Three Lives
by LimaLoser
Summary: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. But, someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I've been noticing a lack of my favorite _Gokusen_ pairing on this site (and everywhere on the internet for that matter). For those of you that have been following _Indecision D_, this is the reason that story has been so erratic with updates. This one is based on _Gokusen_. I'm not entirely sure how accurate this is because I haven't been able to find the final volume anywhere on-line, so I'm just going with what I think sounds good. I tried to keep everyone as **IC** as possible. I'm not really sure how that worked out though. I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. There was something about "Don't ask, don't tell" on TV over the weekend and I thought a little take on that would be quite fitting and rather cliché and hackish, so here it is: Don't like, don't read! I'm such a dork...

Pairings: ShinoShin

Summary: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. Someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.

Disclaimer: Um... based on something that's not my original, so I take no responsibility for anything.

--

Sawada Shin sighed and climbed up the two flights of stairs. The guys at Ooedo house needed him to run an errand, so he was sent out. He walked into the office and approached the receptionist. The woman looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Good afternoon. May I help you, sir?" She was bubbly and cute, probably in her early twenties, Shin thought. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked at her blankly.

"Sawada Shin for Shinohara Tomoya, please. I don't have an appointment."

"One moment, please." She smiled and made a phone call. A minute later, Shinohara emerged from his office straightening his tie.

The lawyer smiled at Shin and said, "I'm glad you're here. Otherwise I would have worked through lunch again. Would you care to join me, Sawada-kun?"

"I just have a message for you." Shin didn't like the man that much and wasn't really into spending "quality time" with him.

Shinohara walked passed the redhead and stopped at the door to the hall. He turned toward the younger man and held the door open for him.

"We can discuss it over lunch." He smiled.

"Tch…" The younger man rolled his eyes and took the offering, however reluctantly. It was impossible to hate the man completely. His generosity really annoyed Shin because he could never refuse without feeling like an ass.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said to the receptionist and closed the door behind him.

Shin followed Shinohara to his car and they climbed in. They rode along in silence for a few minutes until the older man piped up. "I haven't had lunch with anyone in such a long time. Where would you like to go?"

Shin raised a brow and shifted his eyes toward the driver. "Just go where you usually go."

"We usually order in. Pick a place."

"I already ate."

The lawyer turned to his passenger and sighed. He wanted Sawada to not dislike him for the sake of the group, but it was taking a lot more time than he'd anticipated. The car moved along the road and pulled into a parking lot.

The two exited the car and walked up to the family restaurant. When they were seated, Shinohara removed his jacket, loosened his tie and opened the menu he was given. Shin put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm.

When a woman came to take their order, Shinohara ordered the daily special.

"And for you?" She looked to the redhead.

He was staring out the window and muttered, "Nothing for me."

"Are you sure, Sawada-kun? It's my treat," the older man offered.

Damn this guy and his niceness. Shin leaned back in the booth and glared at the man across the table. "I'll have the same, I guess."

Shinohara smiled and the woman walked off. "I thought you already ate," he said.

"I never said I wasn't hungry."

Shinohara smirked. The kid was such smart ass. "So what was the message you had for me?"

The redhead dropped his eyes a bit. "The guys wanted me to tell you about Yamaguchi's surprise party on Saturday."

"It's already Thursday, though. Isn't this a bit short notice?"

Shin shrugged, "Yeah. They mean well, but their planning skills suck."

The brunette smirked. "So how can I help?" He leaned forward a bit and rested his arms on the table.

"They want you and me to piss her off."

"W… What?"

Shin rolled his eyes and leaned forward as well. He started to explain. "The idea is that you and I will get her mad all day, and then everyone will surprise her later that evening."

Shinohara looked to the younger man quizzically. "That sounds…"

"Corny?" Shin finished.

"I was going to say dangerous. You know how her temper is." The older man lowered his eyes to the table.

Shin smirked. "That's true. I guess pretty boys like you don't like to have their faces all banged up, huh?"

"… Like me…?" The man raised a dark brow to his companion.

"Yeah…" Shin sat back again. "Like you…"

They glared at each other and the woman arrived with their food.

The two ate in silence. The older man paid the bill and they left. Shinohara drove in the direction of Ooedo house and asked, "So, have you come up with a strategy to get Yamaguchi-Chan mad?"

The younger man turned to him, scowled, and then turned back to the window. "Can't think of anything?"

He smirked. "I was thinking of pretty much ignoring her all day, as much as I don't want to do that. What about you?"

"Yeah... She seems to get pretty upset when you do that." Shin didn't even try to hide his contempt for the man.

"How do I know this isn't just a sick way for you to get her to not like me anymore?"

"I guess you don't." He turned to the driver and glared challengingly.

"So my guess is it'll go something like this..." Shinohara surmised. "When she gets sufficiently irritated with me ignoring her, she'll run to you for comfort and to vent. You'll turn her away or something, right?"

Shin's brow twitched. "What makes you so sure it's going to happen like that?" He knew the answer already.

The driver smirked. "We both know why. She has liked you for a few years now, but she's loved me for much longer." The car stopped for a red light and Shinohara looked to his passenger. "I'm sorry, but you know that's true."

Shin glared at him. He understood why Yamaguchi felt the way she did about him. He was successful, handsome, rich, generous, intelligent… Shin couldn't stand him. He opened the door and got out of the car. "I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks."

The light changed and Shinohara pulled to the curb. "Are you sure you..."

"I'm fine. Thanks for lunch." He turned down a side street and walked through the back roads to the house.

Shinohara watched the fuming man walk off down the alley. He released an exasperated sigh and pulled back into the street. His intentions were never to piss the kid off, but it happened so easily and so frequently these days. He got back to his firm and finished up his day trying not to think about Shin and what he'd said.

It wasn't working for some reason.

--

Shin tried to calm himself as he walked back to the house. He would have gone directly home, but he'd told Tetsu and Minoru that he'd stop by after talking to that damned lawyer. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stewed as he walked.

The redhead couldn't blame Yamaguchi for liking him at all. That guy had everything... a great career, a nice car, but most importantly, he had the heart of the woman Shin loved. He didn't hate Shinohara. He was... jealous.

He sighed and tried to think about what would happen Saturday.

_The whole family was gathered around the table. They were laughing and talking. Shin was sitting next to his former teacher and put his arm around her shoulder. She hugged him and his face lit up._

_The woman pulled away and Shin gazed into her eyes. Everyone faded away. She leaned in and planted her lips on Shin's._

_Shin tilted his head to the side and placed his hand on her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and they parted. He opened his eyes and saw Shinohara glaring back at him._

Shin stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to vomit. What the hell was that jerk doing in his fantasy? His lip twitched and he picked up his pace.

He'd arrived at the Ooedo house and greeted everyone. Yamaguchi was there already and Shin looked to his phone for the time. It was already after 3:30. Did it really take him that long to run that stupid errand?

Minoru pulled Shin off to the side. "Did you take care of everything?"

"Yeah..." he nodded. "He'll be here late Saturday morning."

"Thanks, Sawada."

"I have some things to do later, so I'm going to head home." Shin headed for the door.

Minoru nodded. "See you later, then."

Shin walked out the door and headed home. He had to meet his friends in a little while and wanted to clear his head first. Stupid lawyer...

--

"Yo... Shin-Chan!" Kuma called from the bar and waved.

Shin made his way through the small crowd and joined his long time friend. "Yo. Sorry I'm late. I had some things to finish up at work," he lied... sort of.

Kuma shrugged. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I don't think it's a big deal."

The bartender placed several bottles of beer in front of Kuma and asked, "Will you need any help with these, sir?"

"No thank you." He tossed the money on the counter and grabbed three of the five bottles. Shin grabbed the other two bottles and followed his friend to the table. They found Noda, Minami and Ucchi and joined them at the table.

The group of friends talked and laughed for hours. Noda looked to his watch and tapped Ucchi on the arm. "We should head out. We got that new site assignment tomorrow for 5:30AM."

Noda and Ucchi both stood and headed for the door after saying, "See you guys later."

Shin looked to his phone. It was almost 10:00. He was tired for some reason and finished his drink. "I think I'll head home too."

"Yeah?" Minami asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys next week, ok?" They nodded to each other and Shin stood and walked out.

--

When Shin got to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took off his pants and shirt before climbing into bed. The last image that went through his head was Yamaguchi leaning in to kiss him.

_The soft lips left Shin's and moved down his chin and neck. He was being pushed onto his back and the lips continued down his chest and over his pectorals. The tongue darted from the mouth and teased a hardening nipple._

_Shin moaned softly and placed his hand at the back of the head that was moving down his body. He combed his fingers through long soft hair, the lips on his chest moving lower and lower. He moaned again when the lips were at his groin and whispered. "Yamaguchi..."_

_He heard a giggle and felt wet heat being dragged along the length of his dick. There was warmth all around his erection. Soft lips were moving up and down expertly and Shin started groaning. He raked his hand through his own hair keeping the other on the head at his lower region._

_He felt the lips pull back all the way. They brushed over his head and the warm air gave him chills. "Come for me... Sawada-kun." The voice was surprisingly low and a bit husky. The lips surrounded him and slid all the way down to the base of his shaft._

_His mind went blank. "Oh... yeah..."_

_He bent his head into his chest and both his hands were at his groin again. They tangled into the hair and tensed. He was panting heavily and couldn't think at all. His hips were thrusting up repeatedly._

_God... it felt so good. He wasn't going to last much longer. He thrust into the mouth a few more times and came loudly. His eyes were closed and he felt the lips slow and retreat._

_They were traveling back up Shin's body. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked down. His fingers ran over the short dark hair and he smiled when the face met his. He whispered contently. "Shinohara..."_

_Shinohara looked up at Shin with a devilish smile. The older man lunged forward and his lips connected with Shin's hard._

Shin gasped and shot up in his bed. His face was damp with sweat and his sheets were tangled around his legs. He looked around wanting to forget the dream and trying to calm himself.

"Jesus..." He exhaled loudly and flopped back down to the mattress. The sun shone into his apartment and assaulted his face. His eyes closed and he pulled the sheet up to wipe off the sweat.

The sheet was moist and sticky. His eyes flew open in realization and disbelief. He balled up the sheet and dragged himself from the bed.

After a shower, he dressed and plopped into a chair at his small kitchen table. He wanted to kill himself. Not only did he have a really hot dream about that goddamn lawyer, but he actually came in his sleep. He slammed his head down onto the table and interlocked his fingers over the back of his head. What the fuck was happening to him?

--

Saturday had finally come and as expected, Shinohara paid no attention at all to the birthday girl. He had strategically set up a case riddled with paperwork all over the sitting room and had spent most of his time in there that day. The young woman would occasionally check on him, asking if he wanted or needed anything. His repeated response was to just wave her off without speaking or looking up.

Shin witnessed this encounter a few times. The older man looked slightly pained each time she walked away. The look on the man's face made Shin smile evilly.

The redhead was acting basically the same way toward Yamaguchi. She was visibly angry and storming all over the house because of it. Shin and Yamaguchi passed the doorway where the lawyer was working at the same time.

"Would you mind coming in here and giving me a hand?" They both stopped and turned to Shinohara. He hadn't looked up yet.

"Me?!" Yamaguchi bounced happily and turned to enter the room.

"Sawada-kun? Would you mind?"

Shin turned to the man and entered the room with silent understanding. He was good. The younger man sat down on the sofa opposite the lawyer and looked at the piles of paper. "What do you want me to do?"

As Shinohara gave his instructions to his new assistant, he saw Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye. She was red with furry and stormed off again. Shinohara sighed and shook his head.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Shin said under his breath.

"It's working, though."

The two worked silently in the little room for a while. Shinohara noticed that the younger man had been staring at the same piece of paper for a bit too long and he raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"This doesn't make any sense." He handed the paper over the table to the brunette. He watched the man look over the paper. His skin looked soft and smooth. His eyes were dark and alluring. His lips were full and erotically sexy.

Goddamn it! Shin clenched his eyes shut quickly and shook off the strange feeling. He didn't notice things like that. At least not on men, and especially not on this damn guy.

"There should be another page that goes with this." Shinohara stood and sat next to the younger man without really looking at him. He held the paper so Shin could see where he was pointing. "There should be another paper that has these same few paragraphs, but the last two will be different."

Shin studied the paragraphs briefly and began rifling through the pages at his side. Shinohara was looking through the papers on the table. They searched for a few minutes unsuccessfully and both sighed.

Shin sat back on the sofa and Shinohara looked to the papers at the younger man's side. The corner of a page caught his eye and he leaned over the other man to grab it. Shinohara noticed for some reason that the redhead smelled really good.

"Excuse you…" Shin sat up a bit. He felt a little awkward.

"Sorry. I think this is it." The older man grabbed what he thought was the correct paper and looked at it. "Damn."

Shin saw where he was reaching and uncovered a sheet. He picked it up and read it over. "Here it is." He dropped his wrist and snatched the page from the lawyer. As he skimmed both pages, he felt eyes on him like lasers and looked up.

"What is it?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a lawyer?"

"Only for the money, but other than that, no. Why?"

The older man smiled and stood. "I think you'd be well suited for it, that's all." He sat down on the other side of the room and started working again. He raised his eyes to Shin and watched him for a bit.

The kid was cute and he definitely had potential. He smirked and went back to shuffling and reading.

"What, now?" Shin heard the older man, but didn't look up.

Shinohara didn't look up either and continued shuffling and reading. "You're surprisingly helpful and polite when you want to be."

Shin spat back. "Yeah, but I don't always want to be."

The older man shook his head trying to hide his smile and blushing cheeks.

--

The evening had finally come. The family was sitting around the dinner table and all looked like they were having a good time, with the exception of Yamaguchi. She was still steamed about her men and the way they had treated her all day.

Shinohara and Shin exchanged a look and they went into the kitchen. Ooshima took the cue and walked over to the light switch and flipped it down. Shin and Shinohara reentered carrying a large cake adorned with candles. They placed it in front of her and she beamed.

After the candles were out and the cake had been cut, she looked to her two delivery boys. "So that's why you were being mean to me all day?" she reasoned aloud.

The two men smiled and Shinohara put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Shin's breath hitched and his eyes widened. His heart started pounding and... his leg began to vibrate. His phone started ringing softly and he excused himself.

Shinohara watched Shin pull his phone from his pocket and flip it open as the boy walked away. The older man noticed his palm was sweaty and his face felt a bit warm. He brushed it off and turned back to Yamaguchi.

--

Shin was on the phone with Kuma for only a few minutes before he hung up. His mother wanted to invite the redhead over for dinner in the next few days and he agreed to Tuesday evening. They finished up the brief conversation and Shin slid his phone back into his pocket.

He'd made it outside and was enjoying the cool breeze on his face. His heart and breathing had returned to normal, but he was still sweating a bit. He was thankful his phone rang when it did.

He didn't understand why he was reacting this way to Shinohara all of a sudden. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his head up to the star-filled sky. What was going on with him?

"Do you plan on staying out here all night?"

Shin looked over his shoulder to see the man in the doorway. He was standing in much the same position. Shin turned back trying to ignore him.

"Yamaguchi-Chan was asking for you. She wanted to thank us, I think."

He didn't respond.

Shinohara slowly walked to the younger man. He was annoyed and a bit concerned. Shin didn't normally act like this in front of Yamaguchi. "Are you alright, Sawada-kun?"

Shin turned to face the man he'd known as his rival for two years. His grey eyes met with ebony eyes and held them. He still didn't understand why, but Shin had an overwhelming urge to slam the man up against the wall and kiss him.

Shin was staring and Shinohara was such intensity, it was almost unbearable. The older man had to look away. He didn't really recognize the look in the younger man's eyes, but he didn't think it was good. "You should go in and talk to her."

Shin dropped his eyes and walked past the lawyer. He smirked and headed for the dining room. He was going to be in a world of confusion if what he thought was actually true.

The lawyer watched the younger man walk off. He combed his fingers through his hair and dropped his head. Something was definitely wrong with that kid.

--

"Would you like some more, Shin-Chan?" Kuma's mother asked.

"No, thank you." Shin smiled and sat back in the chair.

Dinner was almost over and Kuma was helping his mother clear the table. Shin was chatting idly with the woman about various things, where he was working, what he did in his free time and why he didn't have a girlfriend. Shin looked to his friend in desperation. He didn't feel right unless he was being polite to the woman. She had done so much for him over the years.

"Ma, give it a rest. He's holding out for Yankumi." Kuma looked to Shin and regretted what he said instantly.

The redhead glared at his friend and heard in the distance, "Yankumi? Oh Yamaguchi. Your high school teacher? You still talk to her, Shin?"

Shin didn't move his eyes from his friend. "Her uncle is my boss."

"Tell her I said hello the next time you see her, please?"

Shin nodded. Kuma turned around quickly and headed for the door. "We're going to head out, Ma. I'll be home later, ok?"

"No women. And if you wake me up when you come home drunk, I can't be responsible for how many times I hit you."

Kuma nodded and swallowed hard. Shin smirked and they headed out the door. They started walking toward the bar and Kuma looked to the redhead.

"I'm sorry, man. It slipped."

"I hate you."

When they got to the bar, they started talking seriously. "So how is she?" Kuma asked.

"She's fine, I guess. When you called on Saturday, we were right in the middle of her birthday party."

"Her birthday was Saturday?"

"No, yesterday. Her family wanted to surprise her though."

Shin sighed at the memory of her party. It was kind of fun pissing her off all day. She was cute when she was fuming mad, and Shinohara was really good at pissing her off. His eyes glazed a bit and he remembered the lawyer leaning over him on the couch.

_Shinohara reached over Shin for the papers at the younger man's side. Shin ran his fingers over the man's smooth tan cheek. He turned the older man's face to his and leaned in._

"Shin-Chan? Did you hear me?" Kuma's voice was far away.

Shin blinked back to reality and took a long swig from his beer to finish it off. "Sorry. What did you say, Kuma?"

"I said tell her we said happy birthday."

Shin nodded and spun around on his stool. "She asked about you guys last week, or the week before."

Kuma finished off his beverage as well and looked to his comrade. "Really?"

"Yeah. I meant to tell you when we all met last week, but I guess I forgot."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were buying hookers five times a week, Ucchi was in prison for raping a twelve-year-old girl, Minami was living on the street and addicted to crack and Noda was in rehab for alcohol abuse."

Kuma laughed heartily. "What did she say to that?"

"Nothing." Shin rubbed the top of his head. "She did give me a lump for my trouble, though." He laughed with Kuma for a little while.

Shin absently glanced around the bar. His eyes locked on the door and he stood quickly. Kuma's eyes followed him, but he didn't get up just yet.

The redhead moved quickly. That black hair, that lean muscular build. It was Shinohara, Shin was positive. He reached out his arm and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Blue eyes met with Shin's as the man he thought to be Shinohara turned to look at him. The man looked confused and irritated. Shin removed his hand swiftly from the man's shoulder and apologized.

Kuma approached the redhead from behind. "Who was that?"

Shin watched the man as he left. "I thought it was someone else." He turned to Kuma and sighed. "I'm about ready to leave. How about you?"

Kuma nodded. "I paid the bill, so we're all set." Kuma followed Shin out the door and they walked down the street toward their homes.

When they came up on the block that divided their routes, Kuma asked, "Are you ok, man?"

Shin looked to his friend confused. "Hmm? Yeah, why?"

Kuma shrugged. "You just seem kind of spacey and you're acting a little weird. Did something happen?"

The redhead smirked and said reassuringly, "I'm fine. I've been thinking about a bunch of stuff lately and not really sleeping well, but I'm fine."

Kuma nodded and smiled. "I'll see you around then?"

"Sounds good." The two pounded knuckles and went off in their separate directions.

Shin's mind was racing as he walked. He thought about everything that happened in the last few months. He realized that he'd actually been seeing more of the lawyer in that time than he used to. When he connected that with what happened in the last few days, he stopped.

"Fuck..." He made a very displeased face and sighed. He climbed the stairs to his apartment, walked in and took off his shoes and jacket. He flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while. He didn't like it, but he had to come to terms with facts, and the fact was...

He wanted that goddamn lawyer.

**TBC**...

--

Chapter 1 is completed. I will allow myself to be crucified and laughed at for poor grammar, spelling and plot line, so have at me!

Due do my writing style, those of you that don't know the Manga would do well to go to and look up _Gokusen_. While it's not the greatest site all-around, it will help the unfamiliar get to know the characters a bit.

As always, reviews and criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading my stupid trivial ramblings!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ** So I'm not sure how many people actually reviewed this story, but I got a review and that tells me that at least one person read it and that's all that matters. To be quite honest, I didn't really even expect that because it isn't a very popular manga. It's been a while for an update, and here it is. I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. This reading material is for specific audiences. If you don't know what yaoi or shounen-ai are, I suggest you look them up on Wikipedia before continuing.

Pairings: ShinoShin

Summary: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. Someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.

Disclaimer: Um... based on something that's not my original, so I take no responsibility for anything.

--

The following week at the Ooedo house was a bit different for Shin. For some reason, Shinohara spent most of every day that week using the house's sitting room as his office. The younger man didn't really understand why the lawyer was there, but with his new found revelation, it didn't bother him.

Each day, Shin found himself being roped into helping the man with what appeared to me a mess of papers. He feigned disinterest and babbled vacant arguments every time. He didn't let on that he was more than happy to assist the lawyer.

When Friday came, Shinohara hadn't asked for any assistance. He'd been poring over those papers for a few hours before Shin finally peeked in. The redhead took it upon himself to offer a hand.

"Oi, old man…" Shin said a bit rougher than he'd wanted.

Shinohara looked up to the doorway with playfully wide eyes. "Who's an old man?"

Shinohara saw the redhead leaning his shoulder against the wall. The boy's arms were folded over his chest and his legs were crossed. His fiery hair fell seductively over his pale face.

"You are." Shin's voice was laced with a strange intense tension, the older man noticed. He assumed the boy was still a bit upset about what he'd said regarding Yamaguchi a couple of weeks earlier.

He stood and walked to the doorway. As he went to pass Shin, he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel." He tried to sound as soothing as possible. He felt fingers traveling lightly up his stomach to his chest.

Shin smirked as he glided the backs of his fingers over the lawyer's clothed body. "How I feel…" He brushed the tips over the man's chest to his shoulder and down the muscular arm.

"I'm glad you understand, but…" Shin's pale fingers clutched the wrist at his shoulder tightly. "You have no idea how I feel." He threw the hand from his shoulder, turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.

Shinohara watched the boy in complete bemusement as he stalked off. He couldn't remember why he'd gotten up, so with the incident playing on his mind, he retreated to the sofa. He didn't realize until he was reseated, in his confused state, that his heart was racing.

The lawyer didn't really understand what happened or why he'd reacted to Shin in such a way, but he knew it wasn't normal. He looked back to the doorway and replayed the scene. It just wasn't normal. Why did Sawada touch him that way? What didn't he understand about the kid?

Shinohara raked a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate here anymore. He packed a few things into his briefcase, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He decided not to let Shin know he was leaving.

The lawyer figured he could finish up most of what he needed to at the office and his apartment over the weekend. He was still going to have to organize and remove what was left at the house. He'd use that time to try and talk to Shin, and pray that it wouldn't go too terribly.

--

The weekend went by pretty uneventfully for the lawyer. He spent most of his time working on the case that he'd left at Ooedo house. When he did find a free moment, he caught himself replaying the last encounter he had with his little redheaded assistant.

It still confused him. He was trying to think of what to say and how to say it. In an effort to convince himself, the man had to keep repeating that Shin was just confused. He didn't really mean to touch the lawyer that way. It just wasn't plausible. The kid couldn't stand Shinohara, so what reason would he have for this sudden change?

The brunette knew Shin was not the type to be confused about something like that, though. Shinohara seemed to get through the weekend, at any rate, and as a bonus had come up with a strategy for the next time he would speak with the younger man in private. Again, he prayed for a smooth transaction.

When Monday finally came, Shinohara took a deep breath before entering the house. Shin wasn't there, but they were expecting him soon. The lawyer walked into the sitting room he'd taken over temporarily and gathered his nerve. He didn't want to anger the kid anymore than he already had. It was a very delicate situation.

About an hour later, Shin was at the house and the rest of the family had left on business. They weren't expected to be back for a couple more hours. Shinohara took the gracious opportunity.

"Sawada-kun?" he called from his make-shift office.

The younger man was in the kitchen and rolled his eyes when he heard the beckoning. He was in the middle of making himself a snack and called back. "What?"

"Would you mind giving me a hand, please?"

Shin shifted his eyes in the direction of the older man's voice with extreme discontent. He couldn't resist, so he sighed and walked from the kitchen to the sitting room. "Stupid lawyers and their goddamn help…" he mumbled as he walked.

When Shin got to the room, the first thing he saw was what appeared to be the aftermath of a horrific tornado. He smirked and leaned up against the doorway. "I am so not cleaning this up," he said almost playfully.

Shinohara was kneeling just inside the door organizing and piling. He didn't stop when he said, "Yes you are. Now get down here and help me."

The younger man rolled his eyes and kneeled next to the lawyer several centimeters away.

The two worked well like that for quite some time. They were almost finished when Shinohara decided to speak. He had to do it at that moment otherwise it wasn't going to get done.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

Shin looked to the man and raised a brow. "What did you say?"

The older man sighed and closed his eyes. "I said I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shin sat back waiting for an explanation.

"For not understanding how you feel." The older man looked to Shin.

The boy's expression hadn't changed. He was confused and speechless.

"I thought I knew at least something about what was going on with you, but you're not an easy man to predict. I know you're not my biggest fan, but I was hoping we could at least get along while we're around people." Shinohara locked eyes with the younger man. There was a change in the grey eyes and he lunged at Shinohara.

Shin's lips connected with Shinohara's and his hand met with the back of the lawyer's head trying to pull the man in. The older man's lips were soft and full, and Shin noticed he wasn't really trying to pull away. When Shin backed off, he stared into the man's shocked black eyes.

"What are you doing, Sawada?" Shinohara stared back at the boy in disbelief. He really had no clue, did he?

Without breaking the stare, the boy replied, "Making you understand."

They held each other's eyes for a long time. Then Shinohara leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. Shin followed suit and their lips met again.

Shinohara kept leaning and pushed the younger man back. He prodded gently at the young lips and they gave way. His tongue swam around in the other man's mouth and he crawled between the redhead's legs.

Shin held the man's lips and rubbed his tongue over the one that had invaded his mouth. He leaned back on one hand and parted his legs, welcoming the man. With the man's tie wrapped around his other hand, he pulled a bit more. The lawyer placed his hands on the floor at either side of Shin's body.

Shinohara's breathing hitched and Shin's heart skipped a beat. The boy pulled on the tie a bit harder and moaned into the man's mouth. Shinohara went to place his hand on Shin's cheek and his eyes shot open.

He broke the kiss and pulled away slowly. Oxygen returned to his lungs and he looked to the younger man. What was he about to do?

Shin opened his eyes and released the tie from his grip. Worry washed over him when he met the man's eyes and he sat up a bit. "What is it?"

Shinohara looked away quickly, but didn't move. "I'm… I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this…"

The boy's eyes widened. What was happening? He wanted it, didn't he? Shin couldn't have read him completely wrong. He would've kept going, Shin knew, if… if what? What the hell happened? Shin balled up his fist and threw it at the man's jaw.

The lawyer's head snapped to the side and he fell over. He opened his eyes just in time to see the boy run out of the room. His mouth was filling quickly with blood and he swallowed. His head was spinning and he stood. He ran clumsily to the door, but Shin was no where to be seen.

Shinohara leaned against the doorframe and tried to collect himself. It took him a minute to realize it was raining and he shut the door. Balancing himself on the wall, he made his way to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth. Damn, that kid hit hard. He'd have to think of a good excuse to tell the family for when they saw the bruise.

--

Shin ran for several blocks before he noticed the rain. He slowed and tipped his head up, but didn't stop. He needed to be home but was thankful for the weather. It served him well to hide the tears.

When he got home, he tossed his wet clothes in the hamper. He was trying desperately not to think as he put on a fresh shirt and pair of pants. It wasn't working at all. He lay on the sofa and turned on the TV to try to distract himself.

Shin fell asleep at some point and was awoken by a tentative knock at his front door. He looked to the clock. He'd been out for an hour or so. When he sat up, he rubbed his eyes and the knock from the door came again. It was a bit louder this time, so he decided to answer it.

Shin opened the door to a very drenched Shinohara. The second thing the redhead noticed was the growing bruise he'd left on the man's face. It looked nasty, but he wasn't too bothered by it.

The lawyer noticed the door flying back in his face and he put his hand up to stop it. He wasn't surprised at the boy's reaction and was prepared. "Please, let me explain."

"I don't need to hear it." Shin leaned against the door waiting for the man to leave.

The man smirked. "No, but I know you want to."

The door slid open a bit and Shinohara watched Shin walk toward the back of the room. The lawyer stepped inside and closed the door gently behind him. He hung his suit jacket on the back of the door and loosened his tie.

Shin came back into the living room with a towel and threw it to the older man. He turned back around as the man started to dry himself. "Don't tell me. I've seen this scene in a ton of stupid movies. You've been walking around outside trying think of how to say this without hurting me, but there's no easy way.

"You like me but you can't be with me. It was a mistake, and you don't want to ruin what we already have as friends. You're sorry and you wish it could have been different." Shin folded his arms over his chest and waited for a reply.

"You're an idiot."

Shin turned his head a bit at the comment. "What?"

The older man approached him. "You're an idiot. You didn't let me finish before you punched me. And no I wasn't walking around in the rain thinking about you. I had to make a stop on my way here and the closest parking spot I could find here was on the other side of the lot."

The boy turned to Shinohara and he continued. "Don't flatter yourself. You think you can predict situations like this?"

"Just say what you want to say and leave." Shin was getting irritated and he didn't want to see the man anymore.

"Fine." Shinohara took a few more steps toward the redhead. "I was going to say that we shouldn't be doing this _here_. Everyone returned to the house within about twenty minutes of you leaving. I told them you had a family emergency and had to leave suddenly."

Shin wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that. "You didn't have to lie for me."

"Would you rather I told them the truth?"

"I guess not." The younger man dropped his head and looked away. He felt a hand on his chin and he looked back up. The man pulled Shin close to him and slid his fingers under the boy's shirt and up his back. Shin pressed his hands to the man's chest and hooked his fingers into the gaps between the buttons on the shirt.

Shinohara placed his lips by the redhead's ear and whispered seductively. "Now that we're here, we don't have to worry about annoying interruptions like that."

The redhead smirked into Shinohara's neck and ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew in all directions and grey eyes locked with black. They were both smirking devilishly and Shinohara lifted the shirt off the younger man.

Their lips slammed together for the third time that day. They were breathing hard trying to get as close to each other as possible. The older man reached into his shirt pocket before Shin forcibly discarded the garment and tossed a wrapped disc onto the small table at the boy's back.

Shin pulled the man's tie off, still ravaging the man with his mouth and the brunette pulled his lips away. The redhead ran his tongue down the man's neck and heard him whisper. "Do you still want me to leave?"

Shin nipped at the man's neck. "Not really..."

Shinohara placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and spun him around quickly. His arm was wrapped tightly around the young defined chest and he nibbled at an ear. "Good... 'cause I really don't want to."

The boy's hands were at the lawyer's pants working frantically while the lawyer's hands were at the boy's pants doing the same. Shinohara laid his lips up and down the smooth neck and the red head fell back onto his shoulder. The boy's lips landed at Shinohara's ear. The warm air was intoxicating and the older man moaned into Shin's shoulder.

"Mmmm..."

Shin pushed the lawyer's pants and underwear to the floor as his own were pulled down. Their hands wrapped around each other's shaft and they started stroking adamantly. Shinohara snatched the disc from the table and slipped his hand around to the young entrance in front of him. His arm was around Shin's chest again, the condom at the boy's shoulder.

"Nnnnngh..." Shin felt something push inside him and he groaned. He felt the man behind him start to thrust as he stroked and he grinded back a bit against the fingers in his rectum. They slid in and out, rotating and stretching. It felt wonderful.

"Oh... yeah…" the words softly escaped the redhead's lips.

Shinohara squeezed a bit and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He pulled Shin's hand away from his throbbing dick and covered it, leaving his fingers inside the tight hole. The fingers of his other hand ran over the younger man's chest and abs.

Shin kept grinding against the fingers in his ass. His mouth was open and he was moaning uncontrollably. He wanted the lawyer inside him and he grabbed the protected member. He was suddenly being pushed forward...

Shinohara slammed Shin down onto the table and pulled his fingers from the boy. Shin grabbed the other end of the table and braced himself. The older man placed himself carefully and pushed in a little harder than he'd intended.

"Aaaaaaaah...!"

"Haaaaaaaah...!"

Shin's fingers tightened on the table and he immediately started pushing back. He wanted the man deeper, harder, faster... He bent his leg and slid his knee up onto the table. His groans were growing to almost screams.

Shinohara thrust harder and faster. He was blinded with pleasure. One hand slid up the boy's sweating back and grabbed a shoulder while the other took hold of the hip with the knee on the table. He was pulling the boy onto him, going deeper and deeper.

Shinohara was groaning louder and louder. He opened his eyes and looked to the ecstatic face on the table. The eyes at the table opened and locked with his. The intense stare only lasted a moment, but it was long enough.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

The man released inside the redhead and slowed. He was about to pull out when he felt a hand on his backside. His knees were weak and he couldn't stand for much longer.

"Leave it in..." Shin said through ragged breaths.

Sweat dripped down Shinohara's face and he pulled a chair to him. He held on tight to Shin as he collapsed back into the chair. Shin landed on him roughly and moaned. The man sent a few last minute bursts into the redhead and rested his head on the moist back.

Shin started grinding into the older man now beneath him.

"Nnngh... Sawada..." The man dug his fingernails into the boy's chest.

The redhead smirked and leaned forward. He lifted his leg and twisted himself around without the man leaving his body. He was now facing Shinohara, straddling him. The boy ran his fingers through the damp dark hair and leaned in. His lips grazed tauntingly over the lawyer's.

"Can't keep up, can you?" He smirked, but didn't pull away. He started grinding lightly. "It really would be a shame if the first time we fucked you couldn't make me come... old man."

Shinohara smirked back and started thrusting again moving the boy's hips on top of him. He pressed his lips to Shin's then dragged his tongue down the boy's neck to his shoulder and whispered, "Who's an old man?"

He started thrusting harder slamming the redhead's hips down onto his lap, his teeth grazing over the shoulder. He felt Shin's arms tighten around his back and heard the boy's volume increase again. He bit down onto the shoulder and the boy's head tipped up. He screamed, "You are! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Shin came hard onto both their chests and stomachs. He rode out his orgasm and rested his head on Shinohara's shoulder. Damn, that lawyer was good. They held each other in the chair for a few moments, and then Shin spoke softly.

"You better not have left any marks," he said into the man's neck.

The brunette smirked and kissed the boy's shoulder where he'd bitten. "They'll be gone before anyone else can see them."

Shin lifted his head and kissed Shinohara full on the mouth. The lawyer ran his fingers through the sweaty red hair and slipped his tongue into the other's warmth. The tongues mingled and played with each other for a while before Shin pulled away.

Shinohara looked at the man on his lap and gave a satisfied smile. He winced at the pain in his jaw that he hadn't noticed until that moment. He placed his hand from Shin's back carefully on the swollen area and rubbed gingerly.

The younger man watched him and stifled a smirk. He stood slowly and walked to where Shinohara had dropped the towel. He didn't turn to face the man as he wiped himself off.

Shinohara let his head fall back and pulled the rubber off tossing it in the nearby garbage can. He removed his hand from his jaw and dragged it across his forehead. He would need a shower and a new set of clothes.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

Shinohara lifted his head to the boy's back. He raised a brow and thought of the incident at the house. "Yeah… I guess I didn't really use the most appropriate phrase to convey my thoughts."

The redhead turned to the lawyer and tossed him the towel. He smirked and said, "You should be more careful with that."

The older man smirked back and wiped off. "I suppose I should…"

Shin pulled his pants back on, but didn't bother to fasten them or put on his shirt. He tossed the lawyer his discarded clothes and he dressed. The man walked to the door, grabbed his jacket and covered his head with it. He left without another word.

The boy watched him leave with mixed feelings. He wasn't really fond of the guy, but seeing him just up and leave like that so quickly just felt… wrong. Should he have been expecting something else from the man? If so, then what?

He sat down on the sofa and regretted it pretty quickly. It wasn't really pain, just discomfort. His head fell back onto the cushion and he closed his eyes. The session replayed in his head and he smiled. He trailed his hand from his own collar bone down his chest.

The memory was fresh in his head and his fingers continued down his chest to his stomach. He pressed his palm to his abs and slid his hand into his pants while the other combed itself through still damp red hair. He moaned a bit and started rubbing. He didn't even hear the knock at his door.

--

Shinohara turned the knob slowly when the boy didn't answer the door. It was open, so the man quietly let himself in. He shut the door just as softly and his eyes fell on the sofa. He stared for a bit and gnawed at his bottom lip. The sight turned him on immediately and he dropped his duffel bag.

Shin had pulled his erection out of his pants and was stroking smoothly. He was moaning a little as he played the session he'd just finished over and over in his mind. He was so hot… and Shinohara was so good. The hand in his hair moved from his head down his face and he placed two fingers in his mouth.

He sucked gently at his fingers and moaned a bit louder. The hand on his cock squeezed a bit and started moving faster. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and trailed them down to his chest. He caught one of his nipples between them and teased a bit, and suddenly… Thud!

Shin's eyes flew open and his hands were at his sides on the sofa. He sat up and looked toward the noise. Shinohara was staring directly at him. The man had a strange almost crazed look in his eye and he was breathing hard.

The man walked over to Shin and kneeled between the boy's knees. He needed that meat in his mouth and took it. His lips and tongue wrapped around the head and he started sucking hard and fast. He heard Shin resume more fevered moaning and slid his hand up to the boy's chest.

Shin felt the man's big rough hand at his nipple. The redhead tangled his fingers into the ebony locks. It reminded him of the dream he'd had about… his mind went blank. He was sure the lawyer had done this before… he was so good at it.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Shinohara sucked faster and harder and squeezed the nipple to a painful degree. He was doing something amazing down there, Shin could feel, and he started bucking into the man's mouth. He tried to hold out and his body tensed. He could feel a second climax and Shinohara swallowed him whole.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Shin's hips lifted off the sofa into the man's mouth when he ejaculated.

The lawyer kept sucking, but much slower. He felt the boy shudder as he dropped back onto the sofa. He could hear the boy breathing hard and wondered if it was really that good of a blowjob.

Shin was still breathing heavily when he muttered, "Jesus…"

Shinohara waited until Shin started to deflate a bit before he pulled away and looked up. "Are you ok?"

"Where did you learn that and who have you been practicing on that won't try to kill me for stealing it?"

The man on the floor raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I've never been with a man before you."

The boy shifted his head and met the man's eyes. "That's true, isn't it?" Shin sounded as if he was trying to assure himself of that fact rather than confirm it.

Shinohara raised his brow further and sat back. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because you're a lawyer."

The man smirked and stood. He walked back to his bag and lifted it to his shoulder. "Lawyers don't lie. They exploit the law to meet their needs, but any lawyer who lies…" He turned to Shin and finished, "doesn't deserve to be called one."

The boy on the sofa smirked and let his head fall back again, not taking his eyes off the man with the bag. He was starting to like the guy and could picture himself much the same type of man in ten years. He closed his eyes and heard the man walk toward the kitchen.

"What's in the bag?"

"A change of clothes. Would you mind if I hung up my suit to dry?"

"Go ahead."

Shinohara stared at the boy for a bit. He saw the young sculpted chest and abs heaving and watched the moisture roll down the pale neck. It looked to Shinohara like the boy was almost glowing in the dim light.

The redhead turned to Shinohara and opened his grey eyes to meet the older man's black ones. Black night held grey clouds as the two stared at each other. They both smiled and the lawyer made his way to the bathroom.

**TBC**...

--

Soko desu! Feel free to comment, review and critique. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update in less than a month next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here is Chapter 3. I don't know why it's taking me so long to update this story and the other one I've been working on, but this time it definitely had to do with the fact that I was too lazy to find a BetaReader. This chapter is not Beta'd otherwise it probably would have been another week or so before it got posted. Oh, and I'd also like to send my gratitude to Kai-senpai for helping me with the Beta-thing ('cause I'm a retard, and a lazy one at that). Here you go.

**Rating/Warnings: NC-17** **Yaoi **and **shounen-ai**. This reading material is for specific audiences. If you don't know what yaoi or shounen-ai are, I suggest you look them up on Wikipedia before continuing.

**Pairings**: ShinoShin

**Summary**: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. Someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.

**Disclaimer**: Um... based on something that's not my original, so I take no responsibility for anything.

--

Shinohara was in the bathroom. He had showered and dressed and was drying off his hair. The towel was draped around his neck when he walked out to the living room. He looked over to the sofa and raised a brow. Shin wasn't there. He took a few more steps and heard some rustling in the kitchen.

Shin was standing in front of the refrigerator. There wasn't really anything in there he wanted to eat at the moment so he huffed and shut the door. When he turned around he saw a familiar looking man. The man was freshly showered so his hair was a bit damp and messy. There was a towel draped over the man's shoulders, which were covered in a plain white t-shirt and the man's bottom half was clad in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans.

Shinohara stared back at the redhead. Why was Shin staring at him like he'd never seen him before? He shifted his eyes to break the light tension and pulled the towel from his shoulders.

"Um… where should I put this?"

Shin blinked a few times and tried to organize his thoughts. He'd almost never seen the lawyer in anything but a suit and tie. He looked really good like that. "There's a hamper at the end of the hall."

The brunette nodded and walked back down the hall. He heard Shin call from the kitchen.

"There's not much to eat here unfortunately and I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you?"

Shinohara walked to the living room window and scanned the view. "It appears to have stopped raining so heavily. Would you like to go somewhere to eat?"

The boy shrugged and walked to the couch. He sat down on the arm and leaned back on the wall. "We could order in."

"That's fine. Get whatever you want, it'll be my treat." Shinohara turned and sat on the other end of the couch.

The redhead walked to his kitchen and placed a call. It only took a few minutes for him to order and hang up and he turned back to the living room. He looked to the dark haired man sitting on his couch and leaned against the doorway sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I ordered ramen. It should be here in about 30 minutes or so."

The man on the sofa nodded. They both looked a bit confused and uncomfortable. Shinohara wasn't really sure what he should say or do, or even if he should. He realized he didn't really know much about the kid outside the Ooedo house, so he started with a question he thought was simple enough.

"When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?" He looked at the redhead in the doorway.

Shin smirked and dropped his eyes to the floor. "My friend's mother had me over for dinner a little while ago. Before that, I can't remember. I've been living on my own for so long I've gotten used to ordering in and microwave meals." He sighed and walked over to the sofa, then sat down on the arm opposite the older man.

"That's unfortunate," the man replied.

Shinohara watched the boy move. He was almost beautiful. The boy gave off an aura of cool nonchalance and that made Shinohara want him even more. It was a very unusual feeling for him. Was it really alright for him to be feeling that way? Shin was much younger than he, not to mention the fact that they were both men. And for that matter, what was going to happen tomorrow? Would Shin come after him again? If he did, would the older man allow it?

The lawyer's mind was racing with questions but decided to think about it after he got home. There was no point in self-analysis with a major adversary all but staring him in the face. He exhaled audibly and wiped his clammy hands on his legs.

"Why do you ask?" the man heard from the other end of the world, it seemed.

He turned to Shin. "What?" The lawyer had forgotten something.

"About the home-cooking. Why did you ask me that?" The redhead looked curiously to the brunette. The lawyer looked young and a bit confused... it was so... adorable.

The man shrugged. "It was just a question. Why?" He turned to meet the stormy grey eyes.

The boy shrugged back and replied playfully, "It was just a question."

They stared at each other and both smirked. Shin slid down onto the couch from the arm and grabbed the remote control to his TV. They needed something to fill the awkward silence. He flipped through the channels for a bit and came to rest on a police drama.

"These shows always make me laugh," the plain-clothed lawyer said.

Shin looked to him briefly and smiled. "Why's that?"

"Well, it's never really that simple from any angle of a case."

"What do you mean?"

"In reality, one or more of the three parties involved has a significantly more difficult time with their involvement. With the criminal, it's concealing or destroying evidence properly, with the police and detectives, it's collecting good useable evidence, and with the lawyer, it's convincing the right people. It's never as easy as they show on television."

"Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"What?" The lawyer turned to the boy.

"Watch shows like this and analyze them for inaccuracies."

Shinohara smirked and turned back to the TV. "I don't really get too much spare time, so I don't like to waste it on trivial things like this."

"That's unfortunate."

They looked to each other again and chuckled. Shinohara turned back to the TV and pulled some cash from his pocket. The food would be arriving shortly and he wanted to be prepared.

Shin's eyes hadn't left the lawyer. The man's dark hair fell gracefully over his face. The tips of his bangs brushed seductively over his dark eyes. His lips looked enticingly full and Shin bit his bottom lip. It took all he had in him to refrain from attacking the man again. He turned back to the screen.

"So what do you do in your spare time when you get some?"

"I try to spend as much time with my family as I can. They live pretty far from here, so I don't see them too often."

The redhead nodded and the doorbell rang. Both men stood. Shinohara handed the younger man his cash and headed toward the bathroom. Shin took the money and answered the door.

When he got to the bathroom, Shinohara felt his suit and decided it was dry enough to fold and bring home to be cleaned. He picked up the dress shirt he'd worn and smiled in reverie. As he ran his fingers down the side that formerly held a column of buttons, he remembered... Shin ripping his shirt open... spinning the boy's back to him and clutching it to his chest... slamming him down onto the table and fucking him... falling back into the chair while still inside... Shin grinding on down on top of him... running his fingers through that fiery red hair... holding the boy in his arms and kissing him deeply when they had finished...

His smile widened and he folded the shirt and dropped it into his duffel bag. He turned toward the mirror and caught a glimpse of the colorful remnants from the love tap Shin had given him earlier. It didn't hurt too much when he rubbed his fingers over it, but still looked pretty bad.

"The food's on the table."

The lawyer turned to the doorway and saw the redhead staring back at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

The boy smiled and headed back to the kitchen. "Long enough."

Shinohara grabbed his bag and followed.

"So what did you tell them about that bruise?" asked the redhead as he seated himself by the food.

The older man set down his bag by the couch and joined Shin at the table. "I told them I slipped on some water in the kitchen and caught my chin on the table on my way down."

The boy smirked and spoke with a devious tone. "They didn't believe you, did they?"

"Of course not."

"But they didn't ask questions, either."

"Of course not."

--

"What happened yesterday?"

Shin walked into Ooedo house and was immediately barraged with questions from Ooshima. He looked to the young chief and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I had a family emergency and had to leave."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Ooshima stared the redhead down.

Shin raised his head and brow to the man. His acting skills with this group of men were superb. The boy didn't know a thing. "What happened?"

It was publicly known that Shin disliked the lawyer so Ooshima tried to be respectful of the lawyer's pride. "Sensei looks like someone sucker-punched him in the jaw."

The innocent-looking grey eyes widened. "Really?"

The young chief's scrutinizing glare narrowed. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

The innocent eyes softened to a look of hurting. "With all due respect, Young Chief, I'm not that stupid. I may not really like the guy, but that is no reason for me to hit him."

Ooshima raised a brow, but didn't move otherwise. His eyes seemed to soften a bit.

Shin continued. "Is he alright, at least?"

The older man turned and looked off into the distance. "He's got a big damn bruise on his face and looked a bit shaken, but I'd say he's fine. He said he slipped in the kitchen and hit the table."

The redhead smirked and walked to the sofa to sit down. "Idiot."

"What was your emergency?" He took a step toward the back door.

"My friend's mother had to be taken to the hospital," Shin said and dropped his head.

"She ok?"

"Dehydration. She'll be fine."

"Good."

When the young chief was satisfied, he left. Shin sighed lightly and smiled. Whether the man believed him or not was irrelevant. All that mattered was they weren't really asking questions. Shin didn't want to find out what might happen if they were to learn the truth.

--

It had been a few days since Shinohara had seen the young redhead and he couldn't really get his mind to focus. The day after he'd been to Shin's apartment, he had gotten more work done than usual so it wasn't really that big of a deal that he couldn't really concentrate. He was concerned when he got to Ooedo house later that day and the boy had already left. It was unusual for Shin and the lawyer was worried the boy didn't want to see him anymore.

He'd been thinking about the kid since that day and when his mind wandered to those events at the apartment, he smiled and rubbed his fading bruise. He wasn't sure what to make of it, though. The kid was nice when he wanted to be, cute when he wanted to be and incredibly smart. Was he starting to like him, or was it simply infatuation stemming from the other day?

Shinohara was sitting at his desk when his cell phone started to vibrate. He welcomed the distraction from his thoughts and looked to the screen. He was receiving a text message from a number he didn't remember saving to his contact list. The number glared back at him and he read the message:

'Come see me later?'

Shinohara raised a brow. It had to be a wrong number. The man ignored it and he vibrated again about five minutes later. The new message read:

'Well?'

The lawyer rolled his eyes. Clearly the mystery person was unaware of the misunderstanding. He sighed and messaged back:

'I'm sorry you have the wrong number.'

He set his phone down and sighed. Ten minutes after his reply, his phone received another text. He looked to it irritated. This wasn't going to end easily.

'This isn't Shinohara?'

What the hell? He didn't give anyone his cell number other than the Kuroda family and they wouldn't do anything like this. His eyes were wide and he stared at the message. It was creepy and he finally worked up the nerve to respond.

'Who are you?'

He stared at the screen waiting for a new message.

'Sawada'

He heaved a sigh mixed with annoyance and relief.

'How did you get this number?'

'I called my phone from yours while you were showering the other day.'

The lawyer rolled his eyes again and smiled. It was cute he had to admit, so he replied:

'Could you let me know next time, please?'

'My name didn't come up?'

'No just the number. Should it have?'

'I thought I saved that number under my name.'

'You didn't.'

'Oops.'

Shinohara chuckled a bit. His mind was at ease and he smiled a bit fuller.

'So will you come see me later?'

'When's later?'

'Whenever you're up for it.'

'We'll see.'

--

About a month had passed since Shin clocked the lawyer in the face and their relationship had continued. They were frequently at Ooedo house together and the boy would give the lawyer assistance when the man asked for it. They would sit in an open room for whole days at a time occasionally and let the tension between them build.

The first to leave was usually Shinohara. He would go to his office to organize and prepare for the next day and, if he were up to it, he would pay the boy a little visit on his way home. They tried to interact normally when they were around people, and if anyone noticed a change in either of them, no one said anything.

It was about four o'clock on Wednesday afternoon. Shinohara had already left for the day and the young redhead was finishing up some things he told the lawyer he'd have ready for him for Friday. The boy's leg started to vibrate and he pulled his phone from his pocket. The conversation read:

'Join me for dinner tonight?'

'I have plans with my friends.'

'What time are you meeting them?'

'Around eight.'

'Dinner shall be at six then.'

'See you then.'

Shin closed his phone and resumed his preparation. He started to think. He'd never been to Shinohara's place before. They were always at Shin's. He wondered what the man had planned for him.

When he finished, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'm leaving. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Yamaguchi poked her head out and said, "You're leaving so soon?"

Shin raised a brow. Did she really want him to stay? "Yeah, why?"

"You usually stay longer, that's all." She walked towards the door and stood next to him.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight and I wanted to rest a bit first."

She leaned toward him. "Tell them I said hi, will you?"

He nodded and waved as he walked out. "Sure. Later."

As he walked home, his thoughts migrated toward the tall, fair-skinned, dark-eyed lawyer. The man was always on his mind. There was no question why Yamaguchi felt the way she did about him.

He was halfway home before he realized how out of character she had been acting before he left the house. She walked right up to him and leaned in real close. It was almost like…

"Shit…" he said aloud and stopped in astonishment. She was trying to flirt with him. Had he really been so infatuated with Shinohara that he'd forgotten about her? Were they being that obvious?

No, it couldn't be. If that were the case, someone would have said something to one or both men. He'd have to be more careful around her. Now the question was, if she made a move, what was he supposed to do?

When he got to his apartment he messaged the lawyer for directions and changed his clothes. He checked himself over quickly in the mirror. The face in the glass stared back at him and seemed to say, "You are a man of three lives and none of them should ever cross paths."

He heaved a sigh and headed out for dinner.

--

Shinohara was in the middle of stir-frying a pan full of vegetables when he heard a knock at his door. He wiped his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder and turned the burner on the stove down before he answered. He hadn't cooked for anyone other than himself in a very long time, but he knew what the boy liked.

He pulled the door open and smiled. "Did you find me alright?"

The redhead nodded. "You live in a real swanky area, you know that?"

The lawyer blushed and stepped aside to let the boy in. He eyed up the redhead as he shut the door, taking in the whole package that was Sawada Shin. He was wearing a long sleeved grey t-shirt with a soccer ball in the upper left corner and pair of faded blue jeans. He really was gorgeous.

Shin took a few steps into the lawyer's apartment and immediately felt out of place. There was expensive looking furniture and electronics all over the place. It reminded him a bit of his father's house. He took off his shoes and jacket and turned to Shinohara.

The man was staring at him with a funny little smile on his face and Shin blushed. "What?"

The lawyer hung up his guest's jacket and smirked. "You look a little intimidated, that's all."

"You have a really nice place. Do you mind if I look around a bit?"

"Help yourself. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Shinohara walked back to the kitchen and Shin casually wandered around the living room. He looked at the photographs on the walls, smiled and slid his hands into his pockets. The man looked happy in all but one of them.

The photograph was probably twenty years old or more. A very young Shinohara was standing in front of a woman who looked about fifty or so years older than him. The woman was smiling happily and had her arms draped over the young lawyer's shoulders. Shinohara was looking off to the side and wore an expression of utter disgust.

The man was beautiful even as a child. He looked like a porcelain doll. His skin looked flawlessly smooth, his hair looked fluffy and soft, and his eyes… they were still as intoxicatingly mysterious so many years later.

"That's my grandmother and me on my eighth birthday."

"She's pretty." Shin could almost feel the man standing behind him. He was so close… that once beautiful child, now a breathtakingly beautiful man. He wanted desperately to feel that man's body pressed to his.

"She was. Unfortunately she had terrible taste in clothing. The shirt I'm wearing was a gift from her, so my mother made me wear it for the picture."

"That explains the look on your face." He smirked and turned around. He didn't realize just how close the man was to him.

Shinohara caught Shin's lips with his own when the boy turned from the wall. The two held that position and the lawyer felt a hand on his waist. He ran his fingers through the red hair, and then brushed them over Shin's cheek. Their lips parted slowly and they smiled to each other.

"Dinner's ready."

The lawyer led Shin to the dining room and Shin paused. The small table was dimly lit with candles and there was a single rose in a tall thin vase in the center. He was confused and Shinohara saw that when they sat down.

"Don't get the wrong idea. My dinner table normally looks like this, only the candles usually aren't lit."

The boy looked around the table and then to the man across from him. "Why did you do all this?"

"You said before that you rarely get to eat home-cooking. I thought it would be a nice change of pace for you, and I haven't had company for dinner in years."

"That's really pathetic."

A balled up napkin bounced gently off Shin's face from the older man's hand and the two smiled playfully at one another. They talked lightly over the meal teasing and goofing on each other happily for about thirty minutes. When they'd both finished, Shinohara stood and cleared the table.

"Do you want some help?" Shin asked as he followed the man to the kitchen.

The older man tossed a dishrag to the redhead and said, "You can dry for me."

The boy looked to the towel in his hand, then to the brunette at the sink washing dishes. He took a quick look around the rest of the room and raised a poignant brow. "You have all this nice furniture and expensive-ass electronics but no dishwasher?"

Without turning to the boy, the man replied, "It keeps me grounded."

"I'll bet." Shin walked to the sink and stood beside the man. He seemed to be drying at the same rate the older man was washing. When Shinohara passed him the last dish, their fingers brushed each other's. Shin quickly dried it and placed it in the strainer.

He dried off his hands then placed the towel over the brunette's hands and dried them as well. They leaned into each other and pressed their lips together passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other and opened their mouths. They kissed slowly and passionately, and Shinohara felt a hand under his shirt. The fingers were brushing up his back slowly and the man pulled away.

"Come with me," the man whispered into Shin's ear. Shinohara took the younger man's hand and led him down the short hall to his bedroom. He walked over to the window in the center of the far wall and pulled the drapes.

Shin was a bit surprised at how plain the room was. There was a dresser and closet to the right and a bed with a lamp and clock on a night table to the left. There was nothing else, no stereo, no television… just those few items. He thought of his apartment and how similar the two homes were.

Shinohara turned from the window and saw the redhead approaching him. He smiled and their lips met again. He placed a hand on the boy's back and the other on his cheek and walked him slowly back to the bed.

The backs of Shin's legs hit the foot of the bed and he sat down without breaking away from the other man. He crawled onto the bed pulling the brunette with him. His arms tightened around the muscular back when Shinohara climbed on top of him.

Before the boy was on his back completely, the lawyer glided his hands up the lean sides and lifted the shirt from the boy's upper body. He tossed the shirt aside and laid soft kisses down the smooth hard chest. He felt fingers at the hem of his own shirt. As Shinohara kissed lower and lower, the hem moved higher and higher.

When he felt Shinohara at the top of his pants, Shin pulled the man's shirt over his head and dropped it next to the bed. The soft lips traveled back up Shin's body and met his. The boy sat up a bit and gently rolled the man onto his back. The young hands found the closure to Shinohara's jeans and released it.

The lawyer's pants and underwear were being pulled off and he moaned a bit into the younger man's mouth. Both garments were pushed from the end of the bed and Shin's lips traveled down to the man's growing erection. Shinohara moaned a bit more when the boy started sucking, but didn't let him stay down there too long.

The redhead was being pulled away from the member by his arm. His lips met the lawyer's and he was rolled over. The brunette dragged his tongue slowly down Shin's body while his hands worked at the belt and pants. Shin felt wet heat on his penis and his pants were discarded. The heat went away and the man's face met Shin's.

Shin noticed something different in Shinohara's eyes as they looked at each other. It was comforting as they ran their fingers through each other's hair. Shinohara pulled a condom from his beside table and Shin applied it for him, their eyes never leaving the others. The man leaned down connecting their lips again and took the boy gently, tenderly.

It felt different than before, somehow… like they were more connected. Their mouths were together more than usual and they seemed to move a bit more synchronized.

Shinohara guided the boy's knee up to his chest and both climaxed shortly after. They had their lips together when they released and Shin's arms were holding tight to the man on top of him. Shinohara kissed across the boy's damp face and down his neck. He needed to catch his breath. There was labored breathing at his hear and then a faint whisper.

"I love you."

Shinohara smiled, but didn't respond. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear those words or not, so he ignored it. His lips traveled along Shin's shoulder and he absently glanced at the clock.

"You should get going."

Shin's eyes widened immediately and his heart stopped. "What? Why?" He didn't say those words out loud, did he? He must have. Why else would the lawyer have said that?

The older man pushed himself off the redhead and smiled to him. "You said you were meeting your friends at eight, right? It's already after seven thirty."

The confused boy turned to the clock on the little table and sighed dejectedly, but somewhat relieved. "Damn."

Shinohara pulled out and rolled off the boy. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped off the soiled chest. The boy sat up and got to his feet. He dressed quickly and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Can you toss this in the hamper for me, since you're in there?" He threw the shirt to the bathroom and pulled on his jeans. Shinohara watched the redhead from the bedroom doorway. He was smoothing out his hair and drying his face.

Shin's eyes caught the man's as he exited the bathroom. "What?" he asked as he walked down the hall to the front door. He was desperately trying not to smile, but wasn't sure if it was working.

"Nothing. I'll see you on Friday?" he asked and reached for the doorknob.

Before the man could open the door, Shin kissed him for the final time that night. It was long and chaste. He let the man open the door and walked out. "Yeah, Friday."

**TBC**...

--

La! There you go. As always, for the three or four of you that actually keep reading this, reviews and critique will be pondered and appreciated.

And in case you're wondering, there are chapters to come (yes it's plural). Thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I have finally decided to just swallow my guilt and update my stories once a month. I know that's kind of a while between updates, but as I've said before, I'm lazy and the actual stories are only two chapters ahead of what's being posted so that's my excuse for that. Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it.

**Ratings/Warnings: NC-17/Yaoi** I'm leaving the "shounen-ai" part out because, while there is love, it's just silly to have them both in there like that...

**Pairings**: ShinoShin

**Summary**: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. Someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.

**Disclaimer**: Um... based on something that's not my original, so I take no responsibility for anything.

--

Shinohara watched the boy fade into the distance from his doorway. When he could no longer see the beautiful red hair, he sighed and closed the front door. He padded back to the kitchen and started to put away the dishes from the strainer.

He remembered the boy's words as they seemed to pass his ear again... _I love you..._ He paused. His eyes wandered to the table where he and Shin shared a romantic meal. They then fell on the last dish left in the strainer and he recalled the electricity that passed between the two of them when their fingers touched. He finished with the dishes and walked to the living room.

Shinohara leaned his back on the wall and gazed down the hall to the bedroom. He'd already come to terms with the fact that... he was falling for the beautiful young redhead. There was something about his presence that made the lawyer feel whole. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it was there, and he welcomed it with open arms.

The man tipped his head back and rested it against the wall. He was still smiling as he gazed up at the ceiling and whispered, "I love you too, Sawada Shin."

--

Shin was sitting at a table in the bar with his former classmates. They had been there for about an hour when Ucchi asked, "So, Shin, how's your job?"

The redhead shrugged. "It's alright. They've been having me help their pain-in-the-ass lawyer with all his paperwork for a while now."

"Yeah? Is it that big of a problem?" Ucchi inquired.

Minami nudged him. "Yeah, it's taking away from his quality Yankumi time." He smiled jokingly to the redhead and the redhead smirked back.

"I saw her today. She told me to tell you all 'hello' for her." He took a sip from his bottle and looked down at the table. He felt a little bad about calling Shinohara a pain in the ass. The guy was really smart and fun when he wanted to be... and really hot to boot.

He thought back a couple hours to when he was lying beneath the man in his bed. He remembered thinking that he loved the man at that moment. Did he, though? Was he in truth falling for a man he once despised for holding the heart of his former teacher? He smiled at the thought.

"Oi, Shin. Who is that?" Noda was jostling him with his elbow looking past Minami and Ucchi on the other side of the table.

Shin looked to his friend. "What? Who?" He tried to follow Noda's gaze and saw a woman waving.

"That chick over there has been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes. Who is she?" Noda tipped his head in the direction of the waving woman. He took a sip of his beer and turned to the confused redhead.

Kuma leaned in to add his two cents. "Dude, she's hot. You know her?"

Shin raised a brow and the woman approached the table with three other women in tow.

The woman smiled sweetly to the redhead. "Good evening, Sawada-san, isn't it?"

He nodded, still a bit confused. "It is. Have we met?"

"Yes. I'm Inoue Megumi, the receptionist at Shinohara-sensei's law firm. How have you been?"

"Oh, right. I've been well, and you?" He could feel his comrades' eyes on him.

"I'm good."

Shin glanced around to his friends. They all looked like they wanted him to say something, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Would you like to join me for a drink, Sawada-san?" She was still smiling and looking right at him.

He sat up a bit and said, "No thank you, I'm good." He felt four feet connect with his legs rather abruptly. "Ouch...!" He looked to the eyes at the table glaring back at him. It couldn't be helped. "You and your friends are welcome to join us here, though, if you like."

The women smiled amongst themselves and agreed. Shin, Kuma, Noda, Ucchi and Minami stood offering their chairs, then collected surrounding available replacements. The receptionist made herself rather comfortable next to Shin and stayed there for the remainder of the evening.

The group got to know each other and chatted for another hour or so. The receptionist had been flirting with the redhead and hanging on his every word. She made it rather obvious what she wanted from the man. Shin was getting a bit irritated, to say the least, and tried to enlist the help of anyone who was willing.

Ucchi checked his watch. "Noda, we should get going."

"But it's still so early," one of the ladies pointed out.

"Yeah, surely you can stay for a little while longer," a second offered. The two pouted playfully at the guys as they stood.

The men smiled and Noda said, "We have to be up early for work. If that wasn't the case..."

"... We'd gladly stay here with you all night," Ucchi finished.

They said their goodnights and the two left. Shin longed to get out of there as well. He couldn't take much more of that damn receptionist. He looked to his phone and was thankful for the time. It was after ten.

"I should probably be going too," Shin said and stood to leave. Minami and Kuma stared at him in disbelief.

The receptionist looked to him as well, only she looked a bit pained. "You don't have to work early too, do you?"

He didn't even bother to look at her when he responded. "No, but I had a long day today and I'm a bit tired." He looked to his remaining friends and waved. "I'll see you guys later."

As he started for the door he felt a tug on his arm and he turned.

"I could see you home, if you like." The woman was persistent and extremely suggestive.

He held up a hand to her. "No, thanks. I'll be fine. Besides, it wouldn't be right if a girl walked a guy home."

When she blushed, he took the opportunity to free his arm and walked out the door.

The woman rejoined her friends at the table. Her eyes were on the door and she sighed. Did she do something wrong? Her ego was crushed and she pouted for the rest of the night.

--

When Shin arrived home, he realized that his excuse for leaving the bar wasn't really a lie. It took most of his energy to walk from his front door to his bedroom. While he was brushing his teeth, his mind wandered to the lawyer. He finished in the bathroom and dragged himself to his bed.

Shinohara completed the last bits of work for that evening. It was after ten thirty and he was exhausted. He'd already brushed his teeth, so all there was for him to do before he went to sleep was pack up his papers for the next day.

Shin stared at his ceiling, his head resting in his hands on his pillow. He closed his eyes and thought of Shinohara's body pressed against his own. The feeling comforted him and he thought about what he'd almost said to the lawyer earlier. It wasn't a lie. He was starting to fall... and it felt good.

Shinohara placed his packed briefcase by his front door and headed for bed. He remembered guiding the young redhead down that path after dinner and smiled. He slipped out of his jeans and climbed under the covers. When he grabbed for his pillow, he buried his face in it. It still held the intoxicating aroma of the younger man. The lawyer wrapped his arms around the pillow and fell fast asleep.

--

Friday morning had arrived. The lawyer was sitting at his desk working absent mindedly on a minor case when his cell phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the text.

'I'm never coming to your office again.'

'Why not?'

'Your little receptionist practically tried to rape me the other night.'

'What?'

'Are you coming by later?'

'Yeah. What happened with Inoue?'

'I'll tell you when you get here.'

'Tease.'

Shinohara put down his phone and smiled when thoughts of being with the redhead began to play on his mind. He sat back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in."

The receptionist walked in and handed the lawyer a file folder. "Here's the file you wanted, Shinohara-sensei."

"Thank you, Inoue-san." He smiled to her and opened the folder. The brunette noticed her lingering and his eyes shifted to her. "Is there anything else, Inoue-san?"

The woman fidgeted with her fingers a bit. She was visibly nervous and took a deep breath. "May I ask you a personal question, Sensei?"

The man nodded and raised a brow. "Go ahead."

"Your friend… Sawada Shin-san… Do you know… well… um…? Is he seeing anyone?"

Shinohara's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

The woman was still fidgeting irritably. "Well… we ran into each other at a club the night before last and… he seemed… distracted."

She shot the lawyer a concerned look and Shinohara looked to his phone with a raised brow. This must be what Shin was referring to. He started to put the pieces together and looked back to the receptionist. He'd never have another opportunity to get her side of the story and thought it would be amusing.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned to a chair on the other side of his desk. "Tell me what happened."

As the young woman recounted the string of events from that night, Shinohara had to strategically keep his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Her tale of woe was amusing, but his expression changed quickly when the lawyer noticed how upset she was. He sighed and leaned toward her while she finished up.

"Maybe I wore the wrong perfume, or did my hair the wrong way. I just can't imagine what went wrong." Her eyes were fixed on her lap and she sounded like she wanted to cry.

The man smirked. "I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you. I don't know very much of Sawada-kun's personal life, but it is very possible that he is seeing someone. He may have just had a bad day, though. You should ask him, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I've heard he's quite popular with the ladies."

She looked to the lawyer and smiled. "I probably should talk to him… but I don't have any way of contacting him." Her head dropped again.

"I'll see what I can find out for you," he offered.

The woman's delighted blue eyes met with the lawyer's. "Really?"

He nodded to her with a light smile. "I should be seeing him at a meeting later today."

She practically jumped out of the chair with her fingers interlocked just below her chin and a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Sensei! I'm forever grateful to you!"

The receptionist all but bounced out of the man's office when he said, "I'll let you know on Monday, ok?" A few minutes after she had closed the door, Shinohara picked up his phone to message his young lover. He stared at the screen for a few minutes and started to chuckle softly. His thumb lingered over the buttons without pressing any and he set the phone back down on his desk. It was going to be hilarious.

--

Shin was in the sitting room of Ooedo house waiting for his dark haired lawyer to arrive. He looked impatiently to his phone then slipped it back into his pocket. It was after 12:30 on Friday afternoon, so the man should be there any minute. Plus the guys were heading out somewhere on business in a little bit, which meant the two men would have the whole house to themselves for at least two hours.

"Oi, Shinohara-sensei," the redhead heard from the hall. He stood and walked to the doorway trying to hide a mischievous smirk.

"Good afternoon, Minoru-san. Do you know where Sawada-kun is? I have a message for him." Shinohara was looking around the house and sounded a bit strange.

Shin raised a brow, leaned against the sitting room doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

The lawyer smiled almost evilly to the boy and started walking toward him. When their eyes met, the boy's brow raised further. The man definitely had something on his mind, what it was, the redhead did not know.

"Are you seeing anyone, Sawada-kun?"

Shinohara's eyes were dead-locked with Shin's as the color drained out of the younger man's face and his eyes rounded in disbelief. The corners of the lawyer's mouth started to curl into a smile and the boy's jaw dropped slightly. What was this son of a bitch thinking asking him such a question with people around?

"What?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" The brunette didn't move. He was standing about a foot from Shin with his back to Minoru, who was shortly joined by Tetsu and Wakamatsu.

"If he is, he hasn't said anything to us about it," Wakamatsu said.

"Yeah, and that would ruin his chances with Oujo, wouldn't it?" The young chief's voice came from around the corner and he joined the other three.

Shin's eyes didn't move from the lawyer's. What was he doing? Where was this coming from?

"Do you remember the receptionist from my office?"

The man's smile widened, if that was possible, and understanding washed over Shin's face. The boy didn't realize he'd stopped breathing and the color started to return to his cheeks.

"I guess she told you, then?" He closed his eyes and dropped his head relaxing considerably. His expression changed and his brow was furrowed with irritation when he looked back to Shinohara.

The lawyer maneuvered around the redhead into the sitting room and set down his briefcase and coat. "She said you two ran into each other the other night at a bar. I told her I'd ask you for her when I saw you."

The four men by the front door were staring at the young man waiting for an answer when the Sandaime approached. The man's eyes shifted to the young redhead and the boy bowed his head before turning to the lawyer to reply.

"I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm not interested, either."

Shinohara smiled and nodded. "I'll let her know."

"We'll be leaving now," the young chief said and headed for the door. "We'll be back in a few hours."

The lawyer bowed his head. "See you later."

When Shin was sure the men had left he looked back to the lawyer and his brow twitched. That guy was going to pay…

Shinohara was seated on the sofa on the far side of the room when he felt smoldering grey eyes on him. He lifted his head with playfully wide eyes and tried to stifle a smile. "What?"

The boy sat on the sofa opposite the lawyer and glared at him. "You're dead, old man."

The lawyer leaned back and smiled widely. "Who's an old man?"

"You are, bastard."

The brunette chuckled lightly and set his case out on the table and the two men got to work.

--

Shinohara and Shin had been working for about three hours before the older of the two sighed.

Without looking up, the redhead asked, "Is it past your bedtime already?"

The lawyer smirked when he responded. "You, of all people should know that's not true."

Shin looked up to meet the man's eyes and the two smiled devilishly to each other. The older man rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He let his head fall back onto the cushion and sighed again. Shin stood and walked slowly to the other man, the smile still playing on his lips. Shinohara opened his eyes and returned the smile.

The younger man placed his hands on the cushion at either side of the older man's head and leaned in. He brushed his lips over the older man's and spoke enticingly low. "I think it might be…"

The lawyer smirked and his hands found the younger man's waist. "Do you, now…?"

Shin set his knee on the sofa next to Shinohara and climbed on top of him. The redhead felt the man's fingers slip beneath his shirt. He dragged his tongue across the man's lower lip and started grinding his hips lightly. The man slid his hands to the boy's back under his shirt and kissed him. Shin wrapped his arms around the man's neck and moaned softly into the other man's mouth.

The lawyer moaned back and his hands moved down the smooth young back to the boy's ass. The boy started grinding a bit harder and he pulled away slightly. Both men started panting softly and Shin's lips moved across the man's cheek to his neck. The lawyer squeezed the tight orbs under the boy's pants and tipped his head to the side giving the boy better access.

The redhead nibbled and kissed the smooth tan flesh and scratched lightly at the back of the man's head. The lawyer started thrusting lightly into the clothed boy in his lap and moaned again, his hands aiding the boy's grinding. The warm breath moved up the man's neck to his ear and lingered.

"Do you want to fuck me?" the boy whispered in that enticingly low voice the lawyer loved so much.

"Oh yeah…" the older man whispered back.

He shifted his head to the soft pale neck and brushed his lips over the skin. The sensual air caused goose bumps to form and the boy lifted his head slightly. The man made a trail down the collar bone with his tongue and up the other side of the boy's neck. He pulled his lips back and bit down gently at the soft flesh squeezing the boy's ass tighter.

Shin moaned a bit louder and tipped his head back. He heard the lawyer's voice mimicking his low sensual tone.

"We shouldn't be doing this, though." The man kept his lips at the boy's neck. Shin was still grinding, Shinohara was still thrusting, and they were both still panting.

The boy tried to speak through the blinding pleasure. "Why not?"

There was a long pause before the lawyer answered. The man desperately wanted to rip off the boy's clothes and take him. They needed to stop torturing each other before something unexplainable happened. The man took a few deep breaths then spoke.

"Well… if someone walks through that door while I'm fucking you…" he licked a trail to the boy's ear and finished, "… are you going to want me to stop?"

The redhead smirked and slowed his hips a bit. "I see your point."

He ran his fingers through the man's soft dark hair and shifted his head to look into the man's hypnotic eyes. The boy couldn't resist, so he laid his lips onto the man's one final time. The man pulled his hands from the boy's jeans and slid them back down over the fabric at the sides of the boy's thighs. When their lips parted, they smiled to each other lovingly, with a hint of animalistic want.

Shin slowly climbed off the lawyer and retreated to the sofa across the small table. He sat down just in time to hear the Sandaime and the others walk through the door. He looked over to the lawyer with mild surprise. How did that man know? The older man smiled to him as if reading his mind and winked.

The redhead checked his phone for the time. 3:42PM. It was already that late? No wonder Shinohara… There was a bit of discomfort in the young man's pants and he rolled his eyes. He leaned over the table in an attempt to hide his clearly untamable libido partially if nothing else. When he started sifting through the paperwork in front of him, his eyes darted to the lawyer. The boy started cursing the man in his head until he noticed…

Shinohara was crouched over the papers in much the same fashion as Shin. He had loosened his tie at some point and unbuttoned his collar. The brunette felt those eyes on him again and he raked his fingers through his hair before he lifted his head to the younger man. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Wakamatsu walked by and leaned against the door frame.

"We're back. How was everything?"

Shinohara bowed his head slightly. "Quiet. Did everything with you all go well?"

The man nodded in reply and looked to Shin, rather the back of his head. "Better than expected, which is a little unusual."

Shin was trying to pay attention to the papers on the table, but his mind kept wandering to an image of terror… The guys walking in on him and the lawyer having some really hot sex… then ripping the two apart and beating both of them to within an inch of their lives.

He shook off the feeling then looked back up to the man on the other side of the room. The man's eyes were already on him and his brow was raised. Shin copied the face. "What?"

"Are you alright?" the man asked, he sounded concerned about something.

The boy's eyes shifted from side to side then back to the man in confusion. "I'm fine… Why?"

Without looking away, the man said, "Your face got bright red, then stark white. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Y… yeah. Well…" he looked to his lap then back to those bottomless eyes. "I could be better, I suppose."

Shinohara heard some agitation in the response and tried not to smirk. When he couldn't hold back, the two laughed softly and continued their work. They let the tension settle, then rebuild. They weren't going to get much sleep that night.

--

Shin was at his apartment watching something on television that he wasn't really paying attention to. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time then looked to his message inbox. The redhead recalled starting his walk home from Ooedo house around 5:00 and his leg vibrating shortly after. The latest text conversation he'd shared with the lawyer read:

'Can I come pick you up when I'm done here?'

'We'll see. What did you have in mind for tonight?'

'We'll see. I'll be there in about an hour.'

'See you then.'

He smirked when he flipped the phone closed and slid it back in his pocket. The man would be there any minute, hopefully, and Shin was finding it difficult to wait much longer. He sighed and pushed himself up. As he headed to the bathroom he wondered what the man was thinking for the evening. The boy looked himself over in the mirror over the bathroom sink and his leg started to vibrate again.

The phone emerged from his pocket and was opened.

'I'm here.'

Without a reply, the phone was closed and dropped back into the pocket. Shin quickly walked to the door, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Before he opened the door, he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He'd almost forgotten how excited he'd been getting when the two met after hours. With keys in hand and a jacket on his back, he exited his home and walked swiftly to the black sedan waiting at the curb in front of his complex.

The lawyer waited until the boy was properly secured in the passenger seat before he pulled away and drove off. The boy hadn't been in the car for five minutes when Shinohara noticed the hand traveling up his thigh. His eyes widened a bit when the hand started rubbing his groin. He pressed the accelerator a bit harder and turned to the passenger seat briefly.

"Can't you wait until we're somewhere I can reciprocate?"

The look on the younger man's face said it all and it was an emphatic "No."

The normally twenty-minute drive had finished after less than fifteen and both men exited the car. The lawyer grabbed his coat and briefcase from the backseat and led his young lover up to his apartment. The two barely waited for the front door to be closed and secured before attacking each other.

Shin clutched the older man's collar in both fists and slammed him against the door. He sealed their lips together and pressed his body and revived erection against the man. The man dropped his case to the side and tossed his coat in the general direction of the stand just inside the apartment. He leaned into the boy and placed his hands over the ones at his collar.

The older man removed the younger man's hands and pushed him back to the adjacent wall without breaking the lip-seal. He pressed the boy's hands against the wall and raised all four above their heads. The fingers entwined and the lawyer started thrusting into the man in front of him. The boy started thrusting back in rhythm and both men opened their mouths.

They exchanged tongues and probed energetically as their hands separated and fell to each others pants. The older man worked almost expertly at the redhead's belt and jeans, while the younger man unbuttoned the brunette's dress shirt from the bottom up. The man loosened his tie and grabbed a packaged prophylactic from his pocket as the boy pulled the shirt from his pants.

Shinohara's shirt was pulled off his shoulders leaving the thin black tie around his neck. Shin's jeans and underwear were pushed to the floor and he kicked out of them. Their lips finally parted when the man hastily lifted the boy's shirt over his head and the boy all but tore the man's pants open.

Shinohara's eyes locked with Shin's for only a split second before they mashed their mouths together again, their tongues resuming their respective searches. The brunette's fingers reached the redhead's sides and his arms wrapped around the pale lithe body. His right hand ghosted over the moistening skin and down to the boy's hip.

Shin pushed the man's obtrusive garments to the floor and snatched the rubber from Shinohara's hand. He tore open the package and pulled out the sheath then his hands grasped the lawyer's ass and pulled. Their hips and erections were grinding hard against each others and the boy felt a hand on his thigh.

The man lifted the boy's leg and the boy quickly sheathed the man's throbbing hard-on. The tip of the man's penis found his lover's tight entrance and he pushed.

Shinohara entered Shin hard and lifted him off the floor. Shin wrapped his legs around Shinohara's waist and squeezed. They held on tight to each other, kissing and panting and groaning and fucking. They definitely weren't going to get much sleep that night.

**TBC**...

--

There you go. Reviews and critique as always will be appreciated and I will be posting a new story probably next month based on _Prince of Tennis_. See you later!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: In the interest of not losing any more of the few faithful readers I've managed to aquire with this drivel, I offer an explanation for my tardiness. I've been pulling extra shifts at work and haven't really been able to get the computer to myself for the amount of time that I would need to update this story and _Indecision D_. Plus my birthday was on the 28th so I spent several days with friends and family blah blah blah... So as a bonus, I'm adding two chapters of my newest fanfiction based on _Prince of Tennis_ called _The STOPP Adventures_. I hope you like it.

**Pairings**: ShinoShin

**Rating/Warnings**: NC17/Yaoi. That whole malexmale thing might not appeal to everyone. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

--

The two men had somehow made their way to the bedroom and Shin was on top of Shinohara riding him hard and fast. Their fingers were tightly interlocked over the older man's head, both men groaning fervently. They climaxed in unison with equally ardent cries and the man on top lowered himself to his elbows. Panting and sweaty, he gave a satisfied smile to his lover and smirked softly before setting his lips on the other man's.

The man wrapped his arms loosely around the boy and the soft young lips were gone from his. Shin was facing the man with his head resting just off to the side on the mattress. Shinohara looked to the boy and smiled trying to catch his breath. The boy looked exhausted and pleased, his eyes were closed and there was a curve to his mouth that only appeared after full gratification.

After several minutes, they'd cooled off and calmed down. When the lawyer decided he could coherently form words, he asked with a light smile, "You hungry?"

The redhead opened his eyes and gazed into the lawyer's. He brushed the backs of his fingers over the man's soft flush cheek, down his neck and came to a rest at the back of the man's head. Shin tipped his head up and leaned into the man kissing him lovingly, tenderly. They kissed slowly and passionately for several more minutes until the boy pulled away, the soft smile returning.

"What was that for?" The lawyer was grinning widely when he asked as if he already knew the answer.

"For offering to buy me dinner," the boy bantered. His eyes stayed locked with the lawyer's, the pesky smile still at his lips.

"Who said I was buying you dinner?" the man teased back.

"You were planning on making something? That's fine too."

"These assumptions are getting a little crazy, you know."

"Why did you ask if I was hungry?"

"Maybe I was thinking you could make me something."

"I can't cook."

"You'll learn."

"Dick."

"Sounds good."

Shinohara rolled on top of the younger man their eyes still locked together and brushed the stray hair from Shin's face. He leaned down and kissed the boy gently and chastely before he climbed off the bed. He walked across the room to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black cut-off sweat pants and a pair of long blue pajama pants. When he turned around to the bed, Shin wasn't there. The man walked from his bedroom to the bathroom after pulling on the pajama pants and found his lover as the boy started to wash his hands.

Shin felt a hard slightly moist body press against his back when he turned the water off in the sink. There were lips on his shoulder then his neck and arms folding around his waist. He smiled and tipped his head to the side covering the arms at his waist with his own.

"I grabbed you a pair of pants," the lawyer said and squeezed the boy lovingly.

"Thanks."

Shin took the sweats and the lawyer backed away and walked to the kitchen. When the younger man met up with him, Shinohara was standing in front of the refrigerator. He was leaned against the open door and scratching the back of his head. The boy looked the man up and down and licked his lips. The way Shinohara was standing accentuated the tone muscles in his glistening back and arms. His pants rested low on his hips framing his firm round ass rather nicely.

"How does okonomiyaki sound?" he asked and turned around.

Shin blinked out of his trance and shrugged. "Ok. Um… do you want any help?"

"Sure." The man nodded and turned back to the fridge. He gathered some ingredients and placed them on the counter. "We'll make a nice big one and split it."

Shin nodded and joined his lover at the counter. After a bit of chopping and mixing, Shinohara grabbed a large frying pan and set it on the stove. The younger man flattened the concoction and the lawyer walked him through the cooking process.

"Now flip it over and add the aonori and katsuobushi." The brunette took two plates and two glasses from an overhead cabinet and set them on the table.

The boy nodded and successfully did as instructed. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the quasi-domestic picture they painted together. The boy stole a glance over his shoulder, but there was no one there. He raised a brow, looked back to the pan and lifted the pancake a bit.

"How do I know when it's done?" he called.

The man was walking back to the kitchen pulling on a t-shirt when he replied. "The dough should be golden-brown on the bottom." He walked up behind his young lover and the boy showed him the underside. The man kissed the bare shoulder in front of him and smiled. "Looks good." He reached around the boy's waist and shut off the burner.

Shin used the spatula to halve the light meal and brought the pan to the small table. He placed a half on each plate and went back to the stove. The older man grabbed a bottle of sake from a cabinet and a small lighter from a drawer. The two walked back to the table and Shin held up the glasses to be filled and warmed.

They smiled to each other and the older man raised his glass to the redhead. "To your first meal."

The younger man chuckled and shook his head lightly before tapping the lawyer's glass with his. When they'd seated themselves, Shin looked to the other man. He really was adorable. The boy gazed at him with adoration and love. He knew it was true and the thought warmed his heart. He'd fallen for the man and wanted to be with him for a very long time.

"It's delicious…"

The man looked across the table and met Shin's eyes. There was something odd radiating from the boy and it made the lawyer a bit nervous. His cheeks got warmer and he raised a brow.

"W… what?"

"Nothing." The boy lifted his fork and took a bite of the pancake. His eyes widened a bit with mild surprise. "Wow… It really is good."

Shinohara looked at the boy for a long time before his next bite. What was that look in his eyes and why did it make the man nervous? No one had ever stared at him with such intensity before, but it wasn't unwelcome, just… unusual. There was a cute little grin on the boy's face and he looked blissfully happy, but why?

The man recalled a couple of days earlier when Shin accidentally said "I love you" and his eyes widened. He looked across the table again and thought about the way the boy kissed him in the bedroom only minutes earlier. Is this how it's supposed to be when you're in love? Were they ready to make it known to each other? How does a serious relationship work if no one can know about it? He was worried and confused. There were so many questions… so much to consider…

Shin looked to the man he was sharing the meal with and smiled. The man looked like he was deep in thought and Shin winked to him. The man smiled back and seemed to relax a bit. What was he thinking about? The boy put the question at the back of his head and absently looked to the clock on the kitchen wall. It was just after 9:00 in the evening.

"Do you realize we were fucking for almost three hours?" His eyes stayed on the clock for a bit longer and the brunette raised his head to him.

"What"?

"It's after nine."

Shinohara's dark eyes joined the grey ones at the clock. "Jesus… Are you sick or something?" His eyes went back to Shin and Shin's eyes went to the lawyer.

"What?"

"It usually last a bit longer, doesn't it?"

They smiled devilishly to each other.

"Sometimes… but you don't usually scream that loud when you come."

"Touché. I suppose there's something to be said for that."

They teased back and forth while they finished their plates and cleared the table.

The dishes were washed and the two were on the sofa watching television. Shinohara had his back against the arm, a bent leg against the back of the sofa and the other on the floor. He propped his head in his hand with Shin on his back between the man's legs. The boy's arms were folded over his body and his head was lying on the man's chest. The man combed his fingers lazily through the soft shaggy hair and lifted his head to kiss it.

"So when are you going to take me home?" the boy asked absently.

"I thought you could spend the night here," Shinohara said and kissed the boy's head again.

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"If that's your only concern it's pretty trivial. Unless… you don't want to stay here tonight."

The man sounded playfully hurt and Shin smirked.

"I don't mind, I just don't have a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"Trivial…"

Shin flicked the man's knee with his finger. "I guess it's not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm going to spend the whole weekend."

There was a long pause before Shinohara responded. "You're welcome to if you want."

Shin tipped his head back on the man's chest to look at him. "Seriously?"

The man nodded and kissed the young forehead. "But you don't have a change of clothes, so I would imagine it's out of the question." He smiled sardonically to the young man in his lap and tickled his sides lightly.

The boy sat up a bit too abruptly causing him to slide off the sofa. He hit the floor with a soft thud and heard somewhat raucous laughter from behind him. When he looked back, the older man's arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tossed back. The guffaw made the younger man's brow twitch in embarrassment and he retaliated quickly.

"You're dead, old man…"

Shin climbed on top of the man and started tickling him adamantly. They wrestled around like that for several minutes before their sides started to hurt and the lawyer snatched the boy by his wrists and pushed him onto his back pinning his hands above his head. He leaned in close to his young attacker and spoke softly.

"Who's an old man?"

"You are…"

They smiled to each other and their lips joined. Shinohara pulled back a bit and stared into the boy's eyes. He slid his hands into Shin's and entwined their fingers. He looked beautiful to the older man. If they could stay like that forever, the man would be in heaven. He thought back to the first time they were together. They hadn't been together very long, but Shinohara knew…

"What?" the redhead whispered.

The lawyer blinked out of reverie and rubbed his thumbs along the boy's hands. "What?"

"You looked like you wanted to say something."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

The lawyer brushed the tip of his nose up and down the boy's face and spoke softly. "I can't imagine what it could have been."

Their smiles returned and they joined lips again. Shin's arms wrapped around the man's waist and Shinohara cupped the boy's face in his hand brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. They stayed like that for a while then the younger man pulled away slightly.

"Fine… I'll stay the whole weekend."

They laughed softly and the older man laid his head on the boy's chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and went back to the television.

--

The weekend went by quickly for the two men. They'd gone grocery shopping in the early afternoon on Saturday, but otherwise stayed at the man's apartment relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Shinohara had set aside some of his older clothes for Shin just in case the boy needed them. He thought he'd leave some of his clothes at the boy's place too the next time he was there.

The two men pulled up to the curb outside Shin's apartment late Sunday evening and the man turned to his passenger.

"I hope you're not sick of me now." He smiled to the boy.

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe a little."

The man smirked and looked back out the front of his car.

"I didn't make you cancel any plans this weekend, did I?"

The boy raised a brow. "No, why would you think that?"

"You spent a lot of time on your phone, that's all. I thought you might have already had something to do and…"

"What? No, no… My friend's birthday is this weekend and we're planning something for him."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Shin smirked. "There's a really high-class strip club that just opened. We're taking him there."

The man nodded with a light smile. "Should I be jealous?" he teased.

The boy smiled back and opened the door. "Only if I find someone who can suck me off better than you."

The lawyer looked to the boy mischievously from the corner of his eye and smiled. He watched the boy shut the door after climbing out of the car and walk to his home. The man sighed with a content smile and drove off.

As soon as Shin entered his apartment, his phone rang. He toed off his shoes, tossed his jacket over the arm of the sofa and looked to his clock. 11:23PM. Who the hell would be calling him this late? Especially on a Sunday...

He pulled out his phone as he walked to his bedroom and flipped it open. Noda…

"Oi… what's up?" He slipped off his jeans and tossed them in the hamper before flopping onto his bed.

"You're not working Thursday, are you?" The man on the other end sounded tired.

"I told Minami I was good for Wednesday night. Is it still on for then?"

"Yeah, we'll be able to make Kuma's birthday last all night if he wants."

They chuckled to each other.

"Dude, you sound exhausted. Go to sleep."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were good. Ucchi and I have a bitch of a site to finish up this week so we won't be able to talk much before Thursday."

"That sucks. I'll see you in a few days then."

"Later, man."

The redhead closed his phone and set it on his bedside table. He stared at his ceiling and thought of the lawyer. His eyes closed and he was out almost instantly.

--

Shinohara didn't go to Ooedo house on Monday or Tuesday. He'd been working at a much faster pace since he and Shin started seeing each other but hadn't gotten any work done that weekend. The man worked at his office until well after 7:00 Tuesday evening without realizing it and only stopped when his phone vibrated at 7:39. He stretched his neck, picked up the phone and read the text.

'Are you alive?'

It was from Shin. The man noticed the time and yawned.

'Sorry. Was I supposed to stop by today?'

'No, but I haven't heard from you since Sunday.'

'I'm sorry. I'm playing a little catch up at the office.'

'You're still at work?'

'Yeah, for some reason I didn't get any work done this weekend.'

'Oops.'

'Don't worry your little head, Princess. I'll be there around lunch time tomorrow.'

'Asshole.'

The man smirked and set his phone back down. He covered his face with his hands and stood to stretch his legs. His feet took him aimlessly around his office for a few minutes and his mind began to wander. He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Shinohara walked into his apartment and set down his briefcase. He took off his shoes, hung up his jacket and headed for the bedroom. He pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he got to the bedroom, the tie and shirt were tossed to the foot of his bed and he removed his pants. Before he could stand up straight, he felt hips behind him and hands around his wrists. He turned his head to see the intruder._

_Shin was standing behind the man with a crazed hunter look in his eyes. He had the man's tie in his mouth and no clothes on. The man smiled and was pushed roughly onto the bed. Shin rolled him to his back and climbed on top pulling the necktie from between his teeth. Shinohara was still wearing his boxer shorts and the boy started grinding down._

_The man's eyes clenched shut and he started panting. He felt silk around his wrists and there was an abrupt yank on his arms. When he opened his eyes, the boy on top of him was smiling almost sadistically. The redhead shifted a bit and hooked his arm under the man's leg. He slipped his fingers into the elastic of the man's underwear and pulled ripping the thin fabric from the man's body._

_Shinohara started struggling a bit. He wanted desperately to hold the boy, but the tie around his wrists restrained him from movement of that sort. The boy's lips traveled up the man's body and stopped at his nipple. His teeth dug in and the man tossed his head back releasing a loud groan._

_Shin smiled rubbing his erection against the cleft of the man's firm ass. The man was breathing heavily and lifted his head to his lover. He tried to speak._

"_Wh… what are you doing… Shin?"_

_The younger man smirked, the predatory aura still radiating from him._

"_Making you feel as good as you make me feel."_

_He slammed himself into the older man's rectum hard and fast. The man screamed with pleasure and arched his back pulling frantically at his restraint. The boy giggled softly, pulled back and slammed in again going deeper inside the man. His leg slid off the boy's arm and he opened his eyes._

"_I love you, Sawada Shin," the man whispered._

_The boy ran the backs of his fingers up the man's side and leaned down._

"_I love you too, Shinohara Tomoya, but I'm not done with you yet."_

_Shin slammed into the man hard, fast and deep until he couldn't take it any longer. He gripped the man's shoulder and thrust a few more times. Their eyes were locked together, they were both groaning wildly._

"_AAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAH!"_

Shinohara's eyes flew open and he was back in his office. He was standing in front of the closed door and sweating. Damn that kid… He smiled and shook his head lightly as he walked back to his desk. His excitement was evident but poorly timed and he sat back down. There was work to be done and he'd see the boy tomorrow. The man stared at his desk for a few moments to gather his faculties before resuming work.

--

It was Wednesday afternoon and, as promised, Shinohara had arrived and started working his papers in the sitting room he usually took over. Shin joined him shortly after the man had gotten there and the two were engulfed in papers for a few hours. The man cleared his throat and stretched his neck.

"Sawada-kun, could you get me a glass of water, please?" The lawyer didn't look up when he asked.

Shin's eyes shifted to the man and his brow twitched. "I'm not your bitch."

"No you're my apprentice."

"Get it yourself."

The man looked up to the boy and smirked. He was about to stand up when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"I'll get it for you, Shinohara-sensei."

Yamaguchi was standing right behind Shin and the redhead rolled his eyes. He flinched and crouched a bit when her fist connected with the back of his head.

"Don't be so rude, Sawada." She smiled to the lawyer and retreated to the kitchen.

Shin looked across the room to his secret lover. The man's face was bright red and he was biting his lower lip. The newly titled apprentice lowered his head with a twitching brow.

"Is there a problem…?" His voice was riddled with bitterness.

The man burst into light laughter at the question and the boy mumbled, "Bastard."

Yamaguchi reentered the room with two glasses of water and a small plate of rice crackers. She looked to both men and they cleared an area of the table for her to place the food. The lawyer took a sip from his glass and looked to the woman as she walked back out of the room.

"Thank you, Kumiko-Chan." He smiled to her.

"You're welcome, Sensei." She returned the smile and looked to the redhead. When he didn't say anything she kicked the back of the sofa.

"Sorry, that blow to the back of my head must have affected my manners. Thanks," he said contemptuously and braced himself for another assault. When it didn't come, he checked over his shoulder. She'd walked out without another word.

He turned back to the table and glanced to the lawyer. The lawyer chuckled softly and shook his head. The two worked swiftly for a few more hours and the man looked to his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we stop for the day, Sawada-kun?" He looked to his apprentice.

The boy nodded. "Are we leaving this or are you taking it with you?"

"I suppose I can come back early tomorrow to finish up." The man stood and walked to the door. "Would you like a ride home?"

The apprentice shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure."

They were met at the door by Ooshima. "You two leaving?"

"Yes Young Chief," the lawyer replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I left the case in the sitting room. I'll be back tomorrow though to finish it up."

The man nodded. "See you tomorrow then."

The lawyer and apprentice nodded to the young chief and they left. Ooshima watched them drive off and shook his head.

"What is it, Kyo-san?" Yamaguchi joined him and gazed after the car.

"They've been spending a lot of time together in that room lately."

"They have, haven't they?"

"I thought Red Lion didn't like Sensei."

"I don't know, but I heard Shinohara-sensei call Sawada his apprentice earlier. Maybe he's trying to get Sawada interested in the law for a career."

The man shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." Ooshima walked back into the house and Yamaguchi followed. She smiled at the thought of the two finally getting along after so much time.

--

Shinohara pulled up to the curb at the redhead's apartment and looked to him. He smiled and the boy leaned over and kissed him.

"Do you want to come in?" The apprentice had the car door open slightly waiting for a reply.

The man ran his fingers through the mop of red hair. "No thanks. I'm just going to go home, have a quick dinner and get to bed."

"You could do that here, you know."

"But you can't cook, remember?"

"Not true. I can make okonomiyaki."

The brunette smirked and leaned to Shin. "I don't have a change of clothes."

"Oh." Shin looked down a bit dejected and pushed the door open. "I guess I'll see you around then. Thanks for the ride."

The boy closed the door and walked off. When Shinohara lost sight of him, he smiled and pulled into the parking lot. He got out of the car and went to the trunk.

Shin heard a soft knock on his door just a few minutes after he'd gotten home. He raised a brow and turned to the door trying to look through it. The knock came again a bit louder and he sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone and he couldn't imagine anyone he'd want to see at the time anyway, except for…

"Look what I found in my trunk."

The lawyer held up a duffel bag and had an almost giddy grin plastered across his face. The redhead smiled and leaned against the door crossing his arms.

"Isn't that convenient…" He smiled to the man and ushered him inside.

Shinohara set the bag down next to the sofa and pulled off his tie. He turned to the boy and smiled. "It's amazing what can pop up at just the right moment."

The boy rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. He closed the door and walked to the kitchen. The man hung his suit jacket on the back of the door and untucked his shirt. After slipping out of his shoes, he joined his lover in the kitchen. The redhead had gathered some things on the counter and was lazily preparing the light dish he'd recently been taught.

The man walked up behind the boy and gently folded his arms around the small waist. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and watched for a minute.

"Anything I can do?"

The apprentice smiled. "Yeah, you can take your clothes off and dance around in the living room for a while."

The lawyer lifted his head and looked to him. "How is that going to help you?"

"It won't, but you didn't say anything about helping me."

The man laughed lightly and kissed the boy's neck.

--

"Aaaahhh!"

Shin was lying across the sofa on his back with Shinohara between his legs, the man's mouth at the boy's groin. The man swallowed after Shin released and kissed the boy's hips and thighs. The boy's phone started to ring and he reached over his head trying to catch his breath. Without checking who was calling he answered.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, man? We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"

Noda sounded agitated and the redhead shot up to his feet. He looked to the clock and practically flew down the hall to his bedroom. "Shit, I didn't realize how late it was already. I'll be there in ten."

"Dude, you fuckin' better be."

Shinohara poked his head into the boy's bedroom. "Is everything ok?"

"You have to go." The boy yanked on a clean shirt and pair of jeans and pulled the phone from his ear.

"Why? What happened?"

Shin closed the phone, slipped it into his pocket and ran back out to the living room. "I was supposed to meet the guys for Kuma's birthday at 8:30 and it's almost quarter to nine. Shit!"

The man buttoned his shirt and met the boy at the front door. He slipped into his shoes and opened the door. "I'll drop you off. Let's go."

The boy grabbed his keys, wallet and jacket, slipped into his shoes and they were out the door.

--

"Is everything ok?" Noda heard a husky voice under some rustling at the other end of the phone.

"You have to go," he heard Shin say.

"Why? What happened?" the husky voice came again and the call was dropped.

Noda pulled the phone from his head and stared at the screen for a minute in disbelief.

"So what the hell is keeping him?" Minami asked. His hands were in his pockets and he turned to Noda.

"He better have a damn good excuse for making us late." Ucchi said and looked past Minami to Kuma's house down the block.

When Noda didn't respond, both Minami and Ucchi elbowed him.

"What? Oh… He… he said he'd be here in ten." He closed his phone and placed it on his hip. The young man was visibly unnerved and the other two looked to him concerned.

"What happened?" Ucchi asked.

"Yeah, is everything ok?" Minami prodded.

Noda blinked and looked to them. "There was someone there with him at his place."

"What do you mean?" Minami pried.

"He sounded out of breath when he answered the phone and just before he hung up, I heard another voice." His eyes shifted from the blonde to the brunette then to the ground.

All four eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Ucchi asked. "He's shacked up with some chick? No wonder he's late."

"Hey, Noda… was it Yankumi? Did it sound like her?" Minami asked a bit too excited.

The capped young man shook his head slowly but didn't look up. "I don't think it was her."

"What about that chick from the bar last week?"

"I don't know, man. Just drop it. He'll be here soon so you can ask him." Noda decided not to mention it was another man's voice that he heard.

--

"Pull over here."

Shinohara stopped at the corner of a back alley. He knew Shin didn't want his friends knowing about the two of them just yet so he didn't ask questions. The boy frantically unfastened himself and opened the door.

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

He slammed the door and bolted down the road. After he rounded the corner, he heard car pull up the road he'd just come from. As he approached his friends, he slowed to catch his breath.

"Dude, who is she?" Minami didn't waste any time.

"What?" Shin raised a brow and looked to the blonde utterly confused.

"Noda said he heard someone at your place."

Shin's eyes went impossibly wide.

"Was it Yankumi?" Ucchi joined in.

The redhead's eyes shifted from Ucchi to Minami and finally to Noda who raised his head and shot back a look of malicious disgust. The color drained from Shin's entire body and he thought he was going to vomit. He looked back to Minami and Ucchi and realized they didn't know it wasn't a woman he was with.

"It's not what you think, so just drop it."

"Yeah, besides we have more important things to do right now." Noda started walking down the block to Kuma's house and the three followed.

Shin trailed a few steps behind his friends and they approached the house. This was not going to go well at all.

**TBC**...

--

There it is. Reviews and critique as all ways will be appreciated. Thank you again and I apologize for being so late.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: I'll make this quick. Here is Chapter 6. I hope you like it.

**Ratings/Warnings: NC-17/Yaoi** I'm leaving the "shounen-ai" part out because, while there is love, it's just silly to have them both in there like that...

**Pairings**: ShinoShin

**Summary**: Two years after graduation, Sawada Shin is still pining for his love. Someone decides the throw a wrench in his heart and send his mind spinning.

**Disclaimer**: Um... based on something that's not my original, so I take no responsibility for anything.

--

Kuma was seated in the company of two dancers enjoying himself quite enthusiastically when he noticed his glass was empty. Noda, Minami and Ucchi were enjoying the company of a group of their own dancers and Shin was trying to act like he wanted to be there. All he could think about was Noda. He knew… but he hadn't said anything too damning.

"I got you, Kuma." Noda stood and headed for the bar. "Minami, give me a hand?"

The blonde started to stand and Shin shot out of his chair and said, "I'll get it."

The redhead joined his capped comrade at the bar. Noda was desperately, and obnoxiously, trying to avoid eye-contact with Shin, though the redhead couldn't really blame him.

"Thank you…" He leaned slightly toward his friend.

The capped man backed away a bit before he replied. "For what?"

"For not giving any details."

"It's none of my business what you do with your dick…" Noda paid for the new round of drinks and grabbed what he could. "… Just keep it the fuck away from me."

Shin watched him as he left the bar and went back to the table. The redhead sighed, gathered the remaining drinks and rejoined the group. How the hell was he supposed to make this work? His mind raced with questions and before he knew it, it was midnight. Ucchi tapped him on the shoulder and Shin came back to reality then looked to him.

"You going to stay here all night, man?"

He stood and they joined the other three outside. Minami and Noda were watching Kuma and shaking their heads. The guy had a hot chick on each arm and was planning on getting a hotel room for the night. It was his birthday and he deserved every bit of that evening and what was to come.

Kuma and the two women started walking off when he called over his shoulder, "Thanks, guys. I'll talk to you later."

The remaining four headed to their respective homes, Shin once again trailing behind a bit, and disbanded for the evening. What the fuck was he going to do?

--

Shin stayed in bed for most of the day Thursday staring at the ceiling and dozing in and out of sleep. He eventually dragged himself from the mattress to the bathroom then the kitchen around 3:30 that afternoon. His mind was spinning about Noda and the night before and how he was going to handle everything and Shinohara…

Shinohara…

The apprentice sat at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hand. He didn't want to stop seeing the man, but he didn't want to lose his friends either. They were all so important to him… How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he prepared for something like this?

"Fuck…," he whispered to the table. There was a light ringing from his bedroom and he walked toward it lazily. It was a text from the lawyer.

'Mind if I stop by?'

The redhead sighed as the message stared him in the face.

'When?'

'About an hour.'

'Ok.'

He closed the phone and took it back out to the kitchen with him. After resuming his post at the table, the phone started to ring again. It was Kuma.

"Oi…"

"Yo… So what's this I hear about you getting laid last night, man?"

The boy's eyes widened and his face started to burn. "They told you?"

There was a light chuckle before Kuma replied. "They said you were late coming to get me 'cause you were having a little party with Yankumi and that chick from the bar last week."

Shin rolled his eyes and dropped his head to the table. Without sitting up, he smirked and replied, "That's not exactly what happened."

"I didn't think so. Even you're not that lucky, no offense." Shin smiled. "So who is she?"

Shin closed his eyes wanting desperately to talk about something else… anything else. "No one you know. What happened with you last night?"

"Dude…"

Shin could almost see his friend's pride beaming through the phone as he spoke. They talked for a little while longer about nothing important and Kuma finally sighed.

"Well, I have to go pick up my mom from work. Thanks again for last night, man."

"Not a problem. Happy birthday, man."

"Talk to you later."

"Later."

The redhead closed his phone and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe after a little while, Noda would get over it and not hate the redhead. The thought made him smile but it quickly faded realizing… maybe he wouldn't. His eyes clenched shut and he slammed his fist down onto the table. This was going to be torture.

Some time later, the wonderfully soft knock sounded at his door. He let the lawyer in and sat down on the sofa. His hands landed in his lap and his eyes were glued to the floor. He couldn't get his mind to wander from Noda and last night at the bar.

"Are you ok?"

The lawyer's voice seemed far away and without moving, the boy answered. "Noda knows."

Shinohara's eyes rounded. "What?"

"My friend Noda… he knows about you."

The lawyer sat close to Shin on the sofa and placed his arm on the cushion behind the boy. "How did he find out?"

"He heard us talking last night before I hung up my phone."

The redhead still hadn't moved and the lawyer's eyes dropped as he looked away.

"I… I'm sorry, Shin." The man stood and headed for the door. "Truly I am."

The brunette felt a hand on his wrist as he reached for the doorknob and he stopped, but didn't turn back. That would just make it too hard.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shin sounded angry and a bit confused.

The man took a deep breath. "I don't want you to have to choose between your friends and me, so…"

"So you're making the decision for me?"

"It's not fair that you should have to make a decision like this."

"You're right, it's not… but I wasn't planning on choosing anyway. So if you want to leave, leave."

The lawyer's dark eyes widened a bit and he heard footsteps.

There was a tight grip on Shin's elbow and he was pulled back around. His lips met the lawyer's and there was a smooth warm hand on the boy's cheek. The men wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tight. Their lips separated and Shinohara brushed his thumb over the boy's soft pale face locking their eyes together.

"I love you, Shin."

The sentence was soft and sure. The brunette was wearing a light smile and the boy's lips followed suit.

"I love you too, Shinohara."

They held each other tight for several minutes. Knowing the man was going to be there for him lifted the boy's spirits considerably.

--

The weekend was spent at Shinohara's apartment, once again, and the lawyer made sure he made time to work a little bit if at all. When the redhead asked why, the man reasoned he didn't want to be stuck at his office too late again the next week to make up for lost time. Around lunchtime, they decided there was nothing in the man's apartment either of them wanted to eat and they set out for the grocery store.

The two men were wandering up and down the store aisles aimlessly placing items in the basket when they heard, "Shinohara-sensei! Sawada-san!"

Both men looked lazily toward the voice and the younger man's eyes rounded in fearful astonishment. The older man steadied his voice before he spoke and smiled.

"Inoue-san, what a nice surprise."

The receptionist smiled and her eyes fell to Shin. "I didn't know you two were friends outside of business."

"No, it's different. Sawada-kun is spending the weekend with me," Shinohara said.

Shin looked to the lawyer, eyes wide and brow lifted. What was this guy thinking?

With a matter-of-fact expression, the lawyer offered his explanation. "I've been training Sawada-kun as my apprentice for some time now and invited him for the weekend to help me with a case. He's a very quick study." The man turned to his companion and smiled. "I'm hoping he'll be able to work with us at the firm soon."

The boy's brow furrowed in confusion. Did he mean that?

"That sounds wonderful. How have you been, Sawada-san?" The woman looked to the redhead.

He nodded to her lightly. "Fine, and you?"

Her smile seemed to brighten. "I've been well."

"By the way, Inoue-san, do you mind if I ask what you are doing way out here? I thought you lived quite far from this area." Shinohara looked to the receptionist a bit confused.

"I do," she nodded. "But my sister lives nearby, so I come here when I'm visiting her."

"I see." He glanced at his watch. "Well, we should probably be getting back to work soon, Sawada-kun." His eyes went from the redhead to the receptionist. "It was nice to see you, Inoue-san. I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded and waved. "See you Monday, Shinohara-sensei. Take care, Sawada-san."

The men waved as they headed for the cashier. On their way to the car, Shin looked to the man briefly.

"Did you have to tell her all that?"

The lawyer looked back. "What?"

"About me staying with you."

"Well, I couldn't very well tell her we'd just come from a business engagement. Look at how we're dressed." They were wearing similar attire, a plain t-shirt and blue jeans. "Besides… it wasn't really a lie."

They reached the car, placed the bags in the back seat and climbed in.

"What about me working at your office? You didn't have to tell her that."

The man pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward his home. He looked to his passenger and smiled. "Like I said… It wasn't really a lie."

--

Shinohara wiped his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder and shut off the stove burner. He walked to the living room and smiled when his eyes fell to his young lover. The man folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall to rest his head watching the boy for a few moments. Shin looked miserable and hadn't moved since before the man started making dinner.

The redhead sat at the far end of the sofa with one foot on the floor and the other on the cushion. His head was resting on his fist and the arm was set on his knee. He stared at the floor a few feet away and sighed. Noda had been on his mind all weekend, the scene at the bar replaying in the boy's head countless times. He reasoned there was nothing he could do or say to anyone that would make the situation better, so he begrudgingly decided to silently wait out the torture. The boy felt the cushions beside him shift then there was weight on his thigh and his eyes moved to meet Shinohara's in his lap. The man smiled up to him and the redhead smiled back.

"Dinner's ready," the lawyer said softly.

Shin set his foot on the floor and leaned down to the brunette pressing their lips together gently. His eyes fell shut and he stroked the soft dark hair. Shinohara tangled his fingers loosely into the boy's mane and scratched lightly. When the boy pulled back, their eyes locked together.

"What was that for?" the lawyer asked grinning widely.

"I thought it would make me feel better."

"Did it?"

The boy shrugged and sat back. "A little, I guess."

Shinohara raised a brow. "You guess?" The man sat up with mock anger. "Just a little I could have accepted, but since you can only guess about that…"

"Shut up," Shin said through a smirk and light smile.

The lawyer grabbed the apprentice's wrist and tugged as he stood then dragged the boy off the couch to the table. "You've been moping around all weekend. Why don't you just try talking to him?"

"He told me to stay away from him." Shin helped the man bring the food to the table and fill the plates. When they'd seated themselves, Shin rested his head in his palm again and picked up his chopsticks.

"I'm sure he didn't really mean that. He was probably just confused."

"He didn't sound confused."

"Well are you going to just—"

"I don't know what I'm going to do." The boy sounded agitated but didn't raise his voice.

The lawyer inhaled deeply and looked to his plate. "I could disappear for a while if you'd like, Shin." He took a bite of sushi and dared to lift his head to meet the boy's eyes. As expected, they were angry and cold. Shin wanted to hit the man and spoke accordingly without yelling.

"Why the fuck would you suggest something so stupid?"

"I was just offering so—"

"… to make it easier for me?"

The man sighed and looked back down to his plate. "I'm sorry."

"If none of my friends are talking to me, why would I want the only good thing in my life to go away? I know you're not that stupid."

The man's eyes shot up at the backhanded compliment and his brow furrowed. "Oi, I was just trying to be helpful. You weren't doing anything about it so I thought I'd throw out an idea. How am I supposed to know the difference between a good idea and a bad one if all the conversation and decision making is going on in your head?"

"Are we fighting?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because one of us is being an idiot."

Shin's cheeks turned slightly pink and he looked back to his plate. "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help and I'm… just… I'm sorry."

The man's eyes softened and he smiled. "It's ok. You know I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me, I'm not that old."

"Yes you are," was the mumbled response and a wadded napkin flew across the table hitting the mop of red hair lightly. Shin looked up with a smile. "How about I give it a week and if I don't hear from anyone, I'll call him?"

Shinohara smiled and nodded once. "I think that's fair."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds smiling softly. "May I have my napkin back, please?" The wadded cloth sailed back across the table tapping the brunette's nose and the two chuckled lightly. They were silent for the remainder of the meal occasionally looking to each other for the simple reassurance that the other was still there. They cleared the table, packed up what was left and washed the dishes then came to rest on the sofa.

Shin was on his back resting his head on the arm, one knee against the back of the sofa the other bent over the edge with the foot on the floor. Shinohara slipped between the boy's legs and laid his head on the boy's chest, his arms wrapped around his lover. The boy stroked the man's back with one hand and flipped through the channels on the television with the other settling on a random animated comedy. The man gently caressed the boy's sides and rubbed the side of his head against the smooth tone chest beneath him.

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled long and deep and the man brushed his lips over the pale ribs. He kissed the soft skin tenderly and slid a hand up the boy's side to his face. His lips moved higher and higher on the boy traveling over his lover's shoulder and collar bone then up his neck. When he reached the boy's ear, he spoke softly.

"You do know you can talk to me, right?"

The boy smiled and nodded then turned his head to meet the man's lips with his. The lawyer's soft full lips were comforting to Shin and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling him close. They kissed lovingly for a while holding each other and combing their finger's through the other's hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms shortly after, the light from the television dusting over them, encircling them in their own halo of love.

--

Monday and Tuesday passed normally. The lawyer and the apprentice worked for a few hours both days then went their separate ways in the evening. Shinohara had texted the boy a few times over the course of both evenings trying to keep him from falling too far into depression. He offered countless times to hang out with Shin, but was informed each time the boy just wanted to be alone and think for a while.

Shin was sitting at his kitchen table on Wednesday picking at the okonomiyaki he'd made for dinner when his phone started ringing in his bedroom. He raised a brow and headed toward the sound. It was rare that Shinohara called him and he'd just exchanged a few text messages with the man not five minutes ago. Why would he be calling?

He flipped the phone open and his mouth went dry. It was Noda.

--

Kuma, Ucchi, Minami and Noda sat around the table at the bar glancing at the door every few minutes. Shin hadn't shown up yet for their weekly gathering and no one had heard from him since the night they went to the strip club for Kuma's birthday. Ucchi looked to his watch and raised a brow. It was a little after 8:00PM Wednesday night.

"Where is he, man?"

"Yeah he's over an hour late. Did he say he wasn't coming or something, Kuma?" Minami asked.

Kuma sipped his beer and shook his head. "I haven't heard from him in about a week."

Noda took a long swallow from his bottle and spoke softly. "Maybe he had other plans."

"He wouldn't have made plans on 'Bar-Night' and even if he did, he would have told Kuma probably. Right?" Minami replied.

Kuma nodded and looked to the door again but to no avail.

Ucchi's eyes widened with mild horror. "What if something happened to him? He could be lying somewhere dead right now for all we know!"

Kuma's eyes widened for a moment. "I don't think that's true, but I'll give him a call." He started to pull his phone from his pocket and felt a bump on his arm.

Noda stood and took his phone from the clip on his belt. "I'll call him." He opened his phone and headed toward the bar entrance. His finger lingered over the green call button as he stared at the screen and gathered his nerve. He was worried something may have happened to Shin, but he was more worried that he'd be interrupting something again when the phone got answered. His eyes closed, he took a deep breath and pressed the green button. The phone rang a few times in his ear and there was a tentative greeting at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oi…" Noda tried to keep his voice steady.

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"Is… Is he there?"

"No. He knows I usually go out with you guys on Wednesdays."

"So why aren't you here?"

"You told me to stay away."

Noda's eyes rounded a bit. "I… I didn't mean it like that. I… I just…"

"It's no big deal, man. I understand."

"No, I really didn't mean that. I just… I was surprised is all."

There was no response.

"Look, everyone's worried about you and Ucchi's coming up with stupid stories about you being dead and shit."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah…" There was a long pause before Noda heard Shin's voice again.

"How did I die?"

The capped man smirked. "Probably caught in the middle of a gun fight or something."

He heard the redhead smirk then silence for a few more seconds. "I'll be there in a few."

"Cool." Noda heard a light click and the call dropped. He smiled lightly and reattached the phone to his hip then took a deep breath and headed back to his friends to give them an update.

--

"I'll be there in a few," Shin said trying not to smile.

"Cool."

He closed his phone and let the smile blossom across his face. Noda didn't hate him and that alone made him want to scream with joy but he refrained. At some point during the phone call he'd wandered back to his kitchen and sat down in front of his plate. He looked at the time and decided he could be at the bar by 8:30. When he tried to stand, he noticed his legs were trembling. Was he really that excited? He was definitely relieved, but to the point of not being able to stand was a little shocking to him.

His head fell back and his eyes closed. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath then tried to stand again. After being sure of his steps, Shin looked to his shirt and decided it was clean enough to wear out in public. He headed for the door, slipped into his shoes and grabbed his jacket and keys. As he walked out to the street, he decided it would be better if he took the extra time to walk to the bar so he could calm down a bit. He also needed to come up with a good reason for his tardiness and figured the twenty-minute walk was better than the five-minute bus ride.

When he arrived at the bar, Kuma waved him over. He pulled a chair between Kuma and Ucchi and caught Noda's eye. Minami passed the redhead a bottle that had been waiting for him and Shin smiled when he picked it up. The capped man across the table raised his bottle to his lips and spoke confidently before taking a sip.

"Glad you could make it, man."

Shin lifted his beer to Noda and nodded the smile still at his mouth. He took a long swig and felt a light jab at his side.

"So what happened? Where were you?" Ucchi was trying not to sound worried and failing pretty badly.

"I got caught in the middle of a gun fight."

The group laughed lightly and dropped the subject rather quickly. As the night carried on, Shin relaxed significantly and decided he was an idiot to think his friends would turn on him so easily. They stayed for another hour or so drinking, talking and laughing and finally decided to call it a night. When they came to the division of routes on their way home, there was an unspoken understanding when his eyes met with Noda's to say goodnight and he thought back to the past weekend. Shinohara had said something about one of them being an idiot when they'd argued over dinner and he smirked. His hands slipped into his jacket pockets and he shook his head as he walked the few short blocks to his apartment. Idiocy was definitely a bitch.

--

Thursday morning had arrived. Shinohara was seated at his office desk taking some notes from a tape recorder when his receptionist buzzed him on the intercom. The man pressed a button and responded.

"Yes?"

"You have a call on line two from Kumiko-Chan."

The man raised a brow and stared at the intercom. "Thank you." He picked up the phone and pressed the button for line two. "Hello, Shinohara speaking."

"Shinohara-sensei…" The voice on the other end sounded a bit worried, but bubbly all the same.

"Kumiko-Chan, how are you this morning?"

"Um… I'm ok, I guess…"

The man's brow rose further. "Is something wrong, Kumiko-Chan?"

"Is Sawada there?"

"No, he's not. Why do you ask?"

"Well… he hasn't gotten here yet and he didn't answer his phone when I called a few minutes ago. He's been acting kind of weird the last few days and I'm getting a little worried."

Shinohara's eyes widened immediately and his throat went dry. Shin hadn't gotten to Ooedo house yet? It was after 10:00 in the morning and he was usually there by 9:30 at the latest. He didn't answer his phone either, which was even more out of character. The man's mind started racing with possibilities. Something must have happened…

"Shinohara-sensei? Are you there?"

There was a voice in the distance and the man blinked back to reality. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'm sure he's fine, Kumiko-Chan. If you'd like, I can try stopping by his apartment to check on him."

"Thank you, Shinohara-sensei. I'm probably just overreacting, but it would make me feel better."

He almost didn't hear the woman before the next sentence flew out of his mouth. "I'll have him call you as soon as I find him, ok?"

"Thank you again, Shinohara-sensei."

The lawyer quickly hung up the phone and darted for the door. He'd already grabbed his keys from the desk before ending the call and passed the receptionist tossing her a brief excuse. "I'll be out for a little bit. There's a family emergency."

He didn't even acknowledge what she said before the hallway door closed behind him. Shin… Shin… what happened to him? Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he dead? He climbed into his car and peeled out of the parking lot without even fastening his seatbelt then reached to his pocket and pulled out… nothing. His cell phone was still sitting on his desk in his office. Damn it! He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and pressed the accelerator a bit harder. Shin…

**TBC**...

--

So that's it. Reviews and criticism are appreciated as always and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ** Finally! My deepest and humblest apologies to you all. I offer the following statement not as an excuse or explanation, but merely an account of what drove me to be so ridiculously late with this update and others. My boss has been pissing me off quite unknowingly for several months now and it has unfortunately gotten to the point where it is affecting my life outside of work. I have been rather depressed as of late because of this and the fact that all the moronic little cowardly twerp can seem to talk about is this crappy failing economy. I sincerely am sorry for this chapter being so incredibly late. Please enjoy and I will accept my beatings readily.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi

**Pairings:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

--

Shinohara's mind was racing with horrible scenarios after the phone call from Yamaguchi. He sped all the way from his office to Shin's apartment breaking several laws in the process. He'd barely pulled into the lot outside the boy's building before throwing the car into park and exiting. His feet carried him up the building stairs two at a time and he was standing in front of the redhead's door. He knocked once and waited.

It could have been the longest minute of his life. Sweat began to bead across the man's forehead when the door didn't open and he knocked again a bit harder. There was an excruciating lack of movement and noise on the other side of the door and Shinohara's breath caught in his chest. He looked to his feet to make sure there wasn't water or blood pooling around them then moved to the window. He peered inside and saw nothing, no movement, no activity.

He turned from the door and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and think. His eyes fell closed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Shinohara heard the door creak open a bit and lifted his eyelids. He turned slowly and stared at the open door for a moment before stepping toward the apartment. His fingers brushed tentatively on the door and it swung open the rest of the way. The man's eyes shifted around the room before he stepped in. There was no sign of anything unusual or that anything had gone wrong so the man stepped further into the apartment._

"_Shin?"_

_The lawyer called out but got no response. He looked over to the boy's entertainment center and noticed the television was on. The man's feet absently took him to the other side of the room and pressed the power button. The screen went black and the silence and darkness seemed to grab him by the throat. It was eerie and his heart began pounding wildly in his ears._

_He walked to the kitchen and scanned the room. There were a few dishes in the sink, but nothing out of the ordinary in Shinohara's mind. His breath got heavier and he felt the sweat trickle down his face. He raked his fingers through his hair and wiped his face on his sleeve. The air in the apartment seemed a bit stale and the man turned down the hall._

_He walked slowly toward the bathroom, each step filled with more terror than the last. The door was closed and the man pressed his ear against it then rapped his fist lightly. His eyes closed silently praying the boy's voice would come to him._

"_Shin? Are you in there?"_

_Again there was no answer. His fingers encompassed the knob on the door and rotated with a light push. As the door swung open, the man's dark eyes absorbed the toilet, the sink and the bathtub. A sigh of relief escaped him when he didn't find the boy's body in the room and his fingers slipped from the door. He turned his head and locked his eyes on the bedroom door. It was the last place he had to check and he dreaded what he might find._

_His feet moved even though he was pretty certain he hadn't told them to. The door was mere centimeters from his nose and his fingers were trembling as he reached for the handle. He looked to his hand as it started to shake and it dropped to his side. If he didn't open the door, then there was still a chance nothing bad was behind it. He didn't have to open that door. He could just leave now and everything might still be alright. If he just turned and walked out the door, it would all be ok. He lifted his trembling hand to the doorknob again._

"_Shin?"_

_His fingers clutched the metal handle and turned. The door opened silently and slowly. Shinohara couldn't breathe. The room was pitch-black except for the light that filtered in from the hall. He stepped into the room and there was a dim light surrounding the boy. Shin was facing the window and clutching something in his hand._

"_Shin, what are you doing?"_

_The boy didn't speak for several seconds and a lump rose in Shinohara's throat. There was a gentle breeze in the room and Shin turned slowly to face the man. His red hair was dancing almost seductively in front of his cloudy eyes and the man wanted to smile. Their eyes locked and Shinohara saw something in them that seemed almost dangerous. His eyes fell quickly to the boy's fisted hand but couldn't tell what he was holding. He looked back to the boy's sparkling eyes and held his breath again._

"_Shinohara…"_

_The redhead spoke just above a whisper and the lawyer had to almost strain to hear him. He was paralyzed with fear for what the boy might do. His face and neck were drenched in sweat. All he could do was watch and listen._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_The words slipped from the boy's lips as he raised his hand and the knife was illuminated. The tip was at the boy's throat and he dragged it across the flesh. Shinohara screamed and started to move before he knew what was happening. The blood flowed from the gaping wound in a crimson waterfall and Shin was falling. The man wrapped his arms around his lover's limp body and dropped to his knees. He pressed his head to the boy's chest, his entire body trembling as the tears fell from his eyes. There was a gurgling sound from above the man's head and he looked to the boy's paling face._

"_I love you… Shinohara…"_

The lawyer's eyes flew open and he turned to the door as it opened. Shin stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes and looked to the man across the hall. Shinohara rushed to the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around the live, warm breathing body. He pressed his lips adamantly and repeatedly over the boy's face and head taking in the sweet aroma.

The redhead stumbled backward when the lawyer attacked him and placed his hands at the man's sides. He raised a brow and tried to pull away from the very confusing situation. The man was sweating and shaking and Shin tried to speak as the man's lips assaulted his face.

"Wh… what are you doing? Oi… hang on a second… What happened?"

"Yamaguchi called and said you hadn't shown up and you weren't answering your phone. I didn't know what to think and I know you've been depressed lately so I… Jesus…" Shinohara exhaled loudly and pulled away from his lover. "Why didn't you go to the house today?"

The boy smirked and looked into the man's eyes. "You really are something."

"I rushed over here because I was worried. I thought you might—" The lawyer felt soft warm lips against his and his eyes closed slowly. Shin's arms wrapped around the man lovingly and he pulled back.

"I overslept. Yamaguchi called a few times and woke me up. I told her I wasn't feeling well so she told me to stay home." Shin was smiling widely to his lover. "She said she was going to call you and tell you."

The man looked to the floor slightly shamed. "I left the office in such a hurry that I forgot my phone on my desk."

Shin started to chuckle and the brunette lifted his head. They held each other for a while so Shinohara could savor the boy in his arms. It only took a few minutes for the man's heartbeat to return to normal and his breathing to regulate. The redhead pulled the man's suit blazer from his shoulders and tossed it to the sofa. His arms encompassed the man from behind and he nuzzled his nose into the man's neck kissing him gently. The lawyer closed his eyes and lowered his head, his fingers meeting the boy's arms.

They made their way to the sofa and broke apart, the lawyer sitting at the center, the apprentice standing in front of him with a smile. "You look like you could use a drink."

"No, thanks. I have to go back to the office eventually today."

The redhead smiled and walked to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked back to the couch as he removed the cap. When he handed it to the brunette, their fingers brushed. The man tossed his head back and downed half the bottle in one swallow. Shinohara recapped the bottle and set it to his side then looked up to his lover with a light smile.

"So what happened last night that made you oversleep? Should I be jealous?"

"Noda called me."

The man's dark eyes widened and his smile deepened. "That's good."

Shin couldn't hide the smile on his face and the man wrapped his fingers around the boy's wrist and pulled. The boy had a knee at either side of the man's lap, both hands on the cushion behind the man's head and a very large grin across his lips. Shinohara placed his hands at the boy's hips and returned the smile then set his lips gently on the boy's cheek. The young arms wrapped around the lawyer's neck and the man pulled back slightly.

"So do you feel better now?" he whispered letting the shaggy red hair dust over his face.

Shin chuckled slightly and brushed his lips over the lawyer's. "Maybe a little."

The boy's hips started moving over the man's and his lips ghosted over the tan cheek and down the neck. His lips parted slightly and he let his warm breath caress Shinohara's smooth skin. Shin heard the man moan and started grinding a bit harder moving his fingers to the front of the man's shirt.

Shinohara let his head fall to the side and slipped his hands around to his lover's backside. He clenched the tight round ass in his hands and started aiding the boy's grinding. His fingers glided their way into the waistband of the boy's pajama pants and rubbed at the soft flesh squeezing and massaging as the redhead moved.

Shin's fingers loosened the thin black tie around the lawyer's neck and slowly released the buttons of his shirt. The man's fingertips inched their way to the center of the apprentice's ass and brushed at the tight hole. Warm air escaped the boy's lips in a soft moan, his teeth grazed the brunette's neck and he pulled the shirt open exposing the hard defined chest and stomach. Fingers prodded at Shin's backside and hips rode over Shinohara's groin, they both started panting heavily.

Shin's parted lips moved to the man's ear and he moaned again feeling the man's growing intensity beneath him. He ran his fingers over the man's chest scratching lightly and started grinding harder. The lawyer pushed a finger into the boy up to the first knuckle and wiggled gently as he slid his other hand up the boy's back under his shirt. Teeth grazed the man's ear and he groaned into the fabric at the boy's shoulder. The redhead's hands left the lawyer's chest and there was movement at his sides.

Shin slipped his fingers into his own waistband and maneuvered himself to free a leg trying not to pull away from the beautiful man below him. The finger slid deeper into Shin's rectum and he gritted his teeth as he set himself back down in the man's lap. Shinohara pulled the finger from his lover then pushed back in with one more. The boy started unbuckling the man's belt at an almost maddeningly slow pace and released the pants closures. The man's fingers worked back and forth in Shin's hole and were soon joined by a third.

He moaned loudly and clenched his eyes shut tightening his fists around the man's pants and underwear. Shinohara helped the apprentice push his bottom layers away and the boy's hands were at the lawyer's shoulders. Shin was grinding harder and harder over the man's groin and into his fingers moaning with every move. The man parted his lips and brought them to the boy's ear as the young hands pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

"Sit on it…"

Soft hot air traveled past Shin's ear and he clenched at the man's back grinding harder and harder. Shinohara felt the boy's hand press against his shoulder and slide down his chest clenching every few centimeters. The hand reached his groin and wrapped around the man's excitement. There was pressure on the underside of his erection and his eyelids floated up. His dark eyes shifted to his own lap and he groaned when the boy started stroking slowly.

The boy's hard member felt amazing against his own and his arm tightened around Shin's moistening back. His eyes fell closed again and his lips tried to find his lover's over his shoulder. Their lips brushed over each other's but didn't connect. The sensually warm air passed over their faces and Shinohara started working his fingers deeper and harder into the boy's entrance.

Shin's hand flew to the sofa cushion and squeezed. They were both moaning uncontrollably and the boy started stroking faster his hand growing a bit tighter around both erections. Dark hair tipped back onto the couch and red hair bowed into the man's tan chest as they both worked through the intoxicating pleasure moaning and grinding and pushing and thrusting. Shin started pumping and riding faster when the man started thrusting and fingering harder.

With his free hand, the man absently pulled the boy's shirt over his head and let it cover the jerking fist. The free hand then slipped beneath the shirt and started massaging both sacks. Shin moaned louder and the man bit his lip trying to keep his volume down. They were close… their bodies and hands moved in time together… the sounds driving them over the edge….

"Sh… Shin…," the man whispered in a clipped breath.

"Oh… yeah…" was the redhead's soft reply.

They climaxed and released simultaneously each letting out a soft grunt. Shin's hand slowed around the erections and Shinohara's fingers slowed inside the boy. The man wrapped his free arm around his young lover and pulled him close locking their lips finally allowing their tongues to wriggle around the other's mouth. They didn't move for several minutes.

--

Shin was lying somewhat on his back with his left leg draped over the lawyer's left shoulder. The older man had his arm clenched around the redhead's thigh and was thrusting into him avidly. Shinohara had borrowed the apprentice's cell phone to call his office and apologize for his sudden departure. He also made sure to tell the receptionist that everything was alright and he would be back around lunchtime.

Shin had wandered off to the bathroom while his lover was on the phone to wash his face and use the toilet. He was about to turn on the shower when he felt an arm around his waist and soft lips accompanied by flesh meltingly sensual breath at his neck. The two had managed to make it to the boy's bed before they became too involved in their little adventure and had been there for over thirty minutes.

They were sweating profusely and panting heavily as they enjoyed the pleasurable sounds coming from each other. Shinohara leaned down pushing himself deeper and harder into the boy with every movement. The redhead placed a hand on the man's back trying to pull him in more and more and his other hand pressed against the wall above his head.

Shin rocked back onto the man trying to clench the muscles in his rectum tighter around the large smooth rod inside him. The lawyer felt the increased pressure on his penis and grunted loudly. The arm that had been supporting him gave out and he adjusted his legs beneath him to keep him from falling over. Shinohara pounded on and the boy's fingers clenched into fists. His eyes were shut tight and he arched his back high off the mattress.

The redhead almost screamed when he came and the brunette was quick to follow matching the enthusiastic cry of his partner. Shinohara collapsed to Shin's side and let his hand fall to the boy's moist chest. He clenched his fingers over the taut skin and kissed the glistening shoulder.

"I was so worried about you...," Shinohara said through ragged breaths.

Shin smirked and let his head fall to the side. When he opened his eyes the man's beautiful face filled his vision. "Why? Did you think I was going to kill myself or something?"

"That troublesome thought had crossed my mind."

"You should know I'm not that weak."

"You've never really talked about your friends to me. I don't really know what it was like for you."

Shin smiled and looked away reflecting. After a moment, he inhaled deeply. "We're like brothers, I guess. We've been like that for years… and even though we've grown apart a little, I don't think there's anything that could completely separate us."

The man watched his lover as he spoke. His words made the man smile and Shinohara shifted himself to wrap his arms around the pale young body. Shin rested his head on the man's chest briefly and ran his fingers up the hard smooth sides. They were both still drenched in sweat but they'd calmed down a bit and were breathing normally. Shin pressed his lips to the tan chest.

"You might want to shower before you go back to work."

"I might," the lawyer replied with a smirk.

They pushed off the bed and stood, Shinohara heading for the bathroom and Shin pulling on a pair of shorts and walking to the kitchen. He was feeling lazy, so Shin pulled out two cartons of cup ramen and set them on the table. As he heated the water he heard his lover call from down the hall.

"I'll leave the shower running for you ok?"

"You don't have to."

"You'll need to wash the sex off you if you're going to come to work with me?"

Shin's head snapped around in the direction of the bathroom, brow raised. "What?"

Shinohara had his shirt buttoned up halfway and was pulling up his pants when he heard Shin from the kitchen and smirked.

"You're the reason why I left so abruptly so I'm bringing you with me to help me make up for the time I missed this morning."

Bright red hair popped into the bedroom. "Is it 'take your bitch to work day' or something?"

"So you're finally ready to admit that you're my bitch?" the man asked with a smirk and walked to the door.

The boy scowled and started back down the hall. "Shut up."

"It's just furthering the process of you being my apprentice. You should come work in the office two or three days a week to get used to it."

"Isn't that a lot though for an unpaid gofer?"

Shin poured the boiling water into the foam cups on the table then looked back down the hall. The lawyer hadn't joined him yet and he was getting a bit curious. He heard the man's voice again.

"You aren't a gofer. You'd be more like an intern, but you wouldn't be an office intern. You'd be my personal intern, so in other words, my apprentice. There isn't a professional-looking piece of clothing in your closet, do you know that?"

What the hell was he doing? Shin padded back down to his room and found Shinohara fishing through his closet and dresser. "Why would I need to own anything professional?"

"Well then I suppose we have some shopping to do before we get back to my office. Now go shower."

Shinohara smacked the redhead lightly on his bottom and went out to the kitchen. The boy heaved a deep sigh and accepted his fate reasoning the old bastard was just too stubborn to try and change his mind. Why was he so stuck on Shin helping him with his legal stuff? Wasn't that a breach of contract or something? Shin knew the man was far from incapable of handling his own work, so what made him push for Shin to help him so hard?

After a rinse, Shin was dressed in a solid black t-shirt and faded loose blue jeans. He scarfed down his ramen and the two headed for the door. On the way to the car, Shin looked to the lawyer and asked, "Why are you pushing this apprentice thing? Is your old age starting to affect your work habits?"

The man smirked. "I don't want you to become complacent hanging around the Ooedo house all the time. Besides, I've told you before I think you'd be well-suited for a career as an attorney."

They climbed into the man's car and headed to the department store.

--

It was just before 1:00 in the afternoon when Shinohara returned to his office with his cute little apprentice in tow. They had spent nearly forty-five minutes trying to find something that fit the slim-waisted redhead and decided on a simple combination. Shin walked into the office clad in a short-sleeved white and light-blue striped button-up dress shirt and navy blue dress slacks.

The older man made Shin pick out a tie as well insisting that it would complete the office intern look so the boy chose a muted grey color. Shinohara looked him over and nodded in approval with a light smile. "You look so adorable," he said to the apprentice right before they entered the building and received a generous elbow to the stomach for his trouble.

Shinohara smiled to Inoue as they entered and the woman stood her face alight with worry. "Is everything alright, Shinohara-sensei?"

"Yes, everything is fine," he said and stopped just past her desk. "It was a false alarm and everyone is ok, so you don't have to look so worried."

She smiled and sat back down lightly. When she placed her fingers over the keyboard her eyes went wide and she looked back up just as Shinohara's door closed. Was that Sawada-san with him?

Shin stood just inside the door to Shinohara's office and looked around. There were awards and certificates hanging from the walls, along with photographs of the dark-haired man with various different people. The boy figured they were clients with important cases. Shinohara set his briefcase down behind his desk and hung his suit jacket over the back of his chair. He checked his cell phone then heard Shin's voice.

"Isn't there some sort of law or ethical contract you're violating by letting me look at all these cases?"

The man looked up from his desk a bit surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Isn't there?"

"Yes, but I'll have you sign the official paperwork later. How did you know about that?"

"I watch tv. You can pick up a lot of stuff by watching tv despite popular belief."

"Clearly."

They smiled to each other and Shinohara sat down. He beckoned Shin to him and explained what the boy was to do with the monstrous pile of paper that was given to him and after a few clarifying questions, the boy was off to work. Since there was no other surface for Shin to set the mound of paperwork on, he placed them on the floor and removed his shoes and tie.

After about an hour of continuous labor, there was a tentative knock at the door. Neither looked up when Shinohara spoke. "Come in."

The door opened softly and Inoue walked in with a small tray. "Here you go, Shinohara-sensei. I brought you and Sawada-san some water and rice crackers."

When she set them on the table, Shin looked to the man at the desk and raised a brow. The man looked back to him and they shared a thought. Yamaguchi did the exact same thing. It was a little strange and Shinohara looked back to the receptionist.

"Thank you Inoue-san." He smiled and she turned for the door.

Shin nodded his thanks to her as she passed him and she paused. "Sawada-san?"

"Yes?" He didn't look up.

"I think there is a folding table in the storage closet if you don't want to stay on the floor. You might catch a cold."

Shinohara looked to her with mild realization. "There is, isn't there? I'm sorry, Sawada-kun, I forgot about that table completely. Please feel free to use it."

"Thank you, Sensei." Shin's brow twitched when he addressed the man and his cheeks took on a light pink shade.

Inoue smiled and all but bounced out of the room. "I'll go fetch the table. Excuse me for a minute."

"Ahh… wait!" Shin got to his feet and followed the woman quickly out of the office. "I can get it."

The lawyer lowered his head when the boy left the room. The younger man's voice was ringing in his head… _Thank you, Sensei_. He didn't think hearing the boy call him that would turn him on as much as it did and he bit his bottom lip. This day wasn't going to be over fast enough.

**TBC**...

--

**AN:** In the original Manga/Anime, there is a scene at the school where all the notable students are in a host club when an all girls school visits them (I think that's how it goes, but feel free to correct me). The boy's are all wearing suits, but the one Shin is in wouldn't really work for this situation. It's a white three-piece number and he wears a rose colored shirt and white tie with it. I didn't think it would be appropriate for an apprentice to wear something like that to a professional office so I left it out.

Thank you for reading and I again am sorry for the lateness of the update. I will happily accept your critique and reviews (and will not complain if anyone feels the need to bitch me out for being a lazy poop).


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** In light of the fact that I was so completely rude with my last update, I decided to continue with the whole updating around the month change thing. That's worked for me pretty well in previous chapters, so I've decided to continue it. I believe my brain is slowly coming back to me since the most recent continuation of this story was significantly easier than the last and I would like to thank all of you again who sent me your support through traffic and reviews. So here I have given Chapter 8. Enjoy...

**Ratings/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

-----

Shin had hijacked one of Shinohara's office chairs and was working diligently at the folding table he'd retrieved from the office storage closet. He'd organized the giant mess of papers into two piles, then four piles. The apprentice was in the process of breaking the four piles on the table down into smaller sub-piles with common threads. There was a method and elegance to the way he worked and the lawyer found himself looking to the boy frequently and smiling. Shin had taken over most of the floor within about a one-foot radius of the table, but had carefully positioned the piles so that he could move his feet without worry.

The boy picked up a page and read it over a few times before raising a brow to it. He folded the page slightly and let his eyes dart around from pile to pile. He looked back to the paper between his fingers and sighed. Shin stood with the paper in his hand and stretched, his eyes falling to the clock on the wall in front of him. It was already after 4:00 in the afternoon. Mild surprise flashed across his face as he walked to the man behind the desk. Had he really been working that long?

"Oi."

The redhead stood just behind the man's shoulder and slipped the paper over Shinohara's hands on the desktop. The man lifted the sheet out of his field of vision and continued scribbling jargon onto his notepad. Shin watched the man as he worked. The dark hair wisped lazily over his eyes as the man turned his head back and forth from various documents to his notepad. The long lashes bounced languidly off his tan cheeks when he blinked his rapidly shifting eyes. The fingers danced gracefully with the pen over the paper as he noted and jotted on the pad. The thin necktie rose and fell rhythmically as the man inhaled and exhaled softly.

Shin had never seen the man work like this before. His lover was being studious and thorough behind the desk, and he looked almost elegant doing it. He stood silently observing the fluid willowy movements of the man sitting before him. The dancing pen slowed and Shinohara set the single page from Shin back where the boy had originally placed it.

"What is this?" he asked the apprentice skimming it over.

The redhead took a deep breath and regained his senses. "It was with the papers you gave me to organize. I'm not really sure what to do with it."

"What have you been doing with them?"

"I have them sorted into piles with various common threads; dates, conversation topics and players, meeting locations, blah, blah, blah."

Shinohara sat back and held up the sheet. "What's wrong with this one? Does it not fit into any pile?"

"No. Actually it's common to all of them. That's why I'm not sure what to do with it."

The man raised a brow. "You don't have a pile for those?" He raised his eyes questioningly.

Shin looked back to the man and huffed. "That's the only one like that otherwise there wouldn't be a problem. I can tack it up on your nice pretty wall if you like."

The boy amused himself slightly with the comment and Shinohara smiled back. "Understood. Sorry."

The lawyer turned to the paper in his hand and read it over more carefully. Shin leaned in setting his hand on the desk and scrutinized the page as well. Shinohara felt the boy's chest lightly on his shoulder and looked back to his apprentice. He watched those stormy eyes shift back and forth then let his eyes drift slowly down the boy's body. He gnawed at his lower lip when the perky round rear end met his gaze and inhaled deeply.

Shin shifted his eyes back to the lawyer. The man was undressing Shin with his eyes, and the boy could almost feel his big gentle hands gliding over his skin. He painstakingly tore his eyes from the man and stared at the paper trying to keep his growing erection at bay. It was working until he felt the fingers on his ass. They moved slowly and gingerly over his pants, up one side and down the other, and the boy's breath caught in his throat.

Shinohara brushed his fingers down the boy's butt to his thigh then back up his inner thigh slowly. He tried to keep his fingers from tensing and bit his lip until it was almost bleeding. His palm flattened when he reached the package that held Shin's excitement and he begrudgingly pulled his hand away. He hadn't realized how tense and moist the rest of his body had become.

"Tease."

The word slipped from the redhead's lips enticingly and the lawyer smirked. Shin would have swallowed the man whole if there wasn't the danger that the receptionist may come in at any moment. He let out a sigh mixed with relief and exasperation when the man's fingers slipped from between his legs and looked back to the document.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Shin smirked. He snatched the sheet from the lawyer's hand and started walking back to the table. "What time are we leaving?"

The lawyer shuffled some things on his desk. "Probably not for a couple more hours. Even with you here, I'm still a little behind where I want to be by the time I go home."

"Let me know what I can do to speed things up."

Shinohara stood silently and moved quickly. The boy grabbed a pen and a small stack of empty folders from the file cabinet and turned to face the lawyer. The brunette pressed his body against Shin's and leaned into him. The folders and pen fell to the floor and the grey eyes went wide.

"Oi… What are you doing, you idiot?"

The man's lips brushed over Shin's neck and his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. He slid a hand down the redhead's back and over his pants. Shin closed his eyes and moaned when the lawyer squeezed his butt. He tipped his head to the side when the man's tongue met his neck and gave in. His fingers raked through the man's hair and he felt the hand slide from his butt down along his thigh.

Shinohara gripped Shin's leg just above the knee and lifted slipping himself into the rising heat. He thrust gently against the apprentice and couldn't help but let a soft moan slip from his mouth. His lips moved to the boy's ear and he nipped playfully as the hands on his back and head tensed a bit. He whispered into the ear.

"Acting on impulse."

Shin let another moan slip as the hot air engulfed him. The hand on his thigh was keeping his leg bent at the man's hip and the pressure at his groin was growing. The lawyer thrust gently a few more times and trailed his lips along the boy's jaw then down his neck. They were both panting heavily and Shin's arms tensed around the man's body.

There was a knock on the door and both men opened their eyes. They stared into space still entangled with each other trying to remember what was happening outside their pants. The lawyer quickly pushed off Shin and the redhead dropped to the floor retrieving the folders and pen.

"Come in," Shinohara said on his way back to his desk.

The door opened and the receptionist's head popped in. She smiled to the brunette then the redhead and the man looked to the clock as he reseated himself at his desk. It was about 4:30.

"I've finished with my work for the day, Shinohara-sensei. I'll be leaving now, if that's alright."

The man smiled with a nod. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then, Inoue-san."

"Goodnight then, Sensei." She looked to Shin sitting with his back to her crouched over the table. "Goodnight, Sawada-san."

The redhead turned slightly to her with a light nod. "Goodnight."

The woman smiled again to the lawyer and closed the door softly. Both men exhaled loudly and Shinohara collapsed against the back of his chair closing his eyes while Shin's head fell to his forearm on the table. The man in the chair raised a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead gently.

"That was close."

"Your impulses are getting dangerous," Shin garbled without lifting his head.

The older man chuckled with a wide smile and looked to his young lover. The red hair rose from the table and Shin started labeling folders. The lawyer shuffled a bit more on his desk then resumed working. They'd get to have all the fun they wanted once they were finished at the office.

-----

The two men worked diligently for another two hours. Shin had labeled and filed away the paperwork he'd been given and had started on another much smaller set of papers. Shinohara had systematically cleared the jumble of papers from his desk as he worked and was able to see the smooth dark wood surface for the first time in about two weeks.

The younger man finished his second set of documents and stood. The new assignment had only taken four folders and he gathered them then walked to the client side of the man's desk. Shinohara was typing something up on his computer when he noticed the boy standing across from him. There was a light smack when the redhead dropped the folders to the wood and the lawyer raised a brow but didn't look from the monitor.

"Is there anything else I can do for you… Sensei…?"

The final word slipped from Shin's lips seductively and the lawyer shifted his eyes briefly to his apprentice. He smirked and continued typing away. Several images were running through the man's head as he tried to concentrate on his task… _Shin was on his knees between the lawyer's legs sucking noisily… The boy was naked on the floor beckoning the man to him with a single finger and spread legs… He was pinned against the filing cabinet with his legs around the brunette as the man thrust into him deep and hard._

Shinohara blinked several times as he typed. His fingers were moving rapidly and he felt a pull in his pants. The boy was standing so close and being so damn sexy… he couldn't stop yet. He was almost finished and if he stopped then, he wasn't going to complete the job. Shin was staring at him and the man broke into a light sweat. The redhead smirked.

"Is it warm in here… Sensei…?"

That word again… in that same tone… Damn this kid. He was doing it on purpose, wasn't he? Shinohara tried to breathe deeply and relax. His fingers flew over the keys as he spoke evenly.

"It must be you."

Shin smirked with a wide smile. His eyes were trained on the man and he licked his lips hungrily. When the hell was he going to be finished? The younger man's pants were becoming increasingly tighter and he was having trouble holding back. Shinohara finally let out a sigh after another few minutes and stood stretching his fingers. His dark eyes fell to the folders that the boy had dropped in front of him and he scooped them into his hand. After leafing through them quickly he smiled with a nod and walked them to the cabinet. Shin watched the man walk nonchalantly to file the work he'd done and the cabinet door closed loudly.

Shinohara felt the boy's eyes rolling up and down his back and he turned. The redhead was still standing at the man's desk. His eyes were alight with passion and confusion and the lawyer looked to him sternly. He spoke gruffly as he slowly approached the boy.

"Have you been trying to distract me, Sawada-kun?"

The two were centimeters apart now. Shin's eyes fell to the man's full lips then rose back up. "Is that a problem for you?"

The boy's voice was low and enticing. His brow lifted and he pressed his lips together trying to refrain from ripping the man's clothes off and sucking him dry. Shinohara placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and spun him around gripping the boy tightly to his chest. His other hand slid down the hard stomach slipping beneath Shin's pants and started stroking rhythmically. The man brushed his lips over the shell of the apprentice's ear and matched his tone.

"It's only a problem when it works."

Shin groaned and slipped his hands behind him. He worked quickly at the man's belt and pants freeing his growing desire. His hand slid around Shinohara's hip and grabbed the tight flesh of his ass squeezing generously. The lawyer let out a moan sending waves of hot sensual air past the boy's ear and pulled his hand from the pants. Shinohara released the redhead's erection and pulled the wallet from the boy's back pocket.

The apprentice was panting heavily and felt the man behind him rubbing his hard-on between his buttocks. Shinohara's hands were around his waist and he tried to slip his fingers into the older man's rectum. The man behind Shin inhaled sharply as he pulled the condom from the boy's wallet and dropped the leather case to the floor. Shinohara ripped the packet open and covered himself quickly then trailed his fingers down the boy's chest again.

Shin grinded over the man at his back and moaned uncontrollably when the man started pushing him forward. The lawyer slid his hand up the boy's shirt exposing his back and leaned down to it. He laid his lips over the soft flesh dragging his tongue in various directions and slowly lowered himself to his knees. The man kissed and licked over the round orbs and wrapped his fingers around Shin's hard shaft from between his legs.

The brunette started stroking again slowly and traced the young spine with his tongue all the way down. He ran the wet muscle over the tight entrance several times and Shin groaned loudly. The boy instinctively arched his back bowing his head to his chest and Shinohara slipped his tongue inside the boy. Shin's jaw locked shut and his lips were taught over his teeth. He was getting louder as his lover wriggled around inside him and stroked harder and harder. His fingers tightened and he grabbed the other end of the desk. He started grinding again back into the man's face and his jaw loosened up.

Shinohara released the boy and stood quickly. He leaned down over the sweating man in front of him and spoke into the soft red hair. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck me…" Shin didn't lift his head and tangled his fingers into the man's short dark hair. "… now…"

The man moaned when the fingers in his hair tightened and glided himself roughly into his partner. They both groaned and the man started thrusting deep and hard. Shin tossed his head back and Shinohara stood up. The desk shifted beneath the redhead and he pushed back against the hard member inside him. The lawyer's fingers clenched around Shin's hips and rocked him back and forth aiding both their movements.

"Oh… god…!" The boy cried out when the man started slamming into him harder and faster.

"Aaaaaaah…!" Shinohara groaned wildly as the tight hole slid swiftly over his hard flesh.

The man's knees were weakening. Shin's fingers were throbbing. They had waited for this for hours and it was more intense than either of them could have imagined. The excitement… the desire… the noises… they were building at a rapid rate and Shin wasn't sure how much more he was going to be able to handle. Shinohara moved faster and deeper into his lover and felt the end was near. He almost didn't want it to end… it felt amazing inside the boy.

Shin was starting to lose his mind. He urged the man to keep going… to make him scream louder and press into him harder. His knuckles were white, his skin was dripping with sweat and his hair was pasted to his forehead… and still he wanted more. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stay the overwhelming orgasm he felt coming on, but to no avail. Shinohara pulled Shin's hips to him roughly and thrust into the boy one final time…

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"HAAAAAAAH!"

Both men screamed when they released at the same time and collapsed onto the desk. The lawyer thrust slowly a few more times into the younger man and they both grunted generously as they drained each other completely. Shinohara was breathing heavily into Shin's ear and the boy painstakingly lifted his hand. He combed his fingers through the man's hair again and scratched lightly at the back of his head. The intense climax didn't allow him to move for long and his hand fell back to his side.

"Jesus...," Shin whispered into the desk and chuckled.

Shinohara started giggling softly. "That's what happens when you try to distract the boss."

-----

Shinohara spent that night at Shin's apartment. They had made and eaten dinner shortly after their arrival and had gone directly to bed afterwards. Shin's lips were sliding back and forth over his lover's throbbing erection. The fingers on his left hand were grazing over the man's testicles and the ones on his right were being pushed in and out of Shinohara's tight anus. The older man moaned loudly and Shin moaned back when he felt the vibrations.

There was a knee on both sides of Shinohara's head and he continued licking and probing at the tight hole in his face. He squeezed and massaged Shin's ass with one hand and had wrapped the other around his lover's penis. He moistened and prodded at the boy's entrance and stroked fluidly in every attempt to make the moment last all night long.

They felt every move the other made and released noises accordingly. Shin tightened his lips around the large member in his mouth and stroked at the inside of the man's rectum. Shinohara's head fell to the mattress and his eyes clenched shut. He was breathing heavily and groaning wildly. His hand tensed around the apprentice's dick and he started stroking faster as he slipped his fingers inside the hole.

Shin begrudgingly released the man from his mouth and groaned back with equal intensity. He rested his forehead against the man's thigh and moved his fingers from the lawyer's sac to the slick erection beside his head. He squeezed the rod as he rubbed up and down still sliding his fingers in and out of the man's ass. The two got louder and louder and Shin began pushing back into Shinohara's fingers. The man's toes curled and the boy's teeth clenched…

"Shin…," Shinohara whispered in a clipped breath.

Shin released his lover from his hand and dragged his tongue up the side. He swallowed the member again and sucked. Shinohara's hand froze on the redhead's dick and he clenched his fingers around the perky ass. He couldn't stop moaning and started thrusting into the wet heat of Shin's mouth. The boy worked hard… sucking and licking and pushing and stroking until he felt tense hands on his hips.

"Aaaaah!"

Shinohara thrust into Shin's mouth and released. The boy slowed and pulled away when Shinohara was finished and started to kiss along the man's thigh. There was suddenly hot wet pressure against his ass and a tight fist around his cock. Shin moaned at the sudden onslaught of pleasure and tossed his head up arching his back. He started to reach for the man's softening penis again but the man rendered him quite incapacitated.

Shin balled his hands tightly into his sheet as his arms started to wobble under him. The lawyer stroked and licked and prodded generously as the boy groaned and started pushing back against him. Shinohara worked his hand and tongue in rhythm together and felt his lover's body tense. The boy's arms gave out and his head landed to the side between the man's legs.

"Sh… Shino… ha…ra…!" Shin's mind was spinning. Shinohara sat up without removing his lips or hand and worked harder. The boy was groaning so loud he must have been heard all over the building. Shinohara tried not to smile and slipped his fingers to the boy's scrotum. The extra sensation sent Shin over the edge and he shot up on his arms again, arched his back and tossed up his head.

"Aaaaaah!"

With weakened arms, Shin fell back onto the bed and his legs slipped from their positions. He panted loudly with a light smirk and felt the mattress shift. Shinohara lay on his side facing his lover and brushed the hair from Shin's eyes. Shin turned to him and tangled their legs together draping his lucid arm over the man's side. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes in silence as the euphoria dissipated.

Shinohara kissed Shin's nose and smiled. "Are you ok?"

Shin smirked and leaned into the man. Their lips sealed together and the boy rolled Shinohara onto his back. Shinohara wrapped his arms around the slight pale waist and squeezed. Shin combed his fingers through the soft damp hair and pulled away. He settled in next to the lawyer on his side and traced his fingers over Shinohara's chest.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Shin asked almost tentatively.

The older man raised a brow and turned to the boy in confusion. "What did I say?"

"About me working at your office?"

Shinohara smiled. "I told you before that I did. You should start coming in two or three times a week."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Won't you get sick of seeing me that often?"

The question rang out in the lawyer's ears. That sort of thought would never escape Shin's lips normally. Did he not want to spend time with Shinohara? Was he losing interest? What was going on with this kid?

"This isn't like you at all, Shin. What's wrong?"

There was no response and Shinohara started to panic a bit.

"Did… did something happen today that made you not want to go back?"

Shin shook his head.

"Was it something I did or said that is making you not want to go?"

"No."

It had to be true. Shin wasn't interested in the man anymore outside the bedroom. He didn't want to believe it and wanted even less to hear the confirmation from the redhead's lips. Shin only wanted sex, not a relationship, but Shinohara supposed that was somewhat understandable for a twenty-year-old. It was still going to hurt knowing what he now knew. Shinohara started to sit up when he heard Shin's soft voice.

"I just don't want to have to wear that damn suit every day. Plus I could feel your receptionist's eyes on me all day."

The redhead shivered mockingly as the man's body lifted. There was an almost inaudible chuckle from over Shin's head and he too sat up. The man's face looked pained as if his heart had just been broken and Shin raised a confused brow.

"What happened?"

Shinohara kept his eyes locked on his lap as he spoke. "It's ok. You don't have to lie to me."

"What are you talking about?"

The man sighed. He really was going to have to lay it out wasn't he? "If you only want sex, that's fine…," he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "but please… don't lie to me." This was it, wasn't it? Shinohara closed his eyes and rested his arm on his legs. He tried with all his will to hold back the brimming tears… but one escaped and hit the floor.

Grey eyes widened as they stared at the tan muscular back slumped over in defeat. Did he really just hear that? Did that moronic thought just come out of the mouth of one of the smartest people Shin had ever met? That was not at all possible. Shin lifted his arm and banged the heel of his hand against the back of his lover's head.

"Ouch!" Shinohara laid a protective hand over the assaulted area and turned to the young man behind him. The tears that threatened to spill dried up almost instantly and his bloodshot eyes locked with stormy clouds. "What was that for?!"

"Are you stupid or just paranoid?"

"What?!"

"Where the hell did you come up with that idea in such a short period of time?"

The boy's eyes told Shinohara everything he needed to know. Shin loved him… every part of his life without question.

"I… I just thought…," he stammered.

"What?"

"I don't know. I thought you would get tired of hanging around an old man like me so…"

"So…?"

Shin stared at Shinohara with a raised brow and his arms crossed over his chest waiting. The brunette's lips curled into a smile as his own idiocy was made apparent to him.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid and stupid."

He leaned in to kiss the boy but Shin turned away and flopped down on the bed setting his head on the pillow. The boy locked his fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Shin, but you were asking some pretty uncharacteristic questions for you."

"And the fact that I only want a physical relationship with you was the first place you went with it?"

Shinohara lay down beside him. "What else was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, but that was probably the dumbest conclusion to jump to."

"I know." The lawyer nuzzled his nose into the boy's pale neck. "Forgive me?"

"Nope." Shin rolled away from the lawyer to his side.

Shinohara smirked and pressed his body against the apprentice's back. He brushed his lips over the shell of Shin's ear and pleaded.

"I'll do anything…"

Shin raised a brow and shifted his eyes toward the man. "Anything…?"

The man nibbled at the ear. "Anything…"

Shin moaned softly unable to ignore the sensation and replied. "The next time you have a thought like that…"

"Yeah…?" Shinohara continued to play at the ear.

"Punch yourself in the head."

Black eyes widened and he pulled back slightly. "What?"

Shin looked to the man. "Will that be a problem for you?"

"Kind of."

"Why?"

"Why can't you do it for me?"

"I can if you want."

They chuckled to each other and Shinohara leaned down setting his lips onto Shin's.

"Agreed."

**TBC**...

-----

Again no real plot to this chapter. It appears to be a serial update of fluff. I'm sorry for that, but I think I have a few more ideas left in me. No one really reads this story though and that makes me kind of sad.

Reviews and critique are alway nice and my head really hurts so I shall bid you adieu. (I would check the spelling on that, but I'm feeling unbelievably lazy right now.)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Happy belated Thanksgiving! I would like to give thanks to you all who actually read this story. There is a little bit of traffic on it, and that makes me feel slightly less retarded knowing that I'm not updating and continuing a story that no one is reading. With that known, here is Chapter 9. I hope you like it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairings:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original story that this fiction is based from.

VVVVVVVVVV

"Good morning."

Shin opened his eyes and rolled over to see his bright eyed lover staring at him with a cute little grin on his face. The grey orbs widened and shifted around the room. Shin pulled the sheet up over his nose to hide his blushing cheeks and tried to make eye contact with Shinohara.

"How long have you been watching me?"

The man was still naked from the previous night of love making, but was half covered by the sheet. He was propped up on his elbow and resting his head in his hand then leaned toward his adorably embarrassed boyfriend and kissed the smooth forehead.

"About an hour…"

"Dirty old man…"

Shin sat up when he mumbled and let his hair fall messily over his face. Shinohara smirked and sat up as well. He wrapped Shin in his arms from behind and squeezed lovingly and apologetically. His lips trailed over the boy's shoulder and up his neck.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so…" The man struggled mockingly to find the appropriate word.

"I would choose my adjectives carefully if I were you," Shin grumbled and shifted his eyes to the lawyer again.

Shinohara smirked. "And why is that?"

"Depending on how you finish that sentence, you might never see me again."

"… Adorable. How's that?"

Shin turned to the man with a scowl and met a playfully cheery expression. The brunette was smiling sweetly with closed eyes and the boy felt his face heating further.

"I hate you."

The redhead tossed the sheet from his body over his lover's head and pushed off the end of the bed. The man quickly removed the make shift hood and followed Shin with his eyes. As the boy headed for the door, Shinohara reached out and caught the thin wrist pulling him back to the bed. Shin stumbled a bit and there was an arm around his waist. He fell onto the bed trapping the lawyer beneath him and growled in the man's face.

"You love me," Shinohara replied and kissed his cheek.

"You're still a bastard."

The lawyer smirked and Shin was released. He padded across the hall to the bathroom and closed the door. Shinohara watched him, the smile still plastered across his face. The boy seemed to be back to normal since his friend had called him a few days earlier and straightened out whatever had happened between them and Shinohara couldn't be happier… and from the look of things, neither could Shin.

It was the Saturday morning after Shin's first day at Shinohara's firm and they were spending the weekend at the man's apartment again. The laywer was hoping this would become their regular routine and was even considering giving the redhead his own key in case of emergencies. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Should he really do something like that? If Shin was to have a key to his apartment that would mean Shinohara wouldn't have any privacy at all. Was he ready to take such a step?

The bathroom door opened and Shin ran his fingers through his hair scratching his head. He looked into the bedroom and smiled. Shinohara was hunched over sitting on the side of the bed and looked deep in thought. It was a very natural and attractive look on the man and the boy bit his lip. Shinohara lifted his head to meet Shin's eyes and held them. The apprentice approached him without looking away and leaned down to the soft full lips.

Shinohara's eyes closed as the warmth of Shin's presence engulfed him. He lowered his head without pulling his lips away and combed his fingers up the back of the boy's head. The soft hair tangled with his fingers and he felt hands running up his thighs. Shin pulled his lips from the lawyer's and kissed down his jaw. He laid his lips along the man's neck and clenched the muscular legs in his hands. The boy felt something brush against his chest and his lips moved down Shinohara's collar bone.

There was moist heat trailing across Shinohara's chest and he moaned softly when his erection grazed his lover's body. Shin found his way to the man's nipple and teased it a bit with the tip of his tongue. Shinohara strained to keep himself from giving in too easily and tried desperately to stay sitting up. The soft mouth covered the nipple and sucked. Shin's teeth ghosted over the small erection chewing lightly and the man responded favorably.

"Aaaah…"

The soft moan floated to Shin's ears and his mouth moved again. His lips played over the hard tan chest for a few more minutes earning him more sensual sounds from the man and he stifled a smile. He dragged his tongue all across the man's body tracing the ribs and abdominals then dipping into the shallow well of his bellybutton. Shinohara felt the boy getting lower and lower on his body. He felt those amazingly soft lips travel over his hips and at the same time felt fingers brushing over his aching manhood.

Shin started working down to his lover's thigh with his lips and ghosted his fingers over the hard muscle in the man's lap. He placed his hand at the base of the shaft resting it between his thumb and forefinger then guided his palm to the head at a tantalizingly slow pace. Shinohara's eyes clenched and his head tipped back.

"Aaaaaah…"

The lawyer's fingers tightened in the boy's hair and he started to lose his balance a bit. Shinohara placed his hand on the mattress behind him so he wouldn't fall and felt that soft velvet move again. Shin licked up the inside of the man's thigh and felt the body on the bed tighten. Shinohara was rigid with anticipation and finally felt the warm heat at the base of his excitement. Shin circled the tip of his tongue around Shinohara's base then moved down to the man's sac. He flattened the muscle and moistened the entire package.

"Sh… Shin…"

The lawyer's jaw locked. He was sweating beyond belief and felt like he could burst at any moment. Shin closed his fingers gently around the head of the throbbing penis and looked to it when he felt slight moisture. A single pearly drop had escaped the man and Shin placed his thumb over the small hole. He rubbed the sticky fluid in circles over Shinohara's tip and started stroking slowly and loosely. His tongue continued to work on the testicles until he opened his mouth.

Shin retracted his tongue without pulling it away from his lover and his lips met with the man's flesh again. The small orb was pulled into the younger man's mouth and he sucked gently. Shinohara widened his legs and slid his enflamed region closer to the mattress's edge. He bowed his head into his chest and fisted the hand that was behind him keeping him up. Shin brushed the fingers of his other hand up the man's body and Shinohara's support began to tremble.

The delicate young fingers grazed over the man's chest then slipped back down to his thigh. Shin was still stroking slow and loose when his mouth released the object it was playing with. He licked over the second orb and removed his hand from the stiffness. Shin felt the man's entire body shaking and smiled satisfactorily then moved his tongue again. The trail of saliva ran from the man's testicles to the base of his dick.

Shinohara felt the hand behind him starting to give as Shin's wide flat tongue was dragged all the way up his length. He collapsed to his back when his lover's full moist lips finally encompassed his throbbing desire. Shin started sucking slowly and massaging the man's thighs with his fingers. His head bobbed lightly as the moans over his head became louder and turned to groans. He sucked the man deeper and brushed his fingers over the wet sac.

"Aaaaah!"

The lawyer thrust into the apprentice's mouth when Shin inserted two fingers into the man's anus. He tightened his lips around Shinohara's cock and tasted that pearly bitter fluid again. Shin's lips and fingers started moving faster and he began sucking harder. Shinohara's fingers tightened again and his nails dug into the boy's scalp. He started thrusting and grinding against the boy and the floor was no longer beneath his foot.

Shin felt the man's leg lift beside him and come to a rest on the bed. The pain in his head was a bit of a distraction, but giving the man such torturous pleasure made the discomfort well worth his trouble. The boy moved his head and hand in rhythm with each other and after a few more moments started pressing a third finger against the man's entrance.

Shinohara was all but frozen in position with ecstasy. He couldn't form a coherent thought or control the sounds pouring from his mouth. He was acting and reacting on pure base instinct and trying in vain to hold off the overwhelming release he felt approaching. It was a battle of wills and endurance… and he was sure to lose. He felt what could have been another finger pressing against his backside and tensed again immobilizing him completely. His back arched impossibly high and there was no word to describe the sound that came from his throat.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shin inserted the final finger roughly and Shinohara exploded into his mouth. The large member dipped slightly and there was an earth shattering noise that came from over the younger man's head as he swallowed. Shinohara shuddered uncontrollably when he came. He felt as though his entire life's worth of energy was just expelled into his young lover's mouth and the tension left his body. His back connected with the bed again and his foot slipped from the edge back down to the floor. Shin continued to suck and finger slowly until the man stopped twitching.

The redhead removed the man from his mouth and his fingers from the rectum. He kissed slowly up the man's trembling body and climbed onto the bed resting at the man's side. Shinohara was drenched in sweat and hadn't opened his eyes yet. Shin grabbed a corner of the bed sheet and dabbed at the wet hair and forehead. The lawyer's mouth was agape and his chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His mind wouldn't function… his throat was sore… there were soft lips on his face.

"Are you ok?" Shin asked with a sadistically satisfied grin.

Shinohara attempted a nod but was still unable to move. His arms were dead weight splayed out as his sides and his legs just hung off the mattress. The younger man giggled softly and gently rubbed his hand over the sweaty tan body in an effort to calm his lover.

"You're shaking all over."

There was still no response.

The boy smirked and made himself comfortable beside the man. His head was resting in the crook of Shinohara's shoulder and he let his fingers absently trace lazy patterns over the heaving chest. After another minute or two Shin heard something croak over his head. He raised a brow and lifted his head to look at Shinohara.

"What did you say?"

Shinohara cleared his throat. His eyes were still closed and his body was still trembling. "I said 'What was that for?'"

Shin smirked again as he gazed into the man's exhausted face. "That was for calling me adorable."

"Remind me to do that more often."

The two chuckled lightly as the lawyer regained his senses a bit and Shin leaned in to him.

"You should know that next time…"

Shinohara lifted his eyelid and looked to his beautiful lover. "… Next time?"

Shin smirked as his lips grazed the soft cheek. "Next time… I won't let you come."

He kissed the man's cheek and pushed off the bed. Shinohara chuckled lightly again and felt life return to his arms. He draped one over his stomach and the other over his eyes and heard rustling at his dresser. Shin pulled out a pair of pajama pants that had been set aside for him and stepped into them.

"I suppose I have no choice but to leave you here to recuperate, old man."

Shinohara smiled and asked through still labored breaths, "Who's an old man?"

Shin let the elastic band snap lightly against his hips and strode out the bedroom door to the kitchen.

"You are," he called over his shoulder.

The lawyer lifted his head at the reply and chuckled again grinning widely. He let his head fall back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. The smile wouldn't leave his lips and he decided his privacy wouldn't be in any more jeopardy than it already was if Shin had a key to his place. It would be no problem at all if the boy could come and go from Shinohara's apartment as he pleased and the matter was settled. The lawyer could have the spare key for his lover by Monday night.

-----

Shin was standing next to his lover in the kitchen. The man was having Shin make them tonkatsu for dinner that evening. Shinohara had spent most of that day recovering from the amazing things Shin had done to him right after he'd woken up and decided he wasn't really up for making dinner. Shin finished patting the panko on the meat and placed the pork chops in the frying pan.

"Ow!"

The oil sizzled and sprayed up lightly onto the redhead sending pinpricks of burning pain through his arms. Shinohara turned to him with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Y… yeah…" Shin's eyes shifted from his arm to the lawyer then to the frying pan.

"I should have warned you about that. I'm sorry." Shinohara leaned in and kissed the pale young arm.

Shin's face started to burn a bit as the color rose in his cheeks. Why did this man act the way he did? What was it about him that made Shin fall so hard so fast? He was definitely handsome enough and certainly smart enough, but the two didn't really have much in common outside of the Ooedo house. Shinohara had even gotten the redhead interested in the law… how did that happen?!

"Careful… they're going to burn."

Shin blinked back to the stove and grabbed the spatula. "Sorry. I should flip them over, right?"

"Yes, but try not to space out again. The other side will cook faster than the first side."

"Ok."

The younger man scooped the meat onto the spatula and flipped. He took a step back remembering the flying oil from just before and heard the sizzle die a bit. There were soft lips on his cheek and he glanced over to Shinohara. The man had been shredding cabbage and mixing the sauce on the counter beside the stove and smiled to Shin when their eyes locked. He looked back to the counter and shredded a bit more cabbage then placed a large handful on two plates.

"So what was it you were thinking about that made you forget dinner?" the older man asked coyly.

Shin went back to the frying meat in the pan and shrugged. "Nothing."

There was a hard body pressed to Shin's back and arms encompassing his waist. Shinohara's hands glided over the thin fabric of the redhead's shirt and his lips met the smooth neck. Shin smirked and felt a hand sliding down to his thigh and the other over his shoulder to his cheek. He moaned softly when the man tilted his head to the side and started kissing his neck gently. His eyelids fell slowly and the hand on his thigh moved back up to his stomach.

"Were you thinking of all the perverted things a dirty old man like me could do to you later?"

Shinohara's soft deep voice raised goose bumps on the younger man's neck and he moaned again. The lips moved up Shin's neck to his ear. Shinohara kissed the shell and nuzzled his nose into the soft fiery mop of hair. The apprentice smiled again and opened his eyes. He looked into the pan and lifted a pork chop.

"Does it look done to you?"

Shinohara tore himself away from his lover's head and tried to dismiss all the things he wanted to do to Shin after they ate. He rested his chin on the shoulder in front of him and smiled.

"I'd give it another couple of minutes."

"Ok." Shin moved the spatula and the sizzle in the pan returned. There was a light ring from the next room and Shinohara kissed Shin's head once more before retreating to the living room to answer his phone.

The redhead watched his lover walk away, his smoldering grey eyes rolling up and down the man's body. Shinohara had a good habit of wearing pajama pants that very nicely accentuated his firm round ass and the ones he wore at that moment were no different. Shin bit his bottom lip as the man answered his phone and looked back to the pan.

"Hello? Yamamoto-kun! How are you?"

Shin raised a brow and looked to the living room. Shinohara's voice changed when he spoke… he sounded a little excited. The redhead looked back to the pan again and lifted the meat. It looked a little more browned than it was when he asked his lover about it so he decided they were done. He turned off the burner and let the chops sit for a minute before setting them onto their respective plates.

"It's been so long, Yamamoto-kun. What have you been doing all these years?"

The man sounded a little too happy to Shin. He shot Shinohara's back a glare and stared. There was a familiar tone coming from the bedroom and the redhead huffed. He took several deep breaths as he walked down the hall and into the small room. What was he getting all worked up for? It was just a phone call... what's the big deal?

He picked up his phone from the bedside table and flipped it open. "Oi…"

"Oi…" Kuma's voice was unusually cheerful for a Saturday evening. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I'm about to have dinner." Shin leaned against the wall and slipped his free hand into the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Yeah? What are you having?"

"Tonkatsu." Shin set a foot against the base of the wall and smirked. He could practically hear Kuma drooling.

"That sounds really good."

"Yeah, it smells pretty good too. I'd invite you over for some, but I'm not really at home."

"That's mean."

Shin smirked again. "Sorry, man."

"So where are you?"

Shin's eyes widened. Shit… "Um…"

Shinohara walked into the bedroom with a raised brow and looked to his lover. Shin's body tensed and he stood up straight. He didn't want to lie to Kuma… but he didn't really want to tell him the whole truth either. Shinohara smiled to Shin and nodded lightly. He walked out of the room and Shin's eyes shifted around the room.

"Are you on a date or something?" he heard from the phone.

His mind cleared and he sighed. "Uh… yeah."

"Why the hell did you answer your phone if you're out on a date?!"

Shin smirked. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure…"

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"The guys wanted to do something else this week instead of going to the bar."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I don't know, but we're meeting in the park by the school around 1:00 that afternoon. Cool?"

"Cool. Talk to you later."

"Later, man… and good luck."

Shin closed his phone and chuckled lightly. He tossed the device onto the bed and headed back out to the kitchen. His eyes fell to the dinner table then went to Shinohara. It was a very romantic picture, aside from the less than fancy meal. The candles had been lit and there was a single rose in the vase. Shinohara was leaning against the wall opposite the hall Shin was walking down and smiled to him again. They seated themselves and tasted the newly learned meal.

The lawyer's eyes widened. "It's wonderful."

Shin nodded without looking up and rested his chin on his hand. Who was that Yamamoto person and why did he have Shinohara's personal cell phone number? Shin furrowed his brow. Why did that bother him so much? Shin had friends that Shinohara didn't know, so why couldn't Shinohara have friends Shin didn't know? What was wrong with his lover having friends?

"Who called you?"

Shin looked up and finally met the dark eyes. What was happening to him? "Kuma. You?"

Shinohara's eyes widened for an instant. The tone of the young man across the table wasn't what the lawyer had expected. Shin sounded almost angry… or bitter. "It was someone I went to law school with. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Shin lowered his hand and looked back down to his plate. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and spoke again. His tone was much softer this time. "What did he want?"

The brunette raised a brow. "He said he was going to be in town for a couple of weeks and wanted to get together while he was here."

"Oh…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Should it be?"

"You tell me…"

Shin's eyes shifted to Shinohara again. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him?"

"Well I haven't seen him since law school for one thing…"

Shin raised a brow.

"… And for another thing, I wouldn't have even remembered him if he hadn't called."

Shin glared at the man for a few more moments then went back to his plate.

"Is something bothering you, Shin?"

"No."

Shinohara's eyes narrowed and he looked to his own plate. "What did your friend Kuma want?"

Shin huffed and stuck a chunk of pork in his mouth. "We aren't going to the bar this week."

"Oh, no? So you'll be free Wednesday night?"

"I guess. They want to do something in the park instead."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

Shinohara lifted his head to Shin. "Are you jealous?"

Shin's eyes shot across the table. "What?"

"Are you jealous that Yamamoto called me?"

Shin glared at him. Was he? How could Shinohara pick up on something Shin didn't even know himself?

"Answer me…"

The redhead dropped his gaze again. "Why would I be jealous of something so stupid?"

"I'm not sure."

Shin felt the man's eyes boring holes into his soul.

"It really would be unfortunate if I wasn't able to meet with an old friend because you're being childish."

Shin dropped his fork and sat back. He looked to the floor at his side and clenched his fists in his lap. Damn it! This wasn't happening. Jealousy is for idiots…

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"I trust you," Shin mumbled.

"Then why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous…"

"Now you're in denial. These things aren't healthy for you, Shin."

The boy stood and moved quickly. He was at Shinohara's side in a second and tipped his chair over from behind setting it to the floor as gently as he could.

"What are you doing, Sh—"

Shin covered the lawyer's mouth with his own and climbed on top of him, the seat still beneath them. He prodded at the man's lips until he was granted entrance and combed his fingers through the short soft hair. Shinohara's hands were at Shin's sides and the younger man pulled away.

"What is the matter with you?"

"It's not that I don't trust you…"

"What?!"

"But how can I allow another man to be alone with you knowing what I know about you?"

Shinohara stared at Shin confused. "What is it that you know about me?"

"You were alone with me once… and look what happened…" Shin spoke with a playfully enticing undertone and the lawyer smiled to him.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to allow that to happen again? Especially with someone that isn't you?"

"I know history has a tendency to repeat itself."

Shinohara slid his hands around the apprentice's back and down to those tight orbs. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"I also know you can be a little naïve at times."

"Can I?"

"You were with me."

"I thought you hated me."

"It still took you a while to get it."

Shinohara smirked and squeezed Shin's perky ass. "I really don't think that guy wants from me the same things you do."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't for certain, but he doesn't seem like the type to cheat on his wife and definitely not with a man."

"Wife?"

The lawyer nodded with a large grin.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"It was more fun to make you admit to being jealous."

"Why shouldn't I get jealous?"

Shinohara shrugged.

"I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want you like I do."

"I can think of several, but it's nice to know you love me enough to get jealous… even if it means you can't trust me around other men."

Shin's brow furrowed when Shinohara looked up to him wearing that same large grin. "I told you I trust you…"

"Then why get jealous at all?"

Shin brushed his lips against the smooth tan neck beneath him. "Because I can't trust them…"

Shin opened his mouth and dug his teeth into Shinohara's neck. The man groaned loudly and tipped his head to the side. Dinner would have to wait…

VVVVVVVVVV

Thank you few for reading. As always reviews and critique are apreciated. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Chapter 10. I'm a little disappointed in the manga. It hasn't been updated recently to my knowledge (but then I've been too busy reading MangaFox's collection of yaoi lately). I guess that could be a good thing because it's almost all up. Then what would I do when I find out how the story acutally ends and realize that my fiction doesn't fit into the ending at all? Oh... now I've gone and depressed myself. I suck... um... yeah... Ok I'm done with that now...

**Pairings:** ShinoShin

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language; dream sequences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

-----

_Shin smiled and climbed the stairs to his lover's apartment. The man had called him a few hours earlier and told him to stop by for dinner that evening. Shin had decided to be a little unexpectedly romantic and left for the dinner date a bit early. The large gin wouldn't leave his face as he tucked the bottle of champagne under his arm and clutched the small bouquet of lilies in his hand. He slipped his fingers in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to check the time._

_7:30 PM. He was punctual as always and tapped on the man's front door gently with the back of his knuckles. The boy waited excitedly and bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. When the door opened, Shin gave a large grin before looking and held up the flowers and alcohol._

"_I thought your table could—"_

_Shin stopped short and nearly dropped the items from his hands. His jaw fell to the floor as the stranger stared back at him. The man was probably Shinohara's age. He was a few centimeters taller than Shin and appeared to have an extremely handsome face. The man's silver hair fell tousled over his eyes and shrouded most of his features. Shin could see the thin pointed nose and prominent jaw line that framed his full lips and the man smiled._

"_May I help you?"_

_His voice was surprisingly soothing, almost like a lullaby and Shin blinked a few times. The shock didn't allow him to speak and his grey orbs slowly traversed the man's body. He wore a red dress shirt buttoned only halfway up exposing a well sculpted chest and upper abdominals. The shirt looked as if it were made of fine silk and fell loosely over light grey suit pants. The man's feet were bare and Shin's eyes went back up the strange pale body._

_The buttons on the man's shirt cuffs were open and Shin watched the man raise the hand he'd been gripping the doorknob with to rest on the wood panel just over his head. His other hand was placed on his hip and he tilted his head to the side. The eyes were still behind the silver curtain, but the movement of the man's head revealed high cheek bones and a long slender neck. Shin had the sudden urge to slam the stranger up against that open door and take him right then._

"_Are you lost, little lamb?"_

_The redhead shook his head a bit and blinked again several times. He took a few deep breaths and looked to the door. Was he in the right place? This was Shinohara's apartment, wasn't it?_

"_I… I'm sorry. I must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for Shinohara. I'm sorry to have bothered you."_

_Shin turned to leave. Before he took his first step toward the stairs, he heard that soothing voice over his shoulder again._

"_You are at the correct place."_

_The grey eyes widened and Shin was frozen mid-step. It was Shinohara's apartment… then who was this? Why was he answering the door? What was he even doing in his lover's home? What the hell was going on?!_

"_Would you care to come in?"_

_Shin turned to the door slowly. The man's lips had curled into a sweet and inviting smile. He swept an arm across his body in an attempt to usher the boy into the apartment and placed his hand back on the doorknob. There was an aura of innocence and purity emanating from the man in the doorway and Shin found himself unable to control his actions._

_He couldn't resist. The man was so inviting… so charming… so attractive… Shin stepped over the threshold and heard the door close behind him softly. He set the flowers and bottle on the coffee table by the sofa and looked over the room quickly. It did, in fact, appear to be Shinohara's home, but where was he… and why would he let someone else answer his door? Especially when he was expecting Shin… he'd personally invited Shin._

_There was light shuffling from Shin's back and he glanced over his shoulder. The man passed Shin slowly brushing his long thin fingers with the redhead's and seated himself at the dining table. A graceful arm swept out again inviting Shin to join him and the young feet were moving again._

"_I do apologize for Shinohara not being able to greet you."_

"_It… it's ok." Shin took the seat opposite the stranger and looked into the kitchen. It looked normal for the lawyer's home, but something was still off. "Do you know where he went?"_

"_Hmmm… I wonder…"_

_Shin raised a brow and turned back to the man. The older man set his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. That inviting smile still hadn't left his lips and those eyes were still hidden. What was this man's game? What was he playing at?_

"_May I ask your name, little lamb?"_

_Grey clouds narrowed and locked on the unusually inviting lips. "Sawada."_

"_Sawada Shin?"_

_The redhead didn't reply._

"_I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_Shin remained silent._

_The stranger smirked and stood. He walked slowly to Shin and stood behind him. The smoldering eyes never left the older man as he moved. Shin's head remained still when the man disappeared from his peripheral view then he felt fingers at the nape of his neck. They were cool on his skin, but he heard a sizzle at the contact. The steam floated past his ear and he heard the man speak again._

"_Shinohara has told me so much about you." The fingers moved around Shin's collar bone slowly. "He told me you were highly intelligent and extremely helpful at his office." They slipped beneath his shirt and started rubbing over his chest. "He neglected to mention, however…" There were soft lips brushing his ear and the warm air sent shivers down Shin's spine. "… How beautiful you are…"_

"_Get the hell off me!"_

_Shin stood abruptly and threw his elbow in the direction of the strange man behind him. The man dodged effortlessly and smirked again. The chair clanged against the floor and the table shifted a bit. Shin faced the man staring into what he could see of his face and clenched his fists at his sides._

"_Ya… Yamamoto-kun…"_

_Shin's eyes widened when he heard his lover's pleading voice. Shinohara was there… Shin's eyes locked on the open door at the end of the hall and he started to run. He grabbed the bedroom door frame and swung himself into the small room._

"_Shinohara..."_

_The boy's eyes widened when they fell on Shinohara. His jaw dropped and he felt fingers on his shoulder again. Shin's breath caught in his throat and his mouth dried up. The warm air was back at his ear._

"_Isn't he beautiful, Sawada-kun?"_

_Shinohara was naked and bound to his own bed. There were leather straps around his crossed wrists that were attached to the bedposts at his head and a strap around each ankle holding them to their respective posts at the foot of his bed. His fists were clenched and his eyes were shut tight. His cheeks were dusted pink and his entire body was drenched in sweat._

"_Shi… Shinohara?"_

_Shin stared at the bed and the man on it in disbelief. His brain tried desperately to process what his eyes were showing him and his hand fell from the doorframe. He took a few steps toward the bed and looked over the man's body. Shinohara was grinding hard and Shin stopped. He looked between the man's legs and noticed the vibrator. It was inserted in Shinohara all the way and the man on the bed looked toward the door. Shin met the man's eyes for only a brief moment before he felt Shinohara's gaze fly past him. The lawyer bit his bottom lip and started moaning._

"_Yamamoto-kun…," Shinohara pleaded again._

_Shin heard a snicker over his shoulder. The light footsteps approached Shin then passed him as the strange man moved closer to the bed. Yamamoto-kun?! This was Shinohara's old classmate?! What the hell was going on?!_

"_What is it?"_

"_Please… don't do this… I can't handle it anymore…"_

_The desperation in Shinohara's voice brought tears to Shin's eyes. Why was Yamamoto doing something like this? Wasn't he supposed to be Shinohara's friend? Shin wanted to rush to the bed… he wanted to free the man he loved from those restraints and the torture he was being put through. He was frozen in place… his feet wouldn't move. All he could do was watch as the man who claimed to be his lover's friend knelt next to the lawyer on the mattress._

_The man placed his hand over Shinohara's bellybutton and set his head beside the moaning lips. "What is it that you can't handle anymore?"_

"_Nnngh…" Shinohara groaned and Yamamoto slid his hand lower. He brushed his fingers over Shinoahara's erection and the lawyer groaned louder. "Aaaaah!"_

"_Is it this?" The hand slipped to Shinohara's entrance and pulled the vibrator out slowly so only a few centimeters remained inside._

"_Haaaah!"_

_Yamamoto smirked, twisted the device and slid it back in gently._

"_Aaaaah! Yamamoto-kun!"_

_Yamamoto lifted his head to meet Shinohara's eyes. They were clenched shut and he whispered into the brunette's lips._

"_Look at me, Tomoya."_

_Shin's jaw tightened and he struggled to move again. What the fuck was this asshole doing to his boyfriend… his lover… his world? It had to stop. Shin watched Yamamoto's hand move to his own groin. He heard the metal of a belt buckle then a zipper release. The man's arm began moving up and down. Shin was going to kill him._

"_Yamamoto-kun!" Shinohara groaned again._

"_What is it?" Yamamoto's voice was still irritatingly soothing and calm._

"_Take me…," Shinohara pleaded through a whisper. "Take me now…!"_

_Shinohara tugged at his restraints as the device was pulled from his rectum and dropped on the floor. Yamamoto climbed on top of the lawyer and pushed his pants down. Shin lurched forward and reached out toward the two men on the bed. This wasn't going to happen!_

_Shinohara and Shin screamed as Yamamoto entered…_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

"_Shinohara!"_

Shin shot up in bed and his vision was filled with the wall that divided Shinohara's bedroom from the hall. He was panting heavily and soaked in a cold sweat. There was a light shift at his side then a soft moan. The blissfully angelic voice filled his head and calmed his nerves almost immediately.

"Shin?" Shinohara ran his hand gently up Shin's chest and sat up slightly. "You're drenched," he said trying to wake up.

The redhead looked to the clock on the bedside table. 3:17 AM. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. He felt the bed shift again and there were lips on his shoulder. Shin closed his eyes trying to savor the man's touch as the oxygen struggled to fill his lungs again. The mattress continued to shift and there was a leg on either side of the redhead. Shinohara wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest and squeezed. Shin felt the hard body against his back… the strong loving arms encompassing him in warm comfort. He placed his hand on his lover's arm and squeezed as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Jesus… even the sheets…," Shinohara whispered.

"Sorry…," Shin mumbled.

Shinohara smirked and kissed the pale shoulder in front of him gently and repeatedly. "Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Bad dream?"

"You might say that…"

"Anything I can do?"

"You're doing it…"

Shinohara smiled and they both squeezed again.

It didn't take Shin very long to calm down. He'd silently insisted that he fall asleep wrapped in his lover's embrace and Shinohara complied happily. They fell back to sleep quickly in each other's arms and stayed that way for the remainder of the night.

-----

Monday morning came around and Shin had gotten to the Kuroda house a bit earlier than usual. He reasoned to himself he was making up for missing the day the previous week. As soon as he'd entered the house and slipped off his shoes, he'd been attacked with questions.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just had too much to drink the night before."

"You spent the weekend recovering, no doubt?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Did you make sure to tell Ōjo you were ok?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"Who did you spend the weekend with?"

Shin's eyes widened at the last question. He looked up toward the stern voice just as Ōshima's eyes shifted from him. The older man flicked ash from his cigarette and leaned against the wall opposite the foyer. Shin watched him as he crossed his arms over his chest, the stern look unwavering. The redhead raised a brow waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" The older man didn't move, just waited.

"Wh… what makes you think I didn't spend the weekend at home?" Shin asked tentatively.

Ōshima place the filter back in his mouth and slowly turned his head back to Shin. "Ōjo was worried about you and asked me to bring you some soup Saturday morning."

Shin felt moisture beading on his forehead and upper lip.

"You weren't there when I went back Sunday morning either."

The boy's face paled and the ominous dark eyes landed on him again. 'This is bad.'

"Is that true, Red Lion?" Minoru asked. He sounded confused, but otherwise indifferent.

"If you didn't want to come in, you didn't have to lie," Wakamatsu added and headed for the kitchen.

Shit! Shin took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Forgive me for saying so, but you jump to conclusions a bit too readily."

There were four sets of eyes on him now. None of the men moved as Shin stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed toward the back of the house. He stepped out onto the back porch and looked around for Fuji.

"The truth is…"

Shin felt the glaring eyes trying to burn the flesh from his back.

"I spent the weekend with a friend from school… the one whose mother had to be taken to the hospital."

Fuji walked right up to Shin and sat beside him. The boy kneeled down and let his pale fingers pat the short fluff on the dog's head. He let his hair fall clouding his eyes and shifted them briefly to the men inside staring him down. Fuji smiled up at Shin when he started scratching behind the dog's ears. He heard Tetsu next.

"The dehydrated one? Why?"

"My friend came by a little while after Yamaguchi-Sensei called me. He was worried and insisted I stay at his house that night. His mother said she didn't trust me to take care of myself and made me stay the whole weekend."

It seemed like a believable story for someone that didn't know Kuma and his mother… even someone who did know them might have bought it. Fuji rubbed his head against Shin's knee and the redhead felt most of the eyes leave him. He figured the one still watching him was Ōshima. That guy was too damn suspicious all the time.

"Those two are like family to you, aren't they?"

"They are. I've known that guy since we were kids. His mother was always nice to me and inviting."

There was a soft shift behind the redhead and he heard gentle footsteps.

"I'm sorry you made two trips for nothing, Young Chief." Shin sat on the porch and looked over his shoulder tossing the hair from his eyes. The grey orbs spread remorse over the pale face and the soft low voice sent it home. "I truly am. Please forgive me for being so rude."

"Whatever… It's not like you know what Ōjo is going to make us do for you."

Shin's eyes rounded a bit at the comment. She really would make them do something like that for him wouldn't she? But… wait…

"Young Chief…?"

Shin pushed off the porch and went back into the house. It seemed a little unusual that Yamaguchi would send someone to see him instead of doing it herself. Why, of all people, did she send Ōshima? He looked around a bit for the scarred man, but didn't see him. Minoru passed Shin on his way out to the garden.

"They have to prepare the Sandaime for a meeting he has in a couple of hours. What is it?"

Shin blinked a few times and turned to the older blonde. "Well… I just thought it was a little unusual for Yamaguchi-Sensei to send the young chief to see me."

"She would have gone alone," Tetsu replied as he joined Minoru in the back yard, "but she had a prior engagement."

"Oh…" Shin dropped his head a bit and returned to the porch. Fuji looked as though he was waiting for him to sit back down and resume normal petting duties. Shin smiled. He really should spend a little more time with Yamaguchi. He'd been so preoccupied with Shinohara and Noda the last few weeks that he'd almost forgotten about her completely until she called him. That wasn't good at all. Maybe he would take her out to lunch sometime this week… or better yet…!

"We'll be leaving in a little while for an appointment, Red Lion," Tetsu said from the yard.

Shin didn't look up and placed his hand back on the distinguished canine's head.

"You'll be alright here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, thanks." Shin rested his head in his palm and his elbow on his knee.

"Didn't Shinohara-Sensei say he might stop by later?" Minoru asked.

Shin's ears perked up a bit at the mention of his lover's name. Grey eyes shifted toward the two men in the yard.

"Yeah, I think I remember someone saying that," Tetsu confirmed. "So you won't be alone for the whole time, Red Lion."

The two smirked knowing the lawyer and the lion didn't really get along and Shin's eyes went back to Fuji. The dog looked back to him and seemed to nod slightly. Shin's mouth curled slowly and slightly into a smile. Fuji knew…

Shin sighed and lifted his head. He ruffled Fuji's ears a few more times then reached into his pocket for his phone. He flipped it open and his thumb immediately began flying over buttons. Fuji's head bumped Shin's arm just as he pressed the button to send his message. He looked to the animal as if to ask him what he was doing. The dog stared up at him happily and lifted his paw to Shin's arm. The redhead chuckled softly, closed his phone and replaced his hand again on the demanding Fuji. After a minute or so, Shin's phone vibrated from his other hand and was opened again. He smiled, pressed a few more buttons then closed the phone.

'Didn't know you were stopping by today.'

'Wanted to surprise you, sorry. Let me know when they're gone?'

'Sure. Fuji says hello.'

The apprentice closed his eyes and laid back. He set his phone on his chest then cradled his head in his now free hand. Fuji shifted beside Shin and rested his front paws and head over Shin's stomach. The redhead smirked and let his eyes fall closed, his hand still scratching the soft short fur. His mind wandered…

_Shinohara smiled to his young lover from a bout a meter away. The man was breathtakingly beautiful and Shin watched as the gentle breeze combed through the man's hair and ruffled the loose shirttails. Shin breathed deeply and absorbed the image before him._

_Shinohara gently brushed a wisp of hair from his eye and let his arm fall back to his side. He wore a white dress shirt buttoned up all the way, save for the top two, and dark blue slacks. The shirt fell loose and untucked over his tan muscular body and he'd folded the sleeves up just below his elbow on either arm. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his low riding slacks and shifted his weight to the same side._

_The lawyer looked younger and more vibrant than usual. His taut dark skin seemed to shimmer beneath his clothes and Shin rolled his eyes over the man again. Shinohara wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, Shin noted absently. He'd always thought the lawyer looked best when he dressed like that. Shinohara's feet started to move slowly and Shin lifted his eyes to meet the hypnotic black orbs._

_Shin felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his lover. The man moved gracefully, almost like he was dancing with the elements. Grey eyes softened and embraced Shinohara lovingly as he got closer. He wanted so much to drown in Shinohara's love, to spend the rest of their days making each other happy, to not have anything else in the world that mattered other than the man approaching him._

_Shinohara closed in. Shin could feel the man's body against his ever so slightly and his chest tightened. Soft full lips brushed Shin's and he felt hands on his body. There was a hand at his waist sliding slowly to his back and another at the nape of his neck combing up through his shaggy hair. Shin leaned into Shinohara's soft inviting lips and wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders. He raked his fingers gently over the back of the man's head and parted his lips._

_The lawyer ran his tongue slowly over his apprentice's. Shin pressed his mouth to Shinohara's a bit harder and Shinohara's hands and arms tensed around Shin's body. The man coaxed the young tongue into his mouth and Shin massaged Shinohara's warmth with his own. They rotated their heads and held on tighter, neither wanting to let the other go just yet._

_They kissed slowly and passionately, holding each other as though if they let go, everything would vanish and cease to be. Shin felt a hand on his cheek and pulled back just a bit. Shinohara pulled back as well and the two opened their eyes. They smiled and Shinohara brushed his thumb over the soft pale face. He leaned back in setting his forehead on Shin's, his nose pressed to his lover's. Shinohara spoke softly and gently, but sincerely._

"_I love you, Shin… more than anything… more than you will ever know. I love you."_

_Shin's smile widened. He took in a deep breath before he responded. Shinohara…_

There was a light tapping at the top of Shin's head and he opened his eyes slowly to the ceiling. Tetsu's face was blocking his view of the overhang to the porch and Shin's face started to burn. He grabbed his phone from his chest and sat up running his hand through his hair. Fuji perked up immediately and wandered off behind the tree in the yard.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" Shin asked rhetorically.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Tetsu asked and headed back in to join the rest of the group.

Shin stood and followed slipping his phone into his pocket. "Yeah. I might just need some breakfast."

"Well it's almost 10:00. Breakfast would be a little late at this point, don't you think, Red Lion?" Wakamatsu was putting on his shoes and stood with a soft smile to look at Shin.

He smiled back and bowed lightly. "I'll find something to eat, thank you."

Shin watched the five men walk out the front door and bowed again. Ōshima called over his shoulder as he opened the driver's side door to the black sedan. "Don't hesitate to call if anything happens, you hear?"

"I won't, Young Chief."

"Good."

The door was shut and the engine revved. A minute later the car pulled out and drove off. Shin leaned against the frame of the front door and watched as the car faded from his view. He would give it another ten minutes or so before messaging the lawyer to make sure they weren't coming back for a while. Fuji was back on the porch scratching behind his ear with his back paw. The apprentice looked to the dog and the dog looked back to the apprentice. They exchanged a knowing glance and nodded to each other.

Shin chuckled softly and pushed off the doorframe. He walked back through the house and rejoined Fuji out on the porch. As he scratched Fuji's head, Shin rested his head on his knuckles again and smiled. He shook his head and spoke softly.

"How did you find out, you bastard?"

**TBC...**

-----

Not very eventful, but there you have it. I will gladly accept all you have to offer me in the way of criticism and the like. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Here is Chapter 11. I'm really amazed this story has progressed as far as it has considering I really haven't been getting any feedback on it aside from the occasional e-mail stating that someone has added this story to their Alerts or Favorites. While it isn't a frequent event, I would like to thank those of you who have enjoyed this story and added it to whatever you may have added it to. Thank you. I think I'm continuing this one because I still really haven't seen much of this kick-ass pairing really anywhere on the internet. I fancy myself a trend-setter, I suppose. Can one be considered a trend-setter if the trend doesn't become big? Whatever... Oh and I'm completely ignoring the fact that in one of the "Special" chapters of the manga, Sawada and Yamaguchi are dating (or at least go on a date) and share a kiss-ish-type-nastiness at the end. Ew... I don't want to think about that anymore so let me "stfu" and let you read.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original.

-----

Kuma's phone rang just before 10:30 Monday morning. He grumbled as he rolled over in bed and retrieved it from the small dresser next to his pillow. Without checking to see who the caller was, he flipped it open and placed it at his ear.

"Yeah…?"

"Yo…"

"Oi, Shin-Chan." Kuma smiled a bit through a yawn and stretched.

"Oi. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I should be awake anyway." Shin sounded like he'd been up for a while. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Do you think anyone would mind if I brought Yamaguchi to the park for whatever it is we're doing on Wednesday?"

Kuma paused for a minute still trying to wake up then responded. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Good. No reason really. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her to see you all again."

"Yeah we haven't really seen her since graduation."

"Yeah…"

There was a brief silence while Kuma thought, mind still heavily tainted with sleep. "Hey, doesn't Yankumi have class during the day?"

"Y… yeah, s-so?"

Shin was starting to sound a bit strange and Kuma raised a brow. "Well… how are you going to make that work?"

"Nnnn…"

Kuma's eyes widened when his former classmate release a soft moan.

"We'll f-figure s-something… ngh… something out…"

The blonde sat up slowly and shifted his eyes from side to side. What the hell was he doing over there? It almost sounded to Kuma like… "Hey, man… Um… are you ok?"

"Oh… yeah… I um…" Kuma heard a dog bark a few times. "I'm uh… trying to… open a can of dog food… but this can opener… sucks."

Shin sounded short of breath. Was he really having that much trouble with a can of dog food? For that matter, where was he that he was around dogs anyway? Shouldn't he be at work? There was another moan and Kuma started to blush. What the hell was he doing?

"H-hey, Kuma?"

"Yeah?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I… I have to go… C-can I call you… l-later?"

Shin's voice sounded shaky. "Yeah… sure… Um… let me know if you need anything ok?"

"Thanks, bye."

The call was dropped instantly and Kuma pulled the phone from his ear. He stared at the device for several minutes with wide eyes. Shin… what the hell…?

-----

Shinohara parked in front of the Ōedo house about a half an hour after he'd received the text message from Shin. He'd been informed that the house was vacant, save for Shin, and would remain so for a good few hours. He'd tossed some excuse to the receptionist as he causally hurried out the door and all but flew to his lover.

Shinohara entered the house silently. He heard the beautifully angelic voice of his lover and his body instantly grew hot. His shoes came off quickly and he headed toward that melodious sound. He slid the back door open without making a sound and crept up behind the conversing redhead.

Shin was sitting on the back porch with his legs dangling over the edge and one hand petting the house dog. Shinohara lowered himself to his knees with a devilish smile and inched toward his lover's back.

"Good. No reason, really. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her to see you all again."

Shin jumped a bit when Shinohara's lips met with the unsuspecting pale neck. He rolled his tongue over the smooth skin and kissed gently. There were fingers combing through his hair and he heard mumbling from the other side of Shin's head. Shinohara nipped and played at Shin's neck a bit more.

"… Yeah…," Shin said in a breathy tone.

Shinohara smiled and moved his hand. He slipped his fingers beneath Shin's shirt and grazed them over his stomach. The redhead started breathing a bit deeper and let his eyelids fall. The tips of the lawyer's fingers brushed up to Shin's chest and over a nipple. He circled his middle fingertip over the small areola. Shinohara pulled his lips from Shin's neck and gently traced a line from the young collar bone slowly up the soft neck to his lover's ear.

"Y-yeah… s-so…?"

The man heard Shin's voice starting to shake and smiled a bit deeper. He released a gust of hot air gently past the small ear by his lips and slipped his other hand beneath the boy's shirt and wrapped it loosely around the small tone waist. Shin tipped his head to the side and Shinohara felt a shift at Shin's side just in front of him. He opened his eyes half way and watched Fuji retreating to the garden.

Shinohara smirked and continued his ministrations closing his eyes again. He rubbed gently at Shin's side with the fingers of the hand he'd wrapped around his waist. He brushed gingerly over the small but erect nipple he'd been playing with then placed it between his thumb and forefinger. The lawyer heard low mumbling again. He loosely clamped his teeth onto the vulnerable flesh of Shin's earlobe and chewed. At the same time, he tightened his fingers over the boy's nipple and twisted a bit.

"Nnnn…!"

Shin arched his back when he moaned and Shinohara giggled softly. He slipped his hand from the boy's side down to his thigh. His lips and teeth played torturously at the soft neck and ear and Shinohara felt goose bumps rise on the smooth flesh. The lawyer ran the back of his hand down over the top of Shin's thigh then let the length of his fingers graze the inside on the way back up to his…

"We'll f-figure s-something… ngh… something out…"

Shinohara could hear Shin struggling to keep his voice steady when he pressed his palm briefly into the growing bulge in the apprentice's pants. He knew it wasn't working and his fingers grazed over the seams where the legs of his jeans had been joined. Shinohara licked and sucked gently at Shin's neck as his other hand began to rub tentatively over the boy's nipple. The mumbling came again and Shinohara trailed his fingers up the zipper at Shin's groin.

"Oh… yeah… I um…"

Fuji barked a little and Shin's head shifted. Shinohara kept working at the boy's neck with his tongue, the nipple with his fingers and the groin with his palm. He felt Shin try to stiffen in spite of himself.

"I'm uh… trying to… open a can of dog food…"

Shinohara lifted his fingers to the top of Shin's pants. He set his hand against the soft warm belly and slowly glided his hand beneath the elastic of Shin's boxer shorts. He heard the breath catch in his lover's throat when he brushed the growing rod.

"… But this can opener… sucks."

Shin inhaled deeply through clenched teeth and tightened his fingers in Shinohara's hair when the man's fingers connected again with his erection. Shinohara rubbed his fingers over the hard meat and pinched the nipple between his fingers again. He let his warm breath trail up Shin's neck to his ear and dragged his tongue from the lobe slowly to the top of the shell.

"H-hey, Kuma…? … I… I have to go… C-can I call you… l-later?"

The lawyer gripped the young stiff penis in his fist and squeezed a bit. His eyes opened just in time to see Shin bite his lip. He looked blissfully tortured and Shinohara's pants were extremely tight all of a sudden. The low mumbling came again and Shinohara's hand began moving under Shin's shorts. He kissed the boy's ear and whispered in a breathily erotic voice.

"Get off the phone…"

Shin nodded and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Thanks, bye."

The apprentice barely waited for the last word to leave his lips before closing his phone and setting it beside him. He pulled Shinohara's lips to his and pressed them together. Shin moaned into the older man's mouth and tightened his fingers in the soft hair when the hand around his penis started stroking more firmly. Shinohara felt fingers rubbing up and down his thigh softly then move toward the center of his pants. He moaned back when the hand grasped his package and the fingers were gone from his head.

Shinohara pinched a bit harder at the nipple in his fingers and tightened his hand again around the stiff meat he was jerking as he felt Shin unbuckle his belt and release his pants. Shin pulled at the man's pants and Shinohara lifted himself slightly. The lawyer's pants were pulled down just enough to free his aching manhood. It bobbed up and Shin's fingers were around it immediately and he was stroking tight and hard.

The brunette matched the redhead's rhythm and twisted the nipple slightly. There were fingers ghosting over his testicles and he pulled his lips from his lover's. He bowed his head and groaned into Shin's shoulder. Shinohara's grip grew tighter still and he stroked faster and harder. Shin began thrusting slightly into the man's hand and matched his pace. The lawyer started bucking his hips as well and both were groaning wildly. They were sweating and panting and jerking and thrusting for nearly twenty minutes before…

"Aaaah!"

"Aaaah!"

They came together and their lips met. They kissed deeply and passionately pulling the last few drops from the other. Shin rested his head back on Shinohara's shoulder and Shinohara rested his forward on Shin's. They held each other for several minutes before Shin spoke.

"What did I tell you last time about your dangerous impulses?"

Shinohara giggled softly. "That they were getting dangerous…"

Shin giggled back. "Dirty old man…"

"Who's an old man?"

"You are…"

-----

Shin and Yamaguchi walked side by side to the grassy field in the back of the park near the school around lunch time on Wednesday. Shin stuffed his hands into the pockets of the warm up pants he'd borrowed from Shinohara and lowered his head. He was trying to get his mind off the tall alluring lawyer and back down on earth with his friends. When he looked up, there was a soccer ball hurtling toward his head.

Yamaguchi leapt forward and flung her foot around. There was a brief bounce indicating contact then a soft whipping. Shin turned to his former teacher wide eyed. She was kneeling on the ground, one knee down, the other bent to her chin. She had a palm in the grass and the other fisted into her chest. The woman was expecting and prepared for a second attack.

They heard a soft thud then a yelp and Shin chuckled.

"Jeez, Yankumi. You didn't have to kick it so hard."

The two Yakuza rounded the front of the metal bleachers and Yamaguchi smiled. "You idiots never change, do you?"

Kuma smiled brightly and approached the two. Noda nodded and followed Kuma, smiling as well. Ucchi stood a few steps in front of Minami. Ucchi was smiling as well, but Minami… he'd greeted Yamaguchi's valiant ball return with his face and the left side was bright red.

"Bitch…," Minami mumbled and stood.

"So what have you guys been up to all this time?" Yamaguchi sat at the corner of the metal stands and fiddled with her shoelace.

As they started talking and catching up, Shin's mind began to wander. He looked off to the side and thought of his encounter with his lover the night before.

XXXXX

"You're doing what?"

"I'm meeting Yamamoto-kun tomorrow for lunch. Is that a problem?"

Shin stared at the older man. They were lying in Shin's bed between damp tangled sheets. Shinohara's hair was moist and matted to his forehead when he mentioned the lunch date. Shin was less than thrilled.

"I thought you were going to bring him to your apartment."

"Well I figured we could have dinner at my apartment before he goes back home, but since you're going to be free tomorrow night, I wanted to keep that open."

"Oh." Shin lowered his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not. Shinohara was trying to make the meeting with his friend so that the two of them would still have time together, which was nice, but… it seemed a little odd.

"What's wrong?" Shinohara leaned over and kissed Shin's cheek. He nestled himself up against the younger man's side and ran his fingers through the shaggy red hair. It was tangled from previous events so Shinohara decided to smooth it out a bit.

"Nothing…"

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Really. It's nothing."

"Shin?"

"…"

"Are you jealous again?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Then…?"

"It's just…" Shin paused and shifted his eyes away slightly shamed.

"Just what?"

"Do you not want me to meet him or something?"

Shinohara's eyes widened. "What?"

"I thought you were going to invite him to have dinner with us at your place."

The lawyer stared at the younger man slightly baffled.

"That's all…"

Shinohara turned Shin's head to his and planted his lips firmly against Shin's. Shin didn't move. He enjoyed the sensation of his lover's soft lips against his, but wasn't really sure what they were doing there. Shinohara pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Being adorable."

"Shut up…"

"I didn't know you wanted to meet him that badly."

"I don't."

"So you are jealous."

"I am not!"

"How about I invite him over for dinner Friday or Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want me to meet him."

"I never said that."

"You never denied it."

"True."

Shin glared at him and Shinohara smiled back.

"Why don't you—"

"Forget it."

"No, I want you to meet him."

"As your apprentice."

"As my lover."

"You don't have to."

"Would it make you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't worry about it."

"What about him?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you worried he'll be uncomfortable?"

Shinohara dropped his eyes. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I don't think he'll be very happy to see that his long time colleague is suddenly gay."

"That is a very good point, but I still want him to meet you."

"As your apprentice."

"As Sawada Shin."

XXXXX

"Oi! You in there?"

Shin felt something bounce lightly off his head and he blinked back to life. He looked up to see his four friends and Yamaguchi standing on the sidelines of the field about a meter away. He sighed and put away the thoughts of his lover. They would have plenty of time to be together later that night. Shin jogged out to the field and caught the ball with his foot.

Shinohara… What was he doing?"

-----

Shinohara walked up to the café and scanned the tables inside. He'd agreed to meet Yamamoto at a local sidewalk place that served lunch. He loosened his tie a bit then moved gracefully through the tables to the fenced in area that jutted out toward the street. At a table in the far corner there was a man waving. Shinohara smiled and waved back. Yamamoto stood and returned the smile.

"Yamamoto-kun, it's been so long!"

"Yes it has. How have you been, Shinohara-kun?"

The man stood barely a centimeter above Shinohara. His shaggy silver hair fell uncurled halfway down his ears. A few wisps fell lazily over his pale forehead and piercing blue eyes. His high cheek bones and boxy jaw line accentuated the long thin nose and full lips. Shinohara didn't remember him being that handsome… but things had changed drastically since the last time they'd seen each other.

Shinohara set his briefcase by his feet and removed his suit jacket. "I've been doing pretty well. My firm has gotten so overwhelmed, I had to hire on an apprentice recently."

"Really?" Yamamoto reseated himself. "That's a good thing then, yes?"

Shinohara chuckled. "I suppose it is. How have you been?"

The man was still smiling, but the joy had drained from his face. "I've been alright."

The lawyer raised a brow. "Well… that's good."

Yamamoto sat back. The waitress stopped by the table and smiled to them. The men gave their drink orders and Shinohara looked back to the man across the table. There was something wrong.

"Yamamoto-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

He smiled that empty smile again. "It's nothing to ruin a long awaited reunion over."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Yamamoto sipped his tea. "So tell me what you've been doing all these years?"

Shinohara smiled. Where should he begin...?

-----

"Yankumi! Get it in!"

"Right!"

The group had been playing for about two hours. Kuma was guarding the goal and Shin and Noda were battling Yamaguchi, Minami and Ucchi. The team of three was up by one goal and Kuma was getting a little tired of being deliberately wailed in the face by the ball.

Minami sent the ball flying to Yamaguchi and Shin darted toward her. She jumped into the air and swung her leg up over her head. Shin lunged at Yamaguchi just as her foot connected with the ball. The orb went sailing toward the goalie net and the teacher hit the ground with a light thud. Shin, unable to stop mid-air, landed face down on top of her…

Shin shook his head and propped himself up on his arms. He looked to Yamaguchi's face and his eyes went wide. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. She was breathing, but not moving… He must have hit her harder than he thought.

"Yamaguchi?" Shin grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

"What happened?" Noda jogged up behind the fallen pair along with Minami, Ucchi and Kuma.

"I think she's unconscious." Shin tried to jolt her again. "Yamaguchi… are you ok?"

"Shit! She's dead!" Ucchi's hands went to his head and tangled into his hair. He started looking around the park nervously. "You killed her Shin! And we're all witnesses to murder! Maybe even accessories! Ouch!"

Minami's fist connected briefly with Ucchi's head. "Shut up, dumbass. She's just knocked out."

"Yeah, she looks like she's still breathing." Kuma hurried over to the goal post and retrieved his sweatshirt. When he returned to the group, he folded it and handed it to Shin. "Here, put this under her head."

"Thanks." Shin dropped the shirt to the ground and gently set the woman's head on top. She looked almost like a child to him and he let a smile breach his lips briefly.

"What?"

Shin looked to Noda. "What?"

"You smiled about something." Minami crossed his arms.

"You think it's funny that Yankumi is going to die?" Ucchi screamed and received another generous tap on his head.

"No, you idiot."

Kuma leaned over, resting his hands on his knees to look into Yamaguchi's face. "What is it then?"

"Look at her…" Shin sat back on his heals.

The remaining comrades leaned in to study their former teacher.

"What about her?" Ucchi scratched his head.

"She looks almost…" Shin smiled again.

"Like a child…," Kuma finished.

"Yeah."

"We'll probably never get to see her this peaceful again." Noda smirked.

Shin put his hand on her shoulder and jostled her again. She stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes. He shook a bit harder and her hand covered his. Shin's eyes widened and he looked to her hand. What was she doing?

"Shin…"

A soft whisper escaped her lips and her hand clenched. Shin sat back again and looked up. There were four sets of eyes on him and he felt the sweat run down his face. She needed to wake up before something completely embarrassing happened.

"Shinohara-Sensei…"

Shin's eyes narrowed immediately and his brow furrowed with irritation. He leaned back over her and shook her violently. What the hell was she doing calling out his name? Shinohara didn't belong to her… he was Shin's… all Shin's and no one else's. He shouted into her face.

"Wake the hell up you stupid pain in the ass!"

Dark eyes fluttered open and Shin's smoldering grey eyes met with confused brown ones. Shin stood. He stepped over her and stalked toward the bleachers. The conversation could be heard over his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Shin knocked you out."

"Why?"

"He was trying to block your kick."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah…"

"He looks pissed."

"Lie down. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. What's with him?"

"He's just jealous 'cause you whispered someone else's name and not his."

Shin shot a glare over his shoulder at Minami.

Noda looked to Shin and his eyes widened. The look on Shin's face said it all… Shinohara-Sensei must be the name of the guy Shin was with when… well on Kuma's birthday. Shin turned away and Noda looked back to Yamaguchi. That was completely twisted.

-----

'Come by when you're done?'

'Sure. Everything ok?'

'Yeah.'

Shinohara opened his door and stepped out of his car. He grabbed the briefcase from the passenger seat and gazed up to Shin's apartment. The lawyer had developed a daily habit of going to Shin's apartment after he finished his work, and recently spent the night… Not to mention the fact that they were supposed to spend the whole evening together.

So why did Shin message him asking if he was stopping by this day? Did something happen at the park with his friends? Or Kumiko-Chan? No, if it was something with her, Shin would have said something when they'd gotten back to the house.

Shin…

The older man climbed the stairs and knocked lightly three times at the door. When it opened, there was immediately a tight grip around Shinohara's free wrist and he was pulled roughly inside. The door slammed and Shin pressed his lover to the wall. The young mouth attacked Shinohara's yearning for entrance as a hand held tight to the back of the lawyer's head and the other tugged at his pants.

Shinohara parted his lips and the hand in his hair was gone. His head connected lightly with the wall and hands worked at his pants frantically. The briefcase fell to the floor and Shinohara tangled his fingers into Shin's mop of hair. His pants were unusually loose and Shin's lips were suddenly gone.

"Ahhhh!"

Shinohara lifted his head as Shin's lips slid down his shaft and connected with his pelvis. The lawyer couldn't think. He had no idea what brought this on, but he was damned if he was going to stop it. Shin's head moved back and forth, rotated side to side. His tongue flicked and licked and his mouth sucked avidly. The older man moaned louder and his fingers tensed in the soft hair.

Fingers clenched over his buttocks and massaged roughly. He groaned and started thrusting into Shin's suction. His body grew hot… his face was beginning to drip with perspiration. He clenched his eyes, bowed his head and dropped his jaw…

"Aaaaah!"

The heat was expelled through his penis and Shin slowed. Shinohara loosened his fingers and let his head connect with the wall again. His chest rose and dropped heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Shin's mouth didn't retreat until Shinohara felt himself shrinking.

"That was amazing…" Shinohara opened his eyes and looked down to his lover.

There was no response. Shin kissed over the lawyer's hips and pelvis but did not stand.

"Shin… is something bothering you?"

"You're mine…," he mumbled softly.

"What?"

"No one else will have you but me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Say it." Shin's fingers clenched desperately around the firm moist orbs at Shinohara's back.

"Shin…?"

"I'm not finished with you yet! She can co fuck herself if—"

"Shin, what on earth has gotten into you?! Who are you talking about?"

Grey eyes shifted to black. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Shin finally stood. He pressed his lips to Shinohara's and wrapped his arm around the lawyer's neck. Shin held tight and Shinohara slipped his hands to the boy's face. He pulled Shin off him slightly and their eyes locked again.

"Make love to me." Shin's voice was airy and seductive.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Shin combed his fingers up the short hair at the back of Shinohara's head. His lips brushed the lawyer's. The heat and passion were emanating from every part of Shin's body. Shinohara slipped a hand down to Shin's side. His fingers clenched… his breath hitched. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he resist? His heart ached… his groin throbbed… his head spun. He wanted so badly to take Shin, but… where was all this possession coming from suddenly?

"No one but me can have you until I'm done with you."

"Sh—Shin…" The young groin pressed into his. Shinohara's eyes closed and his jaw stiffened.

"Make love to only me…"

"Shin…"

"… until I'm old and withered."

Shinohara cupped the pale face and their lips locked. The young arms tightened around Shinohara's neck and the lawyer pushed off the wall. He turned and lowered the two of them gently over the arm of the sofa. As hands started to wander and clothes were discarded, the brunette couldn't help but wonder…

**TBC...**

-----

Yeah... I will gladly accept abuse from anyone who wants to give some. I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it. And if anyone did, as always, feel free to criticize. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I'm really upset that I can't read _Gokusen_ without getting severly pissed off about it ruining my story. Though Yamaguchi is an idiot, I find myself pitying her a bit while I'm writing this story. That all changes when I read the manga because, due to someone not being very careful about spoiling the suspense of an unrequited love story, Morimoto-Sensei decided to ultimately put Shin and Yamaguchi together. I am not happy about this. I think I've already bitched about it too, but that doesn't make me any less angry. Grrr... So I will continue to write my gay love story and torture the poor stupid bitch hoping that she will eventually realize that her hole does not satify either man. Haha! I'm better now.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

-----

"So that's what happened…"

"Asshole."

"What?"

"I hope that isn't the way you get information from your clients."

"I do if they are as cute as you when they get jealous."

Shin's fist connected abruptly with Shinohara's shoulder and the older man laughed lightly.

XXXXX

"Shin… why are you making me do this?" Shinohara tried to concentrate through the pleasure.

"Aah… aah! Harder!" Shin's fingers tightened around Shinohara's thrusting rear end.

Shinohara thrust once as hard as he could and stayed… his lips brushing Shin's ear.

"Aaaah!"

"Tell me…" He rocked his hips lightly.

"Nnngh…"

"… or I'll stop right here."

"Ya—Yamaguchi…"

Shinohara's brow rose and he rocked again gently. "Go on…"

"Aaah… I knocked her out… accidentally…"

The tan hips pulled out a bit then pushed back in.

"Haah… She was calling for you…"

"Hnnn… See, that wasn't so hard…"

"Oh god, Shinohara…" Shin pulled the man into him and started grinding.

"Nnnngh…"

"Make me come…!"

"Shin…"

"Please…!"

XXXXX

"Why did that get you so upset?" Shinohara was in the kitchen brewing tea.

Shin didn't respond. He pulled on his pants and hit the power for the television. That bastard. What a dirty trick… just to get some stupid information. He would have told Shinohara… eventually… maybe… Shin flipped through the channels and rested his arm on his up-raised knee. He stopped without really paying attention.

It felt like everyone was after Shinohara. First that Yamamoto guy… and now Yamaguchi… again. What the hell?! Why couldn't they understand that Shinohara had no interest? Shin's eyes widened when he realized… it was because they didn't know… No one knew except for Noda, but he didn't even know who Shin was seeing.

Damn it! Shin threw the remote to the other side of the sofa and Shinohara's head snapped around. Shin's eyes were locked on the floor and the gentle words of the lazily tuned television were starting to drift into his ears. Shin felt the sofa shift but didn't look up.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you put it on then?"

"Laziness…"

Shinohara chuckled and he picked up the remote. He changed the station from some nameless children's program to a police drama. He smiled and set the remote on the arm of the sofa.

"I thought you didn't like this crap." Shin rested his chin in his palm and set his eyes on the screen.

"I didn't… until I met you."

Grey eyes widened and the apprentice turned to his lover and mentor.

"You put this show on after the first time we'd made love."

Color rose to Shin's cheeks.

"I never liked this show before that day."

Shin's eyes shifted slowly back to the screen, then the floor. He felt the cushions shift again and there were soft lips on his head.

"How could you ever think I would want to make love...," Shinohara turned Shin's face to him, "… to anyone else but you?"

Shin's eyes softened when they locked with the dark mesmerizing orbs.

"You're starting to act like me, now."

"Are you saying I'm a paranoid old man?"

"No I'm saying you're being paranoid and stupid."

"Shut up…"

Shinohara smiled and pressed his lips to Shin's.

-----

There was a loud buzzing beside Shinohara's head. Without opening his eyes he rolled to his side and slapped the button on the clock beside Shin's bed and silenced the alarm. He rolled back to the smooth warm body in front of him and wrapped his arms around the slender back. Shin was warm and still a bit sweaty from all the fun they'd had the night before. The lawyer still wasn't entirely certain why Shin had acted the way he did when he'd gotten there Wednesday afternoon, but he decided not to think on it.

It certainly was most puzzling, but he had more important matters that required his attention. Shinohara brushed his lips over the apprentice's pale skin. His arms tightened slightly around the boy and he nodded off again. _Nnnn... aaah... aaah... Shin's eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was open. A string of saliva trickled down from the corner of his lips. Shinohara thrust harder and tried to look to his lover. He didn't get more than a peek before--_

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Shinohara's eyes flew open and were filled with messy sleep laden red hair. He sighed deeply and rolled over to silence the alarm again. It was Friday morning and the two of them needed to get out of bed. Shin would be accompanying the lawyer to his office regularly on Fridays so he decided to spend the night. His lips found the smooth pale back again and danced over it. He trailed them up the young shoulder blade and down Shin's bicep. Shinohara adjusted his hips inadvertently rubbing his morning excitement over one of the tight swells of his lover's back side.

"Nnnn..."

Shin moaned softly and pushed back against the lawyer fitting him into the crevice. Shinohara inhaled deeply and opened his eyes a bit. He smiled and brushed his fingers slowly down Shin's chest. The boy wasn't completely awake yet and they still had a few minutes before they needed to get up. His fingers rubbed gently over the tone stomach and down to the soft fluffy hair surrounding Shin's desire. The lawyer grabbed loosely and stroked, his lips moving up to the collar bone.

"Nnnn... haaa... haaa..."

Shin moaned and shifted. Shinohara kissed over the small ear shell and his eyes rounded when he felt the boy move. His eyes clenched quickly and he accidentally bit down on Shin's ear.

"Nngh...!"

"Aaah...!"

They moaned together and Shin moved again in the same manner. The lawyer stifled a second moan with great effort and finally opened his eyes again. Shin... Was he awake? No, he wouldn't give in this easily so soon after waking. Shinohara involuntarily pressed forward when Shin grinded back against him for the third time. His throbbing manhood was thrusting between the boy's buttocks, but he hadn't entered yet.

"Shin..."

The older man whispered softly into Shin's ear and the body in front of him went stiff. Shinohara continued to stroke and thrust. He was so close... and he could feel Shin's pulsing release not far off. He didn't stop when he heard the soft confused voice.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"Shin...!"

The lawyer couldn't say anymore through the heavy breathing. He tightened his fist around Shin's erection and thrust harder. The panting in front of him turned heavier and he felt Shin's hand around his wrist.

"What the...? Nngh...!" Shin tried to speak...

Shinohara's breath was hot in Shin's ear and he tightened his jerking fist again.

"God damned pervert!"

"Ahhhh!"

The two men released together and Shinohara slowed his fist and hips. He rested his forehead on Shin's moist shoulder and smiled softly. That really wasn't supposed to happen, especially since they both needed to get up. Shin sat up abruptly and turned to Shinohara.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Shinohara brought his soiled hand to his lips and began licking it clean. "What do you mean?"

"You know god damn well what I mean, you bastard!" Shin shouted and threw his sheets off.

The lawyer raised a brow. He sounded genuinely angry. "What are you talking about? What's wrong? Shin?!"

Shin stomped out to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Black eyes widened with confusion. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting so strangely all of a sudden? Shinohara pushed out of the bed and walked to the closet. He pulled out a suit for himself and a set of Shin's dress clothes, then moved to the dresser and grabbed a set of under clothes for each of them. He tossed everything but the underwear to the bed then went to join his lover in the bathroom.

"I have your underwear here and I set you out some clothes for the office on the bed." He placed the clothes on the toilet and waited for a reply.

There was none.

He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. Shin was rinsing off his front so the older man took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the boy tightly.

"Stop it."

"What are you so mad about?"

"You had no right to do that to me while I was sleeping."

"What?!"

"How many other times have you violated me in my sleep?"

"Are you serious?!" Shin broke free of Shinohara. The man was utterly shocked. Shin actually thought--

"Just because we're together doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want with my body whenever the hell it suits you."

"Shin..."

"Shut up." Shin rinsed his hair and pulled the curtain back again.

The lawyer watched him step out of the water and grab his towel. He was dumbstruck... for a moment. "You really are an idiot sometimes."

No reply.

Shinohara grabbed the soap and lathered his body. "I've never violated you in your sleep. I have never touched you inappropriately without your consent, nor have I used your body solely for my own pleasure."

The curtain hadn't been adjusted and he saw, from the corner of his eye, Shin turn to look at him.

"Whether or not you believe that, it is the truth. I was simply trying to wake you up."

"Your alarm clock methods are fucked up," Shin mumbled as the water shut off.

Shinohara stepped up behind Shin and the boy reached for the door. Tan fingers slipped tightly around a pale wrist and Shin's arm was twisted behind his back.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry if you don't trust me anymore, but you've become rather insufferable lately."

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

Shinohara loosened his grip and kissed Shin's neck. "I love you Shin. I'm sorry I've hurt you."

Shin opened the door without a word.

The lawyer pulled the towel over his body removing the moisture. He felt the young grey eyes on him as he dressed and draped the towel over his shoulders. Shinohara looked to Shin and the boy dropped his eyes. The older man followed his lover to the bedroom and the two dressed in silence. Shinohara buttoned his shirt leaving the top two open and headed for the door. He spoke quietly as he moved down the hall.

"I'll go make breakfast."

When he got to the kitchen, his mind was still blank. What was going on with that kid? He pulled open the refrigerator and a cabinet and worked at the counter briefly then moved to the stove. Shinohara stirred and flipped and mixed and poured trying to get his mind off Shin and what was bothering him.

"You know..."

The soft voice came from just outside the kitchen. Shinohara's eyes shifted, but he didn't turn.

"Waking up like that...," Shin continued, "really wasn't so bad."

The man at the stove sighed softly and looked back to the pan. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not hurt. It's just..." Shinohara heard Shin take a few steps closer. "If I hadn't woken up, would you have stopped?"

"I don't know." His eyes were glued to the food sizzling over the burner.

"So you have no problem doing something like that while I'm sleeping?"

Shinohara raised a brow and shifted his eyes back over his shoulder. "You just said it wasn't that bad."

"I'm not talking about you jerking me off!" Shin was getting agitated again.

"Then what? What have I done this time to piss you off so much?" Shinohara tried not to shout.

"It's not what you were doing to me, you asshole! It's what you were doing behind me that pissed me off!"

Shinohara turned finally to face Shin. They were both visibly angry. "Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put it there yourself to begin with!"

"What?!"

The lawyer's face was burning and his eyes locked with the boy's. After a brief second, Shinohara turned back to the stove. "I would have been fine satisfying just you, then taking care of myself in the bathroom... but you reacted. You moved your body so I would be pressed against you the way I was." The pan was removed from the stove and the plates on the counter were filled with eggs. Shinohara brought them to the table and set one in front of his lover. "I'm sorry I took advantage of you."

Shin's eyes were wide with surprise. Shinohara could feel them on him as he walked back to the counter. He'd suddenly lost his appetite. He heard the boy again over his shoulder. "What are you, fourteen?"

He pulled the apron from around his neck and tossed it to the counter replying softly. "Shut up."

"Aren't you a little old to be getting morning wood?"

"Just eat your breakfast."

Shinohara moved quietly back to the bedroom. He mindlessly buttoned his shirt and pulled on his tie. He grabbed his suit jacket and, as he was leaving the bedroom, caught his own eyes in the bathroom mirror. The face staring back at him was distraught and worried. The lawyer ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. After another minute, he walked down the hall to the front door.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late." He pulled the door open and waited.

"You aren't going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry."

There was a pause before he heard Shin again. "I'll meet you out there."

"Fine."

Shinohara picked up his briefcase and walked out the door. He closed it a little harder than he'd intended, but he wasn't really that concerned. What the hell was happening to them?

-----

Shin pulled open the car door and sat beside the waiting and still visibly angry lawyer. He fastened his seatbelt and watched Shinohara. The older man was stoic as usual, but Shin knew better. This was going to be their quiet time... The car pulled from the curb and Shin sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

Grey eyes closed hopelessly and Shin turned to the window. He rested his chin in his palm and set his elbow on the door. This wouldn't go well. How was he supposed to help out if his mentor refused to talk to him? How was he supposed to apologize properly if his lover refused to listen?

He couldn't get his mind off what happened. He dropped his eyes when the argument in the kitchen replayed in his head. His gaze met with the small package on his lap and he clutched it gently. There was no reason for Shin to have gotten as upset as he had, but Shinohara shouldn't have done that... even if it was Shin's own fault. He's supposed to be more mature... more responsible... more respectful.

His eyes clenched shut. He slipped his head down and raked his fingers through his hair. Damn... It didn't make sense why he was acting the way he was. Maybe they needed a break from each other. They'd been seeing each other practically every day since they'd started sleeping together, not to mention spending weekends together at Shinohara's apartment.

The car stopped and the apprentice looked out the windshield. When did they get to the building? He heard the ignition die and rustling at his side. When he turned to the driver, he was already half-way out of the car. The boy sighed again and opened the car door. He didn't take his eyes off the ground as they walked to the door.

Shin followed his lover into the office. Both men greeted the receptionist when as they passed. Shinohara kept moving to his office, but the redhead stopped short. He kept his eyes on his lover and mentor and spoke quietly and sullenly to the woman.

"Inoue-san?"

"Yes, Sawada-san?"

The apprentice hesitated for a moment. "Are there any messages or appointments for Sensei today?"

There was no movement or sound from the desk. It was very unusual for Shin to ask something like that. He knew Shinohara didn't ask about that as soon as he got into the office either, but Shin really didn't want to face the man's wrath yet. He was stalling and waiting for the information. When Inoue didn't speak after several seconds, grey eyes shifted to her.

Her brow was raised and her head was tipped lightly to the side. She looked a little confused. "Is everything alright, Sawada-san?"

"Yes. Does he have any appointments or messages?"

"No. I'll double check, but I don't believe he has anything yet today."

Shin heard her turning pages and tapping lightly at the computer mouse. His eyes went back to Shinohara. The man was seated at his desk looking through some paper work. He watched as the dark eyes shifted over the page and the hair wisped lightly across his forehead as the lawyer went from paper to computer. Shin sighed. He messed up and he knew it... but that old bastard wasn't completely innocent either. His cheeks began to burn as he recalled waking up only a couple hours earlier. It really hadn't been all that bad... it was kind of... nice... hot... sexy...

"You two got into an argument, didn't you?"

Grey eyes widened and Shin turned to the woman behind the desk. "Wh—what?"

"Did he scold you for something?"

"Um... no."

"Really?" She raised her brow again and looked back to Shin. "He looks a little upset about something, don't you think?"

Shin glanced back to the open office then returned to Inoue. "Yeah... I guess he does. What makes you think it's got anything to do with me though?"

She smiled and rested her chin in her hand. "You don't usually ask for those things. He doesn't even ask for them until he's been here for at least thirty minutes." Her eyes locked with his. "He's upset with you about something, isn't he?"

The boy sighed. Shit... "Yeah... you could say that."

"What did you do?"

"I... um..." Shin couldn't think of anything. He couldn't say he'd botched anything at the office because everyone there knew Shinohara watched over him meticulously so that wouldn't happen. He also knew it wouldn't be believable that Shinohara would get upset the way he was over an error such as that. What could he say? "I... stayed out a little later than I was supposed to last night."

Inoue's eyes widened a bit and she lifted her head. "He gave you a curfew?"

Shin tried to smirk. "Only for the days I have to come here."

"Really? He's pretty strict with you then."

"I'm not sure. I have to be home to get a good night's sleep by 11:00 Monday nights and Thursday nights." Shin looked back to his lover. "I guess I was too late last night."

"Sensei didn't strike me as that type of person." Inoue looked to the man in the office as well.

Shin's eye's softened and he sighed again. "I suppose it's a good thing that he's strict with me. It means that he actually cares and wants me to do well."

"You really like him, don't you?"

His eyes widened again and he whipped his head to the receptionist. Damn it! She knew about them!

She smiled to him. "It's pretty obvious to see how hard you work for him. Is it because you really are interested in this for your career, or is it that you just don't want to let Shinohara-sensei down?"

This was dangerous. "Um... a little of both, I guess."

Her smile widened. "I like him too."

What?!

"He's a good man and an excellent mentor. If you learn the trade from him, you'll definitely succeed in this business."

Shin heaved a rather loud sigh of relief. Inoue hadn't found out. He smiled to her again lightly and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Sawada-kun..."

The lawyer's voice rang out loud and rather intimidating in Shin's ear. "Sorry, Sensei. I'm coming."

He stole a final glance at the receptionist and she winked to him. "Good luck, Sawada-san."

Shin smirked back and headed toward his impending fate. What was waiting for him in that office? At least he knew he wouldn't have to endure some childish silent treatment, even if the man only spoke to him about work related topics. Shin hung his jacket on the rack behind the door and approached the desk. Shinohara didn't stop what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. Inoue-san says there are no messages or appointments as of yet today."

"Thank you. Could you please make me a cup of coffee then get started on the papers at your desk?"

"Sure..."

Shin grabbed the mug from Shinohara's desk and headed back out to the waiting area. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed as he passed Inoue. That damn guy didn't even look at him. His feet took him to the small break room and he opened the refrigerator. He placed the package on the second shelf and grabbed the milk. As he filled the lawyer's cup, he couldn't help but wonder what the day was going to provide.

He walked back to the office slowly and set the beverage on Shinohara's desk. Without a word, the redhead retreated from the older man and took up a seat at his small desk. There was nothing he could do except wait for Shinohara to talk to him. The paperwork engulfed him and the silence suddenly became bearable.

The red headed apprentice worked diligently sorting, highlighting and noting when needed. There was so much to do he couldn't even spare a thought for Shinohara or what happened earlier. The desk and the floor around him were neatly sorted into small piles and he pulled the pencil from behind his ear. He made a notation in a margin and looked around for the appropriate pile. His eyes widened when his stomach grumbled.

Shin gripped at his hungry belly and looked up to the man at the desk. He sighed softly when he saw that Shinohara was still engulfed in something involving the debris covering his immediate surface. The clock on the opposite wall read just before 12:30 and he stood without a sound. He walked to the break room and pulled open the fridge door. As he reached for the package he'd put there that morning, he heard a soft voice.

"Sawada-san!"

His eyes widened and he dropped his hand turning to Inoue. "Hey, Inoue-san."

She smiled to him. "Do you have any plans for lunch? I was just about to go get something."

Shin sighed and looked back to the package. "No, I don't have any plans," he said taking the bait.

"Would you care to join me, then? I haven't had lunch with anyone in a very long time." Her smile widened.

His eyes shifted lightly and he let the door close. "Sure, if it won't be a bother for you."

"It won't be a bother at all. I've already told Shinohara-sensei that I was leaving, but I'm not sure he heard me."

Shin escorted the receptionist back toward her desk. "Yeah, he's been distracted all day with his work."

The two stopped and briefly looked to the man in his office. "If he keeps working this way, he's probably going to get sick."

"Or go crazy."

Inoue looked to Shin and giggled softly. He opened the door and ushered her out. The door closed silently behind him and he slipped his hands into his pockets. Inoue lead him down the stairs and out into the warm breeze. They talked idly and strolled down the street to the town's shopping district. The woman had, at some point, linked her arm with Shin's and occasionally stopped him as she gazed at various window dressings.

The apprentice couldn't really get his mind to focus on what was going on. His mind kept going back to Shinohara. He hadn't told the lawyer he was leaving... that was going to add to the problems. He sighed and blinked back to the perky blonde woman at his side. She was talking obnoxiously about the dress in the window in front of them and he ran his eyes up and down the mannequin.

He stopped abruptly when he caught his own eyes in the glass. It looked wrong. They looked like a couple. That was just wrong. His cheeks started to burn a bit and he shifted his eyes uncomfortably. He didn't want to look at that image anymore. He didn't want that person by his side for everyone to see. He wanted Shinohara... Damn!

The woman stopped talking and they proceeded down the street. She was still talking and Shin silently pleaded for her to shut up and let him go. He was dragged into a little street café. The woman stopped talking and they were seated. Despite the fact that he didn't really want to be there with her, he acted like a gentleman. He seated her then himself and they opened their menus.

They ordered and ate. Inoue refused to allow Shin to pay the entire bill, to his surprise, and they left. Shin stared at the ground as he walked and tried to pay attention to her as she spoke continuously.

"... It isn't fair that you should have to pay the whole bill. I mean we aren't even going out yet, right?"

She giggled and Shin's eyes widened. Going out? The whole thing had been a date to her... That would definitely not do. "Inoue-san?"

"Eh?" The woman looked to him with wide eyes. "I was afraid you'd forgotten how to speak, Sawada-san. You haven't said anything for so long."

Shin heaved a sigh and spoke frankly. "Thank you very much for inviting me to lunch, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Her brow rose in confusion. "Is it wrong for co-workers to have lunch out together?"

"No, it isn't." He smiled softly. "But you should know...," he took a deep breath, "I have someone..."

Inoue's face brightened a bit and she smiled. "That's so adorable, Sawada-san!"

Adorable... that word again.

"It must be someone wonderful to be able to capture your heart."

"Yeah..."

There was a sigh at his side and he glanced to her. "Well, thank you for the company. I haven't had lunch with anyone in such a long time. It was fun."

He smiled softly to her again. She'd already told him that at Shinohara's office. His eyes went back to the pavement then widened. _I haven't had lunch with anyone in so long._ Shinohara... he'd said the same thing to him just before they had gotten together. Damn that guy! Couldn't he stay out of Shin's head for five fucking minutes?!

**TBC...**

-----

These two really should clean up their language a little. I don't know when they both became such potty mouths. So there. I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter ready by the end of the month as per my usual-ness. Critique is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **It's a little longer than normal (about 500 words over the average). I won't give anything away this time so here it is. Incidently, I'm not really fond of creating characters (I think I mentioned this before), but the main points of view in this story are Shin's and Shinohara's, so there really isn't much I can play around with as far as interaction goes. (Plus, while Yamaguchi does kick ass when she's fighting, that's really the only time I like her. I find her pretty insufferable in her stupidity.) So the whole character invention thing, I feel, was a necessity to the continuation of the story. If it ever becomes obnixious... please let me know and I won't be upset. So here goes...

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi, harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this story.

-----

Shinohara looked up from his desk and yawned. He stretched his neck and glanced over to the small table on the eastern wall of his office. It had been labeled Shin's desk... the apprentice's workspace, which at the moment was void of anything but standard and legal sized sheets of paper with various different letters typed on them in various different sequences.

The lawyer let his eyelids fall slowly as he recalled the incident that morning. They'd argued because the redhead thought Shinohara had tried to take advantage of him while he slept. His cheeks burned. He was a little ashamed of the selfish way he'd acted, but he was more angry – or disappointed, he wasn't really sure – with Shin's reaction.

It wasn't like Shinohara had had sex with him against his will. Shin wasn't even penetrated... so why the big fuss? It felt so good though... He was mostly ashamed of that. He'd received pleasure while, without his even being aware of it, his lover felt like he was being violated. The man Shinohara was supposed to love, protect and care for was under the impression that...

"Jesus, I'm an idiot..."

Shinohara spoke softly to himself and let his head droop a bit. He covered his face with his palm and heaved a large sigh. Shin was right. That shouldn't have happened without Shin's consent... even if they were lovers. They'd been together for a few months now, but that didn't give either of them the right to assume the other's willingness. He was such tool. Using Shin's body for pleasure while the boy was incapacitated was just cruel.

He'd messed up... big time. The man shook his head and dragged his hand down his face smirking at his own self-indulgent actions. There was no reason for them to be at odds for something as ridiculous as Shinohara's reckless impulses. When Shin came back, Shinohara would apologize appropriately. He sighed again, mouth stretching slightly with his realized embarrassment. Sad eyes fixed on his phone, not registering it was blinking amber.

A text message? When did he receive a text message? He must have been more involved with his work than he'd thought he was. With a raised brow, he took up the phone and thumbed a few buttons. His eyes darted back and forth over the bold boxy words and he smiled softly. He typed in a brief reply and pushed from his chair.

'Bento in fridge for you'

'Thank you'

With the smile still threatening his lips, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Inoue had gone to lunch, if he remembered correctly, and probably wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes or so. That should give him enough time to apologize and thank Shin properly. He stepped out of his office and headed for the break room.

"Sawada-kun?"

He didn't hear a response, but figured Shin was still a little upset about that morning. They would be able to talk more thoroughly once the day was over and they had a bit more definitive privacy. He looked around the reception area a bit then went into the break room. It was odd... Shin usually brought his lunch to his work station, but not today.

There was no one there when Shinohara rounded the corner and that threw him a bit farther down the path of confusion. Was Shin really that upset? So upset that he didn't even want to eat lunch with the lawyer? But they'd been sitting together in his office for several hours already... in silence though... tense silence... and not the good tension either. Where could he have gone?

Perhaps he went out with Inoue, but that was unlikely. Shin was a little reserved around her, Shinohara thought, because of her slight crush on him. He pulled open the fridge and stared at the small, neatly wrapped package for a minute before he reached out. The wrap was a plain blue cloth tied loosely, but securely, at the top and was a little heavier than Shinohara had expected.

He walked it back through the reception area and to his office. Seated quietly at his desk, he absently wondered when Shin had found the time to make him a boxed lunch. Maybe he'd woken in the middle of the night and was restless. There weren't any dishes in the sink or the strainer when Shinohara had gone into Shin's kitchen though. Could he have made it the previous night before the lawyer had gotten to his apartment. But there wasn't anything in his refrigerator that suggested bento was even a thought.

After several contemplative minutes, Shinohara gently opened the dressing and removed the lid. His eyes widened as did his smile. Shin was so damn cute, it was unbearable at times. In the time Shinohara had taken to walk to his car, sulk for a bit and pull to the curb to wait for Shin, the boy had packed the breakfast the man had not eaten and made sure it wouldn't go to waste. He was so thoughtful...

'And such a good wife,' Shinohara mused silently.

The man sighed realizing the food would need to be heated before consumption and pushed out of his chair again. He went back to the break room and set the box in the microwave and the timer to reheat for three minutes. That should be enough time. He leaned against the counter, arms folded, light smile still on his face.

Shin was still very young. He'd probably never been in a serious relationship before and wasn't really sure how to handle all the new emotions and sensations. Not to mention the fact that he, most likely, had never been with another man either, which only doubled all his new experiences. Shinohara hadn't been with a man before either, but he'd been in enough relationships to know what to expect. Shin probably didn't have the advantage of experience, and that was just something they would have to work on, right?

The lawyer nodded at his rationalizations just as he heard his cell phone begin to ring. He was pulled from his thoughts and looked briefly at the timer on the counter. His feet carried him a little faster than normal to his desk and he looked to the screen. His eyes widened slightly and he accepted the incoming call.

"Hello, Shinohara speaking."

"Shinohara-kun, this is Yamamoto."

"Good afternoon, Yamamoto. How are you today?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Actually, I was just about to have lunch."

"Oh, please forgive me for interrupting you."

The lawyer headed back toward the microwave.

"Would you like me to call you at a more convenient time?"

"No, no this is fine. I don't mind at all."

"Well, I don't want to disturb you while you're on your lunch hour, but I was wondering if you would like to get together this weekend, perhaps for a bite to eat."

Shinohara smiled. "I was planning on calling you later this afternoon about the same thing."

He heard a chuckle in the other man's voice.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment for dinner. I could introduce you to Shin."

"Ah, Sawada-kun. He's the boy you have helping you at the office, right?"

"He is. I'm sure he will be more than happy to have you join us."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet him."

"How about we eat around 7:30?"

"I'll give you a call tomorrow for directions."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Have a good night, Shinohara-kun."

"You too, Yamamoto-kun."

The call was ended and the lawyer looked to his phone with a bright smile. He felt like a teenager again about to have his high school sweetheart meet his parents for the first time. It was unusually exhilarating and his head felt lighter than air. He didn't even realize his food was done until the microwave started beeping at him again. Apparently it was a very impatient appliance.

Shinohara opened the door, still smiling and pulled the box out. With a flip of his wrist, the door was closed again and he was on his way back to his desk. He seated himself and began to stick food in his mouth masticating absently. His mind was whirling lightly.

He would have to stay a little later than usual today to make up for the time he and Shin would have to spend clothed. Plus there was a bit of cleaning to do and they would have to do some grocery shopping. They had only ever had dinner for two before and didn't have enough of just one thing at his home. For that matter, what would they have? He would have to pull another chair from the storage closet...

"Are you just eating now?"

Shinohara's eyes rounded slightly then met grey orbs floating in his doorway. Shin had come back. He hadn't even heard the door to the office. Was he that spaced out? Before he could swallow, the boy spoke again.

"I figured you would have gotten hungry sooner since you didn't have breakfast at all."

The lawyer wiped his mouth with a napkin and with a soft voice said, "Will you shut the door, please, Sawada-kun, and have a seat?"

Shinohara didn't see the boy's brow raise, but he heard the door close.

"Lock it..." Softly spoken as he wiped his hands.

There was a satisfying click as Shinohara stood and walked to the redhead.

He was within centimeters before Shin turned around.

-----

Lock the door? That was an unusual request of Shinohara. He didn't normally even close the door to his office during business hours. Shin closed his eyes fearing what he was going to have to face when he turned back around. Were they going to get into another fight again? Was Shinohara finally going to come to his senses and tell Shin he didn't want to see him anymore?

That was a little absurd. Shin knew the lawyer was smart enough, and tactful enough for that matter, to not do something like that in such a public place. Then what was all this supposed to be about? Shin should really apologize again. Maybe that's what he wanted. Shinohara planned on locking the two of them in his office until he felt Shin was truly sorry. But how long would that take?

Shin turned and inhaled deeply. He felt the light pressure on his chest before he heard the man's voice.

"Where did you go?"

He sounded mildly irritated, but there was a strange look in his dark eyes Shin couldn't quite place. "I went to lunch with the receptionist."

Grey eyes locked blankly with black and Shinohara's thin dark brow rose. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"Sorry. You looked busy. I didn't want to disturb you."

He was close... strangely close for as annoyed as he sounded. "I had some things I wanted you to do for me before you left..."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you know next time." What was with him? Stupid old man...

"Are you feeling better, now?"

Shin's brow twitched with irritation. "Look, I told you in the car I was sorry. I overreacted."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." The older man's brows knitted and he leaned in.

Shin turned his head away and raised his forearm. He pushed gently at the confusing lawyer and tried to keep his voice even. "Well, I don't know what to tell you then."

"Forgive me..."

The young eyes widened as warm breath wafted past his ear. He turned back to Shinohara. "What?"

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you while you were vulnerable."

His soft baritone voice floated into Shin's head and sank quickly to his groin. Shin stiffened when he felt lips on his neck. They moved up to the shell of his ear... and there were teeth... clamped loosely and Shin's legs began to tremble. Damn this guy...

"You should tell me what an asshole I am for doing that to you..."

The raspy words pulled at his growing desire...

"Scream at me so I know what a horrible thing I did to you..."

Sweat beaded all over Shin's body...

"Punish me so I won't ever want to do something like that again..."

"Bastard!" Shin shoved the lawyer with all his strength.

Shinohara stumbled back and to Shin's right a bit. His confused eyes locked with the apprentice's.

Shin struggled to regain his composure. If he wanted to be punished, Shin would be more than happy to oblige. "You think you can just spout out some meaningless fucking apology and everything will be fine?"

"Shin, I--"

"Not to mention the fact that now you say it's your fault, when just this morning you were blaming me?!"

"Shin, please..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

The stricken black eyes gazed into angry grey orbs. They were wide and Shin stifled a triumphant smile. Shinohara looked almost scared. Shin unlocked the door without opening it or turning around and headed to his workspace.

His voice was calm when he spoke next. "This is hardly the place to discuss such things anyway."

He knew without looking that the lawyer was watching him in amazement. From the corner of his eye, Shin watched him move back behind his desk. He glanced up through thick wisps of red hair as Shinohara sat back down and stared at the papers in front of him. Shin smirked and looked back to his desk.

No way Shin was going to let that guy get away with some two faced shit like that. If Shinohara wanted to be punished, then Shin was more than happy to torture him. That bastard thought he could just change his mind like some stupid fickle woman... Not a snowball's chance in hell. Shin was going to make him take responsibility no matter whose fault it was.

Shin glanced up several times over the course of the next few hours. The look on his lover's face made him beam with pride. Shinohara looked extremely troubled... confused and unfocused. He was definitely going to punish that jackass for being such a bold faced idiot... but the timing had to be perfect. His face brightened again when he glanced at the clock on the opposite wall.

4:15. Perfect. Shin stood silently and carefully stepped over the piles of papers he'd been organizing. The receptionist would be leaving soon... then the office would be closed. They would be all alone... and Shinohara would get the berating he so justly deserved. _Get ready, you stupid old man..._

Shin wiped all expression from his face. He practically felt his eyes harden as he approached the large desk. His brows furrowed slightly with determination and he reached out. He gripped the back of the chair and spun it quickly. Shinohara's worried and confused eyes met Shin's and the younger man leaned down. The pale hand gripped the lawyer's crotch and squeezed.

"Shin, what are you doing?!"

Shinohara tried to back away, but to no avail. Shin didn't move... he just stared into the bewildered dark eyes. There was panic in the older man's voice and Shin wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist, still holding tight to the educated package. Without a word, Shin placed the larger hand firmly over his stiffening groin and felt a shift in the lawyer's pants. This was definitely going to work...

Shin met Shinohara's eyes again with his and rubbed the man's hand over his prominent erection. He felt his lover's growing need as well, but did not react. When he was sure Shinohara wouldn't pull away, he loosened his grip on the man's wrist and slipped his fingers into his belt. Shin eased his way around to lean against the desk and, with a single hand, undid his pants.

The man's hand slipped down to Shin's thigh and Shin raised a fiery brow. "Shin... please... this isn't—"

"Suck it."

"Excuse me?"

Shin's hand tightened roughly around the older man's package and leaned down. "I won't repeat it."

His fingers clenched again and Shinohara released a soft groan. They glided up to the belt and released the closures on the lawyer's pants. Shin's face remained cold and blank when he stood back up. The older man leaned forward and lowered Shin's underwear. Shin had to bite his tongue when his lover pulled him out and began stroking. The soft lips passed over his belly just below the navel and Shin tangled his fingers into the soft short hair. He yanked back roughly and glared into the bottomless dark eyes.

Shinohara winced slightly.

"I didn't tell you to try and seduce me."

He was proud at how cruel he sounded and was equally rewarded with the pained look that flashed over his lover's face. He watched the eyelids fall slowly and the head lean back in. Shin faltered a bit when the older man dragged his tongue up one side of the pale member and down the other. The hot wet muscle ran up the underside before Shinohara's lips closed around the blushing head. Shin didn't make a sound.

Grey eyes followed black hair as it moved gracefully and expertly back and forth. Shin controlled himself rather well and hadn't loosened his hand from Shinohara's hair yet. His face was only slightly tensed when he looked over his shoulder. Less than ten minutes had passed and he needed to get down to business. Shin leaned down and pressed his palm against moistening cotton on Shinohara's thigh.

He clenched his fingers and slid his hand up toward the opening in the lawyer's clothes. The long digits slipped beneath Shinohara's boxer shorts and pulled out an erection, red and throbbing, begging to be played with. The redhead smirked and tightened his fingers around the stiffness. He stroked slowly and gently until he heard his lover moan. Shinohara's hand moved to Shin's scrotum and rubbed briefly before it was pulled away.

"I didn't tell you to do that either..."

Shin was surprised at how stern and cold he sounded. Like the know it all villain in an anime film. Shinohara's fist clenched against the desk when Shin started stroking him tighter and a bit faster. He played with the little hole at the end of the older man's excitement and smirked. It was definitely time.

He slipped himself from Shinohara's mouth and hooked his fingers into the man's waistband. Shin pulled lightly and dropped to his knees when the tan hips lifted off the chair. The two lovers locked eyes and Shin backed under the desk pulling Shinohara and the chair with him. He smiled evilly to his lover just as he heard a soft knock at the door. Shinohara's eyes widened with beautifully horrific understanding and Shin swallowed him whole.

"Nnngh!"

Shin's nose met Shinohara's lower belly and his tongue played with the tip of the member he'd devoured. This was perfect... just as he'd planned.

There was another soft knock. "Shinohara-Sensei?"

Shin listened through the moans with delight and pulled back. He sucked at the head and dipped his tongue into the hole. He traced the tip with lips and released his hot heavy breath, then swallowed the man again. The lawyer's voice was exquisitely pained as Shin listened to him trying to speak calmly.

"Ahhh... Come in..."

Shin passed his lips over and over the solid meat. He heard the door open and dragged his tongue along every centimeter of the thick rod. His mouth returned to the head and played mercilessly as he listened to the conversation.

"I'm going to be leaving for the day, Sensei."

"Good... good night, then... Inoue-san."

"... Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"N—no thank you. Good... night."

"... Are you feeling alright, Sensei?"

"I... I'm fine... Why do you ask...?"

"Well... your face is all red and you look like you have a fever."

"Ahh... I had a very spicy meal for lunch... ngh... but I'm fine, really."

Shin was impressed at the man's resolve. He was even employing some of the fancier techniques he'd learned over the course of their relationship. It wasn't enough... Shin slipped his hand between the man's legs and rubbed the generous package.

"Ahhh..."

"Are you sure, Sensei?"

"Y—yes... I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night. Oh, have you seen Sawada-san?"

"... No, but I will tell him you said 'good night.'"

"Thank you, Sensei. Have a nice weekend."

"You too, Inoue."

Shin heard the door close and Shinohara pushed back gently. He dared a glance up. The lawyer had tipped his head back against the chair, probably in relief, and combed the fingers of both hands into Shin's hair. The man started to moan wildly toward the ceiling and Shin felt the fingers tighten on his head. He was close and Shin pushed him out further from the desk. He released the pulsing rod from his mouth and stood again. His face was unforgiving.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Shinohara spoke through ragged breaths, the pain and irritation evident in his words. Shin pulled him up by his tie and shirt and slammed their lips together. He toed off his shoes and maneuvered the two of them around to the sofa beneath the clock. Shin kicked off his bottom layers and loosened the tie as his tongue wriggled around inside his confused lover's mouth. Shinohara didn't seem too unhappy when Shin broke the kiss and pulled the tie over his head.

The younger man tightened the tie again around the lawyer's wrists and pushed him down onto the sofa. He loosened his own tie and pulled his shirt over his head tossing the two articles to the floor. Shin looked to the man on the sofa one last time before he mounted. With his back to Shinohara, he straddled and rubbed the two rods together. He was starting to lose himself a bit and looked to the tie on the floor.

Shinohara started groaning again when Shin felt the pressure on his own heat. He started grinding against the man and searched frantically in the pocket. The condom finally surfaced and Shin bit his lip. He tore the package open with his teeth and applied the sheath in one quick motion then turned and snatched up his tie from the floor.

"Ngh... ugh... ahh... mph--"

"You're too noisy."

Shin's voice was still cold and somewhat composed when he shoved the make shift gag into his partner's mouth. The muffled cries were more than rewarding when Shin lifted his hips and eased the head into his rectum.

"Ngh..."

The moan escaped Shin softly as his eyes closed. He bobbed lightly over the tip and watched Shinohara writhe beneath him. Shin placed his hand over the restraint on the lawyer's wrists and held it over the man's head. He slid his fingers down Shinohara's arm and held fast to the hard moist tricep. Shin slammed himself roughly down onto the throbbing dick and wailed, tossing his head back.

"Aaaah!"

"Nnngh!"

Shin rode voraciously keeping the man's hands pinned above his head. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and neck as his hips met with the man beneath him. Shin rode harder and clenched his teeth. He clasped each hand over Shinohara's upper arms. He could hear the man moaning with pleasure and it took all his strength to hold the arms in place. Shinohara wasn't going to win this time. He felt the hips under him thrusting up and tightened his grip. They were both close... he could feel it. They pounded together once more and--

"HAAAAH!"

"NNNNGH!"

Shinohara's body lifted the younger man off the sofa when they simultaneously ejaculated. Shin collapsed onto the lawyer's sticky chest, all the tension and pressure draining from them both. He felt for his lover's mouth and pulled the gag out hearing nothing but exasperated panting from both. It was definitely a punishment neither of them would forget.

-----

Shinohara lowered his arms and rested them on Shin's back. He couldn't think... tried to catch his breath... held the small sweaty body on top of him. Only when he tried to comb his fingers through his lover's hair did he notice the pain in his wrists. They were still bound and the blood had rushed to them rather quickly. Shin moved on top of him and he moaned.

He wasn't sure he could withstand another round just yet, but Shin didn't seem, or feel, like he could either. There were hands on his chest and the pressure of the younger body was gone for a brief moment, then returned with a pained grunt.

"Shit..."

Shinohara smirked. He was so damn cute. "Are you ok?"

"Shut up."

He giggled and tried to hold Shin tighter. When the restraint would not allow the movement, he winced audibly and the red hair lifted. Their eyes locked and the lawyer could see an evil smile blossoming on the young man's lips. They were still a little out of breath, but Shin was still able to move slightly. He rocked back reminding Shinohara they were still joined. Black eyes closed briefly as they both grunted and Shin stared with a sadistic smile.

"Please untie me."

Shin shook his head.

"Why not? I won't run away."

"I like seeing you incapacitated like this." He rocked back again. "It makes me hard."

"Ngh..."

Dark eyes closed again and Shin giggled.

"Please... Shin... I have to get back to work."

There was a loud sigh and Shinohara opened his eyes slowly. Shin pulled the lawyers wrists to his chest and loosened the tie. All four eyes widened at the bright red marks where the fabric had been. Shinohara rubbed at them gently and looked to Shin. He looked startled, but not apologetic. Neither of them moved.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Not really."

"I am sorry about this morning. I really did think you were awake."

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

Shinohara raised a brow. "Is that all you're sorry about?"

Shin matched the expression. "I don't have anything else to be sorry for."

"How about just before when Inoue came in?"

"You said I should punish you, didn't you?"

"Fair enough. What about the bruises I'm going to have from your little bondage game?"

"You can look at that as a reminder of your punishment."

"And if I feel it was an unjust sentencing?"

"You can make an appeal to the court, I guess. Isn't that what you do with your clients?"

Shinohara wrapped his arms tightly around Shin and rolled them both to the floor. They landed with a light thud and Shinohara rocked his hips against Shin.

"Nnn... damn it. That hurt, you stupid old bastard!"

"My apologies, Your Honor, but I feel your ruling was unfair."

His hands slid up Shin's still moist back and grasped his shoulders as he rocked again. "Aaah..."

"I have served the sentence you recommended," he pulled himself out almost all the way and pushed back in only a few centimeters, "and feel I've been rehabilitated."

"Ah..."

He lowered his head and spoke softly, lips brushing the pale neck and ear. "I know your Honor can be merciful, and I ask that you take into consideration my long hours of dedication and service..."

"Ah!"

"... for any future trouble I may cause."

"Aah!"

Shin's arms wrapped tightly around the lawyer's back and he started bucking against Shinohara. The older man looked to the face contorted in pleasure and smiled. He kissed down Shin's neck and thrust into him deep and hard and over and over. The grip around his body changed and he felt several sharp ribbons of heat burning in his back. His penis throbbed inside the boy as the nails dug deeper into him and he moved his hips faster. He pulled Shin over his aching muscle repeatedly, grunting and groaning with every movement. His fingers clenched tighter on the young slender shoulders and he looked to Shin again.

The seductively ecstatic expression was enough to drive Shinohara over the edge and the pounded harder, pressing his lips to Shin's when he came for the second time. He felt Shin's anus tighten around him and leaned to one side, trying to keep his pace going. The boy's stomach was glistening with sweat and Shinohara pressed his hand to the finely toned chest. He pulled his hand down the heaving body trying to keep himself going and gripped the hard red cock between them.

His hand pumped... his partner moaned... his hips moved... Shin's fingers were tangled into Shinohara's hair and he was pulled to his lover. Shin kissed him hard but briefly, unable to keep from moaning. Shinohara smirked, wearing down, and bent. His teeth landed on Shin's nipple and he clamped down. Shin let out an almost unworldly scream as he arched his back and came... hard. Grateful he wouldn't have to go any longer, Shinohara slowed his hips and kissed the abused nipple.

They could talk after they both calmed down...

**TBC...**

-----

I have to admit, I got the idea for the "punishment" scene from a story by one of my favorite authors. Yes, sadly, it is not an original idea. I feel bad. I'm sorry... Thank you for reading and please remember, reviews and criticism are always appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** This has gone on way longer than I thought it would have. Chapter 14 was a little difficult for me because it's rather hack in my opinion. It goes well with the story and I stand by it! I haven't been reading the manga because there are so many aspects about it that will invariably piss me off. So here is the next installation.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVV

"Yamamoto-kun is coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Shinohara spoke softly into Shin's ear.

"Is that alright with you?"

Shin shrugged. He wasn't breathing quite normally yet, but his heart rate had returned somewhat to normal. They were still on the floor at the older man's office entwined in the aftermath of their passionate make-up encounter from a fight that had only lasted the better part of a business day. Shin felt soft lips brush gently over his face, fingers trace patterns in the perspiration on his body, heat from his lover's over-spent muscle falling in his rectum. He lifted his eyelids and turned to look into that handsome tan face.

Shinohara smirked. "What?"

"You need to work out more."

"Pardon?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle another round if I wanted it."

"That's true...," the lawyer kissed Shin's nose, "... but you couldn't handle another round either, even if I found reserve strength."

"Che..." Shin turned away with slightly damaged pride.

"I'd say our stamina is pretty evenly matched, yes?"

"We'll see." Shin hooked his legs over Shinohara's and pressed his hands to the damp chest.

Shinohara tumbled back when Shin pushed. Shin looked down to his lover, an evil little smile reviving on his lips. The lawyer's eyes were wide with what Shin thought was a bit of fear mixed into excitement and desperation. Shin rocked gently over his lover and reached for his pants. They were definitely going to need another condom.

He fished around for a bit and pulled out new incentive. Without looking to Shinohara, he kissed softly down the man's body teasing and toying with every millimeter of flesh he could find. He felt the meat beneath him twitch. It seemed like it really wanted to stand up... and Shin's eyes widened.

The used rubber was pulled off and Shin knotted the end before tossing it aside. He licked over the trembling flesh and listened to his partner moaning in confused anticipation. Shin dragged his tongue down the crevice where Shinohara's leg joined with the rest of his body then took one of the testicles into his mouth. He sucked tenderly and loosely wrapped the flaccid penis in his fingers. Shin gently rubbed back and forth, sucking still, and moved his other hand toward his mouth.

"Shin..."

His fingers traced over the slight hair and slipped back to Shinohara's rarely breached entrance. Shin prodded for a moment and slowly pushed in his middle finger.

"Ahhh..."

The lawyer's body tensed and Shin pulled back so just the first knuckle remained inside. He pumped slowly a few more times feeling the member in his hand twitch with excitement and the hole around his finger quiver. A second finger joined the first rather abruptly and Shin removed his mouth. He could hear Shinohara wasn't panting, but when he looked up, he could tell the man wanted more... maybe even needed it.

Shin's grip on the penis started to pay off. He felt it stiffen and Shin smiled evilly again. His fingers pumped and wiggled and twisted inside the older man and Shin added a third. He moved his hand faster, circling them inside the tight hole then removed his jerking hand. He watched Shinohara's face intently as he brought the wrapper to his teeth and tore it open. Shinohara's fingers were clutching at the floor and clothing above his head as he grinded back against the long slender digits.

When the sheath was applied, Shin removed his fingers and placed himself carefully. His eyes never left Shinohara's face as he eased his head into the lawyer's anus. Black orbs flew open and impossibly wide as Shin pushed himself into his lover and Shinohara released a sound Shin didn't think the man was capable of making.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Nnnnnnngh!"

The redhead struggled to stay focused on the man's face, but the tightness of Shinohara's ring, would not allow it. Shin begrudgingly clenched his eyes shut for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again slowly. The expression on Shinohara's face would have made Shin come if he hadn't just released twice in the last hour. He started to throb and ran his hand down the man's thigh.

"Are you ok?"

Shin's whisper was a bit ragged, but Shinohara couldn't even speak. "Ahhhh!"

Shin attempted a chuckle and lifted a leg over his shoulder. "I'm going to move now."

He pulled half way out and slowly pushed back in. Shin's eyes clenched again and his fingers tensed on the floor at his lover's sides. He was so tight... and so erotic... and Shin had wanted this for so long... How did he manage to hold out for so many months? Shin pulled out a bit further each time, but was a little afraid to push in too hard or too fast. He wanted to remember this, because he was sure it wouldn't happen very often.

Shin felt a leg wind around his own as his elbow gave out. He started moving a little faster when his dick all but screamed at him to do so. Shinohara was sucking him in... so tight... so hot... so sweet... The matching moans were getting louder as Shin moved faster. He placed a hand on the man's hip and they started grinding back.

He couldn't think about anything but sliding in and out... again and again... and the muscles circling his enthrallment contracted suddenly as Shin thrust enthusiastically. The renewed tightness sent the younger man's head spinning and he pushed in hard one final time as he came.

"AAAAANGH!"

"Shin!"

He was paralyzed with expended pleasure and almost collapsed.

"Shin, don't stop! Please, don't stop!"

There was a hand on his back and another on his ass, pulling him vehemently. Shin started thrusting again, slowly at first but easily picking up speed. He leaned down and licked Shinohara's neck, his hand sliding to the man's wanting release. He was right... Shinohara needed this as much as he wanted it. His fingers circled the cock again and clenched immediately, moving faster and faster. Shin bit down on the man's neck... hard... and his back arched.

"AAAAH!"

The body beneath him spasmed a bit before Shinohara lay lucid on the floor. Shin finally collapsed on top of him and brought his hand slowly to his face. He licked his fingers clean and felt strong arms encompassing him... lovingly... joyfully. They agreed silently that Shin had won that round.

XXXXX

Shinohara tightened his arms around the moist heaving back on top of him. Shin definitely had more stamina than he. Shinohara wouldn't have been able to give him another round, but the lively young redhead took it anyway. He wasn't really sure how to feel about that... he'd been taken advantage of in a weakened state, exposed to an abnormal sexual experience, and on top of it all, had to beg for the act to be completed. The lawyer grinned widely. It was amazing...

Soft lips brushed over his chest and he heard a soft voice. "I like it better when you come inside me."

Shin rubbed his head against Shinohara's chest and the older man smirked. He bent his head and buried his face in the soft hair. The apprentice smelled of sweat and sex. The whole office reeked of carnal desire and his grip on the boy tightened again. "It wasn't so bad..."

He heard Shin smirk then felt a shift. "Yeah... I still like it better when you do it."

The redhead pulled out and pushed himself to a sitting position. Shinohara tried to catch his eyes, but they were shrouded by damp sections of fiery hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last part."

"And you won't again, most likely."

Shinohara let his eyes fall closed as he chuckled. He rested his arms across his stomach and chest as he listened to the rustle somewhere not far from his head. There was way too much pleasure coursing through his body for him to even think about moving, so he just laid there collecting his thoughts and feelings. He heard footsteps, more rustling then shuffling from across the room and finally opened his eyes. When he looked around, Shin was back at his workstation.

The man on the floor couldn't tell if Shin was tidying up or simply continuing what he'd been doing before the start of the whole mess that had turned his office into a sex cove. From the look on his face, the apprentice appeared to be deciding how to organize the mounds of papers before him, probably for filing. He stared for a long time before Shin noticed. Grey eyes flashed toward him as the shuffling continued. Shinohara could feel the corners of his mouth curl into a sweet smile.

"What?"

"Just watching you."

"Why?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, but you look a little..."

"What?"

"... out of character."

"Out of character?"

"Yeah, kind of pervishly creepy."

"How so?"

"You're lying on the floor of your office, naked, covered in sweat with an expression on your face that screams all the things you just did to me."

Shinohara raised a brow. "I did to you?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I could be wrong, but I seem to recall you forcing yourself on and into me from the beginning."

"You drove me to it."

"You still did it to me at least once."

"Only because you had to prove me right when I said you couldn't keep up with me."

"No one said we had to go again."

"I did."

"And why is that?"

"Because clearly it doesn't take me as long to recover as it does an old man like you."

Shinohara smirked again and dropped his head back to the floor. "Who's an old man?"

"You are." There were footsteps again and soft lips against his. "What more do you need to do before we leave?"

He combed his fingers through the soft shaggy hair and stared lovingly into Shin's glistening eyes. The boy really was beautiful... strong, smart and caring. Shinohara couldn't have asked for a better mate.

"Well?"

The lawyer smiled and snapped back to his office. "Just some note taking on my desk, but I can finish that up this weekend."

"I thought your friend was coming over for dinner." Shin stood and walked out of view.

"He is, but I will still be able to get some work done." The brunette sat up slowly and reached behind him for his clothes. "It really isn't that much."

Shin was placing papers into folders and folders into Shinohara's briefcase when the lawyer started pulling on his pants. There were about twice as many folders as Shinohara would have expected and he looked to the apprentice's work space. It was completely clear of everything. When did that happen? He hadn't even heard the filing cabinet... and the folders weren't nearly thick enough to hold all those pages... _I guess he really is that good._

"What are you doing?"

"Packing up your work for you."

"Why?" Shinohara closed his pants and stuffed his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't even remember taking it off.

"Because I'm your apprentice."

He ran his fingers up the button side and, to his surprise, none were missing. Odd... "But why? You don't normally pack my things for me before we leave."

The case closed with two snaps and Shin's eyes were dead locked with the lawyer's. "I just want to get the hell out of here."

Black eyes narrowed mischievously.

"How's that?"

"Then if you're finished...," Shinohara stood, "... let's go home and continue."

"You can't handle this anymore," Shin said with an arrogant roll of his eyes.

The lawyer approached him quickly, their bodies pressed together, faces brushing against each other's. Shinohara spoke softly, black never leaving grey. "Want to try me?"

"Yeah... I would."

Shin's voice equally seductive as their lips touched briefly and Shinohara smirked. Evenly matched in almost everything... their evening would be quite tiring, if not entertaining.

-----

Shin turned off the shower in Shinohara's bathroom and pulled back the curtain. He reached for the towel and wiped down his face and chest. Shinohara had attacked Shin as soon as the front door had been closed. The young man's pants had been ripped down and the lawyer was on his knees. Shin stared at his fingers and rubbed them together remembering the soft short hair he'd tangled them in only a few minutes earlier.

He smiled and stepped on to the bath mat toweling off the rest of his body. Shinohara had laid out a change of clothes for him and his eyes rolled with a devilish smile. The towel was wrapped around his waist and secured before he opened the door.

His nose was instantly filled with the sweetly pungent aroma coming from the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked down the hall, the scent becoming stronger the closer he got. When he rounded the corner, he saw Shinohara hovering over the stove. He smiled and just watched for several minutes.

The man had changed into a plain t-shirt and sweat pants. The muscles in his back and arms suggested he was stir frying, something he was exceptionally good at. He shifted his weight from foot to foot then lifted the wok and tossed the contents catching everything expertly. The sizzle and smell reached Shin and he closed his eyes.

He took in a deep breath before moving again. Tofu? Maybe with an array of vegetables... His eyes were open again and his lover was only a few centimeters from him. Shin pressed his fingers to the man's sides and glided them up and around his back to his shoulders. They moved along his upper arms and he leaned in to kiss the strong back.

"What are you making?"

"Tofu stir fry with onigiri."

"Stuffed onigiri?"

"Ume and salmon."

"Why ume?"

"Because I like pickled plum."

"When will it be ready?"

"It's ready now if you'd like."

Shin slipped his hands down over Shinohara's stomach and traced his abs.

"Would you set the table, please?"

His hands moved to the chiseled chest and toyed a bit. "As long as we can burn the energy off afterwards."

Shinohara chuckled softly. There was a light click and he turned to face Shin. Shin stared into his face as he watched the man look him up and down, the hunger in his eyes growing again. Shinohara placed a finger gently at Shin's collar bone and traced slowly down his body. Shin kept his eyes on Shinohara as the man seemingly followed the finger to the lower recesses of his body. He gently brushed his hand over the towel then slipped it into the opening at the front. Shin bit his lip more out of temptation than seduction when the large hand cupped his ass.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"You should at least put on pants for dinner."

"What if I wanted you to eat me for dinner?"

"Well then I suppose clothes would just get in the way."

"Just what I was thinking."

The two leaned closer. Their lips brushed several times and Shin's body was pressed to Shinohara's. He felt the hand on his ass massage gently and there was a second on his back. Their lips met firmly and Shinohara prodded gently for entrance. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the older man pulled away to the younger man's chagrin. The hand on Shin's rear slipped away and joined the other outside the towel at his lower back. Shinohara smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Why don't I have you for dessert?"

Shinohara's nose rubbed against Shin's cheek and he kissed lightly.

"I think that would be more enjoyable."

"Nnn... Agreed."

They pried themselves apart and Shin retreated to the bathroom. He quickly pulled on the pajama bottoms Shinohara let him borrow and tossed the towel into the hamper on his way back to the kitchen. The table was set and the two men were seated. They enjoyed a teasingly long meal before clearing the table. They washed the dishes and retired to the bedroom. They fell asleep in each other's arms after several hours of making love.

When Shin's eyes fluttered open, he was alone in the bed. He inhaled deeply and caught the aroma of cooking from the kitchen again. The young man wasn't quite awake enough to distinguish what he smelled, but he knew it would taste good. He rolled to the empty side of the bed and wrapped his arms around the vacant pillow. With his face buried deep in the cotton of the case, he let his lover's scent engulf him.

They'd made love slowly several times in the many hours after their meal and had gotten to bed sometime in the very early morning. Shin smiled, still feeling Shinohara inside him, and squeezed the pillow tighter to his face. When he finally did look up to check the time, the digital readout beside the bed was 10:09AM. He smiled again and sat up.

After a quick search for the old pajama pants he'd only worn for a few minutes, he was headed out the bedroom door and toward the kitchen again. He figured, since they were expecting company that evening, he could lay off the seduction for most of the day. Shinohara had mentioned something about going shopping at one point, and he wasn't sure what Shinohara had told this Yamamoto guy about their relationship... but it probably wasn't everything.

Shin poked his head into the kitchen as Shinohara turned from the stove. They smiled sweetly to each other and Shin approached him. They embraced loosely, but held on, exchanging light pecks on their lips, cheeks and noses.

"Good morning."

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

Shinohara's arms fell away and Shin watched as he went back to the cooking food. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

He seated himself at the table and smiled again. "What are you making."

"Western style omelettes. I was expecting you to sleep for another hour or so."

"Why would you expect that?"

Shinohara looked over his shoulder with a sly grin.

"What?"

"You seemed pretty worn out last night."

"You mean this morning?"

"Hn... yeah."

"I'm young. I can recover a lot quicker than you."

"Then how do you explain me getting up before you?"

"You're used to waking up early."

"So are you."

"But I don't unless I have to."

Shinohara chuckled and Shin lifted his foot to the chair. He rested his chin on his knee and stared down at the table. His voice was soft. "What time is your friend coming by?"

"Probably around 7:30. How about we go shopping in a little bit?"

"What were you planning on making?"

A plate slid into Shin's gaze. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe pork something."

"Ok..." Shin's eyes shifted to see the bare feet on the floor beside him then back to the folded egg.

"Did you have anything in particular you wanted?"

He shrugged and poked at the plate. "Not really."

"Shin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Again he shrugged.

"That's a yes no matter how you look at it."

Shin felt that big strong hand on top of his head and wanted to smile until it began ruffling his hair.

"What did I tell you about not talking?"

He snarled as Shinohara returned to the stove. "I'm not a little kid, asshole."

"I never said you were."

"You didn't have to."

"Then why do you think that way?"

"Because you constantly ruffle my hair like that."

"Only when you act like a brat."

"Dick."

"See?"

Shin looked toward the lawyer's back and scowled. He sighed it away and cut into his breakfast.

"Besides, if I thought of you as a kid..."

He stuffed a piece into his mouth and turned again to the stove.

"... do you really think I would do all those things to you that we both love so much?"

A fiery brow rose and he nodded in agreement. "Point, but calling me adorable and patting my head are things one does to a five year old."

"Then stop acting like one and tell me what's bothering you."

Shin sighed defeated. "Yamamoto-san..."

"What about him?"

"... Are you sure he doesn't have any feelings towards you?"

He felt the black lasers burning into him but didn't dare take his eyes from his plate.

"You've never mentioned him before, but the last couple of weeks, that's all you've talked about."

"I couldn't be positive he doesn't feel that way about me, but it didn't seem so when we met for lunch that time."

Shin nodded and cut into the egg again.

"Why ask this all of a sudden?"

"Just a weird feeling, I guess."

"Paranoia?"

"Maybe."

There were footsteps and Shinohara was beside him. "No one could ever steal me away from you."

Shin smirked. "I'm sure someone could."

"For example?" Shinohara kissed the top of Shin's head.

"A person that could make you pass out from a blow job?"

The man was seated across the table with a raised brow and Shin finally met his eyes. "I suppose that could be a challenge for you, but you would just have to get better at sucking me off if that were the case."

Shin stabbed the chunk of omelette he'd sectioned off and flung it across the table.

"Oi!" Shinohara did his best to block the attack. "Don't waste your food like that!"

"Then don't be a dick."

Their eyes met again for a second and they both chuckled. Shin's anxiety flitted away and the two ate in comfortable silence.

XXXXX

Over the course of the next several hours, the two men had visited the grocery store and shared a long period of finishing up what they'd neglected the day before at Shinohara's office. Between them, they'd shuffled, noted and organized all the papers that Shin had packed into the lawyer's briefcase and managed to complete everything. Somewhere in the midst of it all – probably around 2:00 or so – Shinohara's cell went off. He smiled lightly and answered the call.

"Shinohara speaking."

"Good afternoon, Shinohara-kun. It's Yamamoto."

The man sounded like he was in a good mood. "Good afternoon. You are still joining us for dinner this evening, aren't you?"

"I am. I just wanted to get the directions from my hotel."

"Oh, sure."

Shinohara rattled off a course for his friend. He closed his eyes mapping out the city streets in his head to make sure they were time efficient, but more importantly correct. When he glanced up to Shin, the apprentice looked to be consumed in paperwork. He smiled with adoration watching his young lover work so diligently. Shin seemed a little more at ease than he'd been just after he woke up and the man's heart ached.

There was a light crackle in his ear and Shin looked up.

"Shinohara-kun?"

He met Shin's eyes in the same moment that he registered the voice in his ear. "Yes... I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but we were in the middle of some paperwork and I got distracted. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright. So you're building is the second one on the left?"

"Yes and the number is 306."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Sure. Bye."

"See you."

Shinohara ended the call and looked to Shin. The younger man was still looking to him. His brow was raised and he seemed a bit troubled.

"Is something wrong?"

"You just got really quiet suddenly."

"Like I said, I was distracted."

"By what exactly?" Shin dropped his head and started shuffling pages again.

"My cute little assistant."

Shinohara smiled at Shins predictable reaction. Grey eyes glared annoyed through fiery wisps of hair. The lawyer set his phone back down and they continued to work. A few more hours passed and before he knew it, Shinohara's alarm was going off. He looked to his phone... It was already 6:30 in the evening. He would have to start preparing dinner soon for it to be ready when their guest arrived. Including preparation, it would take a little over an hour.

The man stood and smiled to the redhead. "I'm going to start on dinner now."

"What do you want me to do with all this?"

Shinohara headed for the kitchen and called over his shoulder. "You can leave it there for now, if you want."

"Don't you want your apartment to look like a home and not an office?"

He rustled around in the cabinets and refrigerator pulling out cookware, utensils and food.

"Why don't I just put it all in the bedroom and shut the door?"

Shin's voice was unusually close and the man stood from a lower cabinet and turned. To Shinohara's surprise, the boy was right there.

"You weren't even listening to me were you?"

He smirked and embraced the younger man loosely. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you because I was getting things from the cabinets. What did you say?"

"I said I'd put the work in the bedroom."

Shinohara smiled and kissed his head. "You're so handy to have around. What would I do without you?"

"Die a horrible and lonely death."

The jaded statement came over Shin's shoulder as he walked back to the living room. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No."

The two set to their self-assigned tasks and just as Shinohara heard footsteps coming back down the hall from the bedroom, he had an idea.

"Do you want any help?"

He smiled and felt the arms around his waist, then the chin against his shoulder. "No thank you, but I was going to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind running to the store and getting some beer? I forgot to pick some up when we went out this morning."

Shin's lips were against his neck. "I guess not."

"Thank you. My wallet is in my back pocket."

Shin's hands slipped from Shinohara's waist and grasped his hips. They moved sensually around to his buttocks and squeezed gently before the left one reached into his pocket. Shinohara felt the wallet being replaced and another light kiss against his back.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I did."

"Good, because you're going to get it if you think turning me on just before company arrives is amusing."

"And if I do?"

Shinohara turned from the counter and pulled Shin to him. He slipped his hand down the front of Shin's loose jeans and grabbed.

Shin's grey eyes looked to him blankly and he tightened his grip.

The boy grunted and Shinohara smirked. "I won't be the only one wanting to kick him out."

They smirked to each other and Shin turned. Shinohara went back to the mess on the counter and heard from the front door. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful."

The door opened and closed softly and Shinohara was alone with his food. He chopped and washed and diced and shaved for no more than twenty minutes before he heard the knock at the door. Shin? He didn't bring his key with him? Shinohara turned and looked to the clock as he headed for the door. It couldn't have been Shin. Walking to and from the convenience store would take him about thirty minutes.

Who the hell? Shinohara opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Shinohara-kun, good evening."

"Yamamoto-kun, welcome." He ushered the man inside with a smile and closed the door behind him. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour."

The man smiled with a light shrug. "I hope you don't mind. I was little bored. Is it a problem for you?"

"No not at all. Please come in, Yamamoto-kun." Shinohara headed back to the kitchen.

"Please, call me Yukio," he heard over his shoulder.

He smiled and nodded to his friend as he took up his previous position. "Sure." The food was placed over the stove and Shinohara's arms began to move. "I asked Shin to run to the store for a last minute errand. He should be back any minute."

"Ok. You're home is very nice."

"Thank you."

"How long have you been here?"

The lawyer smirked. "I can't remember. Years..."

He heard a chuckle and turned briefly.

Yamamoto was seated at the table looking around idly and Shinohara's eyes widened. "Damn."

"What is it?"

Shinohara caught Yamamoto's eyes with an apologetic look. "I haven't gotten the spare seat from the attic yet."

"No worries." Yamamoto stood and walked toward the hallway. "Is it in this hall?"

"No, you're the guest. It isn't proper for you to do such a thing." Shinohara wiped his hands and followed his friend.

"Nonsense!" The silver hair poked back into the kitchen defiantly. "You're like a brother to me. I shouldn't make you do unnecessary things."

"Unnecessary?" Shinohara stopped and raised a brow.

"Besides, you need to keep an eye on the stove, don't you?"

His shoulders sagged, defeated by logic. They smiled to each other and went their separate ways. Shinohara listened carefully as the stairs creaked down from the hatch in the ceiling. He added a few things to the concoction in the heated pan and listened again. There was unsettling clatter from the hall and he walked quickly to see...

Yamamoto was struggling on the stairs and Shinohara rushed to his aid... not soon enough it would seem. There was a loud thunk and Shinohara tumbled to the floor... something heavy on top of him.

XXXXX

Shin turned the knob to Shinohara's apartment just as he heard the crash. His brows knitted together and he pushed the door open, shutting it quickly behind him. He hurried to the hall and his eyes widened...

Silver hair... handsome face... red shirt... Yamamoto-san... just like Shin's nightmare...

**TBC...**

VVVVV

See what I mean? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. As always reviews and criticism are apreciated. Thanks for your support!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Late... again. Sorry about that. This chapter (15) is a little longer than normal. I kind of got into a zone when I was working on it because I've wanted to write the game at the end since I basically started this story. I'm happy with the way it's turned out so far, and I hope you enjoy it too. And it's official... I'm not finishing the manga 'cause it pissed me off. I still really like my version of what happened though, so there! Here is Chapter 15.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shin was on his way back to Shinohara's apartment. He sighed and recalled the vivid dream he'd had about that Yamamoto guy and Shinohara. The image of the man standing in the doorway to his lover's home burned into the back of his mind. Yamamoto was charming in his dream... or should he call it a nightmare? He was handsome and seductive... and Shinohara... Damn it!

Before Shin could berate himself for thinking the worst, he was climbing the stairs to his lover's apartment. He clutched the bag in his hand and reached to his pocket for his keys. There was a strange noise on the other side of the door and Shin inserted then turned the key. He pushed the door open and heard the crash...

He rushed to the hall and froze.

Not possible... The nightmare Yamamoto was in Shinohara's apartment... as if the man in Shin's mind jumped out somehow and landed on top of his lover. The two men looked to him with moderate discomfort and the bastard rolled to the side.

"Shin, you're back."

"What happened?" He sounded much calmer than he felt. This wasn't happening.

The men stood. "I was trying to help Yukio-san get the chair from the attic and he fell."

"Oh... Are you both alright?"

"Yes, I think we're fine." He watched intensely as Shinohara looked to Yamamoto... Yukio?

"I'm fine. I'm sorry we worried you." The man brushed himself off and bowed lightly, still a bit pained it seemed. "My name is Yamamoto Yukio. Please call me Yukio."

"Sawada Shin." Shin returned the bow, still warily eying the man. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Sawada-kun."

The man smiled and Shin looked to Shinohara as the brunette retrieved the chair. "Yukio-san, why don't you have a seat on the couch?"

Shinohara sounded strange, but Shin supposed it was from taking the tumble... if that was in fact how it happened. He studied them briefly then headed to the kitchen. Neither of them looked like they'd been playing with the other's clothes, so he supposed it was a believable story... Why that guy though? Why did he have to look like that? Damn it!

"Oi, your food is sizzling. It shouldn't be doing that, right, Sensei?"

Shin popped the six-pack in the fridge and looked to the stove then the doorway as Shinohara came into view. "Thank you, Shin... and you don't have to call me 'Sensei' you know."

He nodded and went back to the hallway. That guy was folding the stairs. "Why don't you take Sensei's advice and relax on the couch... Yamamoto-san?"

The man chuckled, his bright blue eyes landing to Shin. "If you insist. And I thought I told you to call me Yukio."

"It doesn't feel right," he replied curtly. Shin stepped in front of him and folded the stairs, closing the hatch back into the ceiling. He was trying desperately to not think. This guy... why was he being so friendly? Why was he acting so informally? Why the hell did he have to have that face?!

"Then you could at least drop the 'san'. It really isn't necessary. You'll make me feel like an old man."

He grabbed the chair and carried it to the kitchen. He was almost fuming with irritation. "You're the same age and Sensei, correct?"

"I am."

Shin set the chair at the table and looked to Shinohara as the man turned to him with a playfully scolding look. "Shin, don't be rude to our guest."

Their eyes locked and Shinohara returned to the stove. Shin scowled at his back. How could he not see the awfulness of their situation? That guy was going to make Shin's evening difficult. His eyes clenched and he took a deep breath releasing it slowly in a futile attempt to calm himself. "I didn't say anything."

"Sawada, you and Shinohara seem to be close."

Shin looked measuredly to Yamamoto. He was leaned against the entryway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sensei has been very kind to me. It's only proper that I return the favor."

"What did I tell you about calling me Sensei?"

Ignoring him, Shin opened the refrigerator door. "Would you like a beer, Yamamoto-sa--." He stopped himself remembering the visitor's words.

"You're very polite. Thank you, Sawada."

After a few moments and some awkward silence, Shinohara called that dinner was prepared and served and the three were seated in the kitchen. Shin's mind was racing with impure and betraying thoughts. He'd been aware that Yamamoto and Shinohara were speaking with each other and to him, but wasn't really paying attention. He answered questions and responded to comments directed toward him with little effort and comprehension. Every so often he'd feel eyes on him, Shinohara's no doubt, but why?

Why was he so irritated? Why was he so jealous? The guy definitely sent out some homo-vibes, but it wasn't really anything Shin felt he needed to worry about... or was it? He wasn't being overly affectionate with Shinohara, just unusually informal in their conversation for two college schoolmates that hadn't seen each other in almost ten years. His mind was racing... head was spinning, and Shinohara didn't even seem to notice. But, then again... how could he know without Shin saying anything to him?

They ate slowly and Shin cleared the table after much protest from Shinohara. Shin didn't seem to hear the older man even if the redhead was listening. He rinsed off the plates and the two men went into the living room, still talking and reminiscing with their beers. The room was strangely quiet for a few minutes and Shin finally registered the lack of communication. He turned placing a small washed bowl in the dish strainer and his brows furrowed in anger. His jaw clenched and his body tensed at the scene a few meters away.

Yamamoto was leaned forward, his head against Shinohara's chest. His hands were clutching the lawyer's shirt and the man's entire body looked like it was trembling. He was turned all the way into Shin's lover and the apprentice couldn't see his face. Shinohara's head was slightly bowed and arms were wrapped loosely around the shaking man. The tan hands were rubbing Yamamoto's back slowly and Shin's ears perked up. He was so clouded by the image, he'd forgotten to listen to what was going on. He wasn't really sure, though, if he wanted to hear the man confess his love to someone that was already taken... and had been for sometime.

"I don't know what happened, Shino--..." He stopped abruptly.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About three months ago..." He was crying?

"Do you remember what happened right be fore she left?"

"Nothing important... but she--"

The man sobbed and Shin saw Shinohara's arms tighten around Yamamoto. Shin's sympathy for the man was overwhelmed easily by seeing his boyfriend, his lover... his damn Shinohara comforting another man. The same damned guy that was playing some weird bondage and sadomasochism game with the two of them in his dream. His temper flared and his heart raced. This needed to end and that guy needed to go back from where ever the hell it was that he came from.

Shin took a step toward the door and stopped. He bit his lip and turned back to the sink. Storming out when he hadn't made known how uncomfortable he'd been all evening wouldn't solve anything. He ignored the two men in the other room and finished with the dinner dishes and wiped his hands dry. There were soft footsteps behind him then Shinohara's voice.

"Thank you, Shin." Something brushed his ear and there was warm air. "Remind me to thank you properly later."

Shin didn't reply. Instead he slipped from between the lawyer behind him and the sink counter to the refrigerator. He pulled the box of sweets from the second shelf and brought it to the table. The box was opened and Shin felt eyes on him when he went to the cabinet above the strainer. Shin's hand met another as he reached for the plates on the second shelf and his temper flared slightly. Why was he trying to be tender now? They had company, for one thing, and for another, Shinohara had just been hugging some other guy. How could he rationalize such sensual contact?

The three enjoyed the sweets silently. Shinohara looked a little upset and confused, Yamamoto had just finished tearing and snotting all over Shinohara's shirt, and Shin's mind was running a mile a minute. It was a highly uncomfortable situation, made only less comfortable by what happened next. Plates were cleared and Shin collected them once again. He walked them to the sink and ran the faucet again. From over his shoulder, he heard an unusually jovial voice.

"Sawada has been so polite and helpful all evening. Shinohara, are you training him to be your apprentice as well as your wife?"

Shin's eyes widened when the laughter started. He turned slightly, far enough to see Shinohara blushing a bit, but not far enough to make eye contact with either of the older men. His face was burning... his hands were trembling... Yamamoto knew... but how were they going to respond? What was Shinohara going to say to that? He felt his heart lurch and nearly break through his chest. How was this going to play out? There was nothing for several seconds from the two at the table and Shin was getting a bit nervous. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. Damn it!

"I am not being trained, Yamamoto-san." Shin turned a bit wiping one of the small plates with a soapy sponge. "Sensei has been taking care of me for some time now and I am just trying to help out so he doesn't feel the need to do everything." He turned back to set the dish in the strainer and spoke abruptly. "It is what a good apprentice does for their mentor."

There was no sound from behind him and his eyes shifted for a moment. That should shut the two of them up for a while...

XXXXX

Shinohara accompanied Yamamoto to his car in the parking lot outside his apartment building. He smiled to his friend. "We should do this again, Ya—Yukio-kun."

Yamamoto returned the smile and opened the car door. "I hope next time it will be a bit more enjoyable, though."

The lawyer dropped his eyes and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yes, I'm sorry Shin was a little cold today."

The guest shook his head lightly. "No, I was referring to myself. I didn't mean to have such an emotional breakdown in your living room." He looked to Shinohara. "Sawada is a rather charming young man. Very cool and seems bright."

"Yes, he is all of those things."

"He reminds me a lot of you when we were in college."

Shinohara chuckled. "He does, doesn't he?"

Yamamoto seated himself in the car and Shinohara turned back to the building. He looked up and smiled when he saw Shin watching them from the window. Their eyes met only for a split second and Shin was gone from view. The older man sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The boy had been acting strange all evening and he couldn't quite understand what Shin was so upset about? When he'd gotten back from the store, Yamamoto was on top of him from their rapid attic descent, but that was completely innocent. Perhaps it was when Yamamoto was crying to him on the sofa about his wife running away with some other man...

Long tan fingers ran through thick black hair and Shinohara opened his front door. Shin was a little unpredictable when he flew into his fits of jealousy so the lawyer tried to prepare himself for... anything. Shin was just sitting on the sofa watching television when he entered. Shinohara's eyes went to the screen... it was a reality show about some college kids all living in a house together and Shinohara chuckled a bit.

"What?"

The lawyer sighed and moved to sit beside his apprentice. "Sometimes I forget how much younger you are than I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sat sideways on the cushions facing his lover and rested his elbow on the sofa back. His head was in his palm and he stared blankly at the people screaming at each other on the screen. "I don't think my television would even know this show existed if I wasn't with you all the time."

Shinohara looked to Shin as the younger man smirked. He leaned forward and rested his head on Shin's shoulder. His hand moved to his thigh and rubbed platonically for a moment then wrapped his arms tightly around the small waist. He kissed the cotton that covered Shin's shoulder and tightened his arms. His lips moved slowly along the shoulder to the pale smooth neck and Shin's head shifted. It tipped up slightly and the younger man let out a long deep yawn. Shinohara's eyes closed slowly then shifted to the clock.

They widened when the clock showed it was just before eleven that evening. He spoke softly into the boy's neck kissing gently when the words had stopped. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Sure..."

The noise from the other side of the room was gone and Shin placed his arm loosely around Shinohara's side resting the hand delicately on his back. Shinohara smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. The smile was returned and Shin's head leaned slightly to him. The hand on Shinohara's back rubbed gently over his shirt and the older man exhaled softly.

"I'm sorry, Shin."

"Why?"

The apprentice sounded legitimately confused and Shinohara's brows knitted with the same confusion. "Well, we were talking a lot and you felt like you were being ignored, didn't you? I'm sorry about that."

There was a smirk and Shin stood. "Don't be. You've known each other a lot longer than you and I have known each other so it's understandable that you'd have a lot of things to talk about."

He headed for the bedroom and Shinohara followed him slowly. "I'm just sorry we left you out of the conversations a lot."

"Don't be. I'm not mad about that. Besides," Shin pulled off his shirts and dropped his pants before he climbed into the bed. "Like you said... I'm a lot younger than you. It doesn't surprise me that you have more to talk about with someone your own age."

Shinohara's eyes widened a bit and Shin pulled the covers over his head. His eyes rolled as he undressed to his underwear and climbed in behind his lover. What in the world was this kid thinking?

XXXXX

Shin zombied his way through Monday. Without really acknowledging what he was doing, he woke up, ate and dressed. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to Ōedo house. He hadn't gotten very much sleep that night or the night before. His entire body had been completely drained since his dinner with Shinohara and Yamamoto. He hadn't quite recovered from seeing the man in his head actually smiling and eating and... holing his boyfriend tightly while crying. Shin gritted his teeth and walked into the Yakuza home.

The lawyer wasn't supposed to be there that day so Shin decided he could relax. He wasn't really so sure about Tuesday though. It was pretty uneventful over the course of the next several hours. The gangsters got themselves involved in their usual antics that could only accurately be described as daily debacle rituals. It amused Shin and made the day go by a little faster. It also kept him from getting too lost or carried away in his thoughts. For that, he was certainly grateful, even if no one knew they were really helping him out... and he preferred they didn't.

Tuesday was expectedly quiet and a bit awkward. Shinohara didn't really talk to him much, probably because he was upset with Shin for being so cold for the last two days. They hadn't really interacted much either day and now they were forced to be relatively close in proximity for an entire day. They'd eaten lunch together – in silence – filed and exchanged paper work – in silence – and ridden to Shin's home when the day was over – in silence. The apprentice spoke softly before turning to his mentor.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." There was a pause. "Would you like to go somewhere for dinner?"

Shin's face felt hot. He'd forgotten to mention he'd spoken to Kuma the day before. "Um... actually... Kuma invited me for dinner with his mom."

There was a soft smirk. "It can't be helped then."

"I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair. "How is your friend?"

"He's well. He seemed to enjoy meeting you. Said you remind him of me when I was your age."

"Such an old man thing to say."

"It is..."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Shinohara spoke again.

"You should probably be on your way. Your friend may worry."

"Yeah..."

He smiled gently before pushing open the door and climbing out of the passenger seat. His feet carried him up the stairs slowly and he watched from the entrance as the black sedan drove away. Shin sighed when he entered his apartment and kicked lazily out of his shoes. He flopped on the couch on his stomach and buried his face into the seat cushions. After only a few seconds, his pocket began to vibrate. He hadn't even changed out of his office clothes before he got the text message from Kuma.

'We're having tonkatsu tonight'

Shin smiled and let his thumb take the lead. 'Cool be there in a bit.' He pushed of the sofa and walked to his room. He started to take off his clothes when his phone vibrated again. Kuma gave his generic 'later' message and Shin was headed to his closet. Random clean shirt and a random pair of clean jeans. His wallet and phone were slipped into their designated pockets and he was off to the bathroom. There wasn't much to do in there aside from confirming the fact that he looked like he hadn't slept in about two days which made him huff.

He ran his fingers through his hair and splashed some water on his face in the hopes of covering – or at least prettying up – his fatigue. The apprentice wasn't sure if it worked, and frankly didn't care. Kuma and his mother had seen him in some pretty rough states so he was pretty sure a little sleep deprivation wouldn't really alarm them. Keys... wallet... shoes... jacket. He was good to go and out the door. The walk gave him a good opportunity to clear his head and build his appetite.

He met the two with a light smile and was welcomed inside. They talked idly over the light meal, Shin's mood slowly improving. He was asked, again, why he didn't have a girlfriend and Kuma held his tongue remembering what had happened the last time they'd had to deal with that question. Shin shrugged and they all started to clear the table.

"I enjoy living alone without being too deeply entangled."

It was true, but he thought of Shinohara. They were entangled... and deeply too. He smiled as he placed the dishes in the sink remembering how they'd been before. They were almost like newlyweds and Shin's smile widened. The smile left his face when he thought of how cold he'd been over their last weekend together. Shinohara didn't deserve that... and even if he had, he also had the right to know what was bothering Shin so much. They would definitely--

"Shin-Chan?"

He blinked back to reality and looked to Kuma. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kuma's mother chuckled and Kuma smiled. "I asked if you wanted to go grab a drink."

Shin smiled and nodded to the stocky blonde. "Sure."

"You two have fun, and--"

"I know," Kuma cut her off. "You'll beat me if I wake you up."

"And no girls."

"Right..."

Shin smiled and the two left the small house. They walked for a few minutes to let the food settle in their stomachs and spent a good hour or so at the bar they frequented together. They talked and bullshitted about nothing worth remembering and Shin was feeling a little tipsy already. As they were about to leave, he looked to the counter and his eye widened. He'd had three beers in less than an hour? He didn't usually drink that much, even when he did know what was bothering him. It was strange, but the two left with Shin holding his gut gently.

The two parted at the usual street corner and Shin slowed considerably. He was drained for some reason. It was a great effort on his part to get all the way to his home. Shin barely fumbled out of his shoes as he pulled off his jacket. He dragged himself down the hall and just about fell onto his bed. The young redhead was out cold less than two minutes later. It was a good, long dreamless sleep he'd been needing for several days.

Stormy eyes fluttered open and Shin rolled to his side. There was moderate discomfort from several different places, then his head. He heard the high pitched beeping from his alarm clock and tapped at the button silencing it for the day. The feeling in his head was gone again and he stretched over the mattress. When Shin sat up, he looked down and snickered. He was still fully dressed, clothes barely rumpled and his wallet chain was still attached to his belt loop. He released a large yawn and stretched again, fists over his head.

He scratched at the back of his head and pulled his shirt off. His feet swung over the edge of the bed and he stood. The jeans fell to the floor and he wobbled a bit as he walked out of them toward the bathroom. It was 8:00 and he still had about an hour before he had to be back at Ōedo house. He used his toilet and brushed his teeth then turned on the water in the shower. He was pretty sure he still smelled like a drunk's armpit from the night before and dropped his shorts.

His hair was washed and his body was soaped and dried. He draped the towel over his head and rubbed gently walking back to his room. Clothes... he needed to get some functional clothes. Or bring a change for later. The guys wanted to meet in the park for a game of basketball around lunch time and Shin didn't feel like playing in jeans. He didn't feel like hanging around Yamaguchi's family in sweaty clothes either... but why, if he was sweaty, would he want to change back into comparatively clean clothes? He shook his head and snickered again.

The walk to the small house was uneventful and over pretty quickly. Shin sat with Fuji and spent the better part of the morning waiting for noon so he could burn some adrenaline. He'd gotten such a good rest that night that he was completely pumped up after not really doing anything for three days. He was a little fidgety and was being unusually playful with the house dog. Fuji seemed to enjoy it, though, and no one really asked him about it. He threw a thick knotted rope across the yard and felt his hip vibrate. It was time and he patted the dog before heading to the bathroom.

After a quick change into a pair of training pants he hadn't worn since his last gym class in high school, he stuffed his jeans in his bag and walked toward the door. With a quick wave, he was gone and walking a little faster than normally to the park. His phone vibrated again in his pocket and he pulled it out. He could see the park when he read the text from Ucchi. They wanted to know if their old homeroom teacher was coming to play with them.

Shin had completely forgotten about her. He walked up to the court to greet his friends and shrugged. "I forgot to ask if she wanted to play."

"We couldn't call her now," Kuma said and dropped his head a bit. "School is only half over."

"Damn." Ucchi passed the ball to Minami.

"It'll be such a pain in the ass to play without a sixth."

Shin sat on the ground and pulled his phone back out.

"Anyone have a friend we can call?" Kuma asked.

"I say we just go to the school and drag her out here," Noda suggested.

The group snickered collectively and Shin's thumb flew over the buttons.

"That's nostalgic."

They nodded to Minami and passed the ball back and forth dribbling and shooting. After about fifteen minutes of the former classmates goofing around on the empty court in the empty park, Shin heard a car engine. When he looked up, there was a black sedan a few meters from the court. Shin flashed a brief smile as Shinohara stepped out and headed toward them. The redhead stood and dusted himself off. The older man was wearing much the same thing as he... gym training pants and a t-shirt. He looked really good.

"Oi," he called softly over his shoulder. "This old man is the lawyer for the company I work at."

"That's the pain in the ass you've been helping out?"

"Yeah. He likes to be called 'old man.' Says it makes him feel important."

"You're so full of shit, Shin."

They all chuckled and Shin heard Minami's voice as he dribbled vacantly behind him. "Oi, old man. You any good at this game?"

Shin clenched his teeth to try and stay his amusement and Shinohara smiled. "I've played a little in my day."

"Good 'cause we won't hold back." There was a pause and Shinohara turned to a blur. "Oi!"

The ball was gone from Minami's hands and they all turned just as Shinohara's lay-up shot sank. Shin smiled as he watched the older man's back. There wasn't even a hair out of place when Shinohara turned and headed back toward them. Shin felt his face heat slightly when his eyes locked with the lawyer's and they shifted quickly to the ground. He heard the man's voice again and his face grew just a bit warmer.

"Sawada-kun, would you please not tell your comrades to address me in such an unfriendly manner?"

Shin smirked and raised his eyes again. "Yeah..."

The sarcasm and playful contempt was evident in his voice and he heard Ucchi next. "So what do we call you?"

"I am Shinohara, the attorney for the company where Shin works."

"Yeah, he told us he's been helping you out."

"He has."

"What kind of lawyer leaves the office in the middle of the day to play basketball with his assistant and the assistant's friends?" Noda asked.

Shin raised a brow. How would he handle such a question? The older man retrieved the ball and spoke. "His work situation is not overly formal, and he's been a big help to me. I'd mentioned to him a while ago that I used to play a little. I suppose a logical step for him, when looking for another player, would have been to invite me..."

He flashed that melting smile again and tossed the ball gently to Shin. Shin flipped the ball to Kuma. "So, Sensei, how long do you have for your lunch?"

"I suppose as long as we are playing, plus a few extra minutes to wash up afterward."

"Cool."

"Oi, Sensei. I'm Kumai Teruo, but everyone calls me 'Kuma.'"

"Minami Youichi."

"Noda Takeshi."

"Uchiyama Haruhiko. Everyone calls me 'Ucchi.'"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Shall we play?"

Shin's face was warming again and he suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked over to Noda and was struck speechless when he registered the understanding in his friend's face. Noda looked from Shin to the lawyer then back and raised a questioning brow. His face was burning now and he was afraid to respond. When did it click with Noda? Was there going to be a problem? Would Noda leave? Shit!

"Oi!" The two looked over as the ball came sailing toward Shin's head. There was the flash of a hand and the ball was gone. Shin looked to Noda mere centimeters from him and sighed.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, guess I spaced for a bit."

The ball bounced from Noda's hand to the asphalt and back and Noda leaned in. "Is he...?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's see what the old man's got, then."

**TBC...**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There is the first part of one of my favorite scenes. I should warn you now though, I don't really know much about the sport. That being said, the actual game scene probably won't be that long and I will be getting all my information from Wikipedia. Please, as always, feel free to comment and critique. It will be greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** So it's just after 8:30 in the morning and I just finished with _Indecision_ and _STOPP_. I really want to just go back to sleep, but I really want to get these chapters up because they are already later than they've been in months. I feel like an ass. So here you have 16... whew...

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairings:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVV

Kuma tripped and fell to the ground when Shinohara ran past him swiftly. The older man passed the ball to Minami who took a hook-shot into the net. The ball sunk and bounced along the pavement. Shin retrieved it and the game continued. The redhead passed the ball to Noda and the men ran less than synchronized around each other. It was a heated game and the teams had been matched from the start: Shin, Noda and Kuma against Shinohara, Minami and Ucchi.

They'd been playing for roughly an hour when Ucchi collapsed just off the court. They were all sweating and panting heavily, but Shin and the old man were still standing. Shinohara swayed and dribbled around Shin who tried as best he could to block and guard the net. The bodies around their feet moved as they stepped and ran. The four friends made it to the sidelines at one point and watched the two on the court. They looked almost graceful with each other... like they'd been moving as a single person for years.

"That guy's Shin's boss?"

"That's what he said."

"How old is he?"

"Don't know... 30 maybe?"

"You think? I would have said younger."

"Me too, but he runs his own law firm, right?"

"Yeah that means he's got to be at least 30 with all that crap schooling."

Shinohara was advancing on Shin dribbling and pushing forward. Shin took a step toward his opponent and Shinohara backed up a bit. They stayed like that gazing into each other eyes, measuring each other's movements... Shinohara feigned right and passed Shin on his left. Shin's quick reflexes allowed him to step quickly and throw himself in Shinohara's path. The momentum of Shinohara's body carried him – unintentionally – into Shin and the two toppled landing just beneath the net. Shinohara pushed up slightly and lost himself in Shin's beautiful grey eyes. It seemed like they were down there forever before the older man came back to reality and turned away trying to hide his reddening face.

Shin's head bounced gently off the court floor and he winced. When he opened his eyes, his lover's face was close enough to kiss and he wanted to smile. Shinohara was looking at him intently then turned away and rolled to the side. Shin propped himself on his elbow and rubbed gently at the back of his head. It wasn't a very hard hit and didn't hurt that much, but he didn't really want the distance between them to grow just yet. The lawyer sat up beside him and brushed the front of his clothes. His head was down when the younger man heard him speak.

"Are you alright?"

Shin smirked. "Yeah... I'm fine."

They smiled briefly to each other and Shinohara stood. He loomed over Shin and stared down at him innocently for a moment before extending his hand to help the boy up. Shin wanted so badly to bury his face into the man's crotch... enticing and warm... sweaty from the exertion and hot with desire. He looked to his hand making sure it got to the appropriate destination and the big strong hand gripped his. There was a gentle tug and Shin was soon on his feet brushing off his back side. His hand was back at his head, just for reassurance – and to make sure he remembered the company they were in so he could refrain from tackling the man standing beside him.

"You guys ok?"

"Cool..."

The two headed over to the bleachers and Noda stood to retrieve the ball. He reached down and spun the ball between his two pointer fingers then looked up to the man he now knew as Shin's lover. The man was definitely good looking, he was obviously successful and he seemed really nice. Noda didn't object to the relationship, but... he just wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the idea of one of his best friends being gay... Did anyone else know? He still saw Yankumi a lot because he worked for her uncle or something, but did Shin actually tell her he wasn't interested anymore? Noda remembered them going on a date or something soon after they'd graduated and also that it didn't last that long... mostly because she was an idiot and didn't really realize what had happened, Shin had told them.

Noda tossed the ball from one hand to the other and wandered casually over to their new friend. Shin stood in front of the remaining three and tried to at least look like he was paying attention to what they were saying. He was worried about Noda and what he was going to say to Shinohara... Was he going to start a fight? Was he going to formally introduce himself? Was he going to threaten him? Beat him? Shin's head was spinning and his eyes strained his peripheral vision trying to see what was going on with them. They were close enough to hear – if they'd been talking at a normal volume – but they were mumbling and speaking under their breaths.

"Oi..."

"Huh?" Shin's eyes were wide and he looked up to Minami.

"I asked how you landed that job at that guy's office."

"He's the lawyer for my boss's company."

"So he knows Yankumi?"

"Yeah..."

They talked at him idly for a bit longer and all he could offer was the minimal replies. Shinohara wiped his head on a towel and smiled to Noda as he approached. The younger man had a stern look in his eye and Shinohara took a deep breath. This must be the friend that heard them over the phone... Noda. They'd been playing well on the court for a significant period of time, and the lawyer figured if his lover's friend had a problem with him – for whatever reason – he probably wouldn't have played as well, if at all. He took a deep breath and exhaled into the towel, then combed his fingers through his hair. How was this going to play out?

"Sensei?"

"Yes... Noda-kun?"

"It was you, wasn't it...? On Kuma's birthday?"

Shinohara didn't reply.

"You were the reason Shin was late..."

The lawyer shifted his eyes unsure of how to go about this situation. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he already told me. I just want to ask you something..."

"And what's that?" Shinohara looked to him measuredly. What was this kid thinking?

"What are your intentions with him?"

He smirked – albeit inappropriately. "You sound like a protective older brother."

"Shin's family. He's like a brother to me... all of them are."

His eyes locked with the stern young face and Shinohara smiled. "My intentions are to love him and make him happy for as long as he will allow me. I'm hoping that's the rest of his life."

He didn't look to see the reaction. "Good. 'Cause if you ever do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you."

Shinohara looked to him at that. There was no denying that the guy was serious, and he nodded. "Understood."

"Yankumi too. Or did you steal Shin from her?"

"Yankumi? Kumiko-Chan, you mean? Neither of us was with her when Shin and I got together."

No response... just a dead stare.

"Besides, that's not really my style to take someone else's lover."

Still nothing.

Shinohara smirked and folded the towel before setting back onto the bleachers. "It's good to know Shin has such loyal and honorable friends."

He looked to Noda as the younger man's face softened a bit. Shin turned to the pair with worry in his eyes. What the hell were they talking about? Why did they feel the need to talk so softly? He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a step toward the two. Shinohara would tell him eventually... or if he didn't it would soon become apparent. At least that's what the young man hoped for. When the two turned to him, they didn't look like they'd been fighting. It was a little disconcerting and Shin's heart leapt into his throat. Shinohara flashed that smile that never failed to melt his soul and spoke cheerfully.

"I should be getting back soon. Sawada-kun, would you like a ride back to work?"

"Thanks. I was going to stop by my place first, though."

"Not a problem. Would anyone else like a ride anywhere?"

The remaining four gathered with a collectively needy look and the lawyer chuckled. It was going to be a tight fit, but they could manage. Kuma sat beside Shinohara and the rest sat extremely close together in the back seat for about ten minutes before the car pulled to the side and Kuma exited along with Shin and Ucchi. The two bid the four adieu and the car was off again with Shin taking his rightful place beside his lover. He had to clench his fist to keep from placing it on the older man's leg... they weren't going to be alone soon enough – or long enough for that matter.

The car pulled over again and the last two exited from the passenger side. They pounded knuckles with Shin and Noda lingered. He held Shin's eyes for a moment then looked past him to the driver who looked back. Shin felt the intensity from his friend and raised a brow when he saw the almost distrusting look in those dark eyes. He didn't even need to look to Shinohara to be able to read the man's expression. It was challenging, no doubt... the type of look he would give to try and ease one's mind. A look Shin had seen on many occasions...

Noda turned and called back softly as he walked away. "Good game, old man."

The two in the car smirked and Shinohara drove off again. Shin bit his bottom lip and they turned the corner. When they were half way to Shin's apartment, his fist loosened and rose. He reached slowly for Shinohara's thigh and winced. Shinohara's fingers tightened almost painfully around Shin's wrist and those dark orbs shifted to him briefly. The redhead tried to pull away and there was a light smirk from the lawyer. What was this crazy old bastard thinking? He wasn't mad – that much Shin could tell – but what the hell was he thinking? What was he cooking up in that twisted gorgeous head of his?

"I'm not letting you get away with that lame crap so easily."

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't say anything... just looked from the corner of his eye sadistically and smirked. Shinohara released Shin's thin wrist and placed his hand loosely back on the wheel. They would be at Shin's place in a few minutes. Shinohara thought to call the office and let Inoue know he was going to be late getting back... she would worry unnecessarily otherwise. Shin would probably want to shower too before going back to Ōedo house, so he would have to account for that time as well as his own.

"So what did you and Noda talk about?"

The lawyer smirked. "He's a good friend."

"I know, but what did he say to you."

"If I hurt you he would kill me."

Shin tried not to smile as he lowered his head to hide his blushing face.

"He said you all were like brothers to each other."

"It's true."

"I know."

"I won't let him kill you even if you do hurt me."

Shinohara looked to his passenger and lover and they smiled. "If I did hurt you that badly, I probably wouldn't blame him."

Shin's cheeks were burning and he dropped his head again shrouding his face with his thick mop of hair. Damn this guy for saying such embarrassing things... _but please don't let it stop..._

The car pulled into the lot outside Shin's apartment building and Shinohara killed the ignition after he parked. The two looked at each other again... their wanton gazes mirrored in the other's eyes. Shin bit his lip and leaned forward a bit. The lawyer leaned forward and tauntingly opened the door, then turned away and climbed out. He didn't see the vindictive glare in his partner's eyes when he popped the trunk for his bag. Shinohara followed the boy up the stairs to his door and they went in. He closed the door softly behind time and tossed his clean clothes gently to the sofa.

Shin heard some rustling behind him but didn't turn. Shinohara was probably just getting his clothes for his shower. He walked to his bedroom and pulled open the dresser... then there was pressure... In what felt like a split second, Shin had been bound tightly to the handle on the top drawer and was staring, uncomfortably, into Shinohara's bestially smiling face. He didn't need to ask... but Shinohara seemed to answer anyway.

"This is your punishment."

"What did I do?"

Shinohara leaned down and brushed his fingers gently up Shin's thigh.

"Nhh..."

"You told your friends to call me 'old man' didn't you?"

Shin smirked and the fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants. "What makes you think I did such a thing?"

"Because I know you."

His pants were ripped off roughly and Shinohara slipped between his legs. Shin felt soft lips ghosting down the side of his neck and he tipped his head to the side. He moaned softly and grinded his hips over the man beneath him... then he felt pain. Shinohara clamped his teeth onto the soft pale neck and Shin cried out softly. His groin started to burn and he panted lightly waiting for the lawyer's next move. The cool fingers grazed up his legs... over his hip... under his shirt and up his sides. He moaned again as Shinohara teased his nipples with his fingers and kissed tenderly up to his ear. Shinohara nibbled at the shell of Shin's ear and he felt the sweat beading over his lip.

Shinohara smiled and moved slowly back down the moistening neck, over the cotton shirt to the slim tone chest. He kissed and licked over the tight muscles, his fingers still playing torturously at the small pink nubs of flesh. Shin moaned louder and the older man felt his body stiffen. He reached down with one hand and brushed his fingertips over the hard meat. Shin released a breathy groan when Shinohara wrapped the warm erection in his hand and began to stroke loosely. He pulled the young body to him and rubbed his still clothed crotch against that firm tense ass. His hand started to move a bit faster and Shin's legs shifted over him.

"Unn... What's that in your pocket?"

The older man smirked. "Something I bought just for you."

Shin's eyes widened and Shinohara was sucking avidly at his nipple. The movement on his penis sped up again and he let his head fall back against the dresser. His fists clenched as the thrusting continued against his back side. The hand on his back was gone and he tried to see what the conniving old man was doing. The sensations were building and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes – much less lift his head. Shin groaned louder... then heard the gentle whirring only a second before he felt something cool thrust inside him.

"Aaaah!"

Shinohara smiled when he felt the boy's body go rigid. Shin's back arched completely, his legs spread wider, he pushed away from the dresser and let his head hang fully extended at the end of his erotically curved spine. Shinohara's excitement grew in his pants... throbbed persistently as Shin's body vibrated on top of his. The fingers around Shin loosened and he wrapped his arm around the pale sweating waist. Shinohara slowly moved the toy out from the tight hole and eased it back in pressing and releasing until it was all the way in. Shinohara dared a glance up to Shin's face. His fists were clenched tight, but he couldn't see his expression... his head was bent back too far. It made him pulse harder in his pants and his erection rubbed painfully at the inside of his gym pants. No! He couldn't afford to lose control yet. He wanted to make Shin crazy with pleasure before doing anything himself.

His hand went back to his pocket and he pulled out a thin latex harness. He moved the vibrator in and out a few more times before sliding the redhead off him. Shinohara knew that if he left Shin alone the way he was for any length of time the toy would not stay inside without a little assistance. He placed the shiny rubber garment at Shin's feet and pulled it up his legs setting it properly so there was little to no chance the vibrator could be removed by sheer power of muscle. Shinohara stood and watched the young body sweat and writhe with pleasure... the seductive sounds pouring from the boy's lips only cemented the lawyer's thought that... god he was so fucking sexy...

"Shi—Shinohara...!"

He turned quickly and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm... I'm going to co--!"

He closed the door quickly and turned on the water in the shower.

"Aaaah!"

His eyes clenched as he pressed his hand to his groin... and came instantly with a grunt. He stepped into the shower after shedding his clothes and tried to calm himself. Why did he do these things to himself? No matter how he wanted to seduce or torture the apprentice, it always backfired on him to the point where it was more trouble for him to control himself rather than just having fun. It was definitely a nice mix... when they were 'punishing' each other. Shin would be fine for another few minutes. Shinohara let the water flow over his head and drown the noise beyond the door. His hands moved swiftly over his body and he rinsed. The water was off and he was hard almost immediately. Shin was still groaning and wailing in the next room. The man toweled off and secured the fabric around his hips in a very poor attempt to hide his arousal. He wasn't entirely sure what made him think it was going to work, but he was banking on Shin being far too consumed to even notice.

Shinohara walked back into the bedroom and almost came again when his eyes fell to his lover. Shin's eyes were clenched still and his face was contorted in ecstasy. His feet were planted on the floor firmly and his legs were spread impossibly wide... so wide, Shinohara thought he'd dislocated a hip. His body was covered in sweat and his own expended fluids... and he was grinding against the floor. He rolled his hips back and forth moving the device inside his bottom and damn near screaming with every movement. His slack-jawed face was red with damp hair matted to his forehead and cheeks and he tried desperately to open his eyes.

"Aah... aah... aah..."

The lawyer moved quickly to the boy on the floor. He removed the garment and pulled the vibrator out tossing it to the side. He wasn't sure if he'd turned it off before it left his hand, but there were more urgent matters at hand... Shin panted heavily and looked to Shinohara with utter desperation in his eyes. He tugged at his restraint and the man released him pulling off the towel. Shin reached up and grabbed a condom from the box atop his dresser. He ripped it open with his teeth and covered the hard red member in front of him. He grabbed Shinohara's wrists tightly and tackled the man to his back. The apprentice climbed on top of the older man and didn't even hesitate before inserting the sleeved erection into his wet yearning anus.

"Anh!"

"Ugh!"

Shin's body seemed to be moving on it's own with the same carnal intensity Shinohara had seen and felt himself so many times before. It was an amazing feeling when you just let your desire take over your entire being. Shin rode over Shinohara hard and fast. His fingers clenched against the hard pectorals... his head tossed back as he wailed to the heavens. Shinohara's toes curled and he gripped the grinding hips aiding his lover's movements. He thrust in rhythm with the ring sliding over his heat and matched Shin's volume. Shinohara bent his knees and pressed into the hot wet rectum harder... deeper. He felt the beads of moisture dripping down his face and landing on him from above... faster... faster... almost...

"AAAAH!"

"HAAAH!"

Shin came hard when Shinohara released inside him and collapsed onto his hard sticky chest. The man rode out the climaxes and both grunted softly as they expired completely. They panted hard and lay immobile for several minutes basking in the euphoric bliss of what they'd just done to each other. Shinohara would need another shower... and they both had to go back to work after this. Shit! He'd forgotten to call Inoue to tell her he was taking some extra time on his lunch. Oh well... the moment was too beautiful to spoil with trivial thoughts like that. When they'd regained some of their strength, they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips together. Their mouth opened and their tongues were entwined.

When they parted, their eyes locked and Shinohara smiled. He recalled the conversation they'd had the night his former classmate had joined them for dinner. Shin seemed unusually depressed that evening... like he'd expected to be completely ditched for Yamamoto. That just wasn't feasible to Shinohara, especially in that moment. Shin laid back down on the comforting warm chest and ran his fingers down the man's face. He sighed softly.

"You love me more than Yamamoto, right?"

XXXXX

Thursday went by uneventfully. Shin had mentioned to Shinohara when they met on Friday that his friends approved of him saying, in a nutshell, that he was the coolest old man they'd met in a while. Shinohara rolled his eyes and shot Shin the look he'd given him after their basketball game. He recalled the day vividly as he sat in his office with the red haired apprentice seated about a meter away. They had been working diligently for hours and the lawyer couldn't get that afternoon out of his head.

They'd made love intensely on the floor of Shin's bedroom and after they had both gone limp from exhaustion, Shin asked one of the stupidest questions Shinohara had ever heard in his entire life. What the hell made that idiot think that he even liked Yamamoto romantically? Did he do anything that may have come off as finding the man attractive? He wasn't bad looking, but Shinohara certainly wouldn't have gone after him if he was single. Had Shin seen something in Yamamoto that made him think Shinohara had those types of feelings toward him? Why was he so insecure about that whole relationship? Yamamoto had even said to Shinohara that he thought of them like brothers. _Who the hell would get romantically involved with their brother?!_

Shinohara huffed and sat back in his chair. He watched his apprentice... his lover... his world as the younger man worked and smiled lightly. His jealous side was very cute, but it had a nasty habit of showing up at some very absurd times. He wasn't really sure how he could convince Shin that he was being ridiculous about that whole situation and wasn't really sure where the notion of him loving anyone more than he loved Shin – let alone some guy he hadn't seen in upwards of about six years. The lawyer had made it a point to let that fact be known and ever since then, Shin had been quiet and somewhat awkward around him. Maybe he was embarrassed... or annoyed with himself... or maybe he still didn't believe it. Damn it!

The corner of Shinohara's desk began to vibrate and he looked to his cell phone. "Good afternoon, Yukio-kun."

Speak of the devil... and just as Shinohara expected, Shin's eyes darted to him.

"I don't have any plans for this evening. Let me ask Shin." They exchanged a look and Shinohara put the phone to his chest. "Yukio-kun would like to know if we can join him for dinner again." Shin shrugged and went back to work. "Shin..."

"Sure..."

With a smirk, the lawyer rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear. "We are both free tonight."

He studied Shin as he listened to Yamamoto. The apprentice was on edge again...

"You'll bring dinner to my place? Sure. What are we having? ... A surprise? Well, I don't think Shin has any food allergies, so it should be ok. Alright, we'll see you in a few hours then."

The phone was set back on the counter and he went back to work. Shin clearly was irrationally jealous... but what if he noticed something Shinohara had missed? Would he feel better if Shinohara stopped talking to Yamamoto? But that wasn't fair... Why should he have to sever a connection with an old friend because his partner was harboring unfounded jealousy? Then again, if that's what he had to do to make Shin feel better then there was no helping it. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. There was a gentle knock at his office door and he looked up. Inoue smiled to him and his eyes immediately went to the clock.

"Is it 4:30 already?"

"Yes, Sensei. I've finished my work for the day. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No. Thank you for your hard work, Inoue-san. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you, Sensei. Have a good weekend."

"You as well. Good night."

She turned and left the office leaving him with a surly Shin. They would stay for another thirty minutes then pack up and leave. They were scheduled to have dinner around 6:00 and he wasn't sure if he needed to do any shopping or cleaning before hand. Shin... the lawyer silently prayed for a nice quiet evening... and hoped it would go better than the previous week.

**TBC...**

VVVVV

So ask me why I'm not updating until almost 2:30 in the afternoon when I started the proofreading six hours ago! The partner woke up and I just don't feel comfortable doing this stuff when I'm not alone. So upsetting... Anyway, there you have it. As usual, reviews and critique will be appreciated. Thanks for your support.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** So I wrote this chapter at the beginning of the month right after I posted the last set of chapters. I'm not really sure at this point what it contains anymore, but I don't think it's all that bad. If it was, believe me I'd tell you. I think it may have something to do with men having sex or something... maybe Noda gets a piece of someone? I'm not even sure how that would work 'cause Shin and Shinohara are really the only guys worth seeing even topless in the original series. Thinking... thinking... Nope, can't think of any other male I'd want to see any less than fully clothed. On with the show!

**Ratings/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVV

Shinohara was in the bathroom doing god knows what when Shin heard the doorbell ring from the bedroom. They hadn't been there for ten minutes and Shin was still in the middle of changing out of his office clothes. He yanked up his jeans and headed for the door holding them up with one hand. It was about five minutes to six and Yamamoto was right on time. Shin pulled open the door and tried to feign a smile. The smile was returned and Yamamoto placed his hand on the top of Shin's head to ruffle his hair. What the hell?

"Don't look so upset, Sawada-kun."

Shin ushered him inside and glared at the man's back from the corner of his eye. Yamamoto stopped and Shin looked away quickly when he saw the glint of those penetrating blue eyes. He scowled and fastened his pants before leading the invader to the kitchen. The man had a large pot under one arm and a bottle of some European wine in the other hand... What were they having? Without a word, Shin took the bottle of wine and placed it in the fridge. What the hell was Shinohara doing in the damn bathroom that was taking so long?

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem to be worrying over something."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

Shin bolted upright when he felt hot air on the back of his neck and turned.

"Shin?"

Yamamoto was standing beside the table and Shinohara was walking through the doorway. That was just creepy. The two men looked to him confused and Shin stared back with wide eyes. What was that? He knew he felt something, but...

"Shin are you feeling unwell?"

"No... I'm fine. I just... got a chill I guess."

He eyed the silver haired man accusingly, but unsure. Shinohara stepped into the room and looked to the pot on the table, then to his friend who was still staring awkwardly at Shin. "I'm terribly sorry I wasn't out here to greet you."

Yamamoto smiled and waved him off. "No need to be sorry or so formal."

"What are we having?"

"Grilled oysters on the half shell with red wine sauce."

"That sounds delicious, doesn't it, Shin?"

Shin stood silent in front of the closed refrigerator. His eyes blankly darting back and forth between the other men in the room.

"Shin?"

He blinked out of his stupor. "Yeah... that sounds great. Excuse me for a minute."

Shinohara followed the younger man with his eyes as he almost staggered out of the kitchen. His brow rose and he looked back to Yamamoto who looked just as stunned. Was there something off? Did they get into an argument before he'd come back from the bathroom? Why was Shin acting so strangely? What did he think was going to happen with this guy? He couldn't be that insecure... could he? The lawyer decided to shrug it off and see how things went when Shin came back. He heaved a sigh and smiled to his friend.

"So... what would you like me to do?" he asked with a smile.

Shin closed the bathroom door gently and turned on the faucet in the sink. He leaned over the porcelain square and dropped his head. His breath was heavy... his eyes were wide... his face was burning... his heart was racing. Breath... there was definitely a breath on his neck before... but neither Shinohara nor Yamamoto had been close enough to him... right? Was he going crazy with jealousy? Had he finally snapped with his irrationality? He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fingers around the cool smooth surface of the sink. His lips parted slightly and the warm air slipped out slowly... measuredly... soothingly. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. The man staring back at him scowled and called him an idiot. Shin smirked and shook his head. He finally thought he would be able to deal with that Yamamoto guy.

After thinking on it, Shin realized that the man hadn't actually made any unnecessary passes or comments when they were together. The last time they gathered for dinner, that whole chair story was entirely believable... especially when Shin saw the red marks on Shinohara's back later that evening. Why had he been so stupid about the whole thing? He wanted the lawyer all to himself, no question... but why did he automatically assume that he would be stolen away by someone else? He smirked to the face in the mirror as if acknowledging his idiocy and shook his head. Another deep sigh later, he combed his fingers through his hair and turned the water off.

Shin walked down the hall to the kitchen and raised a brow when he saw his lover sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was smiling to Shin and silently beckoned him over. The apprentice warily made his way to his mentor, his confused eyes shifting toward the kitchen every few seconds wondering what had happened in his brief absence. When he reached the seated man, he turned fully to satisfy his curiosity. Yamamoto was alone in the kitchen – as expected – and there was a heavenly aroma coming from the stove. Shin gazed at the deliciousness that had become Shinohara's kitchen.

Yamamoto stood over the stove with his back to the two at the couch. Shin couldn't really see what he was doing, but the scent made him salivate. The man's bent arms moved up and down. There was a soft _clink_ a second later then sizzling from somewhere in front of the impromptu chef that blocked Shin's view. The bottle of wine was uncorked on the counter beside the cooking food and Shin turned back to his lover with questionable hunger in his eyes. He didn't have to say a word for Shinohara to know what was going through his head.

"I know... I've been sitting here fighting the urge to run in there and gobble some up."

"What is he making?"

"Grilled oysters in wine sauce."

"What?"

"Don't worry about what it's called. You'll like it when it's ready."

"When will it be ready?"

"He won't tell me. He isn't being very nice today for someone who says he's showing gratitude."

Shin stifled a chuckle when Shinohara's voice rose and looked into the kitchen. He seated himself beside the dark haired lawyer and looked to the television... which hadn't even been turned on. His brow rose and he looked to the man beside him. No wonder he was having trouble coping... Without thinking, Shin placed his hand between them on the cushion and reached across for the remote control. The hard plastic didn't even register from his hand to his brain when he caught the familiarly enticing cologne the older man was wearing. It was his usual choice, but something was different about it this time...

Shinohara was startled when he felt the light pressure cross over his lap. What was Shin doing when they had a guest in the house? Was he still upset about Yamamoto being there? Was he still jealous and trying, intentionally, to make a point without saying anything outright? Shin lingered for a moment and Shinohara inhaled deeply. His eyelids slowly fell closed as the boy's shampoo drifted into his nasal cavities and filled his lungs. He clenched his fist lightly and unconsciously leaned to the soft thick hair. His lips met the warm head and he inhaled again quietly... the aroma climbing greedily into his head, coursing through his veins, and lapping at his loins. He lifted his hand slowly and placed the tips of his fingers on the flawless beautiful skin. Shinohara turned Shin's face to him and their eyes locked... and narrowed with a strange want the lawyer didn't recognize. Their lips drew closer... and brushed for a split second when--

"Are you two ok in there? It's unnervingly quiet. If it were anyone else in there, I might think something inappropriate might be going on." Yamamoto giggled.

Shinohara's eyes widened and he sat back instantly. Shin was seated somewhat casually beside him, but it was extremely awkward. The screen across the room flickered on and the channels started flowing. Shinohara could feel the sweat around his collar and tugged around his neck gently. His palms were a bit clammy too and he wiped them on his knees. What just happened? His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might jump out of his chest and dance around the living room. He breathed slow and deep for about a minute before dare a look over to Shin.

The boy was blushing. His entire face was so red, it was almost purple and his eyes were hidden – once again – behind his shaggy hair. He lifted his foot to the seat cushion and Shinohara saw him clench his fist. They were in the same predicament... all pent up and no where to go. Shinohara looked back to the TV and exhaled. He was thirty years old for crying out loud! How was it possible for him to be able to act like he was still in high school? Ever since he and Shin had gotten together, it seemed his libido decided on it's own that he could just take ten to fifteen years and travel back in time with it... How long had it been? When were they going to eat so Yamamoto could leave and the two of them could be alone to explore Shinohara's new found youth? Not soon enough, it would seem.

"I hope you two are still hungry."

Shinohara looked up to the kitchen entry way and saw a smiling Yamamoto. He returned the smile and pushed off the sofa as the television went black. Shin stood beside him and the two exchanged a brief glance before heading to the kitchen. Shin grabbed plates from the top cabinet, Shinohara retrieved some alcohol from the refrigerator and Yamamoto placed the cooked food in the center of the table. The lawyer was on his way to the table with the liquor when he cursed softly.

"Damn it..."

Shin turned. "What is it, Sensei?"

He looked to Shin then Yamamoto and back to Shin. "I forgot to pick up something for dessert."

Yamamoto smiled. "No worries." He raised his hand dismissively. "If you feel the need we can go out somewhere after we've eaten." He looked to Shin. "Possibly for a drink, Sawada-kun?"

Shin shrugged as Shinohara replied. "I can just run out afterwards and get something. There's a small bakery not too far from here."

"That sounds wonderful."

Yamamoto nodded brightly and the three were seated at the table. Shin watched the two older men as they loaded their plates and began to eat. He mimicked as best he could and studied the shellfish for a moment. A glossy lump sat in the center amidst a small amount of light red liquid atop an iridescent interior. The hard unevenness on the outside felt almost brittle in his fingers and he rolled the small lump around in the juice. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to try something new with an audience... because, well... what if he didn't like it? He would most likely embarrass himself and offend Yamamoto. Shinohara would probably be embarrassed too for associating with such an uncouth child... Shin stared at the dead muscle for what seemed to be only a second before...

"Shin? It won't kill you."

"And it certainly won't bite you."

Grey eyes fell to the lawyer, shifted to the friend and went back to the lawyer. Pressure...

"You really don't have to if you don't want to, Shin."

"I'm sorry, Sawada-kun. If I'd known, I would have brought something else."

"I'll be fine... It just looks strange."

"They really are delicious. Thank you Yukio-kun."

"No, thank you both for allowing me to repay you in such a way."

Shin felt their eyes on him again.

"You really can have something else, Shin, if you don't want to try it."

He huffed and looked to the object in his hand once again. Do or die... He placed the tip of the shell to his lips, opened his mouth and lifted. His head tipped back as he raised his hand and he let the flavors mix and linger in his mouth for a bit. He rolled the odd feeling delicacy over his tongue, flattened it against the roof of his mouth and swallowed. It felt slimy and very unusual going down his throat... but it tasted wonderful. He smiled lightly and looked to Yamamoto.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. It is delicious, as Sensei said."

The man smiled back. "I'm so glad you like it, Sawada-kun."

They ate and drank for another thirty minutes or so and soon, there were only five remaining. Shin was half way through his second glass of wine when he placed the final oyster he'd claimed to his lips. He tipped back and closed his eyes... There was something warm dribbling down the corner of his mouth when he lowered his head. He opened his eyes as his tongue darted out to catch the sweet flavor on his face. Shinohara and Yamamoto were both staring at him... His head was a bit light, but he wasn't drunk. It seemed like the two were looking at him in much the same way... but that couldn't be right. Yamamoto wasn't like that. He was into women, and Shin – despite being the hole in his relationship – was certainly not a woman. He looked to Shinohara and heaved a sigh. Perhaps he was drunker than he thought because the lawyer looked like he needed Shin's body. The redhead smirked and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Shinohara stood suddenly with clenched eyes. "Would anyone like dessert?"

Shin's eyes rounded a bit and watched as he cleared the plates and brought them to the sink. Was he feeling alright? He had just as much wine as Shin did, but the lawyer also had a much better tolerance than that. What was the matter with him?

"Is something wrong, Shinohara?"

"I'm fine... I think I would like to get the pastries before it gets too late, though."

"Are you sure you're ok, Sensei?"

Shinohara walked quickly to the door and slipped into his shoes. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Would you like any company?"

"No... no, thank you."

His smiled looked a bit uneasy to Shin and his brow rose.

"You two just stay here and relax. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, Sensei. Be careful."

"I will, Shin."

The door opened and closed a little to quickly for the redhead's comfort and the remaining two looked to each other quizzically. There was definitely something wrong with him. Shin lifted his wine glass as he stood and walked it and Shinohara's empty one to the sink. He might as well wash the dishes while they waited... and he wouldn't have any more to drink either. Being a bit tipsy for the evening was just fine, and besides... there was still a guest to attend to. He turned on the faucet and rolled up his sleeves, then set to work. Shinohara had left in such a hurry, he wondered if he was going to be ok. Did he feel sick? No, he wouldn't have left if he wasn't feeling well. Had something made him uncomfortable? It was possible... but what could it have been? That look... that wanton stare when they'd finished eating... Shin smiled and let his hair fall over his face. That had to have been it. He'd seen that look frequently in those dark hypnotic eyes... and reveled in the meaning behind it. Perhaps he was feeling it too... the mythical effect of the legendary oyster meal. Shin smirked and rinsed his hands before turning off the faucet.

He was startled when he turned around to see Yamamoto standing just a few centimeters from him with and a smile and towel ready. Shin took the cloth and wiped off his hands with a nod. It was a little creepy, but he didn't really like the guy from the start so it wasn't that unusual. He tossed the towel to the counter and walked into the living room.

"Thank you for doing the dishes, Sawada-kun."

"Thank you for making dinner."

"Sawada..."

He stopped dead in his tracks – eyes wide, body rigid – as the warm air from earlier that evening was brushing over his neck again.

"I'm very pleased you enjoyed the meal."

Something brushed his ear and there was slight pressure at his back.

"The fact that it was your first time trying it..."

The hot air was creeping over his skin...

"... makes me even happier."

It enveloped his fear and there was a tight grip on his wrist. Yamamoto tugged and Shin's back hit the wall roughly, his arms pinned over his head. What the hell?! Yamamoto stood over him, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Shin stared incredulously into terrifyingly narrow blue eyes. The man's face got closer and Shin struggled, his brows knitting in frustration and anger. What the fuck was this dumb bastard doing? He couldn't move and the man's lips were almost touching his. What should he do? There had to be a way out of this... Kick him in the nuts? Bash their heads together? Knee him in the stomach? The hand was sliding up his side before he could move and hot air was by his ear again... along with a low soft voice.

"You want this, don't you? I've seen the way you look at me."

Shin's face burned in fury and his eyes shifted to the man's face as it moved back to his.

"There's no sense denying it, Sawada..."

He glared daggers into Yamamoto as their lips brushed and he opened his mouth.

"Ugh!"

"If you've seen the way I look at you, then what the fuck makes you think that I like you even a little, you moronic shit head?"

Yamamoto smiled and licked the blood from his lip where Shin had bitten. "Hnhnh..."

XXXXX

Shinohara rubbed at his neck with his free hand as he walked back to his apartment from the bakery. Shin was being so damn sexy and seductive all evening... did he even know it? He needed to get out of there and cool off a little before he tackled Shin on the floor right in front of Yamamoto. That certainly wouldn't have been good... The lawyer chuckled and tightened his hand around the handles of the bag. He'd gotten three small slices of strawberry cheesecake then loitered outside a bit before starting home. When he checked his watch, he was only gone for a little more than fifteen minutes and he climbed the stairs to his room. Hopefully the dessert would take a relatively short time to consume and Yamamoto would be gone with in the next hour. Shinohara shook his head and pushed the front door open.

The life drained from his entire body as he immediately processed the scene in his living room. His fingers loosened and the pastry bag slipped to the floor. Yamamoto – his friend, his colleague, the man that, only a week earlier, had been crying in his lap on his couch – had Shin – his lover and apprentice, his world – pinned up against the wall. Shin's hands were over his head and Yamamoto was looming dangerously close to him. They both looked to him when he entered, the older man with an animalistic look in his eye, the younger choleric, but scared. Shin had blood on his lips, as did Yamamoto, and Shinohara's temper flared as he slammed the door.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Yamamoto smirked and turned back to his prey. "You're just in time, Shinohara. Sawada-kun and I were just about to have a little fun. Would you care to join us?"

Blue eyes widened when they met black. Shinohara was on him before the sliver haired bastard had even finished speaking. Fingers clamped tightly on the back of his neck and he was thrown violently to the floor. Shinohara turned to him with rage in his eyes but didn't move. Shin winced behind him and rubbed at his wrists. Yamamoto stood and smiled.

"I suppose I'll be going home, then." He stepped toward the kitchen and Shinohara shifted a bit.

"I will make sure your property is returned to you."

Yamamoto looked to him again then to the boy behind him and understood.

"Good night, Yamamoto-kun."

He smirked and dropped his head. "Good night, Shinohara. Sawada... I'm truly sorry."

There was no reply as the man left closing the door softly behind him. Shinohara's mind was racing. How had he managed to not kill that guy? He was... trying to... Shin... he attacked Shin... What the hell was he thinking? How dare he lay his filthy hands on Sawada Shin? His Sawada Shin... his lover... his heart... his life...

Shin looked to the lawyer and reached out a timid hand. He'd never seen the man so... bothered... by anything. Shinohara was so mad he'd actually gotten violent... That guy... what had made him think that Shin wanted him at all? He said the way Shin looked at him, but... damn it! Wasn't he supposed to be straight? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to get into Shinohara's pants? What was going to happen? Was Shinohara mad at him? He wasn't moving... just breathing really heavily...

Shinohara was trembling when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He turned back to Shin... Shin... he looked terrified. That bastard... he'd assaulted Shin... in his partner's home... and thought everything would be ok? He even asked if Shinohara wanted to join in the rape of the young beautiful apprentice.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Shinohara extended his arms fully. Shin rushed into them and held on tight. The warm strong arms around him comforted the boy and his eyes shut tight. He turned his head to wipe away the single tear that escaped from his eye before the lawyer could notice. Shinohara kissed the soft red hair as it turned from one side to the other. He was still shaking, but not as much. Shin looked up to him with pleading eyes and their lips joined roughly. They didn't see blue eyes watching through silver hair from the window as they ravished each other's mouth and combed their hands over each other's body.

Shinohara lead Shin to the bedroom by the lips, their clothes being discarded along the way. Shin pushed the man's jacket over his shoulders and pulled it from his arms. Shinohara unbuttoned the boy's shirt and yanked it from his body. They fumbled with their pants and awkwardly stepped out of them as they rounded the door into Shinohara's room. Slender pale fingers tugged at Shinohara's underwear and they were kicked to the side. The older man's lips moved down Shin's neck, along his collar, down his chest and his hands slipped into the elastic of the shorts. The apprentice lifted the shirt from the tan muscular body as it lowered in front of him and Shinohara stood back up.

Shin locked their lips together again and forced his tongue back into that warm wet comfort. Their muscles danced and played with each other as Shin pushed the lawyer to the bed and climbed on top of him. Shinohara moved back toward the center of the mattress and searched frantically in his bedside table for that wonderful little box. Without the two separating, Shinohara lay on his back and ripped the package open. Shin covered Shinohara's hand with his own as the rubber sheath was guided down the hot pulsing shaft and gripped tightly. The man grunted softly into Shin's mouth and tangled his fingers into the red mop. Long wisps of hair shrouded their faces and Shin lifted his hips. He placed Shinohara's head and lowered himself roughly.

"Ahhhh!"

"Uhhhh!"

They joined in a passionate kiss again Shin moved his hips. He rocked harshly over the groaning man beneath him and pulled away. Shin sat up and started grinding back harder... His eyes were clenched shut as he wailed to the ceiling. His fingers grasped at Shinohara's chest. The lawyer propped himself up on an elbow and gripped Shin's hips. As he aided the boy's movement, his legs bent behind him. Shin leaned back into the sturdy thighs and planted his feet at Shinohara's sides. The man sat up further and Shin placed his hands behind him for support.

"Aah! Aah! Shino... hara...!"

"Ngh! Shi... Shin! Ugh! Aah!"

Shinohara sat up on his heels... eyes closed tight, head bowed to Shin's sweaty grinding body. He pulled the tight hole over his throbbing love over and over as he thrust repeatedly inside. His heavy breath bounced back to his face from Shin's body. Shin's cries filled the room and Shinohara throbbed in his rectum. Jaw tightened, lips taut... mouth gaping, toes curled... eyes clenched...

"Ah... AAAAH!"

"Ha... AAANH!"

Shinohara guided Shin's back to the mattress and collapsed on top of him. They lay kisses tenderly where ever they could reach and enveloped their bodies in each other. Shin feebly placed his arms around Shinohara's moist back and tried to slow his breathing. He let his head fall back and looked to the face beside his. Shinohara brushed the matted hair from Shin's satisfied eyes and smiled to him. Their lips joined again briefly and Shin dug his fingers into the hard back on top of him.

"Shinohara... I'm... I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was afraid to hurt him because I didn't want you to get mad."

Black hair rose from the bed and Shinohara looked to Shin questioningly. "What? He attacked you. Why would I have gotten mad about that?"

Shin huffed with an exasperated look. "If you'd come home and he was on the floor holding his stomach or cradling his balls, what would you have thought?"

The lawyer smirked. "I see your point."

"I really had no idea he was going to do that."

"Neither did I... though I should have suspected. I'm sorry I left you alone with him."

"Suspected? Why?" Shin's eyes were wide with confusion.

He smirked again. "You have no clue how incredibly sexy you were being at dinner."

The redhead scowled and looked away.

"Especially that last bite..."

"Anh..."

The lawyer thrust gently as he recalled the moment. "I would have taken you right there if he hadn't been around."

"Nnh..."

"Shin..."

"Ahh..."

"May I..."

"Aah..."

"Please...?"

"Shino..."

"Ngh..."

"... hara..."

"Ngh...!"

"Do it...!"

"Shin...!

"Again!"

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Number one: The opening scene with the dinner and such - I'm sorry to say - was not my original. I stole it from a short story by my favorite author, so I apologize for that. Number two: I do not have any knowledge of oyster dinner (or any type of seafood for that matter) other than I personally don't like it. Since that's the case, the whole grilled oysters and red wine thing (which I stole from someone else) I am willing to take cuisine criticism on since it wasn't the exact same thing and also I didn't have the book in front of me at the time. Thank you for all your support and I shall see you in a month. Feel free to comment and such.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** I think it took me about six or seven hours all together to write this chapter. The last section alone I think was only about an hour... probably longer. Does anyone know what's been going on with the actual series? I refuse to read it myself, but I'm a little interested. Well, not really but it can't hurt to know. This chapter is mostly fluff, I must warn you, but since there are only about four people that read this story, I guess it doesn't really matter all that much. Well here you have it... Chapter 18.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVV

"Nnh..."

Shinohara rolled over and stretched. He blinked his tired eyes open and looked to the clock beside his bed. It was almost noon and he smirked before rolling back over to his young lover. His arms wrapped loosely around the sleeping body in front of him an he kissed the messy jumble of hair. They had gone at it that night for a few hours and multiple times before passing out in each other's arms. The lawyer didn't want to wake Shin yet, so he snuck quietly from the bed to the dresser across the room. He pulled out a pair of gym shorts and stepped into them, then grabbed his cell phone and headed for the bathroom. It was unusual for them to sleep that late, but considering recent events, Shinohara didn't think it would be that big of a deal.

The man rinsed his face and ran his fingers through his hair then sighed to his reflection in the mirror. A flood of images hit him like a bullet and he saw Shin... slightly drunk with a string of wine dripping slowly from the corner of his mouth... then pinned to the wall looking terrified... and he was suddenly staring at that silver haired bastard laying on the floor... then Shin's face again... his warm shaking body pressed against the lawyer's...

He was snapped from his reverie when he heard his phone ringing and walked from the small room. The device was pulled from his pocket and he scowled when Yamamoto's name appeared on the screen. That fucking asshole... he must have a lot of balls to call so soon after doing something like that... Shinohara stared at the name for a few seconds before deciding to answer it. He pushed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Shinohara?" The voice on the other end sounded a bit timid. "It's Yukio."

"I know..."

"I... just wanted to apologize for what I did last night."

Shinohara's brows knitted and he moved to the kitchen.

"There was no excuse for what I did. True, I had been drinking, but... well that's no reason."

His fingers tightened on the phone.

"I had no idea you felt that way about him... and... even if you didn't, that was inexcusable of me."

"We've been seeing each other for a while now."

There was no response.

"Shin was worried that you were trying to steal me away from him. That's why he was always so cold to you."

"I... I'm so sorry."

"Save it." Shinohara was trying his hardest to control himself. "I'll have your things ready for you to get soon."

"I guess picking them up at your place would be out of the question at this point."

"I'll stop by your hotel. Just let me know when you're ready."

"You can come by now, if you'd like."

Shinohara felt his face cooling a bit.

"I would really like to apologize to both of you in person."

"You won't be seeing Shin again."

"It's admirable that you can be protective in your jealousy, Shinohara."

"That's not just for my sake." Shinohara smirked softly. "I know he wouldn't want to see you anyway, regardless of the circumstances."

There was a pause. "I guess it can't be helped then."

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

The lawyer ended the call without waiting for a reply and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He turned on the sink and grabbed the sponge beside the faucet. The large pot had sat over night without being thoroughly cleaned and he didn't want to be reminded of what happened the night before any longer... He started scrubbing and his mind began to wander into some unusual territory. Shinohara had been more infuriated than he ever remembered being... and he was so turned on... He remembered feeling completely empowered... hot blood and adrenaline coursing through his body... looking down at the frightened man on the floor... then turning to see his damsel in distress rescued and safe...

They'd been more passionate than ever before that night... and Shinohara was heating up just thinking about it. The sink was turned off and he set the pot in the strainer to dry a bit while he went to dress. He smiled over to his sleeping apprentice and kissed his cheek before heading back to the kitchen. The pot and utensils Yamamoto had brought were placed into a bag and Shinohara walked them to the door. He turned and looked to the clothes strewn about the floor. Just a bit longer... Shoes on, bag in hand and the door was open. Hopefully, he'd be back before Shin even woke up.

XXXXX

Shin rolled over, still half asleep and let his arm flop onto the mattress beside him. His eyes opened just barely enough to register that he was definitely alone in the bed. He grabbed feebly at the other pillow and pulled it to him then wrapped it in his arms. The scent coming from the cushion brought back all the wonderful memories Shin had made with his illustrious lawyer over the last few months and the boy squeezed tighter. He felt the corners of his mouth stretching gently into a smile and opened his eyes fully. They stared, a bit confused, at the small table beside the bed. A note card was tented in front of the clock and Shin's name was neatly scrawled across the front... Shinohara?

'Shin – I went to take care of some unpleasant business. I should be back soon. Call me if you need anything – Shinohara'

Unpleasant business? And when did he leave? Shin's eyes shifted to the clock then back to the note. 12:36... and there was no time written on the note. If he wasn't back in twenty minutes, was Shin supposed to worry? What was he doing?

He pushed up a bit in the bed and looked around. There were a few articles of clothing that looked like they had been frenzily kicked to the floor and he smiled slyly. Shin felt a light tug at his groin and smirked... He decided to save that for when the lawyer got back and they could enjoy it together. The redhead stretched and yawned greatly then kicked the covers off him and got to his feet. He pulled on one of the pairs of underwear lying in the middle of the room from the night before and didn't realize they weren't his until it was too late for him to care.

As he wandered out to the living room, he picked up the clothes then walked them back to the hamper by the bathroom. He lazily shook out the nice slacks Shinohara had been wearing at dinner, letting change and other miscellaneous items fall from them, then repeated the same actions with his own jeans. There was a light thud at his feet and he looked to where his cell phone landed. Into the hamper everything went and he retrieved the phone from it's latest resting place. The light at the top corner was flashing red... The device was flipped open and Shin's brow rose.

A missed call and a text message. The call was from Kuma and the text from Noda, but no voice message. Shin went to his inbox and smirked when he read what Noda sent him. His fingers flew over the keys and he added Kuma as a recipient of the reply to Noda's message then hit the send button. It was sent about an hour before, so he didn't think it they would be too anxious about him being so slow to respond.

'Sorry if you're busy, but we were wondering if you wanted to chill later today. If you're busy that's cool.'

'I'm cool. What's the plan?'

He closed the phone and he went back into the bedroom. When Shin passed the bed, the small note caught his eye... Right! Shinohara had "unpleasant business" and would "be back soon." Pale fingers set the device on top of the dresser and pulled open the second drawer. Shin searched briefly for a pair of pajama pants that would suit his lazy mood until he knew for sure what he was doing with the rest of his day then slipped the phone back into his hand and opened it. His thumb flew over the keys again and he sent the message to his lover:

'What's unpleasant and when is soon?'

He closed the phone around the waist band of the pants and made his way back out to the kitchen... Shin's stomach rumbled just as he opened the refrigerator door and his eyes darted around the contents. Nothing he didn't have to make in there so he closed the door and opened the bread box on the counter. His phone chimed and he pulled four slices from the small box. Two in the toaster and two on reserve... then he looked to his new message and replied immediately.

From Kuma: 'Park at around 2 for soccer? Can you bring your friend again?'

'Sure. See you in a bit.'

Long thin arms reached to the overhead cabinet where Shin knew the plates and glasses were kept and grabbed one of each. He set the plate beside the toaster and brought the glass to the sink to fill it. His phone chimed again on the counter and he shut off the faucet before sipping at the glass. The toast popped and he exchanged the cooked bread for the raw. He picked up his phone again and retrieved the butter from the fridge along with a knife from the drawer beside him. This message was from Shinohara.

'I went to return the pot from last night. Should be back before 1:30'

'The guys want us to join them for soccer around 2. You game?'

Toast... He was buttering the second slice when the third and fourth greeted him warmly. Shin set them on the plate and covered them as well then moved to the living room and sat on the floor. Shin didn't know what the lawyer's policy was on eating in the living room but he was pretty sure it didn't involve the sofa... _Plus crumbs are easier to vacuum off the floor than couch cushions._ He reached for the television remote and crooked his brow... Over the last several weeks – since he'd seriously started seeing Shinohara – Shin realized that he'd become much more considerate and polite when around the esteemed lawyer. His manner of speech was a bit more refined, as well as his actions and dress. Damn that guy for making Shin grow up...

But it wasn't really all bad. The gears in Shin's head were turning... If he stayed at Shinohara's law firm, he could possibly get hired – if not there, then somewhere else like it – and he'd be able to tell his pain in the ass father that not everyone needed a damn college education to get a good job... His eyes widened. Was that his only motivation for doing anything? Was pissing off his father, or proving him wrong, really that important to him anymore? That certainly wasn't the reason he was working at Ōedo house... If his stupid old man knew that, he'd die of a heart attack, no doubt... not that he really cared much...

Shin slapped himself lightly across the face and picked up a slice of bread. Where the hell did that come from? He hadn't thought about that old bastard in years... so why now? He chomped into the buttered toast and set the remote on the floor beside him. It was some cartoon show he used to watch as a kid... Machines turning into robots, good verses evil, "their war, our world" and such. He smiled and watched the convoluted plot of the episode reveal itself rather quickly and lost himself in an animated world of unbelievable dialogue and radical fighting. He only looked away when his phone chimed again about twenty minutes later. It was Shinohara.

'I'm on my way back. Let me have some breakfast before we go.'

'Sure. You want toast?'

XXXXX

Shinohara stood in the reception area of the hotel where Yamamoto said he was staying. He'd called from his car on the way over to make the final arrangement. The lawyer's fingers were fidgeting and his nerves were on edge. He knew he would have to fight to not scream in the man's face, but he wasn't really sure if he could feasibly do it. Creating a scene would be a bad idea for both of them, and this was one of the nicer hotels in the area – Shinohara's firm frequently took their clients to meetings over meals at that particular place so he didn't want to give a bad impression.

It was a bit humid that day, so Shinohara decided to dress a bit casually in a plain blue t-shirt and loose worn cargo pants and despite the reception hall being air conditioned, he felt the beads of sweat forming on his upper lip and forehead. He clenched his eyes and set the bag down at his side. Soothing cool air filled his nose and lungs then slowly drifted from his body. Shinohara was making every effort to remain calm, even though he wasn't hopeful the transaction – as it were – was going to go all that smoothly.

"Shinohara? I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Would you like to come up for some tea?"

The dark haired man turned slowly and lifted the bag carefully... measuredly. "That won't be necessary." His voice was stern and cold, and by the look on the other man's face, his expression matched. "I'd like to make this as brief as possible and put this matter behind us."

"Understood. Please, extend my deepest regrets and apologies to Sawada-kun."

Shinohara didn't reply, except to extend the hand holding the bag. His strong daring eyes never left Yamamoto's. True, he looked guilt ridden, and even a little intimidated, but that wasn't nearly enough for Shinohara to even begin to forgive him. Yamamoto's fingers carefully wrapped around the handles of the bag and Shinohara loosened his grip letting his hand fall away. Without a word, he turned on his heal and headed for the exit. His quick steps lead him out the door and around the corner to his car in the parking lot... He was already at his car when he heard the shouting.

"Shinohara! Please wait!"

He stopped and sighed deeply but didn't turn. This guy didn't deserve it.

"I don't know what I can do to make this up to you. Is there any other way I can extend to you my remorse?"

Eyes clenched shut again... deep calming breaths in and out... fingers loosening on the door handle and keys.

"Shinohara?"

"You've betrayed me."

"I had no idea--"

"Shut up!" He lowered his head toward the other man, but didn't open his eyes. "How can I ever trust you again? Even though you didn't know we were together, there is no way I can believe that you would have not done anything without Shin's consent. You were willing to violate him... against his will. You were going to be with him whether he wanted it or not!"

"Shinohara..."

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"..."

"Tell me it's not true and I will turn around and punch you in the face!"

There was a long pause before Yamamoto spoke. "You're right... I wanted him so badly last night... that I just couldn't control myself. I had an indescribable urge to take him... and make him mine... no matter who it hurt. He just... looked like he wanted it so badly--"

Shinohara's fists were clenched around Yamamoto's collar and the silver haired man was slammed up against the black sedan. "What the hell makes you think he wanted anything from you, huh?!"

He could feel the cool fear leaking from Yamamoto's body as he screamed into that pale contorted face. "I..."

His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing and he relaxed his body. He pulled the light haired man from his car and gently shoved him to the side. With a lowered head and much softer voice, he spoke again. "Tell me something honestly..."

"What?"

"Were you aiming for him from the start?"

Another long pause. "He is a very good looking young man. I can certainly see why you are so attracted to him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken by him when I first saw him... roughly handsome... and a cool foreboding demeanor. I've never been attracted to a man until I saw him..."

Shinohara smirked. "Yeah... you've just given me even more reason to never let you see him again."

"Well, I do hope someday we can put this behind us. Please give me a call when that time comes for you."

"Yeah... See you around."

"Bye."

Shinohara pulled open his car door when he heard the fading footsteps and seated himself heavily behind the wheel. His thigh vibrated and he combed his fingers through his hair before pulling the phone from his pocket. It was Shin... He didn't realize he was trembling until he tried to put his key into the car's ignition. They slipped from his hand and his head fell back against the head rest. He decided to relax in his car for a bit before attempting the relatively short drive back to his apartment and Shin texted him again. His friends wanted to hang out again and the lawyer smiled. There was no way he was going to be able to just go through a normal Saturday with the weight from his last two encounters with someone he thought was his friend on his mind... so he agreed. It would be a good waste of adrenaline... and he deserved it.

His stomach growled and he lifted his head slowly. He reached down and slipped his finger through the cool steel ring holding his keys and brought them to the steering column. Shinohara was very aware of his movements and tried to work as carefully as possible. He wanted to save up as much energy as he could for the soccer game and hopefully exhaust himself in the process. There wasn't much he could do for the next hour or so, and he decided that he'd have some breakfast, talk to Shin, then they'd be off to burn some steam. It was always a good idea to have a game plan.

When he walked in the door of his apartment, Shin was sitting on the floor with a huge pile of toast wearing nothing but a pair of his old pajama pants. The young redhead nodded and continued to stuff his face while watching some cartoon from Shinohara's high school or college days. He couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of the scene and seated himself beside his lover. They shared the cooked bread and Shinohara recounted his last meeting from the hotel.

XXXXX

Ucchi was running backwards against Shinohara as the older man dribbled the ball toward the goal. He saw Noda slip past them and kicked as hard as he could. The young capped man threw himself across the open net and smacked the ball away landing with a thud on the hard ground. Shinohara whipped his head around and watched as Shin let the orb bounce roughly off his chest. The young redhead turned and ran, as did the rest of the group. Kuma was on him relatively quickly and tripped himself toppling over to his friend. The two tumbled to the grass and Kuma grunted loudly when he hit. Shinohara smiled when he reached them and extended his hand to his temporary teammate.

The group had been playing with open goals for nearly an hour and Shinohara looked a little relieved. He was certainly enjoying himself from what Shin could see and those big dark eyes locked with his. They smiled gently to each other as Kuma pulled himself up and Shin saw the most subtle wink before the older man turned back. Cloudy eyes unconsciously dipped and rested on the shapely hump inside the lawyer's pants. Shin gnawed gently on his lower lip until he heard Minami calling. When he looked up, the ball was sailing toward his head and he stepped aside.

Shin let it bounce then walked it over to the rest of the group. Ucchi and Noda were sitting on the bleachers, Minami and Kuma were laying on the grass and Shinohara... was being an asshole. His face was a little flushed and he must have been sweating a lot because when Shin's eyes fell to him, the man was squeezing water into his mouth from a bottle. He then closed his mouth, dropped his head and let the liquid splash over his head. Shinohara ran his fingers through his dripping hair and shook his head... Droplets of water went flying everywhere and Shin pulled his eyes away quickly.

"Who's idea was this anyway?" Shin's eyes darted from friend to friend trying to avoid eye contact that he knew would lead to a dangerous display of his horny little ass getting hard in front of his friends. He certainly didn't want that...

"Sorry." Kuma sat up and rested his arm on a knee. "My mom was being a pain in the ass about me doing nothing but sitting around the house all weekend."

"And the only thing you could think of was to hang out with your friends?"

"Dude you need to get a girlfriend or something."

"Nah... I'm cool. Besides I went out last night."

"Hook up?"

"Got some numbers."

"Did you call any?"

"I was going to wait until Monday."

They nodded their approval and Shin dared a look to his secret lover again. The man's eyes were on him already and Shin felt an extremely untimely tug... Damn it... He dropped his eyes immediately and ruffled his hair trying to take the attention from what had to be his bright red face. His eyes were shrouded and he turned from his comrades as indifferently as possible. He called over his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I have to take a piss. I'll be right back."

Not soon enough, he was in the men's room locked behind a stall door far enough away from his companions that they hopefully wouldn't suspect anything. He set the palm of his left hand against the door and rested his back against it. His eye lids fell shut slowly and his breath passed over his lips. He felt the pressure from his right palm as his cradled his erection and moaned softly. His hand moved up and down gently and he let his head connect with the door. The fingers of his left hand stiffened and crept around his body. They slipped beneath his pants and grazed over his gently pulsing testicles making him moan again. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of his sweats and pulled letting his reddening member bob up. The cool digits encircled it tightly and stroked...

Shin's eyes flew open when he heard the bathroom door open. He tried to calm his breathing and his fingers rubbed at his genitals a bit more. Why was he doing this to himself? The door of the stall beside him closed and latched then there was silence. It was clearly not someone he knew or else they would have said something... right?

"Nhh..."

He moaned unconsciously and let his eyes close again. His head tilted to the side and his hands began working again... quietly. His breathing was getting heavier and his face was heating up. He bit down on his lip and clenched his eyes. So good...

"Shin..."

Wide eyes stared fearfully at the top of the wall separating the two stalls... his hands were frozen in place... he couldn't breathe...

Shinohara was looking back at him smiling a bit evilly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Shin looked away and dropped his head then released himself.

"Don't..."

"What?"

Shin looked to him and saw the rosy complexion of his older lover's face. "You've gotten me started too..."

Shin couldn't hold back a smirk.

"... Nnh... and I know you don't want to leave like that."

They locked eyes again and Shin heard the unmistakable rustling that was undoubtedly coming from Shinohara's pants. Without looking away, he placed his hand back on his stiff cock and trailed his fingers over his aching balls. The two stared intently into each other's eyes while Shin jerked and stroked and moaned. Shinohara moaned and bit his lower lip. Shin's eyes closed and he heard a soft soothing voice.

"You like that?"

"Nnn... yeah..."

"You want it faster?"

"Yeah... faster..."

"Nnh..."

"Nnn... harder..."

"Ah... take it all..."

"Ah... yeah...!"

"Take every inch..."

"Do it...!"

"Shin...!"

"I'm coming!"

"Yeah!"

Shin's hips thrust forward when he ejaculated onto the wall at his side. His hand slowed and he looked up. Shinohara was smiling, but his eye were still closed. He smiled back to the man that couldn't see him and reached for the toilet paper. Shin would need to leave first if his friends were to not suspect anything. He adjusted his pants and flushed the soiled paper. His eyes glanced over his reflection in the dirty mirror and he went for the door.

"See you out there."

"Yeah..."

**TBC...**

VVVVV

Yeah it ended with sex again. I'm such a damn pervert. Anyway... I gave fair warning about the fluff so be gentle with that. I hope you liked and feel free to comment and criticize as you see fit. Thank you for all your support and I'll see you in a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Sorry I'm late... First I moved, then unpleasant stuff happened and I'm all messed up... so I really do appologize for being late again. Here is Chapter 19 for you (5) to read and I hope you enjoy it.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gokusen_.

VVVVV

Shin adjusted himself discretely as he walked back to the soccer field and his friends. His head was down and he was trying desperately – and failing brilliantly – to tame the large grin that assaulted his face as soon as he walked out of the bathroom stall. Shinohara was a beast... He was about ten years older, but still apparently had the libido of a man in college... the kind that can screw anything to a wall and still be ready for more. The young man bit his bottom lip and looked up through shrouded eyes to the group at the bleachers. As he got closer, he could hear their words.

"You don't think so?"

"No way, man. That guy is way to cool for that crap."

"But just because he's cool doesn't really mean anything."

"At any rate, I don't think it really matters."

"You don't?"

"He's cool, nice and gets along with us."

"That's true. He can't be all that bad even if he is-- Oi, Shin-Chan."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The redhead watched the group look nervously to each other until Noda finally spoke.

"Ucchi thinks the old man likes you."

Shin smirked. "Of course he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't be hanging out with my friends and keeping me at his office."

"No... I didn't mean like that..." The afro-wearing man lowered his head then looked to Shin almost apologetically.

Shin's brow rose in confusion and slight worry. Had they figured it out already? Was Shin being too obvious when he was checking that guy out?

"The guy has a thing for you, Shin."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's always looking at you and overly nice to us."

"It's kind of like when one of your friends brings their girlfriend to hang out."

"So what if he does?" Shin smirked again in an attempt to hide his anxiety.

"I told them it wasn't a big deal if he wanted to relive his youth with you."

Shin slipped his hands into his pockets and shifted his eyes to Noda at his last comment. "He's like a big brother. Why would he think like that?"

"I don't know... Is he married?"

"No."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of."

"Has he made any passes at you yet?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ucchi."

"It's a legitimate question."

"The old bastard is probably banging his secretary. She's pretty cute."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. That guy could probably do anyone he wanted, male or female."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sawada-kun."

Shin's eyes shifted toward the lawyer's voice. They were already suspicious of their relationship. Shinohara was too smart to know that Shin wasn't ready to tell all of his friends about their affair yet... but what was he going to do? Especially after what happened the night before and that morning with Yamamoto. Would he be so easily willing to brush off the accusations and ignore the teasing? Shin hoped for a second that the older man would grab him, pull their faces together and kiss him... deeply and passionately right in front of everyone. Then they would know... they would all know and he could stop trying to pretend that it was nothing. He could finally ignore the urge to hide his lust for the person that made him feel so incredibly... whole.

There was an arm around his shoulder from behind and Shinohara squeezed him gently, but platonically. "I don't really think I'm that desirable of a person, but if you think so, then there must be some merit to your opinion."

"Shin thinks there is something between you and your cute secretary."

"Inoue-san?"

"That's the woman we saw at the bar a while ago right?"

"Yeah her... Sensei could totally swoon her."

"That may be true, but I do recall her asking me about you the day after she met you all in that bar."

Shin turned slightly to see his mentor with his finger on his chin looking contemplatively innocent at the sky. He smirked and looked back to his friends. "That won't happen."

"Why not, dude? She was hot and she wants you."

Minami looked confused and desperate to get out of it when Shin caught his eyes. He felt the squeeze on his shoulders again.

"Sawada-kun has other priorities right now. Like getting himself into a decent career." The group enjoyed a chuckle and started to head back to the field. Shinohara's hand moved to Shin's head and ruffled his hair. "Besides, if I wanted you too, I would certainly have you before she did."

Shin's eyes widened and he turned abruptly. Shinohara winked at him with a soft giggle and grey eyes stared dumbfounded. He heard the rest of his friends laughing lightly and looked around. His face must have been bright red... it felt like it was on fire and Shin clenched his teeth. That ass wasn't going to get away with saying something like that... out loud... in front of his friends.

-----

Shinohara smiled as he dipped his head to let the water run over his lathered hair. He and Shin had gotten back from the game a couple of hours earlier and had just been lazing around the older man's apartment in the passing time. The round the group had played after their little break was intense between the two lovers. Shin had seemed a little irritated – not to mention vindictive – while they were kicking around the ball and Shinohara had been waiting to be attacked, in whatever way, since they'd gotten into the car. The man was almost afraid of what might await him, but it had been a little while and he wasn't sure it would be coming.

The man smirked at the thought. No way... There was no possible way that proud, vengeful little redheaded man was going to let him get away with embarrassing him like that publicly. Maybe it would be the sort of punishment that wasn't physical. Shinohara turned and grabbed the soap. As he washed himself, he thought of all the ways Shin might torture him... Teasing him sexually was the most obvious, but what about the non-physical part? Shin probably wouldn't be above letting one think they were going to be on his vengeful receiving end, but would he really be that passive and conniving about it?

Yes... yes he most certainly would. He was highly intelligent and liked to use that ability to overpower people. Shinohara figured it was the reason he was the head – for lack of a better word – of his group of friends... and probably when he was in school too. Smart and intimidating... it was never a good combination with beauty... and Shin had all three qualities going for him. The lawyer rinsed himself and turned off the water. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided he was really hoping Shin wasn't going to be passive in his retribution toward him. It would just be way too hard to deal with... But since he was already thinking about it, passivity would be easier. If nothing happened that night, then he would be in the clear.

Did he really want that though? The lawyer pushed the curtain to the side and reached for his towel. He put the thoughts out of his head and ran the cotton cloth over his hair. When he'd dried himself thoroughly, he wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it rather loosely. The bathroom door slid open and as he stepped into the hall, a strange aroma caught in his nose. Spices... mixed together... and some kind of sauce. What the hell was Shin doing to his kitchen?

With a raised brow and a hand holding the towel around him, Shinohara made his way to the kitchen. His young lover was standing over the counter, no shirt on, clean pajama pants resting low on his hips. The younger man's wild red hair had been tamed into a hair elastic and the muscles rippled through the toned back with every move Shin made. This was definitely psychological torture... his punishment. Shinohara eyed him silently from the entry way like a horny teenager. He bit his lip and quietly breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. His feet moved across the cool floor and his voice came out much smoother than he'd expected.

"What are you making?" he asked with child like curiosity.

The man didn't get close enough to touch his young partner, but he could smell the sweat from playing in the park earlier mingling with the sweat from preparing a meal. It was sweet... sensual... seductive and Shinohara felt himself falling. He was falling for this primitive display of childish revenge – and hard to boot – but he was determined to not be beaten so easily. If Shin was going to get him back, then Shinohara was going to make him work for it... He leaned forward a bit to peer into the pan resting on the stove. The clear baking pan appeared to have a thin layer of oil on the bottom with strips of chicken loosely packed on top. There were various types of spices and seasonings from the look of it and Shin tossed in a handful of chopped peppers.

"Seasoned chicken with vegetables and rice," he replied.

Shinohara's eyes widened on the uncooked food. "Where did you learn to make that?"

"I looked up the recipe on the internet." Pale fingers went to work with a knife on various other items and Shin continued. "It was a pretty simple structure. Cut up the chicken, add some seasoning and throw in some vegetables."

"A western style meal." Shinohara stepped back and turned. "That's a pretty big step for a beginner."

Shinohara didn't hear a response as he headed for his bedroom. He closed the door and pulled the towel from his body. Air rushed from his lungs when he noticed the burning in his loins. He wasn't even close to being hard, but he was definitely going to be if Shin kept up this little charade. His fingers combed absently through his hair as he walked over to the dresser. He tried not to think as he pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a clean t-shirt. He went to another drawer and pulled on a pair of long cut off shorts that he'd had since his college years and hesitated. Should he go back out to the kitchen? No... that would just be too tempting. But staying in the bedroom was just impractical. His eyes widened as the light bulb illuminated over his head and he pulled open his shirt drawer again. Sufficiently armed, he went back out to join his lover.

When dark tempted eyes met with the pale slender back, Shinohara smiled wantonly. He measuredly approached the cooking boy and then Shin was leaning down. The glass pan slid into the oven and Shin stood back up. He leaned over to set the timer and then turned to face Shinohara. The older man smiled. He wanted to lean in and press his yearning mouth to those full luscious lips... He wanted their bodies to touch and their hands to roam... but he resisted. He took a step back with a lightly triumphant smile and turned toward the living room. Before he was out of the room, he flipped his wrist and tossed a light t-shirt to Shin still standing at the oven.

"Put that on. You'll catch a cold walking around like that for too long."

He didn't turn when he heard the soft reply. "Thank you. Dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Sounds good."

Shinohara seated himself on the sofa and turned on the television. He started wandering through the channels mindlessly before he realized... Shin hadn't joined him. The lawyer was fairly certain he knew the apprentice's game at the current moment, but... wouldn't logic say that if one was trying to seduce another one, they would want to make sure the other one could see them? That's how it was supposed to work, right? Shin would try to get him all types of hot and excited, then tease him a little and make him apologize for what he'd said earlier. Why wasn't that happening? Was he trying a different scheme? What was that sexy bastard thinking up in that twisted little head of his?

After a moment, Shinohara's ears perked up. The shower was running? Shin was taking a shower? But there was food in the oven, wasn't there? There was more than enough time for Shin to shower and dress, but it was his first major meal without serious supervision... Shouldn't he be a little more nervous? Shinohara blinked, looked down toward the bathroom and shifted his eyes in wonderment. Why was he thinking about all of this so intently? Was it really that big of a deal to him? He'd been thrown completely out of his pace by that kid since the beginning of their relationship and it had only been getting worse... at least when it came to their personal life together. He started over-thinking and thinking irrationally on several matters when it came to that little brat...

He was hardly a brat though. Shin had been out of high school for over two years and seemed more grown up that a lot of the people either of them associated with. Shinohara let his head fall back and rest gently on the cushion. He closed his eyes and smiled. The man had been doing a lot of that in the last few months... ever since he and Shin... His smile stretched as the memories of their first time together rushed back to him. It had only been getting better for the two of them. Since their first time together, Shinohara had felt the youth return to his life. He couldn't really remember having any meaningful relationships from when he was in high school or college... or even afterward for that matter.

Shin had put all of his past entanglements with partners into perspective. They had been meaningless. A series of false promises and exaggerated feelings... not much more than sexual release. At the time, though, he probably had some sort of feelings for whomever the other person happened to be, but it was nothing like what he had with Shin. Shin was amazing... He was honest and kind. A bleeding heart encased by an apathetic body. That young fiery man was everything Shinohara had ever desired for himself and in his lover. When he heard the water shut off, he lifted his head. Shin did have a tendency to let his emotions run away with his overly sensitive imagination when it came to Shinohara, but that was just fine. If that kid was going to be passionate about something, it damn well better be his lover.

Shin emerged after another few minutes and the two locked eyes. The sparkling grey eyes smiled to him and Shinohara knew... there would never be another person in his life quite like Shin... his friend... his lover... his apprentice... his world. Shin was walking toward him. He was fully dressed in pajama pants and the shirt Shinohara had given him, but the lawyer still reacted. It was something he couldn't control any longer and Shin was standing in front of him. The boy leaned down and placed his lips gently on the moistening forehead... Shinohara could feel the sweat gathering lightly. He watched his lover back away with a sweet smile and go back into the kitchen.

"Do you have a fever? Your head feels a little warm."

Shinohara cleared his throat, but didn't respond otherwise. What the hell was it about this damn kid that put him so far out of his element? Perhaps he would never find out the whole reason behind their attraction to each other...

-----

Shin sliced into his well-prepared chicken breast and watched through his shaggy hair as his lover did the same across the small table. Shinohara put the fork to his mouth and chewed for a little bit then swallowed. The younger man tried to hide the anxiety in his face as he waited for Shinohara to give his opinion. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to try tasting a new dish until he'd heard the review from the most important critic... and he waited. Impatiently he waited and watched from behind the wispy read curtain for any type of reaction. The man grabbed his glass of water and cleared his throat after taking a sip.

"It's delicious."

The young man started to breath again and felt the corner of his mouth twitch a bit as he covered his smile. He stuffed the meat into his own mouth from the fork and let the flavors roll gently over his tongue. Damn... it was good. Shin sat up and let the hair covering his eyes rest out of his field of vision. What made him decide to try something new? And something foreign too... It was a strange sort of impulse, but it had worked out in his favor. He learned a new style of cooking and it was edible too... an all around win for him.

The two ate in relative silence and Shin kept glancing up to see the lawyer looking at him rather intently. He couldn't really place the look, but knew he'd seen it before. It creeped him out a little being stared at the way he was, and almost made him feel like a teenage girl being ogled by some old wrinkly grandpa. He put down his fork, took a sip of water then wiped his mouth. The napkin was placed back on his lap and he cleared his throat.

"What?"

Shin folded his hands politely over his napkin. All expression was gone from his face and he shifted his eyes. He looked to Shinohara through narrow slits and the man looked back to him a little confused, but didn't say a word. They stared at each other like that for several minutes. What was he thinking? Before Shin had spoken, the older man looked a little sensual... almost inviting... like he wanted something to happen. Maybe he was expecting something spontaneous and Shin would rip off his clothes screaming something like "Take me now!" That wasn't going to happen, though. Shin raised a brow unable to keep still any longer and picked his fork back up. He stabbed at the final piece of meat on his plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

After his plate was cleaned, he gathered his utensils and dishes and walked them back into the kitchen. He waited at the sink until he heard the shuffling at the table, then turned on the water. Shinohara set his collection beside the sink and leaned against the counter. He didn't say a word... only stared at the younger man beside him. Shin wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or not, but knew that something was on his lover's mind. He didn't want to know what it was – because it was probably something trivial – but felt obligated to ask. The redhead resisted the urge and ignored the disturbing geezer next to him. He was trying to do something... but what?

If this was an attempt at seduction, it was certainly not working... and he'd done much better in the past of getting Shin into bed without really trying. The scrutiny subsided a bit when Shinohara turned away and Shin heard him pad down the hall. He was probably upset that whatever it was that he was trying to do hadn't been effective. When Shin was finished with the dishes, he wiped his hands and headed for the bedroom. As he thought, the lawyer was seated on the bed reading over some random paperwork he must have brought home from the office. Shin's eyes narrowed briefly and he walked toward his lover on the bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

The older man looked up and smiled. "I'm sure. I'm probably just a bit tired."

"You did have a pretty eventful day today." Shin climbed on top of him.

They smiled to each other as Shin slipped his arms around Shinohara's neck. They leaned in and pressed their lips together gently... briefly. Shin let his eyes close when the lawyer's lips moved slowly down his neck to his collar bone. He moaned softly as the fingers slipped beneath the elastic holding up his pants and pulled. When he looked down, Shinohara was sliding forward and lowering himself to his back... His lips never left Shin's body and the boy gently pushed his hips forward. He felt the cool air on his pelvis and genitals when they were pulled out, then there was a warm palm gliding back and forth. Shin tipped his head up and smiled with another moan as the lips got closer to the center of his lower body.

-----

Shinohara dusted the base of Shin's erection with his tongue and smiled when he heard the soft sound over his head. He opened his eyes and slipped his hands around to that smooth muscular back and coaxed Shin's body toward him. He rested his head on the mattress when the boy's hand met with the wall and closed his eyes again. The soft firm orbs in his hands seemed to be yearning for him already and he clenched his fingers over them. Shin started thrusting into his mouth gently and traced his fingers along Shinohara's arms to his backside. They gripped his wrists tightly and the moaning over his head intensified. Shin wasn't normally this easy to arouse, but there had been something strange in his eyes ever since they'd gotten back from the park. His arms were pressed to the bed roughly... hands slammed down just inside the bed posts. Shinohara repressed the urge to gag when Shin started thrusting into his mouth harder.

There was a strange metal on metal clinking and his eyes flew open just as the sensation registered in his brain. Cold hard steel around his wrists... that familiar sound of... handcuffs closing and locking. That little bastard! He tried to back away and turn his head... but Shin was not allowing that. He thrust a bit harder and the lawyer thought of biting down to get the guy's attention, but decided against it when he considered his position. Shinohara was currently Shin's slave. He struggled a bit but stopped after only a second when the cuffs dug unmercifully into his tender flesh. Shin's voice got louder and he started moving faster until...

"Ngh..."

The member in the lawyer's mouth slowed, but didn't leave. He heard that cruel seductive voice over his head looked up. "Swallow it or I won't pull out."

Shinohara obeyed quickly and Shin gave one final thrust before vacating the abused mouth. He licked his lips and stretched his jaw. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing he wasn't used to. The boy leaned down and brushed his lips over Shinohara's ear. There was a light giggle and he spoke softly.

"Before you ask, this is your punishment for saying too much this afternoon."

The lawyer didn't respond other than a smirk. He felt the soft moisture on his neck as it traveled down slowly. There were hands slipping under his shirt and fingers gliding over his stomach. Shin pushed the shirt up as high as he could on the lawyer's body and Shinohara followed the red hair as it moved over him. He felt the strands of stray hair brush his skin and he trembled. The fingers moved to his shorts and pulled roughly. Shinohara's attentive penis bobbed up almost painfully from the friction and he winced a bit. What was he planning to do? His head fell back when Shin kissed up the side of his shaft and cradled the head in his palm. There was moisture all around the base of his dick and he just wanted to be inside... making Shin cry out as he impaled himself with Shinohara's aching love. He guessed that was a long way off.

"You aren't being too creative with your punishment, Shin..."

It was difficult to say, but he managed to speak through the blinding pleasure. There was no response though.

"... Didn't I do... something similar last time...?"

He heard a light smirk at that comment and tried to open his eyes.

"I... I figured you would have... something different in... in store for me... nnh..."

"You have no idea what I have in store for you... old man."

Shinohara's eyes widened when he felt something push into his anus and his back arched. "Aaaah!"

Shin giggled evilly and turned the end of the device. That damn lawyer was going to suffer...

**TBC...**

VVVVV

So I realized half-way through this chapter that I have really no idea the layout of a Japanese-style apartment. I looked them up and, well... the way I've designed Shinohara's apartment in my head, he might as well live in the States... I suck. Feel free to review and comment and such... Thank you all.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** So where did we leave off last time? Oh right: Kuma found Minami and Ucchi in bed together and joined in and Noda started putting the moves on Shin, meanwhile Shinohara was trying to get into get into Tetsu's pants or something... no... wait. I'm an ass ;-) I've decided that I will not be doing regular month-changing updates. Instead, I will be doing them when I can in hopes to improve the quality and relieve my stress. I would like to thank those of you that have sent me kind wishes and read my stories. Tough issues have been had in the last few months, which is why my updates have been so crappy as far as me being timely. And here we have Chapter 20... I think. There have become too many for me to count.

**Rating/Warnings:** NC17/Yaoi; harsh language

**Pairing:** ShinoShin

**Disclaimer:** I do now own _Gokusen_.

**VVVVV**

Shinohara's body tensed and his back rose off the bed when the vibrator was activated. It was big... it felt amazing... So good... He groaned repeatedly to the ceiling and fisted his hands over his head. The metal cut into his flesh, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His loins were on fire and his erect penis throbbed... aching with the need to be touched... though it probably wasn't necessary. He planted his feet firmly on the mattress and widened his legs simply on reflex as if he was waiting for Shin to enter him... take him with a pleasure filled violence he had never known before. He needed it... so bad... so bad... He was not even aware of what the young redhead was doing... but he was almost there... Close... Oh... Shin...

His eyes flew open when the cold leather encompassed his pulsing heat. Through ragged breaths and painfully obnoxious movement, the lawyer lifted his head to see some... thing wrapped tightly around him. It hurt... a little... and the device in his rectum was moving. He wailed again, tossing his head back and arching his back higher. His toes curled impossibly tight and the vibrator was sliding out... then shoved roughly back in. Then it was twisting and turning and something soft and warm was on his stomach. Shin's lips moved over his sweaty flesh and Shinohara's hips started moving on their own. He grinded back against the bed trying to push the vibrating wonderfulness further inside him, wishing that it was Shin...

Shin... The lips were flowing over his chest... sensations were consuming his body... pleasure was filling his soul and he didn't know what to do. He felt close again... so close and the lips played at a nipple. They sucked a bit and the man lost his mind. He screamed wondering why he hadn't come at least three times in this whole ordeal and his legs widened again in a futile effort to release...

"Gaaah!"

Shin giggled softly and brushed his fingers over the package between the lawyer's over extended legs. Shinohara panted heavily, groaning with each breath, and Shin noticed his own stiffness. It was truly an enticing scene. The elite and highly educated Shinohara-Sensei lay on his back handcuffed to his own bed with an activated vabrator inside him and and bondage ring around his manhood... a part of the man Shin could rarely turn down at this point in their relationship. It was red and there was a very small amount of fluid coming from the little hole at the tip. Shin moaned softly at the erotic display and bit gently at the nipple he'd been sucking. The body under the younger man stiffened and shifted and Shin looked up.

He felt the heat rush to his own erection when he looked to the other man's face. "Are you ok?"

Shinohara huffed and groaned... seemingly not even hearing Shin.

Shin slipped down between the tensed legs and placed his lips on the sac. "How are you feeling?"

"Shi... ahh... aah!"

He suckled gently and moved up Shinohara's pelvis. "Do you like the new toy I bought you?"

"Ngh... hah... aah... Shin...!"

"What?" He kissed up over the hard moist stomach again pressing his body against the bound member.

"Shin... oh... ugh...! Shin!"

"You need to say what you want clearly..." he licked over the heaving chest, "... otherwise, I won't be able to help you."

"Shi-- I can't..."

"What can't you do?"

"Aah... hah... anh!"

"Nnh..." Shin pressed his groin into his lover's. The vibrations made his legs tense and he clenched his fingers trying to hold off the pleasure. "Do you want to come, Sensei?"

"Oh... yes! Aaah!"

"You need to tell me... ngh..."

"Nah! Aah! Hah! Hah! Aah!"

"Say it... unh... or I won't... know... ngh... shit..." The pale hand moved quickly undoing the clasps around Shinohara's abused hard on.

"Shin...!"

"Ungh..."

"Let me come...!"

"Aanh..."

"Pease...!"

"Hah... aah!"

"Shin! AAAAH!"

"AAANH!"

They released together, Shin clutching the restraint in his hand and collapsing onto Shinohara. The older man was still panting and sweating more from his encounter with the device in his rear and the sight and sensation ignited Shin's passion once again. As he lay on top of his lover, his fingers ghosted down the tan side. It was dripping with various fluids and he tried to trace light patterns into them as they flowed to the sheets. The backs of the digits brushed over the lawyer's pelvis and wrapped around the base of his renewing excitement. Shin slid his hand slowly and loosely to the tip and teased a little at the tiny wet hole.

Shinohara moaned again and the member twitched in Shin's hand. The body on the bed was still vibrating and Shin began to move. He slipped down the hard body, kissing along every part of the man his lips could reach and played with the light curly hair at the pubis. Shin licked along the flaccid length and, again, teased the tip with his finger. He moved his head around, soaking the organ with his saliva and gently nipping at the growing flesh. The man's body began to stiffen again and the sounds coming from his mouth became slightly louder and more labored. Shin pushed the device gently with a finger and giggled softly when the groan came from over his head.

The lawyer arched his back slightly when the pressure in his rectum increased for that instant. He slid his feet up toward his body and turned his head to the side. His eyes were shut tight and his hair had been matted to his forehead. He started to grind into the vibrations again when he noticed the slight pain in his shoulders. The cuffs were still on him, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted them off yet. He groaned again when the heat returned to his groin... the device in his backside urging the process along rather nicely. Shin's lips and tongue slid all over his lower body and he just wanted to be inside the boy's tight heat... feeling... fucking... loving...

"Shin..."

Wisps of moist red hair blocked his view slightly when the younger man looked up from his ministrations. He smiled after a second and continued offering only a soft inquisitive moan.

"Shin... I..." He tried to speak through the overwhelmingly continuous pleasure. That damn kid wasn't making it easy.

"What?" His voice was low and seductive... the voice he knew Shinohara couldn't resist.

He heard the suckling over the whirring of the horribly gratifying thing inside him and slowly bent his head back toward the wall. His eyes were clenched tight and his fists began to throb. His head was spinning... his loins were burning... and his lover was a vindictive bastard... but he didn't remember ever feeling such pleasure before in his life. Only when he was with Shin did he ever feel fulfilled and satisfied... both physically and emotionally. The sounds filtered into his ears again and again... He thought he would blow a second time in that very moment but Shin stopped, and up he slid, once again with that sexy low voice.

"Do you want something...?"

Shin pressed the large, proud member to Shinohara's belly as he climbed up the man's body.

"Do you need something?"

The friction made Shinohara tremble and Shin's erection slipped between his buttocks.

"Is it me...?"

Shin's lips were at the man's neck. The hot air raising bumps on the man's flesh.

"Do you need me?"

He was at Shinohara's ear... nipping and licking the vulnerable shell. "Nnnh..."

"Do you... want me?"

Shin's body shifted and slid the lawyer's stiff member into the valley of his backside. He heard something beside his head and dismissed it rather easily when the young man spoke again.

"Do you want to be... inside me..."

The tight hole pressed ever so gently against the head of Shinohara's aching desire...

"Sensei...?"

"Shin...!" He barely registered the movement on top of him, then felt the sleeve being guided down beneath the hand.

"Fuck me..."

Shin placed himself carefully...

"... Sensei..."

"Shin...!"

The pale fingers slid between Shinohara's legs and gripped the vibrator. Young grey eyes narrowed, looking slyly from the man beneath him to where he knew his hand was. He pulled the device out – save for the last inch – and let his weight fall shoving the rod back inside his lover at the same time.

"Aaaah!"

Shinohara's eyes were completely rounded when he screamed to the ceiling. His entire body was tense and vibrating with the sensation in his behind. Shin was not aware of how powerful the toy was until the lawyer was fully inside him. He was frozen for a minute... taking in the pulsating cock he'd just swallowed. It was an unreal feeling... so good... he didn't know if he was going to be able to move properly with that sensation. He bowed his head to his chest and tightened his eyes. His fingers clenched on the device and the hard stomach under him. So... good... too... much... Can't... move... Too good... it was too good for him to do anything. He needed to take it out, and pulled gently...

"No..."

"Aaah...!" Shin cried out when Shinohara thrust into him.

"Leave it..."

"Shi--" Shin tried to speak... "Shino... hara...!"

The lawyer thrust again and tried to pull the magical toy back into him.

"Aanh!"

"Move..."

"Can't...!"

"Shin...!"

The boy shoved the device back in when the lawyer rocked inside him again. He couldn't take it anymore... the pleasure was too great. Shin leaned forward and impaled himself repeatedly with Shinohara. He clenched his fingers against the wet skin and heaving chest, the sounds coming from him nothing more than grunting and wailing from an animalistic display of affection. Shinohara arched his back high, his head curled back almost impossibly to the wall behind him, hips thrusting as best he could into his young lover. More... more...! They needed more of each other and Shin leaned down farther. He tried to press their lips together, but failed immediately, unable close his mouth and silence his cries. The sudden urge struck him... and he needed to have Shinohara's arms around him.

For what ever reason, he needed to be held in those big strong arms. He needed those warm, delicate hands to caress him. Amazingly... he found somewhere in his body, the ability to locate the key to the handcuffs he'd hidden beneath the pillows the lawyer had inadvertently pushed from under his head. His rocking slowed a bit as he frantically inserted and turned the key, but if either one really noticed, they didn't care at all. Shinohara placed his freed arms immediately on Shin's hips and began aiding his movement. The cold metal glanced off his own hip and the young man latched the open shackle beside the closed one around the abused left wrist. The two slammed their bodies together harder and faster, their cries growing with every second.

More... Shin still needed more. It was too good to let go, but he still wanted more... A hand moved up his side and he felt pressure on his nipple. Yes... that was it... more... more... Shinohara...! He groaned louder and louder... the excitement building quickly. Shinohara toyed with the small bud of flesh almost as if he had not yet realized what he was doing. So close... it was so close... and Shin was almost there too... he could feel it. It was getting tighter... and hotter... still louder. Shinohara was there... and he wrenched the boy's nipple as he came.

"GAAAH!"

"HA-AAAH!

Shin came a split second after Shinohara and felt the pulsing in his rectum as the man emptied into the sheath inside him while Shin unloaded on his chest and belly. Shinohara pushed the device out of his bottom and Shin collapsed – once again – on top of him. They panted and heaved and smiled as they lay immobile together on the lawyer's bed. Neither one was going to move for several more minutes.

-----

"I can't believe you did that to me..."

The two lovers lay one on top of the other about thirty minutes after they had finished. Neither one had done more than breathe since Shin had fallen over and they could not have been more satisfied. The vibrating rod had fallen over the edge at some point and shut itself off on impact, but neither Shin nor Shinohara had registered anything more than the body touching theirs. Shinohara wanted badly to wrap the younger man in his arms and hold him even closer, but his wrists and shoulders were still sore... not to mention the fact that his current lack of energy and muscle capacity would certainly not allow such complex activity at this point.

Shin lay on his lover breathing deeply in the wonderfully mixed aromas of their sweat and expended life forces. He wanted to stay like that for another forty years... possibly with the softening member still inside him, as it was in that moment. He had gathered enough capability to enable himself to nestle his head beside Shinohara's and slip his arms between the man's sweaty back and the wet bed linens. He cradled the lawyer's head in his hand and stroked through the hair with his thumb. The young man giggled softly when Shinohara spoke and kissed just behind his ear.

"You deserved it you old bastard."

He felt the pulse from his lover's stomach when Shinohara chuckled and smiled back. Shinohara lifted his arm with great effort and flopped it around the slender, pale waist. Shin's skin was warm and moist, but smooth none the less. He caressed the small of the boy's back with his thumb and opened his eyes. This was real... wasn't it? He was in a serious relationship with someone that was just as smart as him, energetic, sociable... great in bed... and loved him. There was no way he was going to wake up in a few minutes from this dream... right? It was actually happening... and not a figment of his imagination. He had found the person he dreamed about... with a few kinks, but he found him.

"I can't believe you're here."

Shinohara raised his brow and shifted his eyes to see his partner. "Where else would I be?"

"No... I mean I can't believe you are you..."

Dark eyes darted around in confusion.

"Like that I actually found the person I've been wanting to find."

Woah... Did couples normally say what the other was thinking?

"You're a little different than what I thought you would be, but it's ok."

"What does that mean?"

"Well..." Shin heaved a sigh. "You're ten years older, for starters... and then there's the fact that you're not a chick... but I don't mind."

Shinohara chuckled again and brought his hand to his face. He rubbed at his forehead a bit while he spoke. "I'm glad you are able to tolerate the fact that we have the same body parts, honey."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah... I do." The lawyer blinked and turned to face his partner. "I was thinking the same thing just before you opened your cute little mouth."

Shin blushed and his eyes widened. He tried to hold in a smile and Shinohara leaned in to save him the embarrassment. They pressed their lips together and the arm around Shin's waist tightened just a bit. He parted his lips and let the man slip his tongue in with his own. Shinohara combed his fingers into the soft, shaggy mop of hair and Shin followed suit, tangling his with the shorter, thick hair on Shinohara's head. Their tongues played innocently with each other and Shin regained a bit more movement. He slid off his lover and intertwined his legs with Shinohara's. When he pulled away, the lawyer was smiling to him. Shin blushed again and looked to that broad heaving chest. It was supposed to be punishment... but Shin was never good at remaining impartial to these things. He could never help himself from having a good time too...

"So where the hell did you get this thing?"

Shinohara was holding up the small harness that the young apprentice had strapped around his dick early on in their little romp and Shin tried – and failed – to not smile.

"Well...?"

He giggled softly before answering. "You'd be surprised what sorts of shops are in the downtown area by your office."

"What?!" The lawyer's eyes widened and his hand fell to the bed.

"The shop manager told me the uke usually wears something like that..." Shin lifted the harness again. "... but I told him it was going to be for a seme and he laughed."

Shinohara looked to the harness then back to Shin and his face started to burn a little.

"When he showed me this one, he said it might be a little big for me..."

"You think I'm going to let you get away with not wearing this?"

Shin smiled almost evilly. "It won't fit me..."

"Guess I'll have to buy one that will..."

They smirked to each other and Shinohara shook his head. "What?"

"I still can't believe you bought this..."

"Well what about you with that fucking vibrator?"

"And the matching harness so you can't push it out."

Shin rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. Strong arms came at him from behind and Shinohara held him close. He placed a leg on either side of the younger man and squeezed gently. His lips traced along the top of Shin's shoulder and around the back of his neck. They moved up his neck and nibbled at Shin's earlobe before Shinohara spoke again.

"Tell me it didn't feel amazing when it was inside you."

Shin's eyes narrowed and darted from side to side. It did feel unbelievably good... but he really did not want to give that old jackass the satisfaction of being right. His lips were moving over Shin's ear and his hands were caressing Shin's chest. There was no way this guy could be ready to go again. But, the way he was moving... Shin had no idea how long he could hold out if the lawyer kept doing what he was doing.

"Shin..." The whisper melted Shin's resistance almost instantly.

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and turned into those soft lips. "It was alright, I guess."

Shinohara chuckled. "Maybe next time I'll put it inside you along with mine..."

"That sounds painful."

"You'll get used to it."

"I would rather just have you."

Shinohara smiled when Shin turned back to him. They leaned in again and pressed their lips together. It was chaste, but long and loving. Shin wanted to stay like that forever... the rest of both of their lives. It was warm and comfortable being in this man's arms. He didn't remember ever knowing that feeling before. Not once before the first time he'd been with Shinohara had he felt safe and secure... and loved. He was loved by such an amazing person... When the older man pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes without a word. Shin raised his hand and placed it on the lawyer's cheek and Shinohara cupped his over the younger man's. They didn't know anything else outside of that moment... in their own little world.

Shinohara spoke softly. "Do you want to go clean up?"

"Sure..."

They stood and Shin walked toward the bedroom door. Shinohara watched after him... a bit lewdly but he smiled when Shin stretched his arms over his head. He was still unsure of whether he could believe this was his real life or not. It was too good... too perfect. Well, aside from the fact that an old friend of his tried to put the moves on Shin when he had rushed out of the apartment in a fit of hormonal frustration. It wasn't even an issue anymore. Shin seemed fine, and they were back to normal... kinky sex and all. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a couple of pairs of pajama pants and a pair of underwear for each of them.

He didn't remember when Shin had started leaving his clothes at his place, but he decided there was no harm in it. After a little more aimless thought on the subject, he figured Shin probably wore some of his undies back to his own apartment. That meant that Shinohara had a stash at Shin's place too. He smiled and shook his head as it dropped. The water was running, so he decided to join his lover for their second shower of the evening. They had both cleaned just before they had dinner, then had gotten dirty all over again. The lawyer smiled and thought about his water bill absently.

-----

Shin sat down on the stool in the bathroom and turned on the water. He let it run over his fingers as it warmed, then grabbed the hose and lowered his head. The water trickled over his face after wetting his hair and he adjusted his arm to get the rest of his body. He combed his fingers through his hair making sure it was thoroughly rinsed and closed his eyes. His hand slowed at the nape of his neck and moved gently over his collar bone and across his chest. It slid down his side and Shin thought of his lover. The lawyer's hands were bigger, stronger... more sensual on his body than his own and he heaved a sigh. His eyes were open and he sprayed the rest of his body. Where the hell was that damn guy?

He replaced the shower head just as he heard the door open and smiled covertly beneath his long hair. There were arms around him right away and lips pressing lightly against his back. Shin slid his stool to the side in an attempt to make room for Shinohara and tried not to watch him as he reached for the spare seat. It was a little difficult – because Shin was still coming down from the euphoria from their bedroom activities only minutes earlier – but he managed to pull through relatively unaroused... relatively. The older man started rinsing himself at Shin's side and he smiled. He wasn't sure if he had ever actually watched the man wash himself, but the way the water was falling over his handsome face and prominent back, Shin was finding it hard to tear his eyes away.

Shin inhaled deeply and turned for the shampoo. He needed to calm down and focus on getting clean... again... The lather was in his hands and he turned back to Shinohara. As he scrubbed at his head, thoughts kept popping up... _ Shinohara grabbed Shin by the wrist and slammed him against the wall inserting his big rod without hesitation._ He rinsed his head and went for the soap.

"Want me to wash your back?"

The lawyer smiled and faced the wall. "Thanks."

The younger man lathered his hands and his mind wandered again. _Shinohara spun quickly, knocking Shin to the floor, and pushed himself roughly into Shin's tight hole._ He shook his head briefly and smiled knowing the ridiculousness of his immature imagination. The water was turned to Shinohara's back and the soap was on it's way down the drain. Shin turned his back to the older man and waited to feel those big erotic hands on his body. They circled over his back and he smiled. _Shinohara pushed Shin to his knees and mounted, thrusting repeatedly. The man reached around and started stroking Shin's erection_ and Shin's eyes were wide open. He looked down to see a tan fist gliding over his unwavering excitement. Shin hadn't even realized he was hard again... Shinohara rinsed the soap from his body and Shin could sense him moving. He slipped between Shin's legs and smiled up to him. Shin smiled back and spoke challengingly.

"You can't be up for another round already."

Shinohara smirked then lowered his head around the stiff member. "I don't need to be."

**TBC...**

**VVVVV**

For those that are confused, I decided to just randomly switch to the traditional Japanese style bathroom for Shinohara's apartment. I realized while writing this scene that they don't wash and bathe the same way Americans do, so I looked at some photos online and came up with this. I like it better. I did the same thing with one of my other stories in the most recent update and it turned out just as well. I think it's easier to have sex in a Japanese style wash room than an American one anyway. They seem like they would be more spacious, if nothing else. Let me know what you think and thank you all for your support.


End file.
